CODE: REWRITE
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: ¿Por qué te crees que puedes estar por encima de las consecuencias? Tú me hiciste esto. Por favor, déjalo, solo quiero estar en paz. No lo me hagas volver. Por tá bien, lo entiendo, lo ansias demasiado y no me vas a escuchar por mucho que te lo suplique ¿verdad? De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu modo. Una vez y otra. Hasta que estés satisfecho. Hasta que acabes conmigo
1. ADVERTENCIAS

1-Está historia está basada en las películas de Maze Runner por lo que si encontráis cosas que no coinciden con los libros es porque solo está basado en dichos largometrajes.

2-Vocabulario en castellano ¿qué quiero decir con esto? Que algunos términos se dicen de forma diferente en España y en Latinoamérica y en este fic se va a referirse a esos términos como se dice en España. Por ejemplo; El Área se le dirá el Claro, a los Penitentes se les llamará Laceradores, a la Llamarada se le dirá Destello...por favor, que se abstengan personas en decir "prefiero que se digan de tal manera". Quiero ser clara en este punto. Soy española y lo escribo tal cual se dicen en el castellano, no por ello cuando leo fics de MR le digo al autor latinoamericano que prefiero que se escriban en castellano, es hacerle perder mi tiempo y el suyo porque realmente al autor no le interesa saber cómo se prefiere que se digan esos detalles. Siento si sueno muy brusca pero esto quería dejarlo claro, por cosas como esta luego se hace una Civil War.

3-Este fic tiene referencias de series, anime, películas, libros y juegos, especialmente uno que seguro que vais a captar enseguida.

4-Algunas cosas, no muchas eso sí, van a llamarse como en el idioma original. Por ejemplo, a los afectados por el virus se les llamará "Crank" y, en este caso, el cocinero del Claro se llamará Frypan, su nombre en el idioma original ¿Por qué? Reconozcámoslo, sea Sartén como le llaman en Latinoamérica, como Fritanga, que le decimos aquí...ambos nombres son horrorosos para este personaje que se le toma mucho cariño xD

5-Este fic se dividirá en tres partes o temporadas; Primera temporada: el Corredor del Laberinto. Segunda temporada: Las Pruebas, y tercera temporada; La Cura Mortal

6-Cuanto haya subido esto y el primer capítulo, ya os digo de ante mano que la primera temporada está ya escrita y corregida varias veces. Y se subirá un capítulo cada dos días, cuando se haya terminado de subir la primera temporada empezaré a escribir la segunda y cuando la tenga acabada repetiré el mismo proceso de subirla cada dos días, lo mismo haré con la tercera.

7-Este fic puede contener BL (chicoxchico) aunque no sea la temática principal. La pareja involucrada es Newtmas. Si hay problemas con este tipo de relación no te molestes ni en leer ni en comentar.

8-Presencia de un OC recurrente e importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

9-Aunque no lo parezca, porque sé que muchos vais a pensarlo conforme leáis este fic, no, NO es un Crossover. Lo juro.

10-Importante, las películas de Maze Runner y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco los libros, solo los uso como entretenimiento.

11-Las barras y los asteriscos; _**/*/*/*/*/*/**_ representan un cambio de escena o un tiempo distinto.

12-Subiré esta historia al mismo tiempo a mi cuenta de Wattpad, como Chao995


	2. Primera Temporada Capitulo 0

_** PRÓLOGO**_

Aquella noche hubiera preferido que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, que los chicos no hubieran tomado la decisión de pasarse la noche de celebración. Hubiera preferido dar un paseo por la playa, buscando conchas marinas con las que decorar el jardín que había junto a su hogar, le habría agradado escuchar el sonido del mar y el ruido de las olas a lo lejos rompiendo contra las rocas de los acantilados mientras caminaba, tal vez quedarse contemplado las estrellas brillando sobre el fondo negro del cielo nocturno. Pero no, al parecer los muchachos tenían mejores planes que invertir en esa noche que en disfrutar del silencio, la tranquilidad y la paz que aquella isla les había proporcionado con su aislamiento al resto del mundo. Y allí se encontraba, huyendo como una rata de toda aquella algarabía, alejándose de los ruidos, de los gritos y de las risas intentando hallar esa tranquilidad que esperaba tener esa noche, terminando por sentándose en la arena para contemplar las olas del mar.

Aunque siguiera teniendo el escándalo de la fiesta como ruido de fondo no le importó demasiado. Total. No tenía muchas opciones, estaba segura que tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta de que no estaba y si se alejaba demasiado seguro que se preocuparían y acabarían deteniendo su fiesta solo para ir en su busca...je, como si no les hubiera dejado claro lo bien que se le daba cuidarse sola.

Pero ahora hablando en serio, sus compañeros estaban empezando a mal acostumbrarse con toda la paz que tenían y eso le provocaba jaquecas; desde que pisaron aquella zona arenosa los chicos habían tomado la costumbre de tomar al menos una noche a la semana para dedicarse a beber como cosacos, a reír como si no hubiera un mañana, a comer hasta reventar todo lo que habían logrado recolectar durante la semana, a cantar aun siendo conscientes que su capacidad de canto estaba a la altura de un hipopótamo parturiento y a bailar pese a que ninguno de ellos tenía la coordinación suficiente como para dar dos pasos sin tropezarse y acabar tragando arena, menos aun estando ebrios.

A celebrar la vida, celebrar que estaban vivos.

A brindar por los presentes y por los ausentes.

Los ojos castaños se entrecerraron, matando aquella tenue sonrisa que apenas se había formado en su rostro, dejando a su paso una expresión cansada al recordar lo último. En otras circunstancias le habría encantado poder estar con ellos, celebrar a su lado aunque no se permitiría beber ni una sola gota de aquella aberrante bebida alcohólica que Gally había logrado elaborar a base de muchas pruebas y errores con las plantas y frutas de la isla, aunque fueran a reírse de su estatura al ponerse a bailar con cualquiera de ellos o inundar el lugar de carcajadas en cuanto perdiese ante Minho en una competición de ver quién era capaz de comer más...o que al final, Newt decidiera que era hora de que se fuera a dormir y acabasen sumidos en una divertida persecución ante la primera negación.

Si, le encantaría poder compartir esos momentos con ellos, quería celebrar junto a ellos, contagiarse de su alegría y buen humor. Le apetecía más que nada. Luego de tantas penurias, tanto dolor y tantas tragedias, necesitaban aquellos momentos de disfrute que jamás pudieron gozar, o al menos no podían recordar haberlo hecho.

Pero era consciente de que no le correspondía. Demasiado consciente. Ellos tenían todo el derecho del mundo a ese disfrute, ella no.

-Ah, con que estás aquí-escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda y aquello le hizo dar un suspiro, sabía que su ausencia iba a llamar la atención y que acabarían yendo en su busca, se alegraba de no haberse alejado demasiado, así que prefabricando una sonrisa volteó a mirar a la persona que estaba a su espalda.

-Saludos, Newt.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y, sin esperar a ser invitado, se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado clavando su mirada en el océano mientras le quitaba el tapón a una bota que traía consigo que por el olor que desprendía se podía identificar que en su contenido se hallaba alguna de las bebidas espiritosas de Gally.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola en lugar de estar pasándolo bien con todos?-cuestionó el muchacho luego de dar un sonoro trago.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo puedes tener el valor, o más bien la insensatez, de beberte esa cosa?-cuestionó a su vez señalando el recipiente de cuero que el muchacho tenía entre las manos mirándolo como si contuviera veneno en lugar de una bebida.

-Oh, vamos, no está tan mal como te piensas-se excusó divertido mientras un rubor adornaba sus mejillas quedando en evidencia ante su acompañante que ya llevaba unos cuantos tragos.-Luego de tres o cuatro tragos apenas se nota el sabor a comadreja.

-¡¿A comadreja?!-exclamó sintiendo que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se ponían en punta al tiempo que le arrebataba la bota a su compañero e inhalaba el aroma para intentar identificar su contenido. Se arrepintió nada más hacerlo pues un penetrante olor a ácido le dio tal golpe a sus fosas nasales que no pudo evitar alejarlo de su persona estrellándolo al pecho de Newt ¡Santo dios! Eso no podía ser de este mundo-¡¿Pero qué narices hace Gally para elaborar esto?! ¡¿Y cómo es que ninguno de vosotros ha muerto luego de beberlo?! ¡Dios, qué horror!

Newt rió a carcajada limpia al ver aquella exagerada reacción, siendo interrumpido por algún acceso de tos cuando le empotró la bota contra su pecho.

-Bueno ¿vas a responder mi pregunta o vas a seguir despreciando el trabajo del pobre Gally que tanto se esfuerza en darnos algo bueno de beber?-se burló sacándole la lengua en cuanto sintió que era fulminado con la mirada.

-¿A eso lo llamas tú "algo bueno de beber"? Debes de tener el sentido del gusto tan atrofiado que ya no sabes diferenciar entre algo bueno y algo horroroso.-se burló arqueando una ceja sintiéndose que su cara se ponía verdosa con tan solo pensar en aquel asqueroso líquido que su compañero se metía en el cuerpo tan fácil como si comiera pipas.

-Mira, morenita, aun te falta tiempo y experiencia para poder apreciar lo que es bueno y lo que no. Pero no te preocupes, cuando sientas curiosidad, yo mismo te invitaré al primer trago y te sostendré la cabeza cuando quieras echarlo todo luego de haberte pasado.-se burló guiñándole el ojo y sacándole la lengua como si le hubiera contado un gran chiste.

-Espero no tener que cruzar esa línea...

-Tú espera y veras...al final caerás al lado oscuro, como hemos caído todos. Y ahí estaré yo, listo para poder señalarte y reírme de tu cara cuando ocurra.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de fastidiarme?

-Porque te lo mereces.

-¿Que me lo merezco?

-Sí, es una deuda que tienes conmigo, desde que te conocí tú hiciste todo cuanto estaba en tu mano para fastidiarme a mi; siempre desobedeciéndome, poniéndote en peligro, yéndote por tu cuenta sin decir nada a nadie, haciéndome sentir preocupado por ti todo el tiempo. Si es que te apartaba la vista dos segundos, dos míseros segundos y ya estabas metida en otro lío que casi te cuesta la vida ¿no crees que es justo que ahora me cobre por todas las perrerías que nos has hecho?

-¿En serio eso te molesta? ¿De verdad te piensas que lo hacía para fastidiarte? ¡No seas niño! Gracias a que te desobedecía, me ponía en peligro como tú dices y me marchaba por mi cuenta sin decirle nada a nadie te salvé a ti y a los demás en más de una ocasión.

-¿Y tienes la cara de decirme eso, así sin más?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja

-¡Por supuesto! Estábamos en una situación de peligro ¿crees que era momento para que estuvieras pendiente de si estaba bien o no? Vamos, Newt, siempre he sabido cuidarme sola, no me hacía ninguna falta que estuvieras todo el tiempo encima de mí.

-¡Así que a la señorita le daba igual dejarnos a todos preocupados cada vez que desaparecía!-exclamó Newt posando sus manos sobre la cabellera ajena y frotándola con brío para despeinarla.

-¡Ay! ¡Newt, para! ¡Eso duele!

-¡Mas te vale que lo que hemos pasado ahí fuera no se repita, ahora estás a mi cargo y espero mejor comportamiento por tu parte ¿entendido?!

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo he entendido! ¡Pero deja de hacer eso!-suplicó logrando apartar la mano masculina de su cabeza. Cuando se tocó su cabello y sintió que parecía más un nido de pájaros sintió la necesidad de gemir de manera lastimera.

-¿Y bien?-le escuchó preguntar y al mirarlo se lo encontró clavando sus ojos en su persona con el puño apoyado en su barbilla, en una pose graciosa de inmenso interés y paciencia por lo que fuera a contestarle.

Si que se había pasado con la bebida.

No sabía si echarse a reír por su cara o llorar por sentir que aquella conversación rayaba lo absurdo ¿así cómo iba a tomarle en serio?

-Lo lamento, sólo me apetecía disfrutar de algo tranquilo.-contestó sin más mientras abrazaba sus piernas y recostaba su barbilla en sus brazos con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte.

El silencio se hizo presente en cuanto el chico hizo un ruido con la garganta a modo de afirmar que había escuchado. El momento fue algo cómodo y tranquilo en el que ni siquiera hacía falta que hubiera un contacto físico para que se sintiesen acogidos por la presencia del otro, sin embargo, el ojo castaño cortó contacto con el océano para contemplar a su acompañante. Desde aquel cabello rubio alborotado y polvoriento, pasando por su ropa y su cara sucias por el trabajo, su olor a una mezcla de aromas de condimentos, sudor y carne asada por estar expuesto a la fogata en donde se estaban cocinando la comida y también un fuerte olor a alcohol, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su piel. El chico llevaba ropa holgada y corta, una camiseta de tirantes amarillenta y unos pantalones que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, dejándole con la libertad de poder ver perfectamente sus brazos, su cuello y sus piernas. Quizás en otras circunstancias, le habría encantado presumir de poder apreciar sus músculos y su tonificación ante las demás chicas de la isla, restregarles su ventaja de vivir bajo el mismo techo que aquel guapo chico que a más de una ya le había quitado el sueño, pero lo cierto es que no era la belleza masculina lo que no podía dejar de mirar. Sino aquellas cicatrices.

Aquellas horribles cicatrices.

Cicatrices y marcas repartidas por cada parte de su cuerpo; de picaduras, de cortes, de puñaladas, de agujas, de quemaduras, de balas...todas y cada una como recordatorio de todo el infierno por el que tuvieron que pasar, no había ninguna parte del cuerpo de Newt en que no luciera alguna de aquellas marcas que bien podrían haberle costado la vida, y que encima ahí estarían para siempre. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien nadie del grupo tenía la piel libre y limpia de esas malditas marcas, ni siquiera ella misma, y aquello no hacía otra cosa que hacerla sentir miserable.

Como las odiaba y como le dolían con tan solo mirarlas, como si le restregaran por la cara sus fracasos y hacían que fuera imposible olvidar lo que les pasó a todos.

Sin soportarlo, apartó la mirada de ellas, volviendo a centrarse en el horizonte haciendo que Newt volviese los ojos en su dirección, sospechando de aquel acto.

-¿Demasiado ruidosos para ti?-preguntó llevándose la boquilla de la bota a los labios.

-Demasiado pesados cuando beben, más bien.

Newt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escucharla, tanto que escupió el segundo trago.

-¿En serio precisamente tú hablas de ser una pesada?

En respuesta se encogió de hombros y al parecer esa fue señal suficiente para que Newt se convenciese de que algo rondaba por aquella cabecita que no le permitía descansar.

-Ey, sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad? Que todos estamos aquí. Que si necesitas a alguien, no tienes más que pedirlo.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería se giró a mirarlo, contemplando los ojos ajenos y viendo en ellos lo que ya llevaba viendo desde hace algunos años; esperanza.

-Lo sé...-dijo en apenas un susurro mirando entonces hacia una dirección.-Es solo que no puedo evitar pensar que pude haberlo hecho mejor.

Newt siguió su mirada y su expresión se contrajo un poco al ver la roca conmemorativa en donde estaban grabados los nombres de todos aquellos que no pudieron llegar al paraíso con ellos. Ya entendía a dónde quería ir a parar la muchacha, y eso no le agradaba ni un pelo.

-No habrías podido hacer nada, ninguno de nosotros habría podido hacer nada.

-Yo sí que podría haber hecho algo, algo más quiero decir. Solo que no estuve a la altura, no vi el peligro aún cuando lo tenía delante, quizá si hubiera estado más atenta, ellos...

-Ey, basta, no quiero oírte hablar así.-le cortó segundo al mando con un tono de voz duro que acalló cualquier protesta que pudiera venir de su acompañante, pero tan pronto vio su cómo se encogía, Newt suavizó su semblante inmediatamente. Al fin y al cabo, él podía comprender perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo-Eres tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros, lo has demostrado. Salvaste el culo a más de uno y en más de una ocasión, hiciste todo cuanto estaba a tu alcance...

-Pero no fue suficiente-le interrumpió apretando sus manos en sus brazos, aun cuando su voz salió suave y resignada.-Pude haberlo hecho mucho mejor, pude haberlos salvado a todos.

-Era imposible que se pudieran salvar.

-No para mí, Newt.

-Sé lo fuerte que eres, sé que siempre te has sentido capaz de hacerlo todo y de enfrentarte a todo ¡Maldición, sobreviviste dos noches al Laberinto y te enfrentaste a un Lacerador tú sola cuando a duras penas levantabas dos palmos del suelo!-indicó al reconocer aquel episodio cuando aquella cabra loca, siendo todavía más joven de lo que era ahora, había cometido la locura de irse por su cuenta al Laberinto-Pero incluso tú tienes tus limites...todos sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos desde el primer momento en que decidimos abandonar el Claro y enfrentarnos a CRUEL.-sentenció Newt colocando su mano en la cabeza castaña como un modo de detener las cavilaciones ajenas.-Todos éramos conscientes de lo que podría pasar. Todos sabíamos que alguno, varios o todos íbamos a morir y también teníamos muy claro que era imposible sobrevivir a esto sin que alguien se quedara por el camino. Tú no habrías podido cambiar eso.

-¿Acaso no pensarías igual que yo si el que hubiese muerto ahí fuera hubiese sido Thomas?-cuestionó sintiendo que con sus palabras el rostro de Newt parecía perturbarse, sabía lo importante que era Thomas para la vida de todos, y todo lo que significaba para Newt, usarlo de ejemplo quizá no era lo más cortés pero si necesario para que Newt entendiera su punto.-O que no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo para rescatar a Minho de las instalaciones de CRUEL...o tal vez ¿qué crees que habría pensado Thomas si hubiera tenido que matarte cuando estabas a nada de convertirte en Crank?

-Lo hago.-murmuró mirando con sus ojos oscuros los contrarios, viéndose afilados y sombríos.-Yo también he perdido a gente importante ahí fuera ¿sabes? Y sé a dónde quieres ir a parar. Lo he pensado muchas veces, todo el tiempo, era mi obsesión.-miró de soslayo a su alrededor.-Toda esta paz parece tan irreal luego de todo lo que hemos visto que estuve mucho tiempo esperando que algo ocurriera, algo que destruyera todo esto, ver a lo lejos los Berg de CRUEL y tener que volver a empezar a huir y buscar un nuevo lugar seguro; que de nuevo mas compañeros se quedasen en el camino y que está vez fuera Minho, Thomas, Frypan...en fin...volver a perder gente a la que quería.

-Newt...

-El mundo hace tiempo que se ha ido a la mierda, enana.-indicó Newt pasándose una mano por el pelo.-Y cuando el mundo se va la mierda, es imposible poder darle un final feliz a todo el mundo.

Ella apretó la mandíbula ante sus palabras, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, pero sin embargo, como siempre, su fuero interno se negaba a ello. No tenía otra opción más que hacerlo, pero eso Newt no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Ey, descansa un rato, al final todo salió bien, todos están bien y a salvo en este lugar.-exclamó entonces el segundo al mando cambiando por completo el tono de su voz a uno mucho más animado y divertido. La pequeña entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con suspicacia, estaba claro que quería dejar el tema de lado, no podía culparlo, no era un tema agradable de tratar cuando la pesadilla había sido dejada atrás.

-Pero no fue lo mismo para Teresa, ni para Sonya, ni para Jorge,-pero, como siempre, ella se negaba a rehuir de un tema, menos aun cuando necesitaba soltarlo y el propio Newt se había ofrecido a ser su apoyo, no le valía que ahora quisiera echarse atrás.- ni para otros tantos que no están ahí muriéndose por la horrible bebida de Gally o quedándose sordos por cómo desafina Frypan...no han podido vivir eso, no les dejaron tener unos recuerdos de su pasado que les diera esperanza por la humanidad y encima tampoco les ha permitido vivir esto. No es justo, Newt, no es nada justo que su vida haya consistido solo en luchar por sobrevivir, sin conocer ni recordar nada más que eso. Y que al final se hayan quedado por el camino.

-Ey, cálmate.-indicó Newt tomando el brazo ajeno aunque sabía que era innecesario, su protegida era extremadamente calmada para este tipo de cosas.-No eres sólo tú ¿de acuerdo? Yo también les echo de menos, Minho tiene pesadillas, Thomas se exprime el cerebro pensando qué otras opciones pudieron haber para que se diera otras situaciones. Pero ya está...nada de lo que ha pasado puede cambiarse, aunque eso me destroce por dentro no podemos retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar lo que hemos hecho por mucho que lo queramos. Todo cuanto podemos hacer por lo que ya no están es vivir como ellos lo hubieran hecho.

-Ellos lucharon por tener esto, merecían haber llegado hasta aquí y tener lo que todos tenemos.

-Pero lo tienes tú.-le cortó de golpe sostenido sus hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos.-Lo tienes tú, lo tengo yo, lo tienen los demás y lo tendrán los que vengan después. Otros supervivientes que logren llegar o tal vez los niños que nazcan aquí ¿No te parece muy injusto que luego de luchar tanto, llegar hasta aquí solo sea para dejarnos consumir por todo lo que hemos perdido? ¿Crees que eso les habría hecho la justicia que quieres?

Ella sonrió tristemente, si él supiera...

-No, supongo que no.-fue lo que contestó luego de dar un suspiro.

La mirada de Newt se entrecerró en preocupación al ver el semblante de su protegida, siendo consciente que nada de lo que fuera a decirle iba a cambiarle su forma de pensar ni hacerla sentirse mejor consigo misma. Era tan complicada la mente de aquella pequeñaja. Siempre le había sido un misterio aquella muchachita de ideas disparatadas, nunca era capaz de adivinar en qué estaba pensando o lo que quería hacer, siempre era más difícil de sobrellevar porque parecía estar siempre cargando con un peso que no quería compartir con nadie. Newt suponía que parte de eso era por lo que la admiraba y que por ello se empeñara en su momento en tenerla bajo su cuidado. Ella era tan descuidada consigo misma que Newt necesitaba saber que alguien estaba siempre cuidándola...y su terquedad lo llevó a ser él mismo quien se ocupase de ello.

-Hazme caso, yo les conocía bien. Ellos luchaban por algo como esto, y también eran conscientes de que podían quedarse por el camino. Pero prefirieron luchar y tratar de conseguir algo que seguir siendo las ratas de laboratorio de CRUEL, lucharon por eso.

-Lo sé, yo también les conocía, bueno, a la mayoría.-murmuró ella.

-No hay que olvidarse de ellos. Pero si que tenemos que pensar es en seguir adelante, vivir bien será honrarlos a ellos. Aunque les eche muchísimo de menos y diera mi pierna buena con tal de traerlos de vuelta, todo cuanto puedo hacer para honrarles es vivir la vida que ellos quisieron para sí mismos, solo así su ausencia valdrá la pena.-murmuró el chico haciéndose notar que su voz se quebraba al ir perdiéndose en sus propios recuerdos. La muchacha lo miró, viendo la expresión melancólica que brillaba en sus ojos.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó poniendo algo de distancia para acomodarse mejor en la arena volviéndose frente al mar.-A veces no puedo evitarlo. Cada cosa que hacemos, cada vez que reímos y nos sentimos bien, pienso "esto le habría gustado a Sonya" o "Seguro que Teresa habría devuelto esa bola de barro" o "Jorge estaría pateando traseros por hacer tanto el tonto". No concibo este lugar sin ellos...se lo merecían tanto...

-Si no hubieran sido ellos, habrían sido otros.-dijo Newt con pesadez.-Esta mierda funciona así, unos mueren, otros viven. Hemos sobrevivido algunos, igual que podríamos haber muerto todos pero la verdad es que era imposible que todos nos hubiésemos salvado.

-Je...supongo que es algo infantil por mi parte desear eso ¿no?-rio ella aunque su tono de voz no demostraba diversión.-Tan solo soy una cría que quiere que su historia favorita tenga un final feliz.

-Tienes alrededor de diez años, creo que podemos perdonarte que desees algo como eso.-intentó bromear Newt pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la menor para atraerla hacia sí mismo-Yo solo quiero que a partir de ahora todos seamos felices. Que tú crezcas sana y a salvo en este lugar, rodeada de gente que siempre te va a querer y sin que tengas que estar todo el tiempo vigilando por si vienen enemigos.

Ella no contestó, no debía hacerlo si no quería exponerse a una discusión en la que no quería meterse con Newt. Le había dicho infinidad de veces que en todo aquello ella era la que menos importaba, lo verdaderamente importante siempre eran los demás pero al final había aprendido a cerrar la boca ante Newt luego de haber experimentado tantas veces lo mucho que se enfadaba cuando se despreciaba de esa manera.

De nuevo, si tan solo supiera...

-Tú y Chuck sois nuestro símbolo de esperanza.-le recordó Newt dándole un suave toque en la frente con los dedos al notar que su mente parecía volar hacia otro lado.-Los más jóvenes de todos nosotros y los que pudieron sobrevivir hasta el final. Vosotros dos sois la prueba de que la vida, pese a todo, se abre camino.

-Eso suena a que te lo has sacado de una película...-rió divertida sin poder evitarlo ante aquella frase.

-¿Eso crees? No sería capaz de recordarlo de todos modos.-rió de buen humor el chico afianzando el abrazo con aquella atolondrada a la que tanto quería.-Ahora quiero que levantes el culo de esta playa y vayas a la fogata a pasártelo bien con todos esos garlopos si no quieres que acabe enfadándome contigo.

La muchachita suspiró rodando los ojos y, separándose del chico, le sonrió.

-Dame solo unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?-se excusó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del mayor.-Por favor, déjame al menos que aproveche que estoy aquí para recoger algunas conchas, quiero adornar el jardín con ellas.

-Está bien, enana.-sonrió complacido cambiando por completo su ceño fruncido ante la negativa, plantándole un sonoro beso en la coronilla.-Pero solo cinco minutos, si veo que te retrasas vendré a por ti y te llevaré arrastras ¿lo captas?

-Lo capto.-asintió haciendo un saludo militar al mismo tiempo que el chico se levantaba de la arena y estiraba su cuerpo.

-Recuerda, solo cinco minutos.-le advirtió dándose la vuelta para regresar en donde estaban los demás.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-y antes de que se alejara Newt dio un trago a su bebida soltando acto seguido un largo eructo que pareció retumbar por media playa.-¡Newt, no seas guarro!

Divertido por su manera de escandalizarse, Newt volvió a sacarle la lengua y mientras se alejaba le mostró los cinco dedos de su mano, reiterando su límite de tiempo antes de que volviera a por ella.

La pequeña gruñó ante la actitud de su compañero, pero una vez se quedó sola de nuevo volvió a tener su faceta calmada y nostálgica retomando su interés en el océano. Al acomodarse mejor en la arena, su mano rozó con una superficie lisa y al mirar a su lado encontró una pequeña concha de almeja de color rosado. La tomó entre sus manos y la observó con detenimiento, apreciando su color y preguntándose de dónde venía y si ése lugar estaba muy lejos o si era de la misma isla.

-Un símbolo de esperanza ¿eh?-musitó para sí misma con los ojos perdidos en aquella concha.

/*/*/*/*/

-Ey ¿cómo ha ido?-preguntó Thomas sentado sobre un tronco mientras venía llegar a Newt luego de haber dejado a la pequeña de nuevo sola en la playa. El actual líder de los clarianos se había sentido decepcionado al ver a su compañero regresar solo en vez de con la menor.

-No ha ido mal pero podría haber ido mejor.-reconoció dando un suspiro de cansancio mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su compañero, en el suelo compartiendo con él la misma sensación.-Demasiado peso para unos hombros tan pequeños.

-Es un proceso largo y díficil-indicó el moreno, revolviendo los cabellos de su compañero transmitiéndole su apoyo.-Ella ha vivido demasiado para la edad que tiene, lo mismo que nosotros y es imposible pedirle que lo supere pronto...ni siquiera nosotros lo hemos superado siquiera. Dudo que algún día podamos hacerlo.

-Hubiera preferido que al menos ella pudiera vivir siendo una niña otra vez, pero supongo que es solo una fantasía mía.

-Nunca ha sido una niña normal, ya lo sabes.-le recordó Thomas paseándose en sus recuerdos por todas las vivencias que habían tenido.-Precisamente por eso es por lo que ha podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo y creo que al final podrá salir adelante, es tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros.

-Lo sé.-coincidió Newt apoyando su cabeza sobre el muslo de Thomas mientras este daba un mordisco a un pescado frito.

-Conozco esa cara.-advirtió el menor sin despegar la mirada de donde estaba la más joven de su grupo.

-¿De qué cara me hablas?-cuestionó Newt sin despegarse de donde estaba.

-Esa de garlopo miertero que me traes cada vez que cuestionas tus propias decisiones.-entonces Newt le propinó un golpe en la pierna, a lo que Thomas se quejó al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una risa.-No te castigues tanto, Newt, la estás criando bien.

-Eso quiero pensar...pero cada vez que la escucho hablar hace que me pregunte si de verdad estoy haciendo algo bien. La mayoría de las veces no logro comprender qué pasa por su cabeza, y siento que ella parece que quiere ser la que cuide de mi y no yo de ella.

-Siempre ha sido una rarita, ya lo era cuando llegó al Claro pero eso no te detuvo cuando te decidiste por tu cuenta volverte su guardián.

-¿Me lo dices tú que no pasaste ni medio día en el Claro cuando por tu cuenta adoptaste a Chuck? ¡Y qué es eso de llamarla rarita!

-Es una rarita y lo sabes ¿quién se pone a fabricarle una honda a Chuck en sus ratos libres?

-No es rarita, sólo apañada.-se defendió Newt lanzándole arena húmeda a Thomas en la cara.

-¡Ey!

-Tú te lo buscaste. Gracias a ella, Chuck aprendió a ser un buen tirador, no se te ocurra meterte con ella.

-¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando vosotros? Os recuerdo que esos críos no os pertenecen a ninguno de los dos.-interrumpió Minho-Y en todo caso serían ellos los que os hubieran adoptado a vosotros.

-Cierra el pico, cara plopus.-exclamaron ambos chicos.

-Es cierto y lo sabéis ¿os recuerdo aquella vez que esa cabra loca se le ocurrió que sería buena idea cabalgar a lomos de un Lacerador? ¿O que ella y Chuck no tenían nada mejor que hacer que tomar uno de los trenes de CRUEL para estrellarse contra una montaña?

-Mira, mira, no nos hables de esos episodios...-siseó Newt llevándose las manos a la cara al recordar eso, ese par han estado a punto de matarse tantas veces que tanto él como Thomas estaban seguros que durante ese tiempo habían envejecido varios años por los disgustos...y solo eran parte de las locuras que hicieron esos dos.

-Chuck ha estado más veces al borde de la muerte por sus actos de héroe que por CRUEL...-le imitó Thomas frotándose la nuca mirando de lejos a su protegido que bromeaba con algunos amigos.

-Pero no es menos cierto que nos salvamos de una buena gracias a esos actos.-les recordó Minho sentándose junto a Thomas, esta vez también sobre el tronco.-¿Que le sucede entonces a nuestra pequeña patea-traseros?

-Que la paz le abruma demasiado, eso pasa.-dijo Newt encogiéndose de hombros volviendo a mirar a la enana que al fin se había levantado de donde estaba y curioseaba alrededor, buscando esas conchas que tanto quería.-No para de darle vueltas a todo lo que hemos vivido y se responsabiliza de todos los que no han podido llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Puedes culparla? Todo lo que significa su vida ha sido la de luchar y sobrevivir, ahora que ya no tenemos a CRUEL tras nosotros, el sobrevivir es solo cosa de conseguir alimento y cobijo. Se acostumbrado a luchar y a veces la paz provoca más terror que un fuego cruzado.-razonó Minho tomando un trago de su propia bota con la bebida preparada por Gally.

-Va ser imposible sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza...-murmuró Thomas pasando su mano tras la nuca pero al ver como Newt se cubría la cara con las manos y reprimía un grito de frustración se apresuró en calmarlo.-Todo lo que ella necesita es adaptarse, es cuestión de tiempo. Ahora tenemos una nueva vida y ella tiene un sitio donde crecer a salvo y rodeada de amigos. Ya verás en cuanto este lugar empiecen a llenarse de más niños, ella tendrá de nuevo esperanza por un futuro en paz.

-¿Alguien ha dicho algo sobre niños?-preguntó entonces Frypan dando un abrazo de oso a Thomas desde atrás, haciendo que el pobre chico sintiese que le habían cortado el aire de golpe.-¿Qué pasa, Thomas? ¿Acaso hay alguna noticia que quieras compartir con nosotros?

-Fry...pan...no respiro...no respiro...-se quejó Thomas sintiendo que se iba poniendo azul por momentos.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante aquel ataque sorpresivo por parte del cocinero, pero en cuanto Newt sintió que éste clavaba la mirada en su persona como queriéndole insinuar algo, solo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo con una tengo más que suficiente.-indicó para luego señalar a Thomas.-Y tengo claro que aquí nuestro querido novato tiene suficiente con Chuck, que desde que conoce lo que es vivir en paz se ha estado comportando como un tonto frente a las chicas.

-Chuck se ha hecho mayor, y pensar que nosotros teníamos más o menos su edad cuando huimos del Claro.-rememoró al pensar en su llegada al Claro y que para ese entonces Chuck apenas era un crío de doce años. Fue todo un desconcierto cuando encontraron al niño dentro de la Caja, era el sujeto más joven que había llegado al Claro, tan joven que todos, incluyendo al mismo Alby, no tenían mucha idea de qué hacer con él. Muy pequeño y frágil para los trabajos pesados, y muy torpe para los trabajos delicados...

Frypan fue a decir algo pero entonces dejó repentinamente de estrangular a Thomas en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en una dirección en específico.

-¿Frypan...?-llamó Minho al ver que el cocinero parecía palidecer por momentos.

-Chicos...-musitó señalando con el dedo hacia la dirección que miraba, y en cuanto los demás lo siguieron vieron a la pequeña que se encontraba corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana en dirección a los acantilados.

Newt perdió el color de la cara en apenas medio segundo.

-Ir por ella.-dijo Newt golpeando reiteradamente la pierna de Thomas mientras todos, sin esperar ninguna orden mas, se incorporaron y echaron a correr en dirección a la pequeña.-¡Ir por ella! ¡Ir por ella! ¡Ir por ella! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!

La muchachita por su parte escuchó los gritos a lo lejos, gritos que ya no tenían nada que ver con toda la fiesta que se habían montado y que ella era responsable de ese cambio. Lo sabía, del mismo modo que sabía que no podía dejar que la capturaran.

Pronto dejó de sentir la arena bajo sus pies descalzos sintiendo entonces las pequeñas piedras clavarse en su planta, tan dolorosas que sentían que le recorrían la espina dorsal pero la adrenalina que segregaba su cerebro era lo bastante potente como para ser capaz de seguir corriendo, por lo que ignoraba el dolor como buenamente podía. Les escuchaba cerca, sabía que ellos eran más rápidos que ella; escuchaba a Minho gritarle, oía a Thomas exigiéndole que se detuviera...oía a Newt llamarla.

La voz de Newt la escuchaba por encima de la de los demás, pese a saber que era el más lento de todos los que estaban persiguiéndola. Todo el grupo, siguiéndola, y Newt, con su dolorosa cojera, intentando darle alcance. Un alcance que ella no pensaba darle.

Era el momento, oía los pasos de alguien a su espalda, su voz cada vez más cerca pero ella no podía permitirlo. Las cosas no deben de ser de esa manera. Simplemente no, se negaba a ello...

-Lo siento mucho.-se disculpó en voz tranquila y bien en alto antes de lanzarse por el acantilado.

La mano de Thomas apenas rozó con el brazo de la cría, el cuerpo de ésta se precipitaba contra las rocas. Ella vio la mano de Thomas alzada hacia ella alejándose más y más.

Todo se volvió oscuro de pronto, el sonido del agua y la voz de Newt gritando su nombre en un eco desgarrador.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_(Capitulo subido el 19 de Abril de 2019 a las 12:50 hora de España)_**


	3. Capitulo 1-Osadía

"_Sálvalos a todos_"

Aquella voz en su cabeza la taladró de manera insistente durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo hundida en la oscuridad ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo así? No lo sabía, todo cuanto sabía era que estaba oscuro, que se sentía como estar flotando sobre el mar, escuchando un murmullo en la lejanía que no podía entender pero que poco a poco fue haciéndose más claro hasta que al final las palabras se hicieron tan claras y tan repetitivas que le provocaban dolores de cabeza. Aquello fue lo que la impulso a obligarse a sí misma abrir los ojos buscando de ese modo acallar aquella voz que no hacía más que incordiarla.

Pero conforme iba saliendo de ese mundo de oscuridad un ruido más molesto e incesante le taladró el cerebro, haciéndola arrepentirse de recobrar la conciencia. Era un sonido chirriante y metálico seguido de varias turbulencias a su alrededor, parecía que todo temblaba como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto.

Se obligó a si misma a abrir los ojos y lo primero que hizo nada mas despertar fue incorporarse de golpe y tragar una buena bocanada de aire como si no hubiera estado respirando mientras estaba inconsciente. Se sentía angustiada y con el estomago revuelto, notaba que el corazón le latía tan rápido que se sorprendía de que no se le hubiera colapsado. Intentó mirar a su alrededor pero solo consiguió marearse por los temblores y sin poder contenerse vomitó hacia delante, quedándose inclinada mientras presionaba su propio estomago. Entreabrió los ojos con malestar contemplando que bajo sus pies podía ver un vacía por donde se escurría el contenido de su estomago hasta un destino incierto.

Dios, eso sí que era asqueroso...

Alzó la mirada como pudo, aun sosteniendo su estomago, y vio una especie de verja de hierro sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó desconcertada e hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero no ayudaba nada que todo bajo sus pies temblasen y le hicieran casi tarea imposible, por tanto se vio obligada a sostenerse en las paredes intentando hallar su equilibrio en lo que miraba a su alrededor, esperando no volver vomitar.

¿Un ascensor? Lo parecía...o más bien ¿estaba dentro de un montacargas? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Por qué...?

Una punzada en su cabeza le hizo detenerse en sus preguntas sin respuesta. Dios, cómo le dolía ¿acaso se había golpeado en la cabeza?

Miró hacia abajo viendo un fondo negro, tan oscuro y profundo que le hizo tener el ligero temor de que si el montacargas fallaba y se caía probablemente no lo contaría. Esperaba fuera lo bastante fuerte como para no cumplir ese fatal desenlace.

Alzó la cabeza siguiendo la ruta que el ascensor estaba siguiendo ¿a dónde la llevaría exactamente? No tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque de pronto el ascensor se paró de golpe haciendo una turbulencia tan fuerte que no pudo evitar darse la cabeza contra una de las paredes.

¡Auchs!...eso no había tenido gracia.

Se sobó la parte dolorida antes de escuchar una especie de alarma y al volver a mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con que había una apertura por donde se filtraba luz en la especie de puerta que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse algo mas, la puerta se abrió en dos y la gran cantidad de luz solar que entró de golpe fue tan fuerte que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con un brazo al sentirse deslumbrada.

Comenzó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor y aquello la dejó en estado de alerta. Se quitó el brazo de la cara y al mirar hacia arriba vio varias sombras, montones de ellas, rodeando el lugar donde estaba metida ¿eran tan grandes? Parpadeó varias veces seguidas intentando aclarar su vista para identificar quienes eran aquellos seres, encontrándose lo primero con que estaban abriendo la verja de hierro, quedándose totalmente expuesta a ellos.

Aquella situación la hizo tensarse y por un momento pensó en ponerse a gritar, pero estaba tan aturdida que no pudo moverse, dándole la oportunidad ideal a su visión de terminar de adaptarse a la claridad y así definir mejor aquellos seres que estaban rodeándola.

-"Son...¿humanos?"-se cuestionó al ser capaz de reconocer los rostros ajenos que no dejaban de hablar y de mirarla como a un bicho raro, ni siquiera era capaz de entender bien qué era lo que decían pero lo que tenían claro es que parecían muy desconcertados con su presencia.

Si, definitivamente eran seres humanos. Humanos que, por cierto, le parecían muy jóvenes ¿tal vez adolescentes? Si, muchos lo eran pero algunos eran tan altos y con las facciones tan marcadas que parecían ser ya adultos, aunque no podía estar segura de ellos. Todos tenían un aspecto andrajoso y sucio que le dificultaba adivinar que tan mayores eran...de hecho sus ropas, sucias y sudorosas como si no hubieran sido lavadas desde hace mucho le despistaba...

-Vamos, hay que sacarlo de ahí.-fue lo primero que pudo entender de todo aquel túmulo de palabrejas sin sentido que se entremezclaban las unas con las otras. Acto seguido, una de esas personas se metió dentro del ascensor y se acercó a ella.

-Vamos, verducho, se ha terminado la hora de la siesta.-dijo alzando la mano en su dirección con toda la intención de agarrarla. Su gestó la hizo asustarse haciendo que por instinto se llevara la mano a su espalda, palpando el lugar como si esperase sentir algo que la ayudara a defenderse, aunque...¿qué era lo que buscaba? El desconcierto de no encontrar nada la distrajo lo bastante como para no impedir que aquel bestia la tomara por la ropa de su cuello como si se tratase de un cachorro y sin ninguna delicadeza ni cuidado la lanzó cual saco de patatas hacia el exterior, de tal manera que acabó dándose de cara contra el suelo y con la boca llena de tierra.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar y con ellos nuevos y escandalosos gritos y murmullos se hicieron eco a su alrededor. No conocía a esos chicos de nada, ni siquiera entendía porque la habían sacado de esa forma del ascensor pero se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza y humillación al punto de apretar los dientes con fuerza.

-Creo que te has pasado, Ben.-escuchó una voz riéndose ¿intentaba echar en cara lo que hizo el otro? Riendo no se tiene el mismo efecto...

-¿Pero has visto como ha volado? Es el novato más ligero que he tenido el honor de sacar a patadas de la Caja.-dijo la persona que la había lanzado a su espalda.

Las risas continuaron y miles de comentarios volaron a su alrededor. Aquello la hizo sentir asfixiada, sabía que estaba rodeada, eran humanos, eso ya lo tenía claro, pero no por ello la hacía sentirse más segura al respecto de su situación, menos aun cuando parecían tener un comportamiento salvaje ¿qué iban hacer con ella?

-Qué pequeño es ¡es incluso más pequeño que Chuck!- escuchaba por un lado.

-¿Creéis que se pondrá a llorar?-escuchaba por otro.

-¿Tú crees? Parecía bastante entero ahí dentro.

-Ey, Gally, a lo mejor te viene de perlas para que se escurra entre la madera.

Intentó levantarse por su cuenta, tener la dignidad de erguirse por sí misma, pero conforme lo intentó sus piernas temblaron como gelatinas y acabó volviendo a caer de bruces contra el suelo sintiendo mas tierra en su boca ¡Maldición, sus piernas aun estaban dormidas!

Y como si eso fuera posible las risas y los comentarios a su alrededor aumentaron.

-¿Habéis visto eso? Parece un polluelo recién salido del cascarón.-escuchó esa irritante voz, esa jodida y burlona voz que parecía disfrutar con la humillación a la que le estaba sometiendo sin ton ni son.

Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo "Click"

Desoyendo los demás comentarios e ignorando el punzante dolor en sus piernas, hizo acopió de sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Escupió la tierra que se le había metido en la boca y fue volteándose en dirección aquel tipo.

Un tipo alto, robusto, orejudo y de cabello rubio el cual seguía riéndose como el imbécil que era.

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula sintiendo que la sangre le estaba hirviendo con cada carcajada que el otro soltaba. Las risas de los demás le comenzaron a sonar como un eco lejano, casi incluso desapareciendo sus presencias. Sus ojos solo estaban centrados en su objetivo y en nada mas, sintiendo que la furia le inundaba más y más, hasta que finalmente, sin esperar a que el otro se dignara a dejar de reír, corrió hacia él como un toro en plena embestida.

Al llegar hasta él, le propinó una patada en la espinilla que le hizo cortar con toda risa que pudiese querer dar, acto seguido, y aprovechándose de la diferencia de estaturas, estrelló su puño en aquel lugar sagrado que tenía cualquier varón. Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta del tipo quedándose inclinado hacia delante de forma instintiva para cubrir la zona atacada, y ella encontró el hueco perfecto para propinarle otro puñetazo en la nariz que terminó por hacerle caer dentro del ascensor, oyéndose el impacto de su espalda contra el metal.

El silencio se hizo presente de golpe, siendo solo interrumpido por los sonoros jadeos de la menor que aun continuaba en la misma posición de haber dado el puñetazo y los quejidos del afectado. Tan solo unos segundos bastaron para que cobrara conciencia de lo que había hecho y bajara su puño de golpe, sintiendo entonces las miradas de todos.

-¡Ben! ¡Tío, ¿estás bien?!-preguntó alguien que se había adentrado en el ascensor para atenderlo.

-Si...creo que si...

-¿Te acaba de noquear un verducho enano? Compañero, esto van a recordártelo toda la vida.

Nuevas risas, incluso más escandalosas que antes, empezaron hacerse eco pero la muchacha se sintió brutalmente amenazada por eso. Había golpeado a ese tipo, que estaba del lado de esos otros tipos, y eran muchos, y cuando quería decir muchos; creerla que eran MUCHOS. No sabía exactamente qué le había pasado pero en cuanto sintió otra vez las miradas sobre ella, de nuevo hizo el gesto de llevarse la mano a la espalda, y una vez más, el no encontrar nada la hizo sentirse vulnerable.

Muy bien, debía analizar cuidadosamente los acontecimientos de los últimos dos minutos; primero; se había despertado completamente sola dentro de un ascensor metálico, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí ni por qué, segundo; se topó con un montón de chicos a su alrededor, mirándola desde lo alto y se habían empezado a reír nada más verla, tercero; uno de ellos la sacó del ascensor de muy malas formas burlándose de ella como si la situación tuviera alguna maldita gracia, y cuarto; ella se enfadó y lo golpeó

...tres veces...

…y le hizo caer dentro del ascensor...

…delante de sus compañeros...

…y ahora todos la miraban.

Bien, una vez estaba todo analizado debía proceder a elaborar un rápido plan que la ayudase a salir de aquella peliaguda situación; **Plan A**: podría quedarse quieta en el sitio y ver qué movimientos pensaban hacer los otros, **Plan B**: Podría disculparse en ese instante y quizá el castigo no fuera tan terrible, **Plan C**; Salir perdiendo el culo.

Su mente no terminó de ordenar los planes cuando ya estaba ejecutando el plan C.

No pasó ni cinco segundos cuando empezó a escuchar gritos detrás ella, pero no se detuvo a mirar, solo siguió corriendo y corriendo lo que sus piernas le permitían. No tardó ni dos segundos en sentir pisadas a lo lejos aproximarse a su espalda, quiso lloriquear por correr más rápido. La estaban persiguiendo. La buscaban. Si la alcanzaban, quién sabe lo que harían con ella, y encima no era capaz de correr más que ellos. Eran más grandes y altos ¡Estúpidas piernas cortas!

Se percató de que se encontraba en pleno campo abierto, y eso no iba ayudarla a despistar a sus perseguidores, por lo que dando un desesperado vistazo a su alrededor vio a lo lejos un conjunto de árboles que parecían formar un bosque ¡genial! ¡Un buen sitio en donde esconderse! Convencida de manera inmediata, corrigió su rumbo para ir en esa dirección.

Y sintió que le fue de un pelo cuando nada más hacerlo, un cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. Uno de esos salvajes se había abalanzado para capturarla.

"_Si no hubiera decidido cambiar de dirección me habría embestido_"-pensó sintiendo se le erizaba la nuca tan solo pensar que semejante gigante se estrellara contra ella.

Pronto los árboles comenzaron aglomerarse a su alrededor al adentrarse por ese territorio, y tan pronto como siguió escuchando pisadas fuertes tras ella, se acercó a uno de los árboles y, con la agilidad propia de un simio, trepó por éste tan rápido como pudo hasta donde se encontraban las hojas quedándose totalmente inmóvil, controlando su agitada respiración esperando poder mimetizarse con aquel entorno verdoso y que no pudieran verla.

-¡Shuck! ¿Dónde se ha metido?-escuchó una voz más abajo, alarmándose y colocando su mano sobre su boca para que los jadeos no sonaran tan escandalosos.

-Además de enano, nos han traído a un verducho escurridizo.-dijo otra voz.

-No puede haber ido muy lejos, tiene que estar por aquí.

-Es posible que haya trepado a los árboles ¿buscamos por ahí?-aquella propuesta la hizo sentir la carne de gallina y rogó porque nadie la aceptara, acabarían por encontrarla muy rápido.

-Creo que lo más sensato es que le dejemos en paz por ahora.-dijo otra voz, uno el cual tenía un peculiar acento que resaltaba sobre las otras voces.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?-dijo otro al parecer incrédulo por lo que había dicho.

-Tampoco puede ir a ningún lado ¿no te parece?-cuestionó como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué le dejemos por ahí suelto y que no hagamos nada? ¡Ha atacado a Ben!

-Lo sé, Gally, estaba ahí y fue muy divertido.-rió aquella persona.

-Creo que en esto estoy de acuerdo con Newt.-intervino otra voz, una que empleaba un tono tímido.-el novato ha actuado como lo hemos hecho todos al llegar aquí, sólo que él sí que ha podido llegar a esconderse.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, Thomas, cuando llevas aquí apenas dos días.

-No te pases, Gally.-regañó el chico de acento curioso que a pesar de tono sonaba como si estuviera divirtiéndose.-Ese verducho no va a ir a ningún lado, y acabará apareciendo en cuanto tenga hambre. No tendrá más opción que acercarse a nosotros si quiere algo de comer.

Aquella declaración la hizo temblar por alguna razón pero ¿por qué debería preocuparse por el hambre? ¿Y qué era eso de que no podía ir a ningún lado?

Entonces dejó de escuchar voces y los pasos se fueron alejando, pronto solo escuchó murmullos en la lejanía y el sonido del viento agitando los árboles. Sintiéndose algo mas a salvo, se aventuró a escalar más alto hasta llegar a una altura que le daba una buena visión periférica, manteniéndose prudente de seguir oculta entre las hojas para evitar ser detectada. Lo primero que vio fue a sus perseguidores salir del bosque, al parecer estaban discutiendo entre ellos ¿de qué? No lo sabía, a esa distancia ya no distinguía lo que estaban diciendo. Pero entonces su vista descubrió un gran muro que se alzaba ante ella. Era alto, tan alto que incluso le dio vértigo con tan solo verlo, y eso que ella era la que estaba subida a un árbol. Siguió el rumbo de ese muro, horrorizándose porque parecía no tener fin, hasta que se dio una vuelta completa a si misma viendo tan solo un par de puertas que en esos momentos estaban abiertas.

_"¿Estoy metida en una especie de ratonera?"_

Siguió observando a su alrededor, encontrándose con una especie de prado, allí podía ver varias construcciones de madera; cabañas, puestos de vigía, un corral para el ganado, cultivos...dedujo que todo debía pertenecer a esos tipos, sobretodo luego de ver que varios de ellos parecían estar desenvolviéndose la mar de bien ¿acaso vivirían en ese lugar? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y dónde estaban sus padres?. Estiró un poco su cuello, levantando las hojas que estorbaban su visión y al hacerlo pudo ver a dos personas dirigiendo un ganado. Si, sin duda, esos tipos eran dueños de todo lo que estaba ahí pero...¿qué pintaba ella en ese lugar?

Tuvo una extraña sensación por un momento y al dirigir su mirada se topó con unos ojos oscuros que la sobresaltaron. Se ocultó de nuevo abrazándose al tronco del árbol como si la vida le fuera en ello sintiendo que la ansiedad la hacía jadear.

¡La había visto! ¡Uno de los chicos la había visto!

Y allí se quedó, paralizada, esperando que si esos tipos regresaban pensarán que se había movido a otro lugar. Se quedó ahí, en tensión, esperando y esperando, temiendo en todo momento escuchar pisadas, controlando su respiración todo lo que podía para no delatarse. Pero al final, cuando notó que no estaba escuchando ningún sonido además del viento y algunos pájaros, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse ¿acaso el chico no la había visto? No, estaba segura de sentir que se habían mirado los ojos ¿o es que estaba tan confiado de tenerla atrapada que no iba a tomarse la molestia de intentar capturarla?

Desde luego no podía culparlo de pensar así luego de ver esos muros tan altos y sin ninguna salida a la vista, estaba atrapada con esos chicos.

Entonces hizo un movimiento para acomodarse mejor en la rama pero un pequeño dolor punzante comenzó aquejarla en algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

Genial, ahora sentía agujetas hasta donde no tenía ni idea de que se pudieran tener. Eso le pasaba por ponerse tan tensa ¿o quizá había estado más tiempo del esperado metida en ese montacargas en una posición tan incómoda que le había dado agujetas? No estaba segura de que fuera a saberlo algún día.

Decidida a buscar un sitio más seguro, la muchacha bajó del árbol deslizándose por su tronco intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible y, una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, vigiló a su alrededor y empezó a merodear por el bosque, con los oídos bien atentos a cualquier sonido sospechoso que pudiera darse cerca de ella. Todo normal. Parecía ser un bosque corriente, sin embargo, le llamaba la atención no escuchar mas sonidos de animales que la de los pájaros, ni siquiera veía que hubieran indicios de que pudieran haber conejos, como tampoco había visto en ningún matorral o arbusto donde crecieran bayas.

Recordó entonces que uno de los chicos mencionó que si en algún momento quería comer no tendría opción que acercarse a ellos, lo que le lleva a preguntarse si todos los recursos de aquel sitio estaban en manos de esos muchachos. No le gustaba pensarlo pero eso parecía, puede que incluso ya hubieran cosechado los frutos de ese bosquecillo y por eso no encontraba nada.

"_Esto es un problema_"-se abrazó a si misma sin dejar de avanzar en su camino.-"_Sin nada que pueda cazar o recolectar no podré salir adelante_"

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero su andar se detuvo cuando sus ojos encontrar algo que creía inusual en un bosque.

Era algo hecho con muchas ramas, erguido de una manera cutre que parecía caerse a trozos, pero que estaba hecho de tal manera que no conseguía desplomarse. Curiosa, la muchacha se acercó, no parecía ser una trampa, no estaba tan lejos del sitio en donde había estado escondida y si esos tipos hubieran construido algo por los alrededores para atraparla ella los habría oído, sobretodo con lo escandalosos que parecían ser.

Entonces, al rodear aquella pequeña construcción de madera casi dio un salto hacia atrás al ver un montón de huesos repartidos a su alrededor.

"_Cálmate_"-se reprochó a si misma intentando que el pánico no la dominara-"_Son sólo huesos de animales ¿lo ves?"_

Intentando mantener la compostura, la chiquilla se abrazó a si misma de nuevo respirando profundamente para recobrar el control sobre si misma. Cuando tomó las suficientes agallas, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un montón de huesos y cráneos esparcidos a sus pies, todos ellos de animales para su gran alivio.

-"_Me lo habría hecho en los pantalones si llego a ver uno humano_"-intentó sacar algo de humor de la situación, imaginaba que todos esos huesos eran deshechos de las comidas de esos chicos, si hubiera encontrado huesos humanos...bueno, digamos que no le haría especial ilusión estar compartiendo terreno con caníbales.

Se puso de cuclillas observando los cráneos que estaban esparcidos cerca de ella, algunos era capaz de reconocerlos; cabras, ovejas, cerdos...algunos eran más frescos que otros, incluso todavía tenían algo de sangre en los huesos. Sin ningún tipo de remilgo, ella tomó entre sus manos uno de los cráneos y un hueso del suelo para examinarlos desde más cerca; uno era el cráneo de una cabra, el otro un hueso de cerdo, tal vez de una de sus patas. Miró con cuidado aquellas piezas apreciando algunas muescas que en ellas se encontraban.

-"_Son marcas de cuchillos y, bueno, de dientes_"-reconoció mientras pasaba el dedo por dichas muescas.-"_Tal vez unos fueran de la matanza y otros de cuando se los comieron_"

Eso en parte la aliviaba, eso descartaba la presencia de depredadores en ese bosque, por ese lado podía quedarse tranquila.

Entonces, quitándole ya su atención a los huesos de ganado, contempló aquel conjunto de ramas que le había llamado la atención en un principio, en donde una de ellas, hecha de manera cuidadosa podía leerse un nombre.

"_**George**_"

En ese momento sintió un súbito vuelco en el corazón al reconocer lo que aquella cosa con ese nombre significaban.

-Hay...¿hay alguien aquí?-preguntó como si de verdad alguien pudiera contestarle.

Aquello era una tumba, eso solo podía significar que alguien se había muerto en ese lugar. Un chico, de la misma edad que los que había visto antes, tal vez más joven, o tal vez no, pero en cualquier caso, esa tumba era para un niño. Pensar en eso le hizo sentir el corazón oprimido y, como si ahora fuera consciente de lo exhausta que se encontraba, sus piernas le fallaron y acabó arrodillada frente aquella tumba.

Se sentía triste, muy triste, y no tenía claro el por qué. Ése nombre no lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía si de verdad había alguien enterrado ahí o si solo era un monumento conmemorativo para honrar a la persona cuyo nombre estaba grabado en la madera. No lo entendía pero...se sintió devastada al ver ese nombre grabado, o más bien, tener la consciencia de que aquello era en memoria de alguien que ya no estaba entre los vivos. La idea le provocaba tal sensación de vacío que las lágrimas se asomaban de manera traicionera por sus ojos y ni siquiera sabía el por qué.

-Lo siento mucho...-se disculpó dejando salir un sollozo fluyendo las gotas salinas de sus ojos y empapando sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano y acariciaba con los dedos el nombre que ahí estaba grabado.-Lo siento tanto...

No supo por cuánto tiempo dio sus lágrimas aquella persona que no conocía, pero su resistencia llegó al límite cuando se quedó acurrucada junto aquella tumba, mientras seguía disculpándose sin cesar, con la única compañía del viento y aquellos huesos esparcidos a su alrededor.

Mas sin embargo el canto de los pájaros la hizo espabilarse de golpe, tanto que no pasó ni un segundo después de abrir los ojos que ya estaba de pie y mirando alterada a su alrededor, ¿en qué estaba pensado? ¡No podía permitirse caer rendida en ese lugar, expuesta a que pudieran atraparla! Agudizó los oídos intentando escuchar si había alguien cerca, pero aparte de los pájaros no oía a nadie haciendo que bajara la guardia al sentir que estaba sola. Supuso que era hora de que se levantara pero en cuanto hizo el amago de hacerlo sintió unas punzadas recorrerle el cuerpo.

"_Malditas sean las agujetas_" maldijo para sí misma. Eso le pasaba por quedarse temblando como una gelatina en la copa de un árbol y pasarse todo el rato en constante tensión. Al final su cuerpo ha acabado protestando, no podía reprochárselo.

En ese momento su mirada cayó sobre la tumba de madera y aquello solo hizo que su humor decayese de golpe al volver a ser consciente de su significado.

-Lo siento, amigo, creo que no he sido muy respetuosa contigo.-se disculpó cruzándose de piernas frente a la tumba como si de verdad estuviera dirigiéndose a una persona real. Entonces se fijó en que ésta parecía tener un aspecto más andrajoso del que había percibido antes y aquello la apenó aun mas.-¿Cuánto hace que nadie te visita?

La muchacha miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera serle útil para lo pensaba hacer. Entonces un poco más a lo lejos vio unas flores, algunas piedras repartidas por el lugar y unas cuantas hojas desperdigadas por el suelo.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la muchacha se levantó de un brinco de su lugar y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraban las flores. Las observó con detenimiento, eran pequeñas pero de tallos largos y de un color azul intenso con una raya amarilla en el centro, perfectas para lo que ella quería. Arrancó unas cuantas del sitio, y empezó también a recoger piedras y hojas secas, una vez tenía todo lo que necesitaba se sentó al lado de la tumba con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a trabajar.

Cortó parte de los tallos de las flores para que éstas lucieran mejor en conjunto y haciendo uso de los tallos secos y elásticos de las hojas caídas ató los de las flores para mantenerlas todas juntas sin que pudieran separarse. Este proceso le llevó varios intentos al hacérsele difícil mantener las flores juntas y hacer un nudo a la vez, se le escurrían de las manos y a veces eso le provocaba dar un gemido de exasperación. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió crear un ramo de flores medio decente uso las piedras que había recogido para dibujar con ellas una especie de círculo frente a la tumba, como si de esa manera estuviera haciendo un altar en donde colocar su ofrenda artesanal.

-Así está mejor.-murmuró satisfecha cruzando los brazos mirando su obra. La tumba seguía igual de desastrosa pero no se atrevía a tocarla por miedo a que se viniera abajo no quería alterar aquel lugar de descanso, pero al menos quería pensar que dándole aquellas flores, el difunto estaría más contento que si no las tuviera. Éstas le daban algo de color al lugar, al menos era algo-No sé quién fuiste pero creo que te mereces al menos esto, quien sabe, tal vez haya suerte y las flores consigan echar raíces aquí, así siempre las tendrás contigo...-indicó volviendo acariciar aquel nombre grabado. Entonces algo le llamó la atención, algo que estaba en su palma.

Alejó su mano de la tumba y con curiosidad la abrió, encontrándose con que en ella había escrita una serie de números con tinta.

_**718**_

-¿718? ¿Qué es esto...?-murmuró para sí misma mirando extrañada aquellos números ¿ya los traía consigo cuando estuvo en ese ascensor? Ni se había fijado.

Entonces escuchó una rama romperse.

Cuando se giró en dirección al sonido todo cuanto vio fue un cuerpo precipitarse contra ella y acto seguido el doloroso impacto de una embestida y el golpe contra el suelo de su cuerpo junto a otro mas grande sobre ella. Alterada comenzó a revolverse para quitarse de encima a su atacante pero fue reducida en cuanto unos brazos la rodearon y quedó pegada al cuerpo ajeno.

-¡Ya te tengo!-gruñó aquel chico que luchaba para mantenerla controlada-¿De verdad te pensabas que no iba haber nadie vigilando?

La chiquilla gritó, arañó y pataleó intentando liberarse, retorciéndose todo cuanto podía, pero aquel chico era más grande y más fuerte que ella. La mantenía atrapada con esos brazos y casi sentía que se le iba el aire con toda la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella.

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres, pequeño shank escurridizo?-gruñó aquel tipo, pero la muchacha no estaba nada dispuesta a rendirse sin presentar batalla; se retorció con mayor vehemencia, dando patadas y codazos, incluso consiguió darle un mordisco en el brazo, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte del otro para que lo soltara. El captor pareció decidir que ya tenía suficiente por lo que de un impulso se puso de pie y dejando escapar un gruñido, se puso a su presa bajo el brazo y comenzó a caminar fuera del bosque, ignorando todos los intentos de la menor por encontrar su libertad.

No dejó de luchar en todo el trayecto que estaba haciendo su captor, alterándose cada vez más con cada paso que daba alejándola de aquel espacio lleno de árboles que le habían dado algo de seguridad desde que estaba en ese lugar.

-Le has capturado, Newt.-oyó a alguien decir a lo lejos pero poco y nada le importaba el nombre de ese tipo, todo lo que quería era que la dejara en el suelo.

Siguió revolviéndose todo cuanto pudo, pero al final, aquel tipo pareció decidir que era hora de soltarla, dejándola caer en una especie de hoyo. De nuevo cayó mal dándose de bruces contra el suelo y sintiendo arena en su boca ¿cuántas veces iban ya? Escupiendo varias veces, alzó la mirada encontrándose con que la habían encerrado en un sitio con cierta profundidad y con varias rejas de madera para que no pudiera salir. Y justo en lo que parecía ser la puerta, vio al mismo chico que la había descubierto antes cuando estaba en la copa del árbol.

-Has causado muchos problemas, verducho-señaló aquel muchacho que le sonreía con burlona condescendencia.-Y aunque has sido un digno rival siento decirte que vas a tener que quedarte ahí dentro un ratito hasta que estemos seguros de que no muerdas, aunque ya sea un poco tarde para eso.-señaló una marca de dientes que tenía en uno de sus antebrazos, internamente la muchachita se auto felicitó por ello ¡que vieran que sabía dar batalla!- Nadie tiene ganas de seguir los pasos de Ben.

El chico del acento curioso parecía lo bastante divertido con la situación...qué alegría la suya.

-Tengo que ir a informar al que está al mando aquí, pero no te preocupes, vendré a visitarte muy pronto. No causes problemas mientras no estoy ¿quieres?-se despidió de una manera que la muchacha interpretó como burlona y aquello la hizo sentirse muy irritada.

Cuando se quedó sola, miró a su alrededor buscando alguna forma de salir de aquella jaula. Era un sitio bastante profundo en donde a duras penas llegaba la luz, aunque suponía que eso tenía más que ver con la altura de esos muros tan altos que había visto que la profundidad de ese hoyo. Tomó carrerilla y se impulsó hacia las rejas, pero sólo acabó cayendo duramente sobre su trasero, levantando una polvareda que la hizo toser. Era inútil intentar llegar hasta las rejas, era demasiado baja para poder alcanzarlas…Suponía que era de esperarse, ese lugar parecía una especie de ¿cárcel? Si, algo así, tenía sentido hacer un agujero profundo para que costara llegar a los barrotes de madera con todos esos chicos de a saber cuánta altura. Frustrada, dio un puñetazo contra el suelo, haciendo que se levantara un poco mas de polvo.

¿Cómo narices había podido pillarla de aquella manera? Mierda, si no hubiera estado tan centrada en adecentar aquella tumba, tal vez le hubiera visto venir, habría tenido tiempo de salir corriendo y volver a esconderse.

Pero al parecer se le había olvidado el minúsculo detalle de que estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de desconocidos que no tenía ni idea qué pensaban hacer con ella, sobretodo luego de haber noqueado a uno de los suyos.

-Oye.

Aquella nueva voz le hizo dar un bote en el sitio haciéndola ponerse en pie de un salto y retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo chocó con una de las esquinas de esa cárcel y, una vez más, se sorprendió a si misma al sentir que se había llevado la mano a su espalda.

-Tranquilo, no te asustes, no voy hacerte daño.-dijo esa voz y al alzar la mirada pudo encontrarse con unos bondadosos ojos castaños que la observaban con compresión. Aquella mirada la hizo ruborizarse sintiéndose aun más pequeña de lo que era.

-No deberíamos estar aquí ¿sabes? Alby podría llamarnos la atención.-habló otra voz pero esta vez la muchacha no pudo ver de donde procedía, tal vez era alguien que acompañaba a ese chico de ojos bondadosos pero que estaba fuera de su campo de visión.

-Cálmate, Chuck, esto es importante.

-Ya has visto cómo estaba cuando lo trajo Newt. Puede atacarte a ti también si bajas la guardia.

-Chuck, por favor, que no es un animal ¡Está asustado! Y encerrarlo no va ayudar a que se abra a nosotros.-entonces volviendo a suavizar su voz, clavó sus ojos en ella una vez más.-¿Tienes hambre? No has comido nada desde que llegaste.

Nada más hacer mención de ello, la pequeña sintió que las tripas le gruñían pero no hizo comentario al respecto, no se sentía nada segura estando ahí metida y el otro hablándole como si fuera un animalito asustadizo.

Entonces algo cayó dentro de la prisión y cuando vio que se trataba de una manzana se quedó mirando extrañada como ésta rodaba en su dirección hasta chocar con sus pies.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero supongo que es mejor que nada.-se excusó el chico

La muchacha observó la fruta y luego al chico, lo hizo varias veces como si estuviese pensándose si era buena idea aceptar su gesto o no. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que no tenía mucho que perder y tomando la manzana entre sus manos le dio un buen mordisco. El sabor dulce del zumo que le recorrió toda la boca le supo a gloria, tanta era su hambre, a la que había estado ignorando hasta ahora, que no se paró a pensar en modales cuando su mandíbula se cerró de nuevo sobre la fruta, dando sonoros bocados uno tras otro.

El chico no comentó nada mientras la veía comer, algo que la pequeña agradeció, no tenía ganas de mostrarse tímida ante aquel muchacho por su falta de modales.

-¿Crees que ahora que tienes el estomago un poco mas lleno puedes atender a lo que voy a decirte?-preguntó el chico apoyando sus brazos sobre las rejas y a su vez hizo lo mismo con su cabeza para mantener el contacto visual. La chiquilla no contestó, solo le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de morder la fruta, aquello hizo que el chico lo tomase como una afirmación.-Entiendo que estés asustado. Créeme que te entiendo perfectamente. Hace apenas dos días yo estaba como tú-al decir eso, ella dejó de comer mirando con sus grandes ojos achocolatados aquel chico.-Yo también desperté en esa Caja, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí y de pronto acabé en este lugar con un montón de desconocidos. Reaccioné mal y acabé metido en el mismo agujero en donde estás tú.

La chiquilla bajó lo que quedaba de fruta, acabando ésta en su regazo mientras procesaba lo que el chico estaba contándole.

-Tienes que saber que no eres el único. Todos los que estamos aquí hemos pasado por lo mismo que tú. Todos se han visto en esa Caja sin saber cómo y todos han llegado a éste lugar sin saber por qué. Nadie recuerda nada antes de llegar a este sitio y no eres el primero ni serás el último que reaccione mal luego de haber salido de esa Caja.-al sentir cómo estaba mirándola, la pequeña frotó su brazo incomoda, no sabiendo si debía decir algo o si eso podría provocar algo malo para ella.-Y no tienes que preocuparte, Newt te ha metido aquí por precaución, hasta que te calmes. Así ni te harás daño ni harás daño a nadie. Pero es necesario que empieces a mantener la calma si quieres salir de este agujero. Yo puedo ayudarte, hablar a tu favor frente a los demás y te aseguro que todo estará bien con ellos-indicó el chico antes de soltar una pequeña risa.-Pero supongo que esto te sería más fácil si alguien entablara una conversación amistosa en vez de estar dándote caza por el bosque...supongo que ése voy a tener que ser yo. Así que...¡Hola! yo me llamo Thomas, y éste de aquí es Chuck-señaló a su lado haciendo que tímidamente se asomase la cabeza de un muchachito de mejillas redondeadas.

La pequeña lo miró parpadeante, sorprendida de ver a alguien tan joven entre tantos chicos mayores, no pudo fijarse si ese muchachillo estaba entre la multitud que fue a recibirla o si estaba en otro lado ¡Dios, era apenas un niño!

Esbozó una sonrisa, intentando verse amigable y le saludó con gesto con la mano.

-Hola, me alegro de conocerte.-saludó Chuck devolviéndole el gesto y riéndose un poco.

-¿A que ya no te parece tan salvaje?-se mofó el chico de los ojos bondadosos ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte del otro.-Imagínate lo que debe pensar él de nosotros luego de perseguirle y encerrarle. Intentemos no juzgarle ¿vale, Chuck?

La pequeña permaneció en silencio, observando curiosa los ojos ajenos, los sentía cálidos y aquello le daba un poco de seguridad.

-Lo siento...esto...¿puedes hablar?-preguntó entonces el chico al parecer avergonzado de no haber pensado en ese detalle. Ante su pregunta la muchacha asintió con la cabeza.-Bien...eso está bien...¿Te acuerdas de tu nombre? ¿De dónde eres?

Ella miró hacia los lados, como si todavía se sintiese insegura sobre si debería responder al chico. Thomas por su parte se dio cuenta de que seguía sin poder confiar en él e intentó pensar en algo que pudiera aligerar la tensión que parecía sentir el menor. Miró hacía los lados, pero no tenía nada a mano que pudiera serle útil para tratar con un niño pequeño e intuía que pedirle ayuda a Chuck no sería buena idea si éste también parecía tener las defensas altas con respecto al nuevo.

Haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, Thomas se agarró ambas manos dejando una pequeña abertura entre sus pulgares, y cuando se acomodó en el sitio tomó aire y sopló. Como resultado un suave silbido, que recordaba al gorjeo de una paloma, salió de entre sus manos.

La de ojos castaños alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el chico haciendo un gesto extraño con las manos mientras de ellas salía un curioso sonido. Era como el de una paloma, un pajarito, y ver aquel chico tan grande interpretando un sonido que haría un animalito tan pequeño, mientras movía una de sus manos y se le hinchaban y deshinchaban las mejillas no hizo otra cosa que hacerla esbozar una sonrisa. Las muecas del chico eran muy divertidas pero tras varias tonadas en las que Thomas jugó alargar el sonido o de hacer breves pausas de tiempo, finalmente la pequeña no pudo evitar reír.

Escuchar la suave risa infantil, la cual intentaba ser silenciada de manera inútil, hizo que Thomas se le iluminaran los ojos.

-¡Hey! ¡Al fin me sonríes, eso es estupendo!-celebró Thomas encantado de escuchar la risa infantil.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de que había conseguido hacerla reír pero lejos de sentir incomodidad acabó sintiéndose más confiada con la presencia de aquel chico por lo que se animó a incorporarse del sitio en donde estaba y, perdiendo el miedo inicial, se acercó todo lo que pudo para acabar alzando la mano hacia él. Thomas, al comprender que era lo que quería de él, metió sin dudarlo su propia mano entre las rendijas.

-Thomas, ten cuidado...-musitó Chuck desde su posición al ver a su compañero exponerse de esa manera, a pesar de ver simpatía en la mirada achocolatada, aun no se sentía confiado de las reacciones que pudiera tener.

-Tranquilo.-dijo al mismo tiempo que alcanzó a tomar la mano ajena, que la sintió diminuta entre sus dedos, y un poco pegajosa debido al jugo de la manzana.

Al sentir aquel calor humano y aquella conexión de entendimiento, ambos no evitaron sonreírse. La chiquilla abrió ligeramente los labios.

-...ara.

-¿Perdona? No te he oído bien.

-Chara.-aclaró alzando mas la voz para que la oyera.-Mi nombre es Chara. 

**(Capitulo subido el 21 de abril de 2019 a las 11:20 hora de España)**


	4. Capitulo 2-Crueldad

-¡Ey! ¡Despierta, verducho!-exclamó una voz que hizo que se sobresaltara saliendo de golpe de su sueño ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormida? Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con dos pares de ojos que la miraban. Uno de ellos pertenecientes a ese chico burlón de curioso acento y el otro un tipo robusto de piel oscura que se le hacía intimidante.

_"¿Dónde está Thomas?"_ se preguntó intentando ver si el chico estaba acompañando a esos dos, pero no pudo verlo. Lo último que recordaba antes de dormirse es que se había presentado ante Thomas y él le había asegurado que iba a cuidar de que nada malo le pasase, que hablaría con sus compañeros para convencerlos que era una tontería mantenerla encerrada y que no era ninguna amenaza. Le indicó que esperara y eso hizo, pero ahora que se había despertado no veía a Thomas por ningún lado. Aquello la hizo sentir abandonada, no quería lidiar sola con desconocidos que la empujaban y la encerraban en un hoyo.

La puerta de la jaula se abrió y ella, como ya venía haciéndose costumbre, se llevó la mano a la espalda de nuevo sintiéndose frustrada al no encontrar algo. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero lo que si sabía era que sea lo que sea era algo que había usado tanto antes que el tenerlo consigo era como una especie de extensión de su cuerpo. No tenerlo consigo le hacía sentir demasiada vulnerabilidad, y eso no le gustaba nada.

-¿Ya te has calmado?-preguntó el chico de piel oscura clavando sus ojos en el rostro de la muchachita, sin embargo ésta no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo alerta de cualquier cosa que se atreviese a hacerle, porque desde luego si la atacaba no pensaba quedarse quietecita.-Lamento mucho que uno de mis chicos se haya puesto un poco violento contigo.-se excusó de una manera que a Chara se le hizo muy pobre al percatarse de la complicidad y diversión con la que se miraban en uno y el otro.-Pero por lo que me han contado tú tampoco has puesto las cosas fáciles. Mis respetos, esa terquedad te servirá para sobrevivir en este lugar pero más te vale no ponerte estúpido con ninguno de los vivimos aquí si quieres tener un lugar donde dormir, comer y protegerte ¿de acuerdo?

Chara se encogió en el sitio, el tipo tenía una voz que le imponía respeto y no se atrevía a contradecirle. Asintió a modo de respuesta, consiguiendo de esa manera que la mirada del hombre se suavizara.

-Bien...¿sabes cómo te llamas o de dónde procedes?-preguntó haciendo que la pequeña se sintiese curiosa de su pregunta.-¿Sabes si tienes padres o si tienes algún recuerdo de antes de estar en la Caja?

Abrió la boca para contestar algo pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a guardar silencio. Thomas no les había dicho su nombre a esas personas que parecían ser los pesos pesados de esa extraña comunidad y desde luego ella no pensaba facilitarles esa información, aunque aquello le hizo sentirse agradecida hacia ese muchacho y echar aun más de menos su presencia en ese momento.

-Si no recuerdas nada, no pasa nada, es lo normal. En un par de días serás capaz de recordar tu nombre, a todos les ha pasado lo mismo-le animó el chico al interpretar su falta de respuesta con la ausencia de recuerdos.-Yo me llamo Alby, soy el jefe de todos los chicos que están aquí, y éste de aquí es Newt, aunque creo que vosotros dos ya os conocéis-indicó al chico de cabello rubio que estaba a su lado

-Sí, hemos tenido un par de roces ¿verdad, verducho?-aquella sonrisa le hizo desear que alguien le diera con un canto en los dientes. Así al menos podría reírse de su fea cara mellada.

-Cuando yo no estoy disponible, quien manda es él ¿de acuerdo?-indicó Alby señalándolo con el pulgar, pero como toda respuesta ella se encogió de hombros sin importarle lo más mínimo. Entonces Alby le hizo una señal al otro con la cabeza, indicándole que ayudara al menor a salir del hoyo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás ganas de salir de ahí ¿no?-propuso Newt dispuesto a meterse en dentro del agujero pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo algo se estrelló contra su frente.

Al mirarlo resultó ser una pieza de fruta de la cual ya solo quedaba su corazón y las pepitas, ahora sucia por haber rodado por el polvoriento suelo del hoyo, y el verducho en posición de haber lanzado algo. Newt se tocó la zona con el dedo índice mientras miraba al novato con una expresión burlona.

-¡Ven aquí!-exclamó Newt lanzándose de golpe sobre ella desde lo alto. Chara pegó un grito del susto le dio ver de repente al chico cernirse sobre ella, y al momento de impactar una nueva polvareda se levantó.

Aquella situación volvió agobiarla y no tardó en reaccionar de manera violenta al retorcerse y dar patadas para sacarse a ese gigante de pelo rubio de encima. Pero Newt ya se esperaba su reacción, y dada la diferencia de estaturas y de fuerza, para él no supuso esfuerzo alguno cuando la inmovilizó y acorraló contra el suelo, presionando el pecho y agarrando su cabello, dejándola completamente vulnerable.

-Mira, enano, grábate lo que voy a decirte dentro de esa terca cabecita tuya. Te conviene más de lo que te crees llevarte bien con los demás, especialmente con Alby y conmigo. Así que deja ese carácter bravo para otras labores porque enfrentarte a nosotros puede ser algo muy estúpido por tu parte ¿me has entendido?-siseó Newt en su cara provocando que la pequeña temblara de miedo ante aquella expresión.

-Newt, déjate de juegos. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y todavía debo enseñarle cómo es todo por aquí.-apremió Alby dando un par de palmadas a la verja.

-Ey, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?-cuestionó una voz que a Chara se le hizo familiar y le hizo abrir los ojos para buscar su procedencia, pero todo cuanto veía eran los intimidantes ojos del chico del acento curioso.

-No te preocupes, Thomas, Newt solamente le estaba dando unos consejos al nuevo.-dijo Alby quitándole importancia, pero en cuanto el otro se asomó para ver qué estaba pasando y vio a su compañero sobre el novato se sintió sobresaltado.

-Newt ¿pero qué le estás haciendo?-cuestionó Thomas alzando la voz, haciendo de esa manera que Newt cortara contacto visual la menor y mirara a su compañero, permitiéndole de esa manera a Chara poder ubicar donde se encontraba el chico de ojos bondadosos.

-¡Thomas!-lo llamó Chara sin poder evitarlo en una suplica porque la ayudara. El sonido de su voz casi alertó tanto a Alby como a Newt. Así que el novato si sabía hablar.

-Newt, déjalo tranquilo-se interpuso Thomas asomándose al interior del Hoyo.

-Thomas, cálmate, Newt no estaba haciéndole nada malo, solo le está haciendo entender cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí.-le cortó Alby

-Es un crío.-dijo como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle.-y está asustado ¿cómo esperáis que pueda entender la situación en la que está si no dejamos de tratarle como a un animal?

-Porque no hay tiempo para lidiar con berrinches infantiles, Thomas, por eso.-aclaró Newt levantándose de encima del pequeño y obligándolo a que se levantase a su vez asiéndole del brazo.

-Tiene razón, novato.-apoyó Alby dirigiéndole una severa mirada a Thomas-Necesitamos sacar el trabajo adelante lo antes posible, no podemos perder el tiempo con los berrinches de un niño descontrolado.

Thomas quiso decir algo, pero tuvo la prudencia de guardar silencio, no le gustaba la clase de trato que Alby y Newt estaban dándole al crío pero tampoco veía conveniente el enfrentarlos cuando sabia que acabaría por tenerlos en contra. Bastante revuelo había provocado él solito en el corto tiempo que llevaba en el Claro como para que encima las dos únicas personas que parecían tenerle algo de respeto empezaran a reprocharle.

Sus ojos viajaron a Chara, que seguía atrapado bajo el agarre de Newt, pero contrario a lo que se esperaba, no estaba llorando ni temblaba, ni siquiera estaba haciendo pucheros. Solo lo miraba anhelante, con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios como si el haberlo visto supusiera un motivo de alegría para él.

-"_Bueno, al menos alguien si parece contento de verme_"-pensó Thomas ante aquellos brillantes ojos chocolate.

-Y quiero que te quede algo claro, Thomas-habló Newt tomando al crío en brazos como si nada, provocando que éste dejara salir un gimoteo de sorpresa, y alzándolo en dirección a Thomas.-No tengo por costumbre levantarle la mano a un crío. No te hagas ideas raras sobre mí.

Abochornado por aquella llamada de atención, Thomas asintió y tomó al pequeño en brazos para sacarlo del hoyo, el cual se apresuró en rodear con sus brazos el cuello ajeno, como si estuviera aferrándose a un salvavidas, aquel acto no pasó desapercibido por Alby, más el acto tan pronto apareció se fue en cuanto los pies de Chara tocaron el suelo.

Al separarse, Chara miró a Thomas con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, al parecer muy contenta de ver una cara que consideraba amistosa.

-Saludos, Thomas.-saludó ella ampliando su sonrisa de una forma en que se veían sus pequeños dientes de leche.

Thomas por un instante se sintió derretir.

-Hola, Chara, te veo bien.-respondió acariciando con cuidado la cabellera ajena.

-¿Has dicho Chara?-preguntó Alby en lo que Newt, de un solo impulso, salía del hoyo posicionándose frente a la escena.

-Es su nombre. Se llama Chara-aclaró Thomas

-¿Y te lo ha dicho a ti?-cuestionó Newt por su parte.

-Ah...¿sí?-musitó Thomas sintiéndose de nuevo abochornado y después preocupado en cuanto vio que Newt y Alby intercambiaban miradas, seguramente preguntándose porque sabía esa información.

Thomas sudó frío por un segundo al ver aquel intercambio de miradas entre el líder y su segundo al mando ¿tenía algo de malo que él supiera el nombre del niño? Miró al menor, que parecía estar muy cómodo a su lado y sonreía contento.

Pero al parecer ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado ya que Newt se encogió de hombros, y sin hacer preguntas se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Thomas para tomarlo del brazo, separándolo del menor de un solo tirón.

-Tú y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer. Alby se ocupara de enseñarle todo esto al verducho enano-indicó Newt empezando arrastrar a Thomas consigo, el cual casi se da contra el suelo ante el desequilibrio. Mientras se alejaba se despidió rápidamente de Chara que le devolvía el gesto despidiéndole con la mano.

-Bueno, Chara ¿qué te parece ir a dar un paseo y ver cómo es nuestro hogar?-propuso Alby, extrañándose de ver que el shank parecía totalmente calmado a contrario de lo que había demostrado hasta ahora, incluso estaba sonriendo.

-Estoy impaciente, Alby.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¿Nadie ha intentado trepar hasta arriba?-cuestionó Thomas observando a los aludidos mientras arrancaba unas malas hierbas.

-Se intentó.-respondió Newt concentrado en reforzar un nudo que mantuviera un pequeño arbolito erguido.-La hiedra no llega arriba del todo. Y además ¿a dónde vas una vez llegas allí?

-¿Y qué me dices de la Caja? La próxima vez que alguien suba alguien puede...

-También lo hemos intentado. La Caja no vuelve a bajar si hay alguien dentro.

-Vale ¿y qué tal...?

-No. Ya lo hemos intentado todo antes ¿vale? Muchas veces-cortó dejando su tarea para mirar al novato, apoyándose en uno de los soportes.-Tío, créeme cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, ya la hemos intentado.-rió Newt al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañero ante su corte. Aquel larcho hacia demasiadas preguntas, tiempo que perdía cuando podía estar trabajando.-La única salida es a través del Laberinto.

El silencio se formó entre esos dos para gran disgusto de Thomas. Nada, que no había manera. Por mucho que propusiera maneras de poder encontrar una salida, Newt lo echaba por tierra como si nada. No dudaba que hubieran intentado de todo para salir de ese sitio, pero Thomas no era ningún idiota y le bastaba mirar a su alrededor para ver en qué estado se encontraban sus compañeros al respecto. Salvo Chuck, nadie parecía seguir interesado en encontrar la salida del Claro, todos parecían haberse acostumbrado a vivir ahí y a seguir una rutina que les hacía desviarse del objetivo principal. Si, estaban los corredores, haciendo la labor que les correspondía pero Thomas era capaz de ver la desmotivación de sus compañeros con respecto salir del Claro. Eso no le estaba gustando para nada.

Sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con el guardián de los huertos, menos aún luego del corte que le había dado a todas y cada una de sus propuestas de escape. Pensó que de momento lo más sensato era hablar de otra cosa en lo que seguía pensando en un plan estable de huida.

-¿Qué crees que Alby hará con Chara?-se aventuró en preguntar Thomas luego de permanecer en silencio unos instantes. Tal vez se alejaba de su foco de interés, pero el tema del menor era un buen modo de hacer bajar la guardia al chico para no saturarlo con su insistencia, Thomas era consciente de lo pesado que podía ser y no quería arriesgarse a que llegara un momento en que el otro decidiera pasar por completo de lo que decía. Newt, por su parte, arqueó una ceja en su dirección como si de esa manera le estuviera diciendo que fuera más especifico con su pregunta.-Es decir...ya le has visto, no levanta ni dos palmos del suelo ¿dónde crees que acabará mandándole Alby?

-A saber.-se encogió de hombros.-Irá tocando todas las secciones como estás haciendo tú hasta que se sepa dónde va ser más útil; con un poco de suerte acabará con los constructores.

-¿Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño?-cuestionó Thomas

-¿Acaso temes que el larcho enano se haga daño? Venga, Tommy, ni que fueras una mamá canguro.-se burló Newt.

-Bueno, algo preocupado sí que estoy. No parece que hayan mandado a muchos niños pequeños a este lugar, y Chuck era el más joven que habéis tenido hasta que ha llegado Chara. Preocupa un poco...-protestó ruborizándose un poco por aquel apodo que le había dado Newt, aunque sabía que era más para burlarse de él y tratarlo de ingenuo que por hacerle la broma.

-Deberías preocuparte más por terminar de quitar esas malas hierbas antes que del verducho enano.-tachó Newt.-Hablas como si él fuera un gatito atrapado en una jaula llena de leones.

-Lo siento, no quería sonar así-se disculpó en lo que continuaba con su labor volviendo a sumirse en un silencio que solo era cortado por el sonido de las hierbas arrancadas y de la pequeña pala.

-Vi lo que había hecho en el bosque.-habló entonces Newt con un tono de voz calmado sin desatender lo que estaba haciendo, Thomas, por su parte lo miró, curioso a lo que iba a decir.-Allí tenemos construida una tumba, pertenece a una de las primeras personas que nos dejaron. No es la mejor pero hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por darle un sitio digno en donde reposar.

-¿Tumbas? ¿Tenéis tumbas en este lugar?-cuestionó Thomas arqueando una ceja.

-Oficialmente solo tenemos esa...pero digamos que no es el único sitio en donde hay un compañero enterrado.

Thomas fue a decir algo al respecto, le daba curiosidad saber sobre eso pero la prudencia apareció en su mente cuando cobró consciencia de que quizá podría estar tocando un tema del que Newt no querría hablar. Por lo que sabía, Newt es uno de los veteranos, y llevaba atrapado tres años en el Claro ¿de cuantos compañeros tuvo que despedirse sin contar a los que tuvieron que exiliar al Laberinto? Recordaba que Alby le contó algo cuando estaba haciéndole la visita guiada y le llevó a que grabara su nombre en el muro, varios de esos nombres estaban tachados. Tiempos oscuros le había dicho, y que muchos de esos chicos se perdieron.

-Cuando estaba vigilándole,-prosiguió el segundo al mando.-le vi junto a la tumba y estaba haciendo un ramo con unas flores silvestres. Cuando lo terminó lo dejó frente a la tumba y le estuvo hablando, como si de verdad hubiera alguien ahí.

-¿Por qué pareces tan preocupado por ello?-cuestionó Thomas arqueando una ceja sintiendo curiosidad de que algo como eso preocupara al segundo al mando.

-Pienso que ese verducho recuerda más cosas de lo que parece.-cortó una rama seca con una pequeña navaja.-Lo de hacerle un altar, dejar flores frente a la tumba y hablar como si estuviera con alguien presente no es algo que a alguien se le ocurriría hacer así porque si.

-¿Y eso lo piensas porque le viste hacer un ramo?

-No, lo pienso por la naturalidad con la que actuó frente a la tumba, como si diera por hecho que eso es lo que debe hacerse cuando hay una tumba.

-Pero ¿qué tiene eso de extraño?-insistió sin entender a dónde quería llegar a parar el chico.-Tal vez se le muriera alguien cercano antes de que le mandaran aquí y por ello sabe cómo debe procederse ante una tumba. Es decir, yo tampoco recuerdo nada antes de llegar aquí, no recuerdo amigos ni familiares, pero también sé lo que uno debe hacer cuando está ante una lápida. Y eso que ni siquiera sé si tengo a alguien cercano que haya muerto y haya visitado su tumba.

-Eso puedo entenderlo porque nos pasa a todos.-concordó Newt pasando el dorso de la mano por debajo de la barbilla.-A mí lo que me escama es la precisión, el cuidado y la consideración que ha tenido. No sé, pero a mí no me cuadra que un crío de su edad sea tan cuidadoso al respecto y menos teniendo ante él una lápida que puede venirse abajo ante el más mínimo golpe.

Ahí Thomas no supo bien qué responderle porque entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Los niños pequeños eran curiosos, traviesos y pocas veces tenían cuidado con las cosas que llegaban a sus manos, no eran conscientes de las cosas importantes para los adultos, era extraño que un niño tan pequeño como Chara no solo tuviera mucho cuidado de no alterar la tumba sino de que se tomara la molestia de hacerle un ramo de flores e incluso un pequeño altar en donde colocarlas. No sonaba natural pensar que un niño hiciera algo así...

-En cuanto Alby le termine de enseñar lo que tiene que saber, le pediré que lo deje a mi cargo.-habló Newt haciendo despertar a Thomas de sus cavilaciones ¿acaso acababa de desviar el tema?.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Claro-aseguró como si se tratase de algo obvio.-Todos los novatos que llegan aquí se quedan una o dos semanas a cargo del novato anterior a ellos para que puedan adaptarse mejor, como hace Chuck contigo.

-¿Y no es mejor entonces que se quede conmigo?-acto seguido se arrepintió de hacer esa cuestión en cuanto Newt clavó su mirada en él arqueando una ceja.-Es decir...a pesar de todo yo le caigo bien...

-Sí, me he dado cuenta, tu nombre ha sido la primera palabra que ha salido de su boca desde que llegó.-comentó levantando las cejas como si estuviese insinuando algo.

-¿A qué viene ese tono?-cuestionó.

-Sabias su nombre ¿le conoces de algo?

Thomas parpadeó extrañado por que le hiciera esa pregunta pero al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba intentando insinuar el segundo al mando se apresuró en contestar.

-No, no, no, que va, para nada-negó-Lo que pasa es que cuando le metiste en el Hoyo fui a ver qué tal se encontraba. Estaba alterado y tenía hambre. Le di una manzana y creo que eso le dio la confianza para acercarse a mí, al menos lo bastante para decirme su nombre. Pero por lo demás, descuida, no sé quién es.

-Así que fuiste tú quien le proporcionó esa arma arrojadiza.-se carcajeó Newt volviendo a tocar la zona en donde había recibido el golpecito, antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Creo que dará menos problemas si está con alguien en quien pueda confiar, y bueno, también porque yo soy el que vino último antes que él.

-Tú llegaste hace apenas dos días, eres tan verducho como el enano.-cortó Newt con una nueva sonrisa burlona haciendo que Thomas rodara los ojos.-Chuck ya tiene bastante trabajo contigo como para cargarle con alguien más y que encima parece ser igual de problemático que tú. Además, creo que no le vendrá mal estar con alguien que sepa darle disciplina.

-No te pases con él ¿quieres? Es solo un crío.

-No, Thomas, en eso te equivocas.-negó el segundo al mando distrayéndose en un par de frutitas que se asomaban en lo alto de las parras que tenían-Dejó de ser un crío en el momento en que pisó el Claro.

-Newt...

-¿Preferirías que Gally se ocupé de él? Porque puedo asegurarte que no iba acabar bien-volvió a reír en cuanto vio como Thomas lanzaba una mirada al susodicho que se encontraba enfrascado lijando una tabla de madera, seguramente para construir una plataforma, su expresión delataba que no le haría mucha ilusión ver al crío bajo el cuidado de aquel capullo.-No tienes que preocuparte, soy el segundo al mando y es normal que a veces haya chicos a mi cargo. No me interesa joder al nuevo, solo que sea útil.

-Vale, pero solo digo que...

-Mira ¿quieres ayudar al enano? Entonces tráenos más fertilizante.-indicó lanzándole un canasto con una pala en su interior, en cuanto lo atrapó Thomas lo miró confuso a lo que Newt le hizo gestos para que se dirigiera al bosque a por el material esbozando esa sonrisa vacilona.

Hora de llenar al novato con trabajo sucio.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-...y por allí está la Enfermería donde encontraras a los mediqueros, Jeff y Clint, son los encargados de curar las heridas y tratar a los enfermos, aunque se pasan más tiempo vendando a los cortadores.-señaló Alby de manera divertida pasando por al lado de la cabaña en donde al parece estaban los aludidos ordenando sus utensilios y se detenían un momento para saludar a Alby con un cabeceo.-Al principio trabajarás un día en cada sector hasta que averigüemos qué es lo que mejor se te da. Luego permanecerás fijo en un solo sitio.

Como parte de sus deberes como líder, Alby se hacía cargo de darle a los nuevos un rodeo por el Claro para que comenzaran a familiarizarse con el entorno, priorizando la zona urbana en donde todos convivían, les presentaba al resto de los clarianos, indicaba los lugares en donde comían, en donde dormían, donde se aseaban, donde se reunían y, lo más importante, los trabajos a desempeñar para todos los que estaban allí. Era algo que repetía cada mes, y se sentía raro el volver hacerlo tan pronto luego de haberle hecho aquella guía para Thomas pero al contrario que él, el más reciente miembro de su comunidad estaba consiguiendo que el recorrido fuera más rápido de lo que Alby nunca había visto.

Todos los chicos que habían pasado por el shock inicial, estaban hundidos en el miedo, el desconcierto y en la confusión, exigiendo unas respuestas que nadie poseía, otros como Thomas preguntando por casi absolutamente todo, pero con Chara nada, ni una sola pregunta. De hecho, desde que emprendieron la visita, el niño no había vuelto a decir ni una sola palabra, no quiso hacerle mucho caso a este hecho al principio ya que Chuck también había sido silencioso durante esa travesía hasta que terminó por adaptarse, pero ya se le hizo muy llamativo cuando las veces que lo miró lo encontró con un aire ausente, como si tuviera la mente en otro sitio y no estuviera prestándole atención, andando solo de manera automática.

-"_Tal vez no es del todo consciente de la situación en la que está_"-pensó Alby ante aquella tranquilidad que parecía tener el niño, impropia de alguien que sabe que tendrá a la muerte encima suya mientras viviera ahí.

-Vale, Chara, aquí solo tenemos tres sencillas reglas que deben seguirse sin importar lo que pase.-dijo el líder girándose del todo para poder mirarlo, dirigiéndose a él como a cualquiera de sus chicos.-La primera; pon de tu parte, aquí no aceptamos ni a gorrones ni a vagos, y ser pequeño no te va a servir de excusa para escaquearte.-Chara asintió sin embargo, extrañada, levantó la mano, el líder rodó los ojos divertido.-¿Si?

-Has dicho que ser pequeño no iba a servirme de excusa para escaparme de los quehaceres, pero ¿qué edad parece que tengo?

Alby arqueó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Si tuviera que tomar un número bajo diría que tienes seis años, y de ir por lo más alto te diría que tienes ocho años. Si, pareces estar entre los seis y los ocho años.

Chara parpadeó incrédula ¿entre seis y ocho años? ¿Es en serio? Se tocó la cara de manera inconsciente dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo redondeada que la tenía, sin poder dar crédito a ello ¡¿en serio tenía seis u ocho años?! No, no podía ser verdad, no se sentía tan joven como para eso ¡al contrario! ¡Se sentía una vieja! Si que había notado que era bastante bajita pero ¿joven hasta ese punto? No, no se lo creía.

Chara se cruzó de brazos y su mente comenzó a trabajar, intentando hacerse una imagen mental de sí misma, sorprendiéndose una vez más al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo era su físico. Se volvió a tocar la cabeza sintiendo las hebras de su cabello sobre su palma, deslizándolas entre sus dedos para comprobar su longitud; era corto, muy corto, no lo tenía rasurado pero si tan corto, y tan alborotado dicho sea de paso, que era como acariciar el pelaje de un peluche, salvo por un par de mechones algo más largos que estaban delante de sus orejas que le permitían estirarlos lo suficiente para verlos y comprobar que era de color castaño ¿Sus ojos también serían de ese color? ¿O serían claros? Tenía que encontrar un espejo o algo para comprobarlo.

Al pasarse las manos por su cuerpo sintió las telas desgastadas con las que se cubría, una vestimenta que consistían en unos pantalones largos y holgados y una camiseta de tirantes negro, ambas piezas estaban sucias y rotas, debajo de ésta tanteó una figura plana y recta, sin atributos ni musculatura que pudiera resaltar, solo un cuerpo pequeño, escuálido y pálido.

Vale, ya le había dado una rápida inspección a su físico ¿qué había de sus conocimientos? Se puso a pensar en ello;

Su mente recordó los huesos que encontró en el bosque, cómo los había tocado y cómo los había reconocido. También recordó cómo había pensado en buscar bayas y la posibilidad de poder cazar algún animal para comer.

¿Recolectar? ¿Cazar?

Si, no eran conceptos desconocidos para ella. Podía recordar cómo se cazaba a un conejo y también a un jabalí, sabía cómo podía matarlos con un cuchillo o usando flechas, recordaba que podía desollarlos y usar sus pieles, huesos y grasa para hacer otras cosas útiles. También si se ponía a pensar en recolección le venía a la mente varias cosas comestibles que se pueden encontrar en el bosque, tipos de bayas y de setas, incluso varios tipos de plantas con las que tratar heridas, quemaduras, catarros o dolores de estomago; también tenía conocimiento de cómo fabricar herramientas y, por alguna razón, era capaz de saber que no tenía una puntería muy buena pese a saber manejar un arco.

Esas cosas las tenía en su mente, como una actividad que había hecho con regularidad, no recordaba quién le enseñó todo eso ni dónde lo practicó pero el conocimiento estaba ahí. Sabía cazar y sabía recolectar comida así como cocinar, sabía primeros auxilios, sabía cómo enterrar a los muertos, sabía manejar algunas armas...

A ver...¿Y de conocimientos generales?

¿Capital de Estados Unidos? Washington ¿Por qué existe la lluvia? Por el ciclo del agua, el agua se evapora de ríos y de mares, se condensa en el cielo y cae en forma de lluvia ¿Qué pasa cuando se mezcla lejía y amoniaco? Se producen gases tóxicos que pueden provocar la muerte por intoxicación ¿De dónde provienen los tigres y los leones? Los tigres de Asia, y los leones de África ¿Cuanto duró la guerra de la Independencia de Escocia? Hubo dos guerras, la primera desde 1296 hasta 1328, y la segunda desde 1332 hasta 1357 siendo un total de 57 años de combates, con solo una paz de cuatro años entre una guerra y la otra ¿Libros y autores populares? Frankenstein, el Conde Drácula, Sherlock Holmes, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Lovecraft, Edgar Allan Poe, Pablo Neruda... ¿Que otros sitios o experimentos realizados se llevaron a cabo durante la invasión nazi? Si, el Escuadrón 731, el programa de investigación y desarrollo de armas biológicas del Ejército Imperial Japonés, realizando atroces experimentos humanos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial...

Bien, esos eran algunos datos que tenía en la cabeza...

¿Y tenía entre seis y ocho años? No...Eso era imposible ¡inaudito!

-Oye ¿estás bien?-cuestionó entonces Alby haciendo que Chara se despertara de golpe de sus cavilaciones en cuanto sintió al líder de los clarianos sacudirle por el hombro.

-¿Eh...?

-Que de pronto te me habías ido. Parecías haber entrado en estado de shock.

-Y...yo lo siento...-se disculpó frotándose un brazo, intentando recobrar la compostura.-No sé que me ha pasado...me ha parecido tan...-entonces negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que no era buena idea decirle nada al líder.-No...Perdona, es solo que me sorprendí al saber porque soy tan tapón, pensaba que era un poquito más mayor-rió de forma suave.-¿Hay mas reglas...?

Alby por su parte entrecerró los ojos observando la mirada de la nueva adquisición al Claro, no pasando por alto que se había alterado de saber la proximidad de su edad ¿Acaso el niño no era consciente de lo joven que era? Sin embargo, no quería perder el tiempo con tonterías, debía seguir adelante con la visita y volver al trabajo lo antes posible.

-La segunda; nunca, jamás, ataques a otro clariano. Todos estamos en la misma situación y debemos mantenernos unidos y confiar los unos en los otros si queremos seguir viviendo.-de nuevo volvió asentir.-Y tercera; nunca entres al Laberinto.

Esta vez Chara no hizo ningún gesto de asentimiento, haciendo que Alby arqueara la ceja. Esperó que fuera hacerle alguna pregunta al respecto pero, de nuevo, nada, Chara se mantuvo en silencio, algo que a Alby ya empezaba a ponerle nervioso.

-¿Lo has entendido, verducho?-Alby entonces le pareció ver que los labios del menor se movían.-¿Has dicho algo?

-No puedo prometer eso.-dijo en un tono de voz claro y suave, Alby se sintió raro al escucharlo.

-"_Genial, otro que parece sentirse atraído por el maldito Laberinto_"-pensó el líder de los clarianos, mirando al menor con el ceño fruncido mientras se acordaba de Thomas.

-Escucha, ese lugar es peligroso, solo los corredores son los que pueden entrar para encontrar la salida de sitio. Los chicos más rápidos y más fuertes son los que pueden resistir a los seres que viven dentro del Laberinto.

El menor miró en dirección a las enormes puertas que separaban el Claro del Laberinto, notando al instante que una especie de chispa se encendía dentro de su propia alma con tan solo mirarlo. Era algo que la llamaba, y en su cabeza algo le decía de debía ir más allá de esos muros y de ese Laberinto tan peligroso, porque era bien consciente de lo peligroso que era, tan solo con mirarlo sentía una presión en el estomago que le hacía pensar que si se quedaba mirándolo mucho acabaría vomitando del terror que le generaba, pero aun así ese presentimiento de que ir allí era su obligación no se quitaba de su cabeza. No sabía por qué o más bien no recordaba el por qué, pero había algo fuera de esos muros que debía hacer, sin excusas y sin excepción.

Debía salir de ese lugar, había cosas que tenía que hacer aunque no fuera capaz de recordar cuales eran.

-Lo entiendo, sé que es peligroso, pero a pesar de todo no puedo prometer nada.-sentenció clavando sus castaños ojos en los de Alby, el cual se sintió raro al ver aquella firmeza reflejada en esos ojos. Era demasiado extraño no ver temor en una persona tan joven. Entonces Chara encogió de hombros dejando salir una leve risa.-Supongo que soy alguien que se le da mal eso de seguir órdenes.

Se rascó detrás de la nuca y reprimió un suspiro de agotamiento. Thomas ya había mostrado una curiosidad que parecía atraerlo directamente al Laberinto, y estaba convencido que esa curiosidad iba acabar ocasionándoles problemas más pronto que tarde. No le gustaba la idea de que un larcho más joven desarrollara ese mismo interés, tenía que mostrarle al crío lo peligroso que era ese lugar y disuadirle de cualquier estupidez que le haga querer adentrarse allí.

-Ven, voy a enseñarte una cosa.-le tomó del hombro y fue guiándole en dirección hacia los muros, para más precisión hacia la puerta que conducía al interior del Laberinto.

En ese trayecto, Alby se aprovechó de observar mejor a la joven adquisición. Era bastante más pequeño que cualquiera de ellos y sintió su mano enorme al apoyarse en aquel diminuto hombro, su cuerpo era fino, delgado y delicado, tanto que parecía que fuera a romperse si cargaba con demasiado peso. Alby pensó en los tipos de trabajos que alguien de su condición podía realizar, tuvo que descartar inmediatamente la labor de construcción y, desde luego, impensable plantearse en que fuera corredor. Tal vez con esas manos tan finas pueda ser útil para auxiliar a los mediqueros o para cuidar del ganado...eso si los cerdos no se lo comían antes.

-"_Ojala que con el trabajo que le espera, su cuerpo se haga más fuerte como el de los demás, sino Chara podría resultar ser mas una carga que otra cosa, sobretodo si muestra inclinaciones a hacer cosas extrañas_."-pensó Alby dando un suspiro rebanándose los sesos pensando en donde podría colocarlo para trabajar. La imagen de los cultivos vino a su cabeza de pronto-"_Tal vez podría pedirle a Newt que se hiciera cargo de él. Nunca vienen mal otro par de manos para trabajar en los cultivos. Tal vez así el crío esté lo suficientemente ocupado para no hacer tonterías y Newt sería perfecto para disciplinarlo. Se lo consultaré más tarde_"

Cuando estaban acercándose al lugar, Alby notó que los ojos del menor se iban por instinto hacia el Laberinto, ni siquiera trató de disimularlo cuando se negó a cortar contacto visual por tanto el moreno tuvo que tomar su cabeza y obligarle a fijar la vista en el muro en donde estaban escritos los nombres de todas las personas que viven y que vivieron en el Claro.

Aquello sí que pareció captar el interés del menor, que, curioso, se acercó al muro para ver de cerca aquel conjunto de nombres plasmados en esa pared. Algo que a Alby le llamó la atención fue cuando lo vio achicar un poco los ojos al ver los nombres que estaban tachados. Pero entonces, Chara alzó la mano hacia uno de dichos nombres "_George_" y su mirada decayó. Ese nombre era el mismo que estaba en aquella lápida que había en el bosque.

-Todos...¿se murieron?-preguntó al fin mirando a Alby cabizbaja.

-Tiempos oscuros, algunos se perdieron.-explicó cruzándose de brazos.

Chara abrió la boca para decir algo más pero, de nuevo, pareció pensarlo mejor y decidió quedarse en silencio y volver a centrar su mirada en los nombres. Estaba tentada a preguntar si todos aquellos nombres que estaban tachados tenían una tumba como la que había visto en el bosque, pero tan pronto como fue a formularlo, decidió no hacerlo. Algo en su cabeza le hizo entender que recibiría una respuesta que no quería oír.

-Esto es algo importante.-aclaró Alby sacando entonces un cuchillo daga de su cinturón y extendérselo a Chara para que grabara su nombre junto al de los demás.-Es importante recordar por y para qué vivimos.

El menor observó el objeto, viendo su brillante y afilada hoja, haciéndose la pregunta de cómo Alby había logrado hacerse con algo así, de acero puro, cuando no parecían tener a nadie allí que se ocupara de hacer herramientas, o al menos no unas que requirieran de la manipulación del hierro.

Chara tomó el arma por el mango y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto sus dedos se cerraron a su alrededor. Se le hizo fascinante, tenía la hoja reluciente, tanto como para ver su rostro reflejado en ella, y hacía poco que había sido afilada. No era un arma grande, pero para ella era perfecta y cabía en su mano tan bien que parecía haber sido hecha para que pudiera empuñarla. Era preciosa. Preciosa y peligrosa a tal grado que Chara se sintió segura por una vez desde que estaba allí, como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

-Justo donde pertenece...-musitó aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca como un suspiro.

-¿Chara...?-llamó el moreno al ver la mirada perdida del menor en el arma.

-¡SOCORRO!

Aquel grito les sobresaltó a ambos, llevándolos a girarse para ser testigos de cómo a lo lejos Thomas huía despavorido de un furibundo Ben que lo perseguía con intenciones nada amistosas. Los gritos de auxilio de Thomas retumbaban por todo el Claro llamando la atención de sus habitantes mientras la persecución se llevaba a cabo

-Pero ¿qué cojones pasa...?-siseó Alby echándose a la carrera para ir a detener al corredor, Chara se quedó tiesa en el sitio por unos segundos pero sacudió la cabeza obligándose a reaccionar y siguió al líder.

Presentía que nada bueno iba a salir de allí.

/*/*/*/*/

-SOCORRO-gritó Thomas antes de sentir como Ben se abalanzaba sobre él cayendo los dos de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Cabrón!-siseó Ben lanzándose sobre Thomas intentando estrangularlo. El odio que Thomas podía ver en sus ojos junto a sus promesas de acabar con su vida le heló la sangre, no entendía qué estaba pasando ni porqué aquel chico quería matarlo. Estaba asustado y todo cuanto podía hacer era gritar por ayuda, que alguien le detuviera antes que de verdad cumpliera con su cometido.

Newt había escuchado alto y claro su grito de auxilio, no dudando en ningún momento el tomar el primer arma que estuviera a su alcance para ir ayudar a su compañero, y menos dudó cuando al acercarse al lugar de la confrontación vio a Ben sentado sobre Thomas tratando de estrangularlo, aquello hizo que Newt se aferrara con más fuerza a su arma y corriera hacia ellos;

-¡BEN!

Un palazo en la cabeza fue lo bastante contundente como para obligar al chico a separarse de Thomas, momento que todos los demás clarianos aprovecharon para abalanzarse sobre el corredor e inmovilizarlo en el suelo mientras éste daba horribles alaridos y se retorcía igual que un animal herido.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?-cuestionó Newt mirando en dirección a Thomas, que se había levantado del suelo lo más rápido posible para alejarse todo lo posible del alcance del corredor.

-Me ha atacado, así sin más.-jadeó Thomas limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano sin poder quitarle la vista de encima aquel chalado.

-¿Estás bien?-se preocupó Chuck echándole un rápido vistazo para corroborar que no se encontraba herido. Thomas le asintió.

Entre los demás clarianos, Alby se abrió paso entre ellos para quedar en primera final y ver de primera mano lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto su mirada y la de Ben conectaron, éste último cambió su expresión furibunda por una de terror.

-No...no, por favor...-gimió el muchacho.

-¡Levantarle la camisa!-ordenó Alby, y Gally se hizo cargo de acatarla, la expresión de horror en el rostro de los clarianos fue descomunal al ver un orificio oscuro lleno de venas que se extendían por todo el vientre del corredor.

-Oh dios...

-Le han picado...-susurró Gally desconcertado de ver esa cosa en el vientre de su amigo.-¿Pero en pleno día?

-Ayudadme, por favor, por favor...-sollozó Ben cerrando los ojos desesperado.-Por favor, ayudarme.

Chara justo llegó en ese momento, sus cortas piernas no le habían permitido seguir el paso de Alby, pero al escuchar el lamento desesperado del corredor se paró en seco, quedándose lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo qué estaba pasando pero fuera del circulo que había rodeado al muchacho ¿ése era el mismo chico que la había sacado de la Caja? Lo miró como buenamente pudo, solo viendo a un pobre chico que sollozaba y rogaba a sus semejantes que lo ayudaran, algo que Chara le hizo estremecerse más aun al ver su mal aspecto.

-"_¿Qué le ha pasado?"-_se preguntó no entendiendo qué estaba pasando ni por qué aquel chico parecía estar sufriendo tanto.

Alby examinó mejor aquella picadura, intentando ver alguna señal que le indicara que no se trataba de aquello a lo que tanto temía pero era inútil buscar algo más, esos síntomas eran algo tan característico de lo que provocaban los Laceradores que era imposible confundirlo con algo más. De momento, la infección era menor pero era cuestión de tiempo que empeorase y se acabara por extender por todo el cuerpo del corredor hasta convertirlo un demente violento.

Alby apretó la mandíbula al saber lo que eso significaba.

-Vamos, llevarlo al Hoyo.

Entre todos los clarianos que lo inmovilizaron hicieron acopio de sus fuerzas para levantarlo del sitio sin soltarlo y llevarlo hacía donde les había ordenado su líder. Chara, que se vio en medio del camino, se apartó de dos zancadas a un lado dejándolos pasar, teniendo de esa manera la oportunidad de ver de cerca durante unos instantes el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba el corredor.

Pero más que eso, lo que le estremeció todo su cuerpo fue escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Ben, pidiendo auxilio y suplicando a su gente que lo soltaran. Aquello la hizo abrazarse a sí misma luchando por liberarse del nudo que se le habían formado en la garganta y en el estomago.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?-preguntó Thomas a Alby mientras los dos estaban sentados en el porche de una de las cabañas.

Al lado de ellos, Chuck y Chara permanecían atentos a la conversación pero intentando parecer invisibles distrayéndose con cualquier otra tarea que tuvieran a mano. Chuck estaba tallando algo en una madera mientras que Chara, sentada junto a él, parecía estar concentrada en observar el lugar por donde se habían llevado al corredor mientras trenzaba un par de cuerdas y las unía a unas tiras de cuero que había encontrado desechadas por ahí.

-Lo llamamos El Cambio, es lo que sucede cuando pican a alguien.-explicó Alby mirando la expresión consternada de Thomas.-Escucha...Ben no dice ni una sola palabra coherente desde que pasó. Lo que dice no tiene sentido y solo va a empeorar. La infección se extiende y es peligroso-tanto Chuck como Chara miraron hacia los dos mayores, olvidándose de lo que estaban haciendo.-¿Qué te dijo?

Thomas se sintió agobiado, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado y sólo podía pensar en las palabras que Ben le escupió mientras intentaba matarlo. Si Newt no le hubiera atizado a tiempo tal vez...

-Me dijo que me había visto, y que todo esto es culpa mía.-se sinceró mirando a Alby con el temor reflejado en sus ojos-Pero ¿cómo iba a ser esto culpa mía?

Alby asintió y dándole una palmadita en el hombro se levantó para dirigirse algún lado.

-Bien, ve a descansar.-indicó

-Alby-lo llamó haciendo que se detuviera en su andar y lo mirara.-¿Qué le va a pasar?

El líder de los clarianos clavó su vista en el suelo, aquello no le gustó ni un pelo a Thomas.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en los muros del Claro, todos los habitantes del lugar estuvieron preparados. La puerta hacia el Laberinto seguía abierta y allí se encontraban reunidos todos los clarianos, varios de ellos armados con lanzas y varios palos a la espera de la llegada de su corredor.

No tardaron nada en ver llegar a Ben las manos atadas por detrás de la cabeza mientras que Minho, el líder de los corredores lo guiaba hacia la boca del Laberinto.

-Por favor, escucharme, por favor, ¡Minho!-rogó Ben entre lamento y gruñidos, apenas entendiéndose lo que decía, la infección se había extendido hasta llegar a la boca provocándole una inflamación en la lengua que le dificultaba articular con claridad las palabras.

Thomas estaba más apartado de la situación, teniendo junto a él a los niños, parecían tener al igual que él el corazón en un puño ante semejante y grotesco espectáculo. No esperaban que Alby hubiera tomado semejante decisión de hacerle eso a uno de sus chicos.

Chara ahogó un gemido cuando vio a Ben quedar arrodillado en el suelo de manera lamentable y patética en cuanto Minho cortó las sogas de sus muñecas.

-No...por favor, no, no lo hagáis, por favor, no...-suplicó Ben con la cara encharcada en lágrimas mirando a Minho y rogándole por piedad.

Minho cruzó una mirada con Alby, y al recibir un asentimiento por su parte, el líder de los corredores no dudó en lanzar una bolsa al interior del Laberinto. Ben negó con la cabeza, negándose a que estuviera pasándole aquello.

Un viento procedente del Laberinto la señal faltaba.

-¡Palos!-gritó Alby y entonces todos al mismo tiempo bajaron los palos de madera en dirección a Ben, que se revolvió en el sitio al sentirse rodeado.-¡Avanzar!

Comenzaron avanzar, paso por paso, atentos a cualquier reacción que pudiera tener el chico mientras lo presionaban para que entrase al interior del Laberinto. Chuck no sintiéndose capaz de presenciar algo así, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, yéndose directamente hacia las cabañas intentando ignorar los lamentos del corredor, que suplicaba y les juraba que podía recuperarse.

Chara apretó los puños, sintiendo que la respiración se le aceleraba y que el corazón le latía desbocado, sin poder despegar los ojos de lo que estaba viendo.

-"_No...esto no puede ser de esta manera...es demasiado cruel_"-pensó para sus adentros contemplando como Ben luchaba por apartar los palos mientras las puertas del Laberinto se iban cerrando.

-"_Parad, esto no está bien_"-rogó esperanzada a que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, de aquel acto tan horrible e inhumano que estaban cometiendo con uno de los suyos"-_Por favor, basta..."_

El llanto de Ben se agravó cuando se vio obligado a retroceder en cuanto vio que las paredes se cernían sobre él.

-"_Basta..."_ la menor ahogó un sollozo, rogando en su fuero interno por un milagro.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó Alby sin despegar la vista de Ben, cuya esperanza de quedarse con los suyos moría en sus ojos.

-Chicos...por favor...-sollozó en un último intento lastimero.

Y entonces, de nuevo, algo hizo "click" dentro de la cabeza de Chara.

"_**No puedo dejarle así**_"

Y, entonces, echo a correr

-¡CHARA! ¡QUIETO!-escuchó gritar a Thomas a su espalda pero no estaba segura ni tampoco iba a comprobarlo, su mirada estaba firme en la dirección en la que corría. En Ben, en que tenía que llegar hasta él. Todo lo demás había dejado de existir.

Su pequeña estatura le permitió escurrirse entre las piernas de los varones que seguían concentrados en impedir que Ben volviera al Claro, esquivó algunas piernas acercándose hacia su objetivo, pero el grito de Thomas los había alertado a tiempo como para que se dieran cuenta de lo que pretendía. Y su primer impulso fue, como no, el de impedírselo. Pero no podían dejar que la estorbaran, tenía que llegar hasta Ben.

Debía salvar a Ben.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?-le gritó una voz con un fuerte acento en el momento en que sintió que finalmente unos brazos la habían capturado. La retención le hizo soltar un feroz gruñido mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el corredor y las puertas cada vez se cerraban más y más-¡PARA, CHARA! ¡NO HAGAS EL TONTO! ¡CÁLMATE, MALDITA SEA!

Las puertas cada vez estaban más cerca y Ben aun estaba en el otro lado; solo, enfermo y aterrado.

Tenía que ir con él. Debía salvarlo costara lo que costara.

Verse retenida y quedándose sin tiempo le dio a su cerebro un potente subidón de adrenalina que le hizo despertar ese lado animal que aparece en situaciones desesperadas. Chara rápidamente se llevó la mano a su espalda...

...y está vez sus dedos se afianzaron a una empuñadura.

De un solo movimiento la hoja salió cortando el aire y algunas telas y pieles que se encontraban a su alrededor, entonces haciendo un giro con la muñeca para apuntar la hoja hacia sí misma la enterró en uno de los brazos que la sostenían. Escuchó un grito, el agarre se aflojó y con ello tomó un nuevo impulso para volver a correr, esta vez teniendo el cuchillo por delante para abrirse paso.

Las puertas estaban a nada de cerrarse.

Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, retumbando como un eco.

Entonces las puertas se cerraron.

Chara cayó de bruces contra el suelo, estampando su frente contra la piedra mientras el cuchillo rebotaba un par de veces haciendo sonar su hoja. Jadeó sintiendo que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y que la vista la tenía borrosa. Se esforzó por levantar la cabeza y parpadear para ver qué era lo que se encontraba delante de sus narices.

Lo primero que vio fue la brillante hoja del cuchillo, ahora manchado de sangre, en el suelo ¿había atacado a alguien? No se acordaba. Sabía que había echado a correr, que intentaba llegar hasta el corredor pero hubo un momento de la carrera en la que se cegó y ya no era capaz de recordar qué había hecho pero deducía que si el cuchillo estaba con sangre es porque le había hecho daño a alguien.

-"_Espero que esté bien, sea quien sea, y que me perdone_"-pensó para sí misma, incorporándose lo suficiente como para quedar arrodillada frente al arma mientras intentaba volver a controlar su respiración.

Más allá, sus ojos encontraron a Ben, con el cuerpo inclinado y encogido como si fuera una especie de tortuga, temblando sin control emitiendo una serie de jadeos, gruñidos y ataques de tos.

Miró a su alrededor, encontrando un escenario de piedra lisa y muros altos.

Lo había hecho, estaba dentro del Laberinto.

Genial, se merecía un premio a la mejor idea de la historia aunque bueno, aquello parecía confirmar que no era para nada buena a la hora de respetar las reglas. Alby sin duda estaría muy decepcionado con ella y, si regresaba, iba a caerle un buen castigo.

-Ben...-susurró de una forma casi inaudible apenas consiguiendo ponerse en pie, las piernas le temblaban y la adrenalina aún fluía por su torrente. Siguió jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire perdido pero se obligó a si misma a avanzar, de manera tambaleante, en dirección al muchacho.

Dio varios pasos, acercándose al corredor viendo como éste negaba con la cabeza, atormentado por sus propios pensamientos nocivos que le pudrían el cerebro.

-Ben.-volvió a llamarlo alzando su mano hacia él para tocarle el hombro.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!-rugió Ben mostrando un rostro descompuesto por el terror mientras una masa negra salía de su boca. Chara se asustó ante la visión apartando su mano y retrocediendo un paso del sobresalto que se había llevado-¡¿QUÉ COÑO HAS HECHO?!

El aspecto del corredor era totalmente abrumador. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia las mejillas encharcadas, su boca se había hinchado de tal manera que parecía que sus labios fueran a reventar mientras aquel repugnante liquido negro salía de ellos.

Pasado el susto, Chara afiló su mirada en una mueca de confusión, como si la pregunta del corredor no tuviera ningún sentido para ella ¿Qué qué había hecho? ¿No era obvio? Tal vez aquella cosa que tenía dentro no le estaba dejando pensar con ninguna lógica.

-He hecho lo que debía hacer.-contestó ella poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él, con un tono de voz que denotaba lo convencida que estaba de sus palabras.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer...te has condenado tú solo...¡estás muerto! ¡Estás tan muerto como yo!-bramó Ben apretándose la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor tremendo, algo que hizo a Chara darse cuenta de que las venas negras sobresalían del cuello y de la mejilla del corredor.

Chara se estremeció y en ese momento fue lo que se llevó a preguntarse por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera tan desesperada por llegar al lado del corredor. Ben estaba completamente desahuciado, aquella cosa que parecía estar comiéndoselo por dentro iba acabar destruyendo su cuerpo y su cabeza.

"_La infección se extenderá y será peligroso" _"_solo va empeorar_" recordó las palabras que le dijo Alby a Thomas durante su conversación y su corazón se estrujó.

¿Por qué había ido a su lado? ¿Qué necesidad había? No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para salvarlo, no tenía nada encima con la que calmar su dolor ni nada que pudiera hacer para que se recuperase. Esa cosa iba a volverlo loco o a matarlo, o las dos cosas, si antes no los mataban a los dos las cosas que estaban viviendo en ese Laberinto.

¿Por qué había ido al lado de una persona a la que no podía salvar?

Entonces la respuesta llegó a su mente de manera instantánea.

-No podía permitir que acabases de esta manera, no así.-sentenció manteniendo firme su postura pese a los gruñidos agónicos que el corredor proliferaba. Era cierto...no podía dejar a su suerte aquel chico, menos aun luego de presenciar como toda su gente le había dado la espalda, condenándolo a morir solo, enfermo y aterrado en el interior del Laberinto.

Un alarido a lo lejos la alertó, haciéndola ponerse de pie. Miró en la dirección en donde se había escuchado ese ruido causándole un estremecimiento en el cuerpo y esperando que nada raro apareciese por la esquina, observó las grandes puertas que accedían al Claro sabiendo que no iban a volver abrirse hasta que el sol saliera de nuevo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo sosteniéndole de uno de los brazos para instarlo a levantarse pero el chico dejó su peso muerto, ignorando las indicaciones de la menor.-Vamos, Ben, tienes que levantarte.

Un nuevo alarido la tensó de nuevo, esta vez escuchándose más cerca que antes, sintiendo de paso como la tierra vibraba bajo sus pies. No sabía qué era lo que se acercaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, era muy grande y no era amistoso. Desesperada, apremió con más insistencia al corredor porque se moviera del sitio, pero no había manera, el chico parecía haberse rendido a su suerte. Furiosa y aterrada, Chara finalmente se hartó de aquello y, sin poder aguantar más la presión, no tuvo reparos en tomar a Ben de la cabellera de forma brusca y estampar su frente contra el duro suelo varias veces.

-¡Escúchame, garlopo miertero! No me he metido en este sitio para dejar que esas cosas nos coman vivos ¿te enteras? Así que ya estás moviendo el culo de ahí si no quieres que sea yo la que te abra en canal y te ofrezca a esos bichos con rodajas de limón.-le gritó a la cara con la paciencia perdida del todo.

Atónito y con la frente sangrando, Ben esta vez sí que hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero estaba ya debilitado y a duras penas podía sostenerse. Chara colocó las manos de Ben sobre sus hombros haciendo de soporte, y comenzaron a andar hacia el lado contrario en donde escuchaban los alaridos de aquellos monstruos. Eso sí, Chara no se olvidó de recoger su cuchillo del suelo en cuanto pasaron por su lado.

**(Capitulo subido el 23 de Abril de 2019 a las 13:20 hora de España)**


	5. Capitulo 3-Piedad

Las puertas se cerraron haciendo un eco que retumbó por el Claro, y en donde sus habitantes se habían quedado mirando atónitos sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

El verducho enano se había adentrado en el Laberinto justo en el último segundo, abalanzándose a su interior en una actitud salvaje, arrollando con todo aquel que se había interpuesto en su camino. Habían intentado detenerle tan pronto como escucharon el grito de Thomas y vieron al crío correr hacia las puertas con una expresión de descontrol, sin embargo, nadie pudo prever que estuviera armado. En el momento en que había sacado el cuchillo y rozado con su hoja a varios de ellos el sobresalto había sido mayor, Alby se recriminó a sí mismo por su propio descuido; el enano había atacado usando su propio cuchillo, el que le había prestado para oficializar su incorporación al grupo. Con todo lo que había ocurrido con Ben y su desastroso exilio se le había olvidado por completo que había dejado un arma en manos del novato cuando salió corriendo a auxiliar a Thomas.

-¡SHUNK!-exclamó Thomas dando un puñetazo a la enorme puerta, ahora cerrada.

Había ido tras él, en el momento en que había notado que Chara se había separado de su lado y se había lanzado a la carrera en dirección al Laberinto, Thomas se apresuró en ir a impedírselo, pero Chara había logrado zigzaguear entre las piernas de sus compañeros para avanzar hacia su objetivo. Chara no era rápido, no como los demás, pero si era escurridizo y el saber moverse como una sardina en el agua fue lo que le había ayudado abrirse paso entre los demás clarianos para acercarse a las puertas.

-¡Joder, Newt!-oyó gritar a Frypan a su espalda, oír la alarma en su voz hizo que Thomas volteara y se encontrase a Newt sosteniéndose el antebrazo en donde ahora tenía un enorme tajo que casi lo cruzaba de lado a lado.

-Newt ¿estás bien?-se apresuró en preguntar Alby corriendo a su lado para examinar aquella escandalosa herida.

-Estoy bien-siseó intentando mantener el tipo frente a sus compañeros, no se esperaba que el verducho fuera apuñalarlo, menos aun que en el último momento de su forcejeo la hoja se incrustara más adentro de su piel hasta formar aquella herida que ahora teñía la entrada al Laberinto.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería.-indicó Jeff justo a su derecha, luego de haberle echado un ojo aquel corte.-No parece profundo, pero tenemos que atenderlo ya o se te infectara.

Newt asintió para después dejar que Jeff se ocuparse de improvisar un vendaje para cortar la hemorragia. Thomas por su parte se quedó perplejo en el sitio viendo a los demás rodear al segundo al mando, volvió su vista atrás mirando de nuevo las puertas cerradas del Laberinto y una sensación de impotencia le amargó.

-Oye ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer?-su grito hizo que todos volteasen a mirarlo-Tiene que haber alguna manera de abrir esas puertas. Chara está ahí dentro, hay que sacarle de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Estás tonto, pingajo?-habló Gally avanzando un paso encarándose al chico.-No hay ninguna forma de abrir esas puertas una vez se han cerrado ¿y sabes qué? aunque la hubiera no la abriríamos ¿qué quieres, que todos seamos la cena de los Laceradores?

-¡Pero tiene que haber alguna manera! ¡Esas puertas no pueden abrirse y cerrarse solas!-insistió echando un ojo hacia las susodichas.-Funcionan con engranajes, eso significa que tienen que estar conectadas a un mecanismo, si averiguamos dónde exactamente tal vez podamos...

-Thomas, por favor, cálmate.-intervino Frypan sosteniéndole del brazo.

-Mas vale que te olvides de ese verducho enano, no va a salir vivo de ahí.-indicó Gally con el ceño fruncido.-Él ha entrado al Laberinto porque ha querido, da igual que quisiésemos impedírselo. Parecía muy seguro de querer suicidarse.

-Gally...-siseó Newt con un tono de voz sombrío ante esa insinuación.

-¡Es solo un niño!-bramó Thomas dando dos zancadas en dirección a Gally.-¡Está ahí dentro; solo!

-¿Ésa es tu excusa para todo? ¿Que es "solo un niño"?-cuestionó Gally apretando la mandíbula controlando sus ganas de golpear aquel insolente garlopo.-Ese verducho enano ha roto dos de nuestras tres reglas, pingajo. Nos ha atacado ¡a todos nosotros! y ha herido a nuestro segundo al mando-señaló a Gally señalando a Newt, el cual seguía apretando la tela de su vendaje contra la herida.-Y se ha adentrado en el Laberinto. Eso lo ha hecho "solo un niño" ¿de verdad esperas que luego de lo que ha hecho va a importarnos que se haya quedado atrapado dentro? Pues mira, espero que les aproveche a los Laceradores.

Sin poder evitarlo, Thomas fue dominado por una tromba de furia justiciera que le llevó a propinarle un empujón a Gally que llegó a tumbarlo. Ante esta acción los demás clarianos se apresuraron en retener a ambos chicos antes de se enzarzasen en una pelea, justo a tiempo para que Alby decidiera que era suficiente y se interpusiera entre los dos chicos.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó con su voz de mando, mirando a los dos con una seria mirada que derrochaba su poder sobre el grupo. Gally y Thomas se miraban con los ojos encendidos en fuego, deseando partirle la cara al otro pero la mera presencia de Alby y las decenas de manos reteniéndolos les hacia quedarse plantados en el sitio, sin oponer resistencia.-Thomas. Entiendo cómo debes de sentirte pero debes entender tú lo que ha pasado. No hay manera en que podamos abrir esas puertas. Gally tiene razón, Chara ha ido al Laberinto sabiendo que no iba a poder volver a salir.

Thomas contuvo la respiración ante las palabras del jefe de los clarianos, negándose a creerse esa posibilidad. Chara era un niño, no podía tener deseos de suicidio, no había dado la menor señal de ello. No podía aceptar aquello.

-Ahora esos dos pertenecen al Laberinto.-sentenció Alby con tono de voz más neutro, uno que usaba cuando se despedía de los que ya no iban a volver. Nadie sobrevivía una noche en el Laberinto...

Esa noche Gally tachó el nombre de Ben de la pared, Chara quedó en el olvido, su nombre no llegó a grabarse en la piedra.

Thomas los observaba desde el marco de la entrada a la enfermería, en donde Newt estaba recibiendo puntos en el brazo.

-Sé que te duele, pero aguanta un poco más, ya casi acabo.-dijo Jeff pasando de nuevo la aguja caliente sobre la piel desgarrada para coser.

Newt intentaba aguantar el dolor todo lo que podía. Se había dado a la bebida de Gally en busca de atontecerse lo suficiente como para hacer el dolor más soportable, no era del todo efectivo pero al menos así podía evitar gritar como un imbécil cada vez que le enterraban la aguja caliente en aquella herida abierta.

-Espera, traeré más desinfectante, hay que seguir limpiando la herida.-avisó Jeff saliendo a una de las habitaciones para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Newt y Thomas se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Newt por su lado contemplaba su brazo herido, no era una herida que fuera a matarlo pero iba a dejarle una cicatriz de considerable tamaño. Repasó lo que había sucedido ese día intentando encontrarle el sentido; Primero Ben fue picado por un Lacerador a plena luz del día y se lo había ocultado a Minho, y segundo Chara había atacado a los otros habitantes para adentrarse en el Laberinto junto a Ben.

-"_Nada de esto tiene sentido..."_

-¿Crees que sobrevivirán?-escuchó la voz de Thomas, Newt lo miró encontrándolo con que tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto del muro, seguramente viendo a Gally tachar el nombre de su último corredor.

-Nadie ha sobrevivido una noche en el Laberinto.-sentenció Newt, y sinceramente lo creía, ya había pasado otras veces cuando tuvieron que desterrar a otros compañeros infectados y no veía posible que aquel caso fuera a ser distinto.

Ben estaba infectado e iba a ser un peligro para todo el mundo, el exilio era la única manera de protegerlos a todos, y Chara...si no moría a manos del propio Ben acabaría en las fauces de algún Lacerador. Un niño armado con un cuchillo no iba a marcar la diferencia de lo que ya había pasado...

-Es mejor que lo asumamos cuanto antes...-prosiguió volviendo a clavar su mirada en su herida, rememorando una vez más la forma en la que el crío lo había atacado, sin siquiera mirarlo una sola vez al menos para comprobar quien era el que le impedía el paso. Lo vio tan obcecado en meterse en el Laberinto que ni siquiera fue consciente de nada más.

-No entiendo que le pudo haber pasado.-susurró Thomas pasando su mano por la cara sin apartar la vista de los muros.

-Tú estuviste a su lado ¿no lo viste venir?-preguntó Newt mirando la espalda de su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

-No...bueno, si...tal vez...-balbuceó dándose la vuelta para encarar al segundo al mando.

-No es una pregunta complicada, Thomas.-indicó Newt levantando ceja.

Thomas bufó, cansado de sentirse el único que parecía importarle que un niño pequeño se encontrara en un sitio tan peligroso, pero a la vez sintiéndose obligado a asumir que ese niño ya no iba a regresar. Volviendo a pasarse la mano por la cara, se acercó a una silla en donde tomó asiento, al lado de la camilla en donde estaba sentado Newt.

-Quiero decir que si le vi nervioso y asustado pero ¡maldición! yo también lo estaba. Estábamos viendo como echabais a Ben dentro del Laberinto, creo que Chara no pudo soportarlo y se fue tras él para intentar volver hacerlo entrar. No me esperaba que fuera hacerlo, y menos aun...-susurró mirando el brazo herido de su compañero.-...que fuera capaz de herir a alguien.

Newt lo miró, apreciando la forma en la que el chico parecía sentirse abatido por la marcha del niño, en parte le comprendía, mandar a alguien al exilio nunca era una situación que fuera fácil de tragar pero era la primera vez que alguien tan joven se atrevía a cometer la estupidez de adentrarse en el Laberinto. Para Newt, como segundo al mando, no era fácil encajar el golpe de que no había sido capaz de detener al niño cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.

"_Pero, claro, nadie se esperaba que estuviese armado_"-pensó para sus adentro acariciando con cuidado cerca de la herida.

Volvió a mirar a Thomas prestando atención a su expresión cabizbaja. Tanto él como el verducho enano habían llegado hacía muy poco tiempo al Claro y apenas habían interactuado entre ellos pero Newt deducía que por esa breve diferencia de tiempo entre que llegó uno y otro los había conectado de alguna manera, como un modo de sentirse arropados en un lugar en que los demás parecían estar ya tan habituados a la situación que recibían a los nuevos con risas y mofas. No era algo difícil de deducir si Newt recordaba las pocas interacciones entre esos dos, el verducho enano se le iluminó la cara en cuanto vio a Thomas cuando estaba en el Hoyo, y tampoco era ciego a la forma en la que el otro chico parecía encantado con ese recibimiento.

Se había creado un vinculo que había muerto tan pronto como existió.

-"_La vida es muy perra_"-pensó Newt para sí mismo sin apartar los ojos de Thomas.-"_Pero supongo que con esto Thomas podrá ver la realidad que supone adentrarse en el Laberinto_"

Con un poco de suerte, esta experiencia habrá escarmentado la curiosidad de Thomas por entrar al Laberinto.

Entonces un alarido llegó a los oídos de ambos chicos, y casi de inmediato llegó otro más haciéndolos estremecerse.

-Laceradores.-murmuró Newt mirando hacia los muros a través de la ventana-Y están agitados.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo, no se paró a pensar cuanto rato llevaba así ni tampoco pensaba parar a comprobarlo. Dio un traspié en un momento dado pero logró no caerse al suelo y seguir corriendo hasta dar la vuelta a la esquina y pegar su espalda a la pared.

Jadeaba de forma incontrolable, sentía como el pecho le subía y le bajaba y tenía el corazón tan alterado que estaba convencida de que acabaría vomitándolo en cuanto volvieran a revolvérsele las tripas. Su sudor había provocado que el polvo se le pegara a la cara dándole un aspecto sucio sin importar cuantas veces se pasase la mano para limpiarse, cuando lo hacía le escocían los ojos.

Contrajo la cara en un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano a su hombro derecho, mientras se aferraba con vehemencia al cuchillo, en el cual goteaba una sustancia viscosa. Mierda, era capaz de sentir su sangre escurrirse por su brazo. Esperaba que su aroma no fuera a delatarla.

Un chillido la hizo estremecerse y se quedó tiesa en el sitio, erguida como una jirafa, como si de esa manera su cuerpo pudiera hacerse uno con la pared y así poder ocultarse.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Escuchaba los sonidos de sus metálicas patas chocar contra el suelo haciendo sentir que el suelo vibraba bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba. Si esa cosa doblaba la esquina podía darse por muerta, más aún de lo que estaba luego de haberla cabreado tanto.

Otro chillido se escuchó todavía más cerca, tanto que Chara estaba convencida de escucharlo respirar a su lado. Temerosa y apretando con fuerza los ojos, se agachó lo más lento posible palpando rápidamente la pared y el suelo consiguiendo aferrarse a una piedra, que acabó manchándose con la sangre que había surgido de su hombro y que se le había quedado en la palma. Apretó con fuerza la piedra bajo su palma y cuando sintió que el rostro de aquella cosa se iba asomando rápidamente lanzó la piedra hacia el lado contrario.

La piedra rebotó contra uno de los muros y rodó por el suelo.

Y como si de un interruptor de tratase, la bestia lanzó un alarido que Chara juró que le explotarían los tímpanos y se fue corriendo a perseguir a su supuesta presa.

Chara, sin atreverse asomarse a comprobar si estaba lo suficientemente lejos, salió corriendo en otra dirección, alejándose todo lo posible de aquel monstruo antes de que se diera cuenta del engaño. La herida del hombro le ardía como mil demonios pero no se atrevió ni a protestar.

Corrió entre aquellos pasillos un rato, mirando de un lado a otro vigilando que estuviera sola y manteniendo los oídos en alerta por si escuchaba algo fuera de lo normal. Miró de nuevo hacia los lados cuando se encontró con una nueva bifurcación y no pudo evitar maldecirse; el Laberinto estaba cambiando y si no se daba prisa acabaría totalmente perdida.

Siguió corriendo tomando el camino izquierdo que, para su suerte acabó no teniendo salida, aunque para ella eso significaba una buena noticia; sabía dónde estaba. Gruñendo ante el dolor de su brazo, Chara escaló por las enredaderas de aquella pared, llegando a su destino, un muro alto, aunque claro, nada que ver con los que aun se erguían ante ella a su alrededor, pero de momento ése era el mejor lugar que tenía para resguardarse. Rápidamente se acercó un conjunto de escombros en donde la casualidad les había hecho formar un montículo que dejaba un hueco en su interior en donde ella era capaz de entrar y salir.

No entró sin antes echar un vistazo hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nada estuviera cerca de allí.

-Ben, ya estoy aquí-anunció Chara entrando en aquel hueco viendo el horrendo panorama que tenía enfrente.

El corredor tenía un aspecto mucho mas horripilante que el que había tenido cuando le echaron del Claro. La infección se había extendido de tal manera que su cara se había llenado de esas venas negras y el blanco de sus ojos había desaparecido para dar lugar a una capa de petróleo tan parecida al liquido que no paraba de escupir, incluso Chara pudo jurar que con el paso de las horas, Ben parecía estar perdiendo su cabello; aunque no tenía claro si era porque se le estaba cayendo o porque él mismo se lo había estado arrancando. Cada vez Ben tenía menos ratos de lucidez, todo el tiempo se la pasaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, gruñendo y agonizando como un animal herido, teniendo momentos de arranque de violencia en la que casi le abría la cabeza con una roca o la estrangulaba. Estaba segura que de no haberle atizado en la cabeza con la empuñadura del cuchillo, ella estaría tirada en algún lugar siendo el aperitivo de los monstruos.

Chara tuvo que tomar la dura decisión de inmovilizarlo con las enredaderas y sentir que cada vez que volvía la vista hacia él su cuerpo de demacraba mas y mas. Ben no paraba de dar alaridos, gritar, resoplar, maldecir, a veces lloraba, suplicaba por su vida y pedía perdón. Un autentico caos que Chara ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder controlar, sobretodo cuando todo el escándalo que montaba Ben atraía a las bestias...Chara no estaba convencida de tener tanta suerte de esquivarla dos veces si volvía a por ellos.

-E...estás vivo...-susurró Ben dirigiendo su cabeza en su dirección, atónito pero demasiado exhausto como para exteriorizarlo. Chara asintió aliviada de ver que el corredor parecía tener uno de esos momentos de lucidez. Ben afiló su mirada en el hombro, ahora teñido de rojo, de la menor-Te...te...te han herido...

Chara miró su hombro, intentando disimular que no se había dado cuenta de ello. No quería alterar al corredor, su cordura estaba pendiente de un hilo y cualquier cosa que lo perturbara daría lugar a volviera a perder el control sobre su propia mente.

-Descuida...lo peligroso de esos bichos son sus picaduras no sus mordiscos.-señaló ella volviendo a cubrir su herida con la mano, como si de esa manera ocultara la gravedad de su herida. No quería ni pensar en qué condiciones iba acabar dentro de unas horas...

-¿Te ha mordido...un Lacerador?-cuestionó el corredor escupiendo aquel líquido negro de su boca.

-Eso parece...pero esos bichos no deben de ser muy listos porque no se pararon a mirar si la comida pinchaba.-intentó bromear enseñándole el cuchillo, manchado con una especie de liquido viscoso y amarillo-Aunque solo conseguí que se pillara un cabreo colosal ¡no veas los chillidos que ha dado! Eso sí, me ha costado mucho quitármelo de encima.

Lo contaba con comicidad pero lo cierto es que aun le temblaban las piernas por el mal rato que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos. Había estado todo el rato llamando la atención de la bestia con ruidos, ya sea chocando la empuñadura de su cuchillo contra las paredes, o haciendo rodar las rocas que tenía a su alcance, alejándolo todo lo posible del lugar en donde mantenía oculto a Ben, que con sus gritos había atraído al monstruo. Pero llegó un punto en que la bestia se acercó demasiado y ella no era la persona más rápida del mundo como para competir contra la velocidad de un bicho de semejantes dimensiones, con tantas patas metálicas y un aguijón letal.

Por mucho que pensase en que debía concentrarse en huir, era consciente de lo inútil que era; el bicho era demasiado rápido para ella, y lo tuvo tan claro como cuando lo oyó chillar a sus espaldas cada vez más cerca. Correr o morir. Correr o morir. Correr o morir. Era lo que intentaba concentrarse, hasta que el bicho intentó clavarle el aguijón. Chara cambió entonces de plan;

_**Matar o morir.**_

Comprendió que correr delante de una bestia que la superaba en velocidad no iba a hacer que se salvara, y optó por la opción de enfrentarla. O caía ella o la bestia. No tenía mucho más que eso.

En el último momento, Chara se giró brusca en dirección a la bestia mientras ésta lanzaba uno de sus atronadores chillidos, momento que aprovechó de meterle la mano en su boca y atravesarle el paladar con el cuchillo.

El grito de dolor de la bestia no se hizo esperar, que reaccionó con violencia sacudiéndose y cerrando sus dientes alrededor del brazo de Chara. Pudo jurar que sintió aquellas fauces llegar a su hueso y quebrarlo, ni siquiera podía explicarse como no le había arrancado el brazo en ese momento, cuando el dolor que le atenazó le hizo creer que iba a tener que despedirse de su diestra.

Pero no fue así, ni en ese momento se lo pensó, su mente iba tan rápido que actuaba tal y como le dictaba su instinto de supervivencia. Lo hizo cuando comenzó a atraer el cuchillo hacia sí misma mientras lo tenía aun clavado en el paladar del monstruo, que se agitó y proliferaba continuos gritos de dolor, intentando quitársela de encima al mismo tiempo que daba fallidas estocadas con su aguijón. Al final, cuando Chara retorció el cuchillo en el interior de la boca del monstruo, éste dio un nuevo chillido y aprovechó el momento para dar un tirón.

Cuando cayó de espaldas, se llevó rápidamente la mano a su hombro, húmedo y sangrante pero ahí estaba y en cuanto sus ojos se enfocaron en la bestia la vio pegar sus gritos estridentes moviéndose de un lado a otro rabiando de dolor y golpeándose torpemente contra las paredes, haciéndole apreciar a Chara que la mandíbula superior la tenia partida por la mitad.

Chara vio su oportunidad en ese momento y echó a correr tratando de dejar atrás aquel monstruo furioso y dolorido.

-E...Estás como una c...cabra, verducho.-susurró Ben intentando reír.

-Beeeeee-respondió Chara de manera cómica pese a lo exhausta que se sentía.

En ese momento Ben sufrió un ataque de tos en donde escupía mas de ese líquido negro, y Chara se apresuró en ir a atenderlo. Le limpió la boca con un trozo de tela que se había cortado de su propia camisa e intentó acomodarlo mejor, rápidamente se acercó a la bolsa de piel que Minho le había dado a Ben cuando le exiliaron, la sacudió un poco verificando la cantidad de agua que aun había en su interior, y al comprobar que era suficiente se apresuró en volver al lado de Ben, el cual no dejaba de toser.

Pero en cuanto le sostuvo la cabeza y acercó la boquilla a los labios del otro, Ben rápidamente lo rechazó girando su cabeza a un lado.

-No...-siseó sin dejar de toser.

-Vamos, Ben, tienes que beber algo.-intentó volver acercarle la bolsa para que bebiera pero de nuevo el corredor lo rechazó.-Por favor, te vas hacer daño en la garganta.

-T...tienes que guardarla...para ti...-indicó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo con aquel aspecto oscuro y enfermo.

-Hay suficiente agua para los dos, pero tú la necesitas más que yo ahora mismo.-insistió Chara haciendo un nuevo intento por qué bebiera pero un cabezazo por parte del corredor volvió a dejarle clara su negativa.-¡Ben, por favor!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, verducho? ¡Estoy muerto!-exclamó Ben con una mirada tan llena de desesperación y desesperanza que hizo que la muchacha se le cayera el alma a los pies.-Estoy muerto...-susurró dejando salir unos sollozos.-No hay nada que puedas hacer, es solo cuestión de tiempo a que vuelva a intentar matarte o que atraiga a los Laceradores

-Je, me gustaría verte intentarlo, he apretado bien fuerte las enredaderas para que no puedas soltarte y respecto a los Laceradores...bueno, deja que sea yo quién se preocupe por ellos.-murmuró Chara intentando sonreír a la vez que buscaba aligerar aquella tensión palpable.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer...-repitió Ben buscando que del crío volviera a mirarlo, sintiéndose molesto cuando observó que ignoraba sus palabras mientras se vendaba la herida con un trozo de tela-¡ey mírame!-exigió haciendo que finalmente aquel cabezota lo mirara-No puedes.

Chara apretó con fuerza el puño al sentir la forma en la que el corredor la miraba y la rotundidad de sus palabras.

-Lo sé.-murmuró al fin bajando la cabeza-Sé que no puedo hacer nada para curarte, sé que no puedo hacer nada para que te sientas bien...

-Entonces...¿Por qué...?

-Porque quise salvarte, costara lo que costara.-afirmó volviendo a levantar sus encharcados ojos mirando los de Ben.-No puedo entender...como los demás te dieron por perdido tan rápido, cómo no te escucharon cuando rogaste por ayuda. No entiendo como todos ellos, que se supone que son tu familia, pudieron darte la espalda con esa facilidad.

Ben se quedó mirando al verducho y la expresión que estaba poniendo en esos momentos por su causa, y no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que a ese enano le faltaban varios tornillos. Veía sus buenas intenciones pero parecía ser inconsciente de que esa actitud iba acabar siendo su fin, la bondad no tenía cabida en un mundo con ese, y pese a que rogó tanto por quedarse junto a sus compañeros ellos hicieron lo que debían. Aquella infección era mortal para sí mismo y para los demás, pudría su mente de tal forma que le llevaba a cometer acciones que jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer antes. Tenía de vuelta sus recuerdos, sabía quiénes eran los culpables, sabía de la implicación de Thomas al respecto...pero también era consciente de que la infección le estaba consumiendo muy rápido y que sus momentos de lucidez eran cada vez más escasos; lo había comprobado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de matar al crío, que nada tenía que ver con todo lo que les había pasado.

Tal vez se habría ahorrado toda esa locura, todo ese sufrimiento y el mal trago a sus compañeros si hubiera tenido el maldito coraje de quitarse la vida él mismo en cuanto el Lacerador le picó. Pero no, él no quería morir y por ello había fingido que nada había ocurrido, que no se había encontrado con ningún Lacerador y regresó al Claro junto a Minho sin decirle nada, como si de esa manera, ignorándolo todo, hubiera podido evitar el desenlace fatal al que había llegado.

No era más que un niñato ingenuo que le aterrorizaba morir.

Quiso echarse a reír pero los dolores de su cuerpo solo le hacían retorcerse y toser como un demente. Lo estaba notando, cada vez su condición empeoraba y no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría cuerdo antes de volver a ponerse a gritar e intentar matar al enano. Debía ser consecuente con la situación.

-¿C...Cómo...te llamas?

-¿Eh?

-Tu nombre.-acortó Ben volviendo a toser mas de aquel liquido negro que le encharcaban sus pulmones.-Te he sacado de la Caja, me has pateado el trasero y ahora te has metido conmigo en el Laberinto...pero aún no sé cómo te llamas.

La niña parpadeó varias veces, sorbió por la nariz y cuando se terminó de quitar las lágrimas con el brazo respondió.

-Chara, me llamo Chara.

-Chara...-repitió Ben como si hubiera dado un suspiro-Necesito...que hagas algo por mí...

Ella asintió y se acercó un poco más a él para poner atención a su mandato.

-Necesito que sobrevivas...cueste lo que te cueste tienes que sobrevivir.-dijo Ben apretando la mandíbula intentando mantenerse consciente todo cuanto podía.

-Ben...

-Te has enfrentado a un Lacerador...tú solo y has sobrevivido a ello.-susurró Ben tomando bocanadas de aire.-Lo demás...tienen que saberlo...tienen que saber que pueden hacerlo...ellos necesitan saber que...

-Que pueden tener esperanza ¿verdad?-finalizó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, si ella ha podido enfrentarse a un Lacerador y sobrevivir era lógico pensar que otras personas, mas grandes y más fuertes que ella podían tener posibilidades de hacerles frente y lograr salir del Laberinto.-No sé si yo podría hacer algo así...-susurró para sí misma pero sin ganas de hacérselo saber al pobre Ben solo le sonrió.-Lo entiendo y si es lo que quieres haré lo que pueda por sobrevivir pero...necesito que tú hagas algo por mi...-Ben volvió a toser pero no apartó la mirada de ella, sobretodo cuando le colocó un dedo sobre su pecho.-Esto...esto que sientes, debes dejarlo ir.

-P...pero que estás...?

-Ya no importa, Ben, no importa. Ni para ti, ni para él ni para nadie.-le cortó adelantándose a su respuesta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso...?

-Perdonar no es fácil, lo sé, pero ahora no tiene sentido que le odies, no ahora, ya no. Déjalo ir y quédate en paz...

Ben la miró, sintiendo aquella diminuta y cálida mano sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, que ya parecía estar desintegrado del todo. Se hundió en sus memorias, recordando todo aquello que perdió, todos a cuanto amaba; a sus padres, sus abuelos, sus amigos del colegio, las tonterías que hacía...la cara de Thomas, con esa gente que los encerró en el Claro y que les metían en capsulas para experimentar con ellos...Thomas les hizo eso, les arrebató sus vidas, sus familias, todo...

Pero.

Era cierto, no valía la pena, ya no. Su resentimiento no iba a irse pero ya no podía más, simplemente no podía más. Todo lo tenía perdido, su familia, su pasado...su vida.

-Yo solo quería regresar a casa.-sollozó Ben apretando sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, mezclándose con toda aquella suciedad esparcida por su rostro.

Con una mirada llena de pesar, Chara se arrastró hasta la parte de atrás de la cabeza del joven, cuando se la sostuvo la acomodó en sus rodillas mientras lo escuchaba sollozar.

-Volverás a casa...te lo prometo...-aseguró ella acariciándole el cabello, igual que una madre haría con su hijo.

-Chara...no puedo mas...-rogó Ben notando un nuevo dolor contrayéndole el cuerpo entero.

-Lo sé...-susurró aferrándose a su cuchillo dirigiéndolo lentamente a la sien del corredor.

-Jajaja, es gracioso...-sollozó Ben abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, ahora negros, perdidos en algún punto del techo de escombros.-...ya verás la cara que van a poner todos en cuanto te vean..jaja...no se lo podrán creer

-Cuidaré de ellos-sonrió triste la niña viendo que los ojos de Ben se iban hundiendo en la locura de nuevo.-Te juro, Ben, que cuidaré de ellos. De todos ellos.

Entonces hizo un movimiento de muñeca y, haciendo presión en la cabeza de Ben con la otra por el lado contrario, enterró el cuchillo en lo más profundo del cráneo.

Esa noche, Chara lloró abrazando al corredor.

**(Capitulo subido el 25 de Abril de 2019 a las 12:40 hora de España)**


	6. Capitulo 4-Valor

"_CRUEL es buena_"

Thomas abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo como si hubiera sufrido una caída desde lo alto de los muros, su desconcierto lo llevó a mirar alrededor suyo intentando ubicarse dónde estaba. El alivio se instaló en su mente cuando pudo reconocer que estaba acostado en su hamaca, al lado de Chuck, en medio del Claro. Aunque tal vez no era motivo de alivio saberse aun atrapado en ese lugar, igual que una rata de laboratorio...

De nuevo había soñado con aquella mujer de bata blanca, en unas extrañas instalaciones, con ordenadores, gente metidas en capsulas llenas de algún tipo de líquido que parecía agua. Le pareció que uno de ellos era alguien parecido a Alby…pero también vio a una chica, una que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Una mirada cómplice, que le decía nada y todo a la vez ¿de quién podría tratarse?

Escuchó el ruido de las puertas abriéndose y por inercia fue a mirar hacia su procedencia. Su ceño se frunció en una mueca de extrañeza cuando pudo ver a tres figuras delante de las puertas, pese a la distancia, Thomas pudo reconocer que eran Minho, Alby y Newt, hablando entre ellos mientras se abrían las puertas ¿Por qué se habrían reunido esos tres a esas horas tan tempranas? De pronto vio a Minho y Alby entrar corriendo al interior del Laberinto ¿Alby ejerciendo de corredor? ¿Podía hacer eso?

-"_¿Irán a buscar a Ben y a Chara?"-_se preguntó, tal vez Alby había recapacitado y había pensado en lo que dijo ayer...

"_Nadie sobrevive a una noche en el Laberinto_" recordó que le había dicho Newt, con aquella expresión de resignación que Thomas asumió que ya venía pasando en ocasiones anteriores ¿Cuántos chicos se habían adentrado en el Laberinto y no habían regresado? Thomas tembló con tan solo pensarlo, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al cobrar nueva conciencia de que aquello no hacía sino avivar su deseo de convertirse en corredor y adentrarse en tan espantoso lugar.

Debía hablar con Newt cuanto antes.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-Mierda...¿dónde estoy?-susurró Chara para sí misma sosteniéndose el hombro herido mientras caminaba con sus cortos pasos por los largos pasillos de piedra intentando mantener firmes sus tambaleantes piernas. Miró de un lado a otro sintiéndose desesperada de su situación.

Había pasado una noche espantosa en donde solo había permanecido acostada sobre la superficie de piedra, con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado vigilando la abertura de su improvisado refugio mientras custodiaba el cuerpo del corredor. No recordaba haber dormido, menos aun cuando escuchaba el sonido de aquellos monstruos chillando, a veces demasiado cerca y otros muy lejos, pero la cosa se complicó cuando a mitad de madrugada comenzó a sentir su cuerpo calentarse.

Quiso achacarlo al calor de la tensión y de haber estado huyendo del Lacerador pero cuando empezó a tener temblores y a que le castañetearan los dientes tuvo que asumir que su problema de estar atrapada en aquel Laberinto acechada por un montón de Laceradores se le había añadido un nuevo problema; la fiebre.

Había logrado detener el derrame de la herida de su hombro, pero no tenía nada con la cual limpiarla y eso había llevado a que se infectase, provocándole una fiebre que parecía no querer parar de elevarse. Y el agudo dolor que no dejaba de atenazarla por todo el brazo le hacía pensar que quizá tenía algo roto, o al menos a punto de romperse del todo.

-Mierda, me sobran los problemas ¿sabes?-siseó al aire con fastidio.

Sabía que acababa de complicársele la vida, pero no abandonó su guarida en ningún momento, quedándose ahí, junto a Ben, hasta que pudo sentir que el cielo al fin se clareaba, justo cuando los Laceradores parecían abandonar los pasillos del Laberinto yéndose a dios sabe dónde. Cuando vio que era hora de ponerse en marcha y buscar el camino de vuelta, sintió un malestar horroroso por todo el cuerpo y una debilidad que apenas le permitía estar en pie, sin mencionar que ya no era apenas capaz de ignorar el dolor de su hombro. Su estado era ya tan lamentable que cuando quiso bajar del muro le fallaron las fuerzas y se estampó de pleno contra el suelo.

Y le habría encantado quedarse ahí, tal cual había caído, porque era lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera.

Pero el chillido de un Lacerador a lo lejos le hizo cobrar el ánimo de buscar el camino de regreso al Claro, le había hecho una promesa a Ben y debía cumplirlo. No podía morirse allí, en ese lugar. Se negaba en redondo.

Sin embargo, sus ánimos fueron decayendo estrepitosamente cuando se sintió perdida. Estaba convencida que cuando cargó con Ben el día anterior hasta llegar a su refugio habían estado caminando treinta minutos, Chara calculaba que de no haber perdido el tiempo controlando los brotes de furia de Ben ni de haber estado cargando con él habrían tardado mucho menos tiempo en llegar a su zona segura...pero ahora no era capaz siquiera de reconocer los pasillos por los que estaba deambulando. El Laberinto había cambiado su forma durante la noche y ahora Chara no era capaz de orientarse, no sabía si se estaba acercando o alejando de las puertas que daban al Claro, por lo que no podía evitar limitar su rango de movimiento, en parte porque se sentía demasiado perdida y demasiado mal, y otra porque le daba miedo alejarse de donde estaba Ben y no ser capaz de recordar el camino para poder recogerlo.

Encima se moría de hambre, no era capaz de reponer las energías que su cuerpo consumía por el malestar y en su estomago solo estaba la manzana que Thomas le había dado el día anterior.

-Thomas...-sollozó abrazándose a sí misma al pensar en aquel simpático muchacho de ojos bondadosos. Su fiebre la estaba matando, necesitaba ayuda y solo podía pensar en Thomas, como la única persona que iría ayudarla.-Sácame de aquí, por favor.

Entonces un ruido, similar a un temblor, se hizo notar por encima de su cabeza. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con un cielo oscuro que amenazaba una inminente tormenta.

-Oh no...-musitó con los ojos abiertos de terror.-No, no, no, no, no.

Y echo a correr, a la desesperada por un camino aleatorio buscando el regreso al Claro.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¿Por qué Alby ha entrado en el Laberinto? No es un corredor.-inquirió Thomas jugueteando con una machete entre las manos mientras Newt y Zart, su mano derecha en los huertos, se dedicaban a talar un tronco muerto para hacer madera.

-Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Alby ha ido a deshacer los pasos de Ben ¡Oye ¿me vas a ayudar?!-frunció el ceño al sentir que el otro le estaba dejando con todo el trabajo.

-O sea ¿que van a volver al lugar en donde picaron a Ben? Eso es...

-Alby sabe lo que hace ¿Vale? Mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.-le interrumpió sin dejar de golpear el tronco con su propio machete.

-¿Eso qué significa?

Newt suspiró revolviéndose el pelo, como si estuviera meditando qué palabras usar para que Thomas pudiera comprenderlo y se pusiera trabajar de una vez.

-Vale, esto va como ya te lo explicaron-le señaló con su machete.-Cada mes la Caja sube a alguien nuevo, pero hubo un primero ¿sabes? Alguien tuvo que pasarse un mes entero en el Claro...solo. Ése fue Alby, y no debió ser fácil-volvió a dirigirse al tronco a seguir talando.- pero cuando los otros chicos llegaban uno tras otro él vio la verdad. Y aprendió que lo más importante es que nos tenemos los unos a los otros; porque estamos todos en el mismo ajo.

-"_Nos tenemos los unos a los otros_" pensó Thomas intercambiando una mirada con Chuck, el cual se encogió de hombros y continuó inmerso en su pequeña talla de madera. Cuando Thomas fue a mirar a Newt no pudo evitar fijarse en la mano con la que agarraba el machete, viendo el vendaje que cubría su antebrazo.

De nuevo no pudo evitar rememorar la reacción que tuvo el pequeño Chara cuando echaron a Ben al Laberinto; su forma salvaje y desesperada con la que corría y arrasaba con todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, hiriendo a Newt en un arranque de furia descontrolada por llegar al lado de Ben. Solo él fue tras Ben...

¿Para traerlo de vuelta?

"_Nos tenemos los unos a los otros_" volvió esa frase en su mente.

-¿Cuánto de eso será verdad...?

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Newt haciendo sobresaltar a Thomas, que no esperaba ser escuchado.

-Digo que Alby no debería exponerse de esa manera.-se apresuró en hablar, regañándose a sí mismo por pensar en voz alta.-Digo...él es el jefe de todo esto ¿no? Si algo le pasara en el Laberinto...¿qué serían de todos estos chicos que dependen de él?

Newt paró de golpe de talar el tronco, dando una última estocada que dejó el machete clavado en la madera. Cuando clavó sus ojos en Thomas éste cobró conciencia de que había metido la pata, y sudó frío cuando el chico soltó el machete y se acercó a él en dos zancadas quedándose inclinado sobre él con el brazo apoyado a su lado y con las frentes casi rozando. El fuego que veía en aquellos ojos oscuros le hizo temer por su vida.

-Alby sabe lo que hace.-siseó con una mirada sombría.-Y si "pasa algo" como tú dices...saldremos adelante. Siempre salimos adelante.

Se separó de golpe volviéndose hacia el tronco para continuar con su trabajo mientras que el pobre Thomas se había quedado estático en el sitio, intentando recordar como volver a respirar luego de sentir que Newt iba a matarlo por ocurrírsele abrir la boca.

-Voy a ir ahí dentro, Newt.-declaró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo dices?-cuestionó el otro volviendo a detener los golpes.

-Voy a ser corredor y exploraré ese Laberinto.-indicó incorporándose de su lugar y encarándose con el que era su compañero.-Si Alby, que ni siquiera es corredor puede hacerlo, yo también lo haré. Sé que hay una manera de salir de este lugar y yo...

-No vas a ser corredor porque tú lo decidas ¿entiendes, verducho?-gruñó Newt-Te lo dije el otro día ¿recuerdas? Te tienen que elegir. Minho tiene que elegirte y Alby tiene que autorizar esa elección. Si decides tú solo por tu cuenta ser corredor, desobedecer nuestras reglas y salir al Laberinto no te molestes en volver, porque no vamos a dejarte.

-¿Acaso es lo que pensáis hacer con Chara?-cuestionó de golpe.-Si él regresa...

-Él ya está muerto.-exclamó apretando los dientes, aquella conversación estaba empezando a salirse de control y Chuck y Zart ya estaban tensos por la confrontación entre el verducho y su segundo al mando ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? ¿Por qué parecían querer pelearse?

-Thomas, cállate.-susurró Chuck tirando de la camisa del chico intentando que cerrara la boca.

-¿Sabes qué, Newt?-sonrió Thomas de manera mordaz, ignorando el pedido de su pequeño amigo.-Que tal tengas razón y Chara esté muerto pero él ha sido el único en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí que ha demostrado tener sentido la frase de "_tenernos los unos a los otros_"

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Ey vamos, tíos, calmaos los dos.-intento mediar Zart incorporándose del suelo.

-Un niño pequeño se ha lanzado a ese Laberinto para intentar salvar a un chico que ni siquiera conocía ¡a uno de los vuestros! Lo hizo cuando todos le disteis por perdido y...

-¡Thomas cierra la boca!-bramó Newt-¿Qué sabrás tú? ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que hubo aquí antes por hacer exactamente lo que hizo tu adorado niño? Tuvimos que lamentar más vidas de las que eran necesarias ¿qué habría pasado si Ben hubiera llegado a matarte? ¿O si hubiera atacado a Chuck o a cualquiera de nosotros? ¿Te has parado a pensar siquiera eso?

Thomas se tragó sus propias palabras al ver la expresión del segundo al mando y pensar de nuevo en lo ocurrido con el corredor. Tal vez Newt tenía razón, tal vez lo mejor para todos era haber exiliado a Ben si no había forma de ayudarlo y que su presencia amenazara la integridad del resto de los clarianos. Pero...

-Voy a conseguirlo, Newt.-sentenció Thomas clavando de nuevo sus ojos sobre los del segundo al mando.

Entonces, junto al sonido de un trueno, la lluvia comenzó a caer mientras esos dos titanes se miraban entre ellos intentando imponer su voluntad sobre el otro.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

La lluvia caía con fuerza, tal vez no la notaría tanto si no fuera porque el agua le nublaba la vista de vez en cuando y su ropa se había vuelto más pesada. Su rostro ahora estaba limpio y tenía su cabello pegado a su frente, Chara agradecía tenerlo tan corto porque sería un engorro lidiar con un cabello largo y empapando entorpeciéndole la vista.

Ya no sabía cuantas vueltas había dado, ni cuantas muescas con el cuchillo había dejado para guiarse, pero por mucho que buscara no encontraba ningún indicio que le dijera que estaba cerca del Claro ¿pero cuánto puede llegar a cambiar el dichoso Laberinto hasta el punto en que ni siquiera podía saber si estaba cerca o lejos de donde quería llegar? Suponía que eso hacía honor a su nombre.

Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más débil y ya había desistido en intentar correr, ahora solo podía avanzar por los pasillos apoyándose en las paredes y la lluvia no ayudaba a mejorar su situación, ya no por lo enferma que se encontraba sino por los Laceradores.

El agua borraba todo rastro de su olor pero también la evidenciaban por el sonido, sus pasos al pisar los charcos eran más ruidosos que en terreno seco y no quería ni imaginarse lo que iba a suceder con ella si no conseguía regresar al Claro antes de que anocheciera, no creía ser capaz de sobrevivir a otra noche más estando sola y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-"_No puedo morir aquí_"-se repetía una y otra vez.-"_Me niego a morir por nada_"

Entonces, como si alguien de arriba la hubiera escuchado, sus oídos captaron el sonido de unos pasos, no, más que pasos; trotes.

Apresuró el paso yendo en dirección en donde se producía esos sonidos y cuando dobló una esquina, Chara pudo jurar que estaba por llorar de puro alivio.

Allá al fondo del largo pasillo podía ver la figura de Alby trotando en dirección contraria de donde estaba ella y empapado hasta las cejas. Por supuesto ¡los corredores! estaban haciendo su rutina de exploración del Laberinto.

-Alby.-intentó llamarlo pero su voz apenas había salido como un pequeño sonido gutural, genial ¿ahora encima afónica?-¡Alby!-intentó mas fuerte pero su voz no llegaba a los oídos del líder de los clarianos, la lluvia opacaba el poco sonido de su voz.

Pensó en intentar correr, no iba alcanzar el trote del líder pero tal vez se percate de su presencia si hacia ruido pisando los charcos. Pero apenas dio dos pasos en su dirección cuando se percató de algo que la hizo quedarse quieta en el sitio.

Un Lacerador, quieto como una estatua, entre las enredaderas de una de las paredes, iba descendiendo lentamente hacia el chico en posición de caza.

-Alby.-lo llamó viendo al monstruo bajar más y más, pero el líder ni siquiera se había percatado. Y al borde de las lágrimas, Chara se tomó de su propia garganta y tomó una bocanada de aire.-¡ALBY!

Su voz finalmente pudo escucharse, como un sonido ahogado y desgarrado pero suficientemente fuerte para, esta vez, el líder se percatase de su presencia.

Pero cuando Alby se giró, el Lacerador se lanzó sobre él.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-Ya deberían haber vuelto...-dijo Thomas refugiado bajo el techo de uno de los puesto junto al resto de los chicos, que estaban pendientes de la puerta al Laberinto.-¿Qué pasa si no lo consiguen?

-Lo conseguirán.-aseguró Newt sin apartar la mirada del lugar

-Ya...pero ¿y si no?-lo encaró Thomas

-Lo conseguirán.-repitió sin un ápice de duda.

Thomas reprimió un bufido de frustración ante la pasividad del segundo al mando ¿de verdad no tenían un plan? Joder, su líder estaba ahí dentro junto al guardián de los corredores ¿podían permitirse quedarse ahí sin hacer nada? ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos si perdían a esas dos figuras de autoridad? ¿Newt asumiría la jefatura del Claro en caso de...?

Cada vez más nervioso y sin ser capaz de entender la pasividad de sus compañeros ante la situación, Thomas prefirió retirarse del lado de Newt y contemplar la puerta desde otro lado.

Varias horas pasaron hasta que la lluvia al final se detuvo y con ella las nubes, dejando un cielo en donde el sol ya daba indicios de retirarse, esa señal alarmó mas a los clarianos que ya no pudieron regresar a sus respectivas tareas y todos fueron a reunirse a la entrada al Laberinto. Todos en silencio con la vista clavada al frente, con la tensión palpable en el ambiente mientras rogaban para sí mismos el regreso de su líder y su mejor corredor. Ya habían perdido a dos de los suyos el día anterior y no querían seguir perdiendo a más gente...

-Venga ¿no podemos enviar a nadie a buscarles?-inquirió Thomas, sintiéndose ansioso por la espera.

-Va en contra de las reglas.-habló Gally estando a horcajadas sin despegar la vista del Laberinto, atento a cualquier movimiento.-O consiguen volver o nada.

-No podemos perder a nadie más.-apoyó Newt

Thomas bufó apretando los puños de impotencia, observando como la luz solar iba siendo cada vez más escasa. Entonces el sonido de un aullido les llamó la atención y una repentina corriente de aire les vino de cara dándoles el habitual aviso antes del cierre.

-"_Mierda...las puertas no tardarán en cerrarse_."-pensó para sí apretando su mandíbula.-"_Volved, volved_"

-No...por favor...-murmuró Chuck con la voz quedada observando aquellos enormes bloques de piedra que estaban comenzando a moverse.

-¡Ahí!-señaló Thomas rápidamente en cuanto pudo ver un movimiento asomándose en una de las esquinas del Laberinto.

Pudo reconocer la figura de Minho, gruñendo con fuerza mientras parecía estar dando trompicones intentando acercarse lo más rápido posible al Claro, pero...¿estaba cargando con Alby?

-Espera...algo va mal.-dijo Newt al haberse dado del apuro del líder de los corredores.

A Minho le costaba cargar con el cuerpo de Alby ¿estaría muerto? No, no tendría sentido que Minho estuviera cargando con semejante esfuerzo un cadáver, su rotunda insistencia en hacerlo cruzar al Claro evidenciaba su desesperación por salvarle la vida. Los gritos de ánimo no se hicieron esperar, todos los clarianos gritaban al unísono al corredor mientras poco a poco las puertas iban cerrándose. Algunos le gritaban que dejara atrás a Alby y se salvara él, pero el corredor se negó en rotundo haciendo oídos sordos mientras intentaba arrastrar a su líder al interior del Claro.

-No lo va a conseguir-susurró Newt con los ojos tensos al ver a sus amigos tan lejos de alcanzarlos.

-"_No, no lo harán_"-pensó Thomas con el sudor frío recorriéndole la cara al observar la obstinación del corredor por llegar con Alby mientras el espacio entre los dos muros era cada vez más estrecho.

Todo empezó a moverse a cámara lenta para Thomas, sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura de Minho que desesperadamente luchaba por llegar hasta ellos. No pudo evitar acordarse de Ben, la fura y la devastación que hubo en su mirada mientras era echado al interior del Laberinto; a Chara, que luchó con uñas y dientes para salvarlo a pesar de haberse quedado atrapado con él...tal y como Minho luchaba ahora por salvar a Alby.

-"_¿Qué hago yo aquí quieto sin hacer nada?"-_se cuestionó sintiendo como el cuerpo le temblaba y los gritos de a su alrededor apenas eran ya murmullos inentendibles.

"_No puedo dejarles así_"

Entonces echo a correr.

Pudo sentir a alguien intentando tomar su brazo, la voz de Chuck gritándole que no lo hiciera pero no tenía tiempo para escucharlos. Minho y Alby no tenían tiempo. Se escurrió entre los ya estrechos muros y los atravesó sin escuchar los gritos de los demás, estaba por llegar, iba a lograrlo. Llegaría al lado de esos dos.

-¡THOMAS, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

"_¿Newt?"_

Entonces tuvo un resbalón y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, escuchando el ruido de las puertas cerrarse tras de sí. Incorporándose como pudo observó los grandes muros, ahora cerrados, ante él, imaginándose a Newt con un cabreo colosal acordándose de todos sus antepasados y al resto de sus compañeros aun gritándole cuando la piedra ya no dejaba que les escuchase.

"_¿Lo he hecho...?"_

-Buen trabajo.-escuchó la voz de Minho, se dio la vuelta encontrándose al corredor arrodillado y con una expresión de exasperación en su rostro.-Acabas de suicidarte.

"_Si, lo he hecho"_

**(Capitulo subido el 27 de Abril de 2019 a las 13:30 hora de España)**


	7. Capitulo 5-Esperanza

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-se apresuró en preguntar Thomas acercándose rápidamente a examinar el estado de Alby. Había perdido la consciencia y tenía un golpe en la cabeza por donde emanaba sangre, esperaba que aquello no fuese mortal.

-¿A ti qué te parece? Le han picado.-siseó Minho entre dientes.-Un Lacerador le emboscó en un momento en que no estaba mirando. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera le había visto venir.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en la cabeza?-Thomas le tocó suavemente las zonas cercana a la herida.

-Hice lo que se tiene que hacer.

Thomas lo miró viendo la desesperanza en los ojos del corredor. Volvió acordarse de Ben y de sus arranques de furia imaginándose que más pronto que tarde Alby iba acabar padeciendo lo mismo y Minho había tomado la decisión de noquearlo antes de que empezase a perder el control sobre sí mismo.

-"_Y a pesar de saber que no tenía salvación, Minho luchó por traerlo de vuelta al Claro_" pensó con cierta amargura al recordar que con Ben eso no había ocurrido. Ese recuerdo le atormentaba, superando al miedo que sintió cuando Ben intentó matarlo.

Un chillido en la lejanía le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones ¿aquel sonido era de un Lacerador?

-Ayúdame a levantarle.

-Tenemos que irnos.-indicó Minho ya de pie y dispuesto a marcharse de allí.-El Laberinto ya está cambiando.

-¡Oye, Minho!-exclamó en tono de reclamo haciendo que el corredor se detuviera.-No podemos dejarle aquí.

Minho se dio la vuelta encarando al novato, dispuesto a decirle algo, sin embargo, no encontró fuerzas ni motivación para decirle nada, no cuando veía a Alby tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con la picadura, y todos ellos sentenciados a morir dentro del Laberinto.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¡Ése estúpido shank!-gruñó Newt dándole un puñetazo a los muros de piedra sintiendo su áspera superficie desgarrarle la piel de los nudillos ¿cómo se ha atrevido hacer semejante locura? Mejor dicho ¡¿qué coño estaba pasando con los nuevos?! ¿Por qué ahora todos parecían tan desesperados por ir a su suicidio metiéndose en ese condenado Laberinto?!

El silencio se había instalado entre los miembros del Claro, todos se miraban entre ellos sin saber bien qué decir a continuación, demasiado impactados con lo que acababa de ocurrir como para reaccionar.

-Newt.-escuchó la voz de Winston tras él, y cuando el chico se dio la vuelta vio un montón de ojos cernirse a su persona, esperando sus instrucciones-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Alby ya no estaba con ellos y Newt sabía bien lo que eso significaba. Los chicos acababan de perder a su líder, aquel que los había guiado siempre, que siempre estaba atento a todo y a todos y velaba por la paz y la seguridad en el Claro. Su pérdida era algo mucho más duro de lo que jamás habían tenido que enfrentarse, más duro incluso que los destierros que habían tenido que hacer hasta la fecha. Habían perdido el ancla que mantenía la sensación de seguridad en los chicos, y ahora se sentían asustados y temerosos de su porvenir. Y lo miraban a él, al segundo al mando, esperando que tomara las siguientes decisiones para no alterar el ahora delicado equilibrio que habría en el Claro.

Newt se sintió abrumado ante la responsabilidad que le vino encima de golpe pero era plenamente consciente de cuál era su deber. Algo que siempre había asumido que podría acabar pasando, pese a que siempre rezó por no verse de verdad en aquella situación. No había elección, los chicos le necesitaban ahora y no podía dejarlos a la deriva. Tenía que centrarse, debía ser firme. Él era ahora el clariano más antiguo del Claro, tenía experiencia en llevar el lugar, recordaba todos los consejos que Alby siempre le había dado cada vez que lo dejaba al mando. Y ahora que Alby no estaba le correspondía a él asumir el mando y mantener a todos sanos y salvos. Debía protegerlos a todos.

-Ahora esos tres pertenecen al Laberinto.-anunció encarando a sus compañeros con el porte erguido, mientras observaba como todos los chicos bajaban la mirada en tristeza y asumiendo el cargo del nuevo líder en funciones.-Volved cada uno a vuestras tareas, mañana por la mañana cuando salga el sol Clint, Frypan y yo levantaremos una tumba conmemorativa en honor a Alby, después me haré cargo de reorganizar a los corredores y elegir un nuevo guardián para ellos. Gally, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El constructor asintió, sabiendo que volvía a estar a cargo de tachar los nombres de las personas a las que habían perdido, excepto el de Alby, el cual sería tachado por la propia mano de Newt, en un acto simbólico de traspaso de poderes.

Newt, se retiró del lugar, los clarianos se apartaron de su camino de manera silenciosa y aceptando su mandato, todos le siguieron. Poco a poco, el grupo fue desperdigándose yéndose cada uno a intentar retomar las tareas que debían hacer antes de que se sirviera la cena. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, a todos les costó seguir con sus quehaceres sin que sus mentes les atormentase mirando varias veces en dirección al Laberinto, dedicándose casi en exclusiva a lamerse sus propias heridas emocionales esperando que cuando saliera el sol Newt pudiera guiarlos y así poder dejar atrás el seguro liderazgo que Alby siempre había ejercido.

El ahora líder de los clarianos se dejó caer en las escaleras de madera que daban a la cabaña en donde solían hacer reuniones, desde ahí podía ver a todos sus compañeros moviéndose de un lado a otro, enfrascándose en diferentes tareas, algunas que ni siquiera les correspondía, con tal de evitar tener que pensar en lo que había pasado. Estaban consternados, no sabían cómo reaccionar y aquello le pesaba, debía reunir el valor suficiente antes del amanecer para poder guiar a los chicos como era debido, no podía permitirse el lujo de flaquear ante ellos, menos ahora. Soltó desde lo más profundo de su garganta un gruñido de frustración revolviéndose el pelo con desesperación, preso de toda la tensión que había vivido los últimos tres días y ahora tener que asumir el lugar de Alby.

Dios, Alby y Minho. Precisamente esos dos; el líder de los clarianos y el guardián de los corredores. Las personas con mayor experiencia y fuerza del Claro ¿Qué narices había pasado dentro del Laberinto? ¡¿Por qué narices los Laceradores estaban atacando a plena luz del día?! No le encontraba el menor sentido, y ahora debía lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida de sus dos amigos y sus referentes, encima debía ocupar el lugar de Alby y elegir a una persona para ocupar el lugar de Minho ¿y después qué? Solo...¿seguir como siempre? ¿Hasta cuándo? Aquello era tan confuso y tan injusto, esos dos hacían demasiada falta en el Claro, mucha más falta que cualquier otro. Aunque Newt siempre se consideró un buen segundo al mando y siempre estuvo cómodo con su posición, era consciente de que no estaba a la altura de Alby, él no era un líder, no tenía la suficiente destreza como para dirigir a su gente. Lo suyo era mantener el orden, mantener al grupo unido, eso era lo que se le daba bien, pero dirigirlos…

Y en menos de veinticuatro horas cinco chicos habían sido tragados por ese maldito Laberinto, y él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Había visto las intenciones de Thomas de lanzarse al Laberinto, vio la tensión de sus músculos y el cómo su espalda se iba inclinando para tomar el impulso de correr y Newt recordaba pudo reaccionar antes que nadie al apreciar aquellos detalles. Lo vio echar a correr, y le alcanzó a tomar por el brazo. Fue el primero en hacerlo y sintió el tacto de la piel de Thomas contra las yemas de sus dedos...

Pero se le escurrió.

Su mano no se mantuvo firme en el agarre, no reaccionó lo bastante rápido como para tomarlo con fuerza e impedirle avanzar en su propósito. El brazo de Thomas solo se deslizó de entre sus dedos como si nada y Newt solo pudo ver impotente como aquel idiota se iba derechito hacia su muerte.

Y con él ya iban dos...

Furioso consigo mismo y su maldita suerte, Newt buscó desquitarse dando un puñetazo contra el suelo de madera en el que estaba sentado ¡ya iban dos! Dos clarianos que tuvieron la estúpida idea de correr al interior del Laberinto y que él tuvo la oportunidad de impedírselo, fracasando en las dos veces. Los tuvo a los dos entre sus manos, pudo haberlos agarrado mejor, retenerlos en sus brazos, apretar el agarre, inmovilizarlos...pero no, los dos se deshicieron de sus intentos como si nada y se alejaron de él sin mirar atrás, sin importar lo que estaban dejando ni a quién estaban hiriendo.

¿Qué clase de líder podía ser si no podía manejar a sus chicos en situaciones así? ¿Qué haría si se repetían más cosas como la de esos dos?

Dos vidas perdidas de aquella forma tan estúpida e innecesaria, dos vidas que eligieron ese destino...pero dos vidas que él podía haber salvado y que eran su responsabilidad. Y había fracasado en mantenerlos a salvo.

¿Qué clase de líder podía ser si no podía manejar a sus chicos?

-Newt.

Levantó la cabeza sobresaltado al no esperarse que Chuck se hubiera acercado a su posición, menos aún que estuviera tan centrado en su propios pensamientos que había bajado la guardia ante los sonidos a su alrededor.

-Chuck ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Newt recobrando la serenidad en su rostro.

El menor bajó la mirada al suelo, como si estuviera pensándose bien las palabras para dirigirse a su nuevo líder. Chuck y Newt no habían tenido mucha interacción, el menor había llegado al Claro hace apenas un mes y había estado pasando de un sitio a otro todo el tiempo, y cuando estuvo a su cargo para las labores de los huertos Zart era el que se había ocupado de enseñarle y guiarle, y Chuck nunca había recurrido a Newt ni como guardián de los huertos ni como segundo al mando por lo que el trato entre ellos era escaso. Newt supuso que por ello Chuck se mostraba ahora tan tímido con él, cuando tenía alguna consulta o necesitaba consejo siempre había recurrido directamente a Alby, aceptar su desaparición y que ahora era Newt el que estaba al cargo debía de ser muy desconcertante para el menor.

Chuck echo un vistazo a su espalda en un gesto nervioso, y Newt se dio cuenta que estaba mirando hacia las puertas cerradas. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño...

-Olvídalo, Chuck, ya no vale la pena. No van a sobrevivir.

El niño alzó la cabeza con sobresalto, no esperándose que Newt adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Newt.-indicó jugueteando con su pequeña talla de madera entre las manos.-Sé que tienes motivos para pensarlo, ya has pasado por esto antes pero...pero yo pienso...-se pasó una mano por la cabellera evidenciando su estado de nerviosismo.-Pienso que ésta vez, solo tal vez, algo pueda ser diferente...

Newt casi se le escapa una risa irónica ante la ingenuidad del miembro más joven del Claro de no ser por lo que dijo a continuación;

-...Y estoy convencido de que muy en el fondo tú también lo piensas.

El chico observó al otro con una ceja arqueada, intentando no verse consternado ante la aparente seguridad con la que había hecho esa declaración.

-Las cosas están cambiando.-siguió hablando el menor, animado ante el silencio del otro.-Todo ha empezado a cambiar desde que Thomas llegó; han traído a otro verducho muy poco tiempo después de él, uno demasiado joven, los Laceradores han cambiado sus costumbres...

-Eso no me dice nada, Chuck, y en todo caso el cambio no va en nuestro favor-indicó Newt levantándose del sitio pero el niño fue más rápido y se plantó delante de él para evitar que lo dejase ahí plantado.-Chuck...

-Todo ha sido una locura en los últimos tres días. En todo el mes que llevo viviendo aquí no he visto nada semejante y nadie quiere decir nada al respecto. Todos intentan mirar para otro lado.-hablaba de manera apresurada.-Y sé que Thomas tiene algo que ver con eso, creo que él va a suponer un cambio para todos nosotros. Creo que...

-No tienes nada que te haga tener una base que apoye lo que dices.-cortó Newt sintiéndose cada vez mas irritado al ver en el niño la llama de aquella maldita droga agónica llamada esperanza.-Thomas está muerto, Chuck, no va volver.

-Él se lanzó a rescatar a Minho y a Alby cuando nadie más lo hizo.-le recordó Chuck como un golpe bajo.-Si nada más verlos hubiéramos ido ayudar a Minho, nadie se habría quedado encerrado en el Laberinto. Pero todos nos quedamos quietos en el Claro, solo gritando, dejando que Minho se las apañara solo cargando con Alby.

-Chuck, cállate...

-¡No, cállate tú, Newt y escúchame por una vez en tú vida!-exclamó temblándole la voz, hasta el punto en que estaba por quebrársele. Newt parpadeó consternado cuando el menor alzó la voz, Chuck nunca se había dirigido de ese modo a nadie-No quiero quedarme aquí, Newt.

Newt se quedó congelado ante la forma en que esas palabras salían de los labios del más joven; una voz rota, desesperanzada que suplicaba por una solución que no hallaba en nada ni en nadie.

-No quiero quedarme aquí.-repitió llevándose una mano al rostro, avergonzado de estar derrumbándose delante de Newt.-Todos...todos parecen ya importarles cada vez menos salir de aquí, los corredores se niegan a decirnos nada y Gally y otros chicos llaman a este lugar "hogar". No lo es, Newt, nunca va a serlo.

-Ey, Chuck-se apresuró en acercarse Newt tomando al menor del hombro.-Oye, no vamos a quedarnos aquí ¿de acuerdo? Es solo cuestión de tiempo que encontremos una salida, nos iremos de aquí y entonces podremos buscar a los Creadores y recuperar lo que nos quitaron.

-Tú sabes que a este paso no vamos a conseguirlo.-susurró volviendo a alzar la mirada, dejando que sus brillantes ojos se clavaran en los del líder.-¡Mira a tu alrededor, Newt! ¡Míralos a ellos! Se han resignado a vivir aquí, no les importa quedarse para siempre. Se han acomodado en este lugar y ya...ya apenas les importa si este lugar es más seguro que fuera. Thomas es el único que ha demostrado interés en salir de aquí. Es el único que se atreve arriesgarse cuando los demás no lo hacen. El que corre ayudar a Minho cuando nadie más lo hace...y tú lo sabes...

-No importa lo que yo piense, la realidad no depende de lo que queramos o de lo que creamos.-lo miró con expresión seria.-Nadie sobrevive una noche al Laberinto, eso es un hecho. Thomas no quiso seguir las reglas y decidió ir solo a su muerte, sólo fue un estúpido más.

-Si fue un estúpido más entonces ¿Por qué le pusiste tantas trabas para que no fuera corredor?

-¿Qué...?

-Él te lo pidió, te dejó claro que quería ser corredor. Tú podías haberle hecho llegar su petición a Alby y a Minho y dejar que ellos tomaran la decisión de dejarlo o no. Pero no lo hiciste. Estuviste todo el tiempo intentando evitar que Thomas se volviera corredor, diciéndole que "nadie quiere ser corredor" cuando ellos siempre fueron nuestra única opción para salir de este lugar. Son los únicos clarianos que se dedican a buscar la salida y cuantos más chicos fuertes y rápidos más posibilidades de encontrarla. Thomas habría aprendido bajo el mando de Minho, se habría vuelto alguien muy útil...-jadeó pasándose la mano por la mejilla para limpiarse algunas traicioneras lágrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos.-Pero nunca se lo permitiste, nunca hablaste ni con Alby ni con Minho al respecto; tú no querías que Thomas fuera corredor y pienso que no lo hiciste porque intuyes lo importante que es él para nosotros y trataste de apartarlo del peligro.

Newt sintió como se le tensaba la mandíbula y su cuerpo experimentaba un estremecimiento con las palabras del menor. No lo había pensado en absoluto ¿Por qué se había empecinado tanto en negarle a Thomas ser un corredor? Cuando echaba la vista atrás podía recordar que sus motivaciones fueron la de protegerlo como las otras veces que algún novato se le ocurría plantearse el puesto de corredor. Muchos eran inconscientes de lo que significaba esa labor, no todos podían serlo; había que ser una persona fuerte y rápida, alguien capaz de escapar de la caza de los Laceradores y no todos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle frente a una situación semejante. Con Thomas pensó lo mismo, apenas tuvo claro su situación ya le solicitó a él por el puesto de corredor y Newt asumió que hablaba mas su inconsciencia e insensatez.

Pero lo que Chuck le dijo lo había dejado casi sin habla, no le correspondía a él decidir si un chico podía ser corredor o no; esa decisión le correspondía a Minho y a Alby, él solo podía advertir de los peligros que acarrearía la labor y de trasmitir la petición a los otros dos ¿Por qué entonces le ignoró? Ni siquiera habló con Alby al respecto...

-Ya da igual, Chuck-sentenció Newt haciendo a un lado al menor para pasar.-No va a volver, ni él ni nadie.

-¡Ven mañana conmigo!-se apresuró Chuck volviendo hacer que el otro se detuviera.

-¿Qué?

-Que vengas mañana conmigo-repitió.-Mañana al amanecer cuando se abran las puertas acompáñame a esperar a Thomas.

-Chuck.

-¡Hazlo!-exclamó adelantándose a sus recriminaciones.-Si tú aun guardas algo de fe en nuestra supervivencia lo harás. Sabes que Thomas lo merece. Yo quiero creer en él, quiero apostar por él, porque es el único ahora que puede hacer sentir que es real la posibilidad de salir de aquí.-y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Chuck fue el que se dio la vuelta para marcharse.-¡Hazlo, Newt!

Newt se quedó mirando como el menor se alejaba, como si de esa manera escapara de una negativa por su parte. Suspiró y se fue en dirección hacia donde estaban los cultivos.

Allí había dedicado parte de su tiempo, viendo los tomates, frutas y parras que crecían en ese lugar de una manera hermosa, aunque ahora que todo estaba empezando a oscurecerse apenas podían apreciarse la variedad de colores. Mientras admiraba los frutos de su trabajo y el de sus compañeros la pregunta de Chuck volvió aparecer en su cabeza.

¿Por qué se había empeñado en impedir que Thomas se convirtiera en corredor?

Entonces la respuesta, que estaba instalada en una parte de su cerebro, escondida recelosamente, se abrió paso en su consciencia.

-"_Porque Thomas se parece demasiado a mi_"

Era la verdad; Thomas era igual que él, igual que cuando llegó al Claro. Lleno de curiosidad, insaciables ganas de encontrar las respuestas, con gran hambre de justicia por todos los que ya estaban ahí y los que estaban llegando. Recordaba sentir la ambición recorriendo sus venas, sus ganas de convertirse en la persona que sacaría a sus compañeros de aquel lugar, tanto, tanto era su deseo que no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de pedirle a Alby que le permitiera ser corredor. Si, al igual que aquel maldito verducho, él también se había obsesionado con ser corredor al ser la única tarea del Claro que se dedicaba en exclusiva a encontrar la salida del Laberinto. El esfuerzo y el dolor por los que tuvo que pasar para ganarse el respeto de Minho y que le aceptara como parte de su grupo fue algo tremendamente difícil, el guardián de los corredores no le puso nada fácil el ganarse el puesto, que lo despreció y lo rechazó dos veces por su bajo rendimiento físico en ese entonces. Si quería ser corredor, no podía permitirse tener las cosas fáciles, Minho no podía permitirse tener chicos débiles en su grupo cuando su trabajo era tan arduo y tan peligroso.

Pero si había algo que Newt siempre había destacado era su gran determinación, él era un hombre echado para adelante, uno que si quería algo no iba a esperar a que se lo dieran hecho. Estaba dispuesto a ser corredor y corredor sería. Soportó las exigencias y el duro entrenamiento de Minho para prepararle, bajo lluvia, bajo el sol abrasador, sin apenas consumir alimentos o bebiendo apenas sorbos de agua. Hasta que finalmente Minho reconoció su valía y empezó a formar parte del grupo de corredores.

Toleró las largas jornadas corriendo por el Laberinto, horas y horas corriendo, alerta a los chillidos en la lejanía de los Laceradores, dibujando mapas, organizando el Laberinto por zonas y por secciones. Así un día, y otro, y otro más...

El tiempo seguía pasando, mas chicos llegaban y las responsabilidades dentro del Claro aumentaban. Seguían dibujando y dibujando mapas pero cada noche el Laberinto cambiaba su forma, desorientándoles y teniendo que volver a redibujar los mapas, desechando los que ya tenían, más que nada porque en ese entonces no eran conscientes de que las formas del Laberinto eran rotativas ni cuantas era capaz de formar.

La falta de progresos poco a poco fue haciendo mella en la cabeza de Newt al sentir que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, más gente llegaba, luego comenzaron los problemas en donde varios chicos, presos en la desesperación y el caos, se perdieron a sí mismos, algunos se suicidaron y otros tuvieron que ser exiliados, y ellos no lograban hacer ni un avance en su trabajo...Hubo un punto en que Newt se sintió superado por todo y...

-Maldición...-siseó tocándose su pierna apretando los dientes al recordar aquellos tiempos oscuros.

Lo peor de todo es que ver a Thomas le daba temor por su parecido con él...y sin embargo era un soplo de aire fresco, algo que le hacía recordar la determinación que tuvo por salvar a los demás sin importar el costo, algo que ya no veía en sus compañeros, algo que él había olvidado por el dolor de la decepción y el sentimiento del fracaso más absoluto...una actitud tan nostálgica y dolorosa que le trasmitía...

_Esperanza_

-Estoy jodido.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¡Vamos a sentarnos! ¡Nos sentamos!-indicó Thomas entre jadeos mientras se acercaba a un muro en donde poder apoyar a Alby.

Habían estado transportando al líder de los clarianos a cuestas, siendo sostenido por los dos chicos a cada lado de su cuerpo usando sus propios brazos como asientos para el líder. Sin embargo cargar con él era más duro de lo que imaginaban y luego de un rato de llevar a cuestas un peso muerto los chicos sintieron sus brazos entumecerse y vieron necesario hacer al menos una pausa.

Pese a los escandalosos chillidos de los Laceradores retumbado por el Laberinto.

-Esto no funcionará ¡tenemos que irnos!-apresuró Minho cada vez mas alterado de escuchar aquellos monstruos cada vez más cerca de su posición. Joder, Alby los estaba retrasando demasiado.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que esconderlo!

-¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Yo que sé, Minho! ¡Piensa! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no hay ni un solo sitio donde podamos llevarle?!

Minho soltó un grito de exasperación arremetiendo contra Thomas en un impulsivo empujón que le hizo golpearse la espalda contra el muro y quedar acorralado.

-Escúchame, cara fuco ¿vale?-siseó con los nervios a flor de piel.-¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡No hay a donde ir!-lo soltó de malas manera y volvió a ponerse de pie, evidenciando el temblor que recorría sus puños.-¿No lo pillas? Ya estamos muertos.

Pero Thomas se negaba a creer eso, no pensaba morir dentro de ese lugar por mucho que Minho estuviera convencido de su mortalidad. Podían sobrevivir y lo haría.

Por ello se levantó de donde estaba y observó el muro de enfrente, cubierto casi en su totalidad por enredaderas, unas con unas ramas tan flexibles y fuertes que, si las manejaban bien, estaba convencido que podrían soportar bastante peso.

"_Tengo una idea_"

Aunque su plan llevó más tiempo del esperado, asegurar a Alby a las enredaderas no fue nada fácil, tenían que asegurarse de que las habían colocado en los lugares apropiados para que al líder de los clarianos no se le partiese una costilla en el momento de alzarlo. Y otra cosa era que Alby seguía pesando demasiado y ocultarlo entre la pared de enredaderas y alejarlo del alcance de los Laceradores estaba llevando más tiempo y esfuerzo del esperando. Y Minho no ayudaba nada interrumpiendo el trabajo vigilando a cada lado del pasillo, totalmente paranoico a que fuera aparecer algo.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestionó Thomas al notar al corredor mirando fijamente a uno de los pasillos.

-Tenemos que irnos.-insistió una vez más con la voz apurada y temblorosa al escuchar un ruido que ya le era aterradoramente familiar.

Hasta que al final lo vio, justo al fondo y acabando de doblar la esquina, vio a uno de esos repugnantes insectos mecánicos.

-¡Vámonos! ¡VÁMONOS!

-¿Qué? No, espera, nos queda poco.

-No, no, no, no.

-Minho, quédate conmigo

-¡Lo siento, verducho!-se disculpó de manera apresurada antes de salir corriendo y dejar a su compañero a su suerte.

-¡MINHO, NO!-gritó justo antes de sentir la falta de apoyo que casi le hacía darse de frente contra el muro.-¡MINHO!

Pero el corredor había huido sin mirar atrás, ya ni siquiera podía escuchar sus pisadas.

-Mierda...-siseó Thomas aplicando más fuerza evitando de esa manera que Alby cayera, mas el chillido de uno de los monstruos llegó a sus oídos, cobrando conciencia de la prisa que tenía Minho por salir por piernas en ese momento.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar las enredaderas, Thomas maniobró para quedar tumbado en el suelo e ir deslizándose hacia el interior de las enredaderas, ocultándose entre ellas y rezando porque Alby estuviera a salvo en la parte más alta.

Se quedó todo lo quieto que su tenso cuerpo le permitía, controlando al máximo su respiración para no ser delatado pero se sintió que le aire se le cortó de golpe cuando sus oídos captaron una especie de gruñido y al mirar el suelo visualizó una patas mecánicas que pasaban de forma pesada y lenta por su lado.

_-"¿Qué es esa cosa...?"-_pensó para sí mismo quedándose blanco como la cera, apenas veía las patas pero ¿eso se suponía que era un Lacerador? ¿Por qué demonios tenía patas robóticas? Desde luego, a Thomas no se le ocurrió salir a preguntárselo, menos aun cuando por el número de semejantes patas y la leve vibración que sentía en el suelo con cada paso que daba la bestia podía hacerse una idea de lo grande que era.

Thomas sintió que le corazón se le paraba cuando la bestia se detuvo en su andar, lanzando breves gruñidos como si estuviera examinando su entorno ¿Sabía que estaba escondido cerca? O peor...¿estaba detectando a Alby? Mierda, Minho y él habían hecho demasiado ruido y el Lacerador se había sentido atraído ¡¿ahora qué coño hacia para salir de...?!

**¡CLINCK! ¡CLINCK! ¡CLINCK! ¡CLINCK!**

Un continuado sonido metálico se hizo nota en el ambiente, y la bestia se tensó ante el sonido, proliferando un horrible chillido furioso, salió a la carrera haciendo chirriar sus patas contra el suelo y los muros, siguiendo el rastro de ese ruido.

Thomas, luego de escuchar un segundo chillido, esta vez mas lejos por parte de la bestia, cobró nueva conciencia de que se había quedado solo. Confuso y consternado salió de su escondite, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nada a los alrededores ¿qué había hecho ese sonido? Era también metálico pero dudaba mucho que se tratase de otro Lacerador, fue un sonido mucho más suave a comparación...¿acaso había sido Minho?

Respirando de manera agitada, Thomas se puso de pie y se aseguró de atar bien las enredaderas. Esperaba que Alby pudiera estar a salvo de esa forma, el Lacerador desde luego no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, aunque lo cierto era que tampoco tuvo tiempo de mirar para arriba antes de lanzarse a perseguir aquel sonido.

-"_Tengo que encontrar a Minho. No es seguro que esté por ahí él solo_"

Un nuevo chillido, esta vez más cercano llegó a sus oídos

_-"¡Shunk! ¡Ha vuelto!"-_histérico, Thomas se aseguro una vez mas de amarre en donde estaba Alby antes de correr hacia la esquina y ocultarse ¿tan rápido había alcanzado el origen del ruido, se había rendido enseguida o es que había más Laceradores cerca?

Un gruñido se hizo notar junto al sonido de las patas metálicas, haciendo que Thomas se pegase al muro todo lo que podía, rezando porque el bicho no siguiese avanzando en su dirección. Pero conforme pasaban los interminables segundos, la bestia, de nuevo, parecía estar alejándose, inspeccionando el terreno por otro lado.

Thomas se asomó viendo que el terreno estaba despejado y al mirar hacia arriba comprobó que Alby seguía ileso y en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, pero una nueva secuencia de chillidos y alaridos en la lejanía le alertó. No era seguro que se quedase ahí quieto mucho tiempo, debía moverse o sería comida fácil para esos monstruos. Miró de nuevo hacia arriba.

_-"Espero que no te importe descansar ahí, Alby, creo que estarás más seguro ahí arriba que aquí abajo_"-se aseguró una vez mas de que el agarre estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte_.-"Debo encontrar a Minho"_

Pero apenas dio algunos pasos cuando sintió que su pie pisaba algo húmedo y viscoso. Thomas sintió repugnancia al levantar el pie y ver aquella masa blanquecina pegada a la planta ¿qué narices era eso? ¿Baba? ¿Mucosidad?

De nuevo un gruñido se escuchó tremendamente cerca de su posición. Miró hacia todos los lados, buscando el origen y de paso vías de escape por si veía a la bestia.

Lástima que no se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba hasta que una masa de baba cayó sobre su hombro.

Y cuando lo hizo, pudo jurar que se hizo plopus encima.

-Oh, mierda...

Y el Lacerador se abalanzó hacia él.

**(Capitulo subido el 29 de Abril de 2019 a las 13:30 hora de España)**


	8. Capitulo 6-Fiabilidad

El silencio reinaba entre los clarianos mientras se forzaban a sí mismos a comer la cena que Frypan tanto se había esforzado en hacer esa noche. Ninguno tenía ganas de comer, pero desperdiciar alimentos era algo que no era posible contemplar cuando llevaban una vida con recursos tan limitados y que todo dependía de sus labores; toda comida que pudieran consumir al día era poca. Chuck se encontraba jugueteando con su plato de comida, sentado entre Jeff y Winston mientras lanzaba miradas de soslayo hacia las puertas cerradas que daban al Laberinto.

El más joven de los clarianos recorrió con su vista a su alrededor, observando al resto de sus compañeros. Sus caras eran un fiel reflejo de lo que pasaba por sus mentes; todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante ahora que no podían seguir contando con Alby. Habían puesto sus vidas en manos de Newt pese a que todos eran conscientes de que él no era un líder, no al menos uno que pudiera ejercer con todo lo que acarreaba el cargo, sin embargo, de momento era lo más cercano a un líder que tenían.

Pero Chuck era bien consciente de que eso podía acabar más pronto que tarde. Newt era un buen segundo al mando, pero solo eso, y si él no cumplía con las expectativas que todos ponían sobre él la jefatura del Claro recaería en el siguiente clariano más antiguo después de Newt.

-"_Gally_"-pensó Chuck echando una rápida mirada en dirección en donde se encontraba en constructor, que estaba centrado en su plato de comida y marear los guisantes con el tenedor, perdido en sus pensamientos manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Gally era un chico de carácter fuerte y firme, y Chuck estaba convencido de que podría llegar a ser muy buen líder si se lo propusiera pero carecía de algo que tanto Alby como Newt poseían de sobra; y eso era la capacidad de sobreponerse al miedo. Gally pese a su fuerza y su capacidad de liderazgo no tenía control sobre sus emociones, era todo temperamento e impulsividad generado por su miedo al Laberinto, a los Creadores y todo cuando se trataba de pasar más allá de las puertas de piedra. El miedo le tenía tan controlado que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el evitar salir allá fuera.

Aquello era preocupante, y Chuck sabía que si Gally asumía el mando en el Claro estarían todos condenados a no salir jamás de ese lugar. Se limitaría a hacerlos sobrevivir tras día hasta que se murieran, de viejos, enfermos o cuando los Creadores decidieran hasta cuando iban a seguir permitiéndoles vivir. El constructor no contemplaba la idea de marcharse de ese lugar con el Laberinto y los Laceradores de por medio, como tampoco pensaba en la posibilidad de que los Creadores no tuvieran la intención de dejarlos vivir allí tan ricamente el resto de sus vidas, porque seamos realistas ¿para qué iban a mandarlos a ese lugar? ¿Con qué propósito? No lo sabía, pero el construirse allí una especie de tribu estaba convencido de que no.

Pero no era menos cierto que Gally era poseedor de una presencia y una voz de mando que imponía respeto, y ahora con la desaparición de Alby, los clarianos no tardarían en contemplarlo como su mejor opción para guiarlos en cuanto todos terminaran de convencerse de que Newt no era apto para el puesto.

-"_Thomas, por favor, tienes que regresar_"-pensó Chuck apretando la mandíbula clavando sus ojos en las puertas pétreas.-"_Debes volver por todos nosotros. Te necesito, Newt te necesita...todos nosotros. Mantente vivo y regresa ¡regresa maldito garlopo miertero!"_

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo pero la verdad es que tampoco se paró mucho a pensarlo y menos cuando tenía a semejante insecto robótico pisándole los talones.

Había conseguido algo de ventaja luego de haberse jugado el tipo al lanzarse desde lo alto de un muro en dirección a la pared con enredaderas que estaba enfrente. Reconocía que no fue su mejor idea pero ¡demonios! Estaba siendo perseguido, no podía pararse a pensar en mejores planes, pero al menos la suerte parecía tener piedad por él porque había conseguido zafarse de ese bicho en medio de todas esas enredaderas, incluso había esquivado aquel extraño aguijón que se había sacado de algún lugar de su cola. Y ahora volvía a estar corriendo, huyendo de esa bestia mientras ésta intentaba quitarse de encima las plantas que se le habían enredado por su cuerpo durante la caída.

Pero que poco duró su distracción, porque apenas estuvo liberado volvió a tenerlo detrás, dispuesto a darle caza, mientras él iba haciendo zigzag dando la vuelta a cada esquina que encontraba. Ese bicho era rápido pero al menos podía contar con que no era demasiado ágil.

De repente sintió como se chocaba contra algo, y cuando estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás contempló el rostro de Minho, que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Estás como una cabra!-exclamó sacudiéndome los hombros.

En otras circunstancias, seguramente Thomas habría lanzado un balido solo por hacer la broma, pero el chillido y los pesados pasos del Lacerador les hicieron voltear a mirar a ambos chicos antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la carrera a intentar despistarlo.

-¡Por aquí!-indicó Minho sin dejar de correr mientras Thomas le seguía de cerca.-¡Mira! ¡Por aquí el Laberinto está cambiando! ¡Podemos despistarlo!-señaló un pasillo que comenzaba a cerrarse debido al cambio de estructura del Laberinto.

Minho no se lo pensó dos veces antes de cruzar el pasillo a toda velocidad pero Thomas se quedó rezagado contemplando el pasillo mientras una loca y descabellada idea se formaba rápidamente en su cabeza. Minho por su parte nada mas terminó de cruzar el pasillo se detuvo en su carrera y al voltear y ver que Thomas no le había seguido perdió el color en su cara.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vamos!-gritó Minho desde su posición haciendo gestos con sus brazos viendo que el pasillo iba haciéndose más estrecho.

Pero Thomas no se movió, se quedó quieto donde estaba hasta que su visión conecto con la del enfurecido Lacerador que volvía hacer acto de presencia al doblar una de las esquinas del pasillo. Thomas casi gruñó al ver a la espantosa criatura pero esta vez lleno de una valentía que no sabía de donde le venía se encaró hacia ella;

-¡VAMOS!

El Lacerador chilló y apretó el paso para perseguir a Thomas, quien echo a correr en dirección hacia Minho, el cual no paraba de gritar y hacer aspavientos con los brazos animando a su compañero a que llegara con él. Thomas corrió todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, escuchaba al monstruo detrás de él, cada vez más cerca, su estridente chillido, el ruido de sus patas golpeando reiteradamente la piedra bajo sus pies, el sonido de la pared moviéndose haciendo el pasillo cada vez mas y mas estrecho, los gritos desesperados de Minho animándolo a correr más rápido hacia él.

Thomas no miró atrás pero sentía al Lacerador demasiado cerca de él, tanto que pudo sentir aquellos dientes a punto de rozarle la nuca, la pared más y más estrecha y Minho estaba por desaparecer en cuanto la pared terminara de cerrarse.

Entonces, justo cuando el Lacerador estaba por cerrar la mandíbula a su cuello, Thomas dio un fuerte impulso hacia delante cayendo justo sobre Minho que lo atrapó con los brazos cayendo juntos al suelo, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un desagradable sonido gelatinoso seguido de un último chillido menguante por parte del Lacerador.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron tirados en el suelo boca arriba, separándose el uno del otro mientras sus jadeos les subían y baja el pecho a un ritmo acelerado. Se miraron entre ellos y una débil sonrisa empezó a esbozarse en sus rostros, no dando crédito a que aún estuvieran vivos y enteros. Entonces un olor húmedo y penetrante les llegó a las fosas nasales haciéndoles recobrar la consciencia de que tal vez todavía no estaban a salvo.

Se levantaron de manera acelerada y torpe, mirando en estado de alerta el lugar por donde Thomas había salido encontrándose con que la pared no se había cerrado del todo dejando ver un pequeño resquicio por donde salía una de las patas del Lacerador mientras por el suelo se iban desperdigando una sustancia viscosa junto a un montón de vísceras cuya visión y olor provocaban nauseas en ambos chicos, que tuvieron que tragar duro para no echar la papilla ahí mismo.

-Esto es asqueroso...

-Vuelvo a decirte, verducho; estás como una cabra.-reiteró el corredor mirando al novato con una media sonrisa pese a que su respiración seguía siendo agitada.

Thomas por su parte le devolvió el gesto pero sus ojos volvieron hacia el Lacerador muerto, sintiendo que no había visto nada más repugnante en su vida ¡era imposible que esa cosa fuera natural! ¿De dónde narices había salido? ¿Esto era lo que tan acobardados tenía a todos en el Claro? Los afilados dientes del monstruo le llamó la atención, eran finos y afilados, y parecían componerse de algunas filas siendo unos dientes exteriores los que poseían un aspecto más cartilaginoso, tal vez con la función mas de apresar que de mascar.

"_Dios, pobres chicos_" pensó para sí mismo al recordar que varios chicos habían muerto devorados por aquellas cosas. Qué forma más horrible de morir.

-Oye, deberíamos irnos-propuso Minho tomándolo del brazo al sentir que el chico se había perdido en sus pensamientos mirando al Lacerador.-Es increíble lo que has hecho, pero éste bicho tiene amigos y creo que tú y yo ya hemos tenido suficientes Laceradores por una noche...o por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Thomas lo miró parpadeante, aun algo desconcertado de poder ver tan de cerca aquel ser monstruoso que había estado tan cerca de matarlo.

-Si...si, es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Tenemos que volver con Alby.

-¡Oh, dios, Alby!-exclamó Minho al recordar a su líder, y horrorizarse al pensar en que le había abandonado a su suerte.-¿Aún está vivo?

-Conseguí engancharle bien en las enredaderas después de que te marcharas. Aunque reconozco que fue una suerte que el Lacerador no...lo...viera...-murmuró lentamente la última parte mientras, de nuevo, su mente parecía irse para otro lado.

-¿Thomas...? ¡Eh!-sacudió el otro tomándolo por el hombro.

-El Lacerador no vio a Alby.-repitió con un tono de voz bajo, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo en vez de al corredor.-Tenemos que volver, tenemos que volver rápido.

-¡Ey! ¡Thomas, espera!-exclamó Minho al ver al verducho echar correr, siguiéndolo sin pensárselo dos veces.-¡¿A qué viene esto?! ¡Thomas, espera, al menos deja que yo guíe el camino! ¡Que tú no conoces el Laberinto!

-¡Vamos, Minho! ¡Hay que darse prisa!-gritó Thomas sin parar de correr.

No tardaron más que unos cuantos minutos en rodear los muros para llegar al punto en donde estaba Alby, ambos chicos se apresuraron en revisar las enredaderas y suspiraron de alivio al ver que su líder seguía ahí, inconsciente pero vivo y totalmente ileso.

-Es un milagro que el Lacerador no lo hubiese visto.-sonrió Minho sintiendo un tremendo alivio en su pecho al ver a Alby a salvo.-Pero aun no estamos a salvo y no deberíamos tentar a la suerte, otros Laceradores pueden haberse sentido atraídos por el escándalo que hemos hecho, deberíamos intentar buscar un sitio en donde...¿Thomas? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Thomas se había quedado observando por los alrededores, pensando en el momento en que se había ocultado bajo las enredaderas y visto al Lacerador rondar cerca de él. Era imposible que no hubiese visto a Alby, esas cosas estaban hechas para que pudieran correr, trepar y engancharse a las rocas, no le parecía lógico que hubieran pasado por alto la presencia de Alby entre las enredaderas, que aunque pensó que era una buena idea, la realidad es que no estaba precisamente bien escondido. Pero a pesar de todo no lo vio ¿Por qué?

-"_No pudo verlo_"-pensó repasando la escena una y otra vez, hasta que un golpe de comprensión le vino a la mente al reproducirle un suave sonido.-"_Algo le distrajo_"

-¿Thomas? ¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó Minho al darse cuenta que el novato había comenzado a caminar y mirar hacia delante, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Thomas por su parte observó el lugar detenidamente, pensando lo que podría haber causado la distracción del monstruo, entonces algo floreció dentro de su pecho, como un pequeño brillo cálido que se le había instalado y que le instó a llevarse las manos a boca, juntándolas y al soplar entre los dedos pulgares dejar salir un suave silbido.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamó Minho palideciendo y corriendo donde Thomas para sostenerle las muñecas.-¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?

Pero Thomas se zafó del agarre sin cuidado alguno y repitió el sonido.

-¡Para! ¡¿Es qué quieres atraer a otro Lacerador?!-pero solo recibió un gesto por parte del novato, pidiéndole guardar silencio.

-Hay alguien aquí.-indicó Thomas con un tono de voz bajo, Minho parpadeó confuso ante su declaración.

-¿Alguien...? ¿Quién podría haber aquí?

-Escucha.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y pudieron escuchar que cerca de ellos un sonido metálico, uno muy débil y apagado, algo que definitivamente no procedía de un Lacerador. Comenzaron a caminar despacio, buscando el origen de ese sonido, cuando éste dejaba de escucharse, Thomas volvía a lanzar un silbido con sus manos y de nuevo volvía aparecer.

Minho no podía entender nada, pero estaba sorprendido de que ese sonido se produjera cuando su compañero silbaba de aquella manera, por su parte, Thomas sentía su pecho calentarse cada vez que este hecho ocurría y lo repetía varias veces, de forma suave y larga para que el sonido perdurase más tiempo y poder localizarlo.

Entonces, al doblar una esquina sus ojos bajaron hacia las faldas de una enredadera y lo vio; un pequeño cuerpo ocultándose entre las hojas.

Rápidamente, Thomas se lanzó hacia el lugar y al apartar las enredaderas encontró a un niño que movía un cuchillo contra la pared haciendo aquel sonido que había distraído al Lacerador. Y Thomas reconocía a ese niño.

-Chara.-susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Estaba vivo ¡Chara estaba vivo!

-No puede ser...-susurró Minho con los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creerse estar viendo al mismo crío que se había lanzado de cabeza al interior del Laberinto.

Sin perder tiempo, Thomas arrancó las enredaderas que le estorbaban para tomar al menor en brazos y sacarlo de aquel escondite, sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se le remarcara en cuanto escuchó al pequeño quejarse por hacerlo. Estaba hecho una autentica mierda. El cabello completamente enmarañado, la ropa rasgada, el brazo derecho ensangrentado, grandes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, moratones y cortes repartidos por toda la cara y la piel sudorosa y caliente; pero estaba vivo, estaba respirando.

-Chara...

-¿T...Thomas...?-susurró la débil vocecilla del menor que entreabría los ojos para mirar a la persona que estaba sosteniéndolo-¿Eres...tú?

-Soy yo. Hola, enano, parece que has tenido una noche complicada.-comentó Thomas intentando que no se notara el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.-Está muy feo eso de que te vayas de fiesta y no invites a los amigos ¿sabes?

-Me encontraste...-sonrió la pequeña mostrando una dentadura la cual ahora le faltaban tres dientes de leche.

-Te encontré...-asintió abrazándolo con cuidado, dejando escapar un sollozo sin que le desapareciera la sonrisa, Chara intentó corresponder el gesto pero estaba tan debilitado que el sólo de intento de moverse le hizo sisear ante el dolor de su brazo-Hay que llevarle a un lugar seguro.

-Aquí no hay lugares seguros, Thomas.-le recordó Minho acercándose a los dos para apreciar el lamentable estado del menor.-Nadie sobrevive una noche al Laberinto por algo.

-Nosotros hemos sobrevivido.-indicó Thomas para después señalar con un gesto en la cabeza al niño.-Y él lo ha conseguido durante dos noches. Así que podemos decir que hemos echado abajo esa ley.

Entonces un nuevo chillido los hizo estremecerse en el sitio. Más Laceradores se escuchaban en la lejanía.

-No cuentes con ello todavía.-susurró tomando el brazo de Thomas para hacerlo levantarse de donde estaba aún con el niño entre los brazos, fijándose entonces que el menor se aferraba aquella arma.-¿Ése es el cuchillo de Alby?

-Alby tuvo que habérselo dado cuando le hizo la visita guiada, ya sabes, para que grabara su nombre en el muro junto al de los demás.

Minho asintió pero se detuvo a observar al menor que sudaba y jadeaba con dificultad mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún sitio ¿en serio el crío había sobrevivido casi dos noches enteras con tan solo un cuchillo? Recordó el momento en que Ben fue exiliado, que el crío parecía haberse vuelto loco de repente y se fue directo al interior del Laberinto atacando con furia a todo aquel que se había interpuesto en su camino. Hiriendo a los otros clarianos con aquel cuchillo...Hiriendo el brazo de Newt con ese mismo cuchillo que pertenecía a Alby ¿de verdad era humanamente posible sobrevivir a los Laceradores siendo un crío y solo con un cuchillo? Minho quería mantenerse escéptico ante ese pensamiento pero tenía ante él la prueba de su posibilidad, más sin embargo, viendo su estado no era capaz de darle toda la credibilidad que Thomas parecía estar dándole sin más.

-"_Ha sobrevivido hasta ahora_"-pensó para sí mismo mirando el penoso estado del menor.-"_Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo va aguantar. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que vaya a poder pasar de esta noche_"

-Hay que llevarle a un lugar seguro.-repitió Thomas notando la cantidad desmesurada de calor que emanaba el diminuto cuerpo.

-Oye, verducho enano.-intervino dirigiéndose al menor, que a duras penas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.-¿Has estado todo este tiempo a la intemperie o has podido encontrar un refugio?

Chara pareció murmurar algo, sin embargo, solo un quejido pudo salir de sus labios.

-Vamos, Chara, si sabes de un sitio tienes que guiarnos.-animó Thomas.

-B...B...

-¿Si?

-...B...Ben...-susurró señalando con su dedo hacia una dirección.

Minho sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal en cuanto sus oídos lograron captar ese nombre. Thomas miró alternativamente el camino por el que Chara señalaba y la cara que había puesto el corredor, pero el chillido de los Laceradores les apremiaba a seguir en su camino ante la amenaza de tener que volver a vérselas con uno de ellos por lo que Thomas tomó del hombro al corredor para hacerle reaccionar.

-Las preguntas para otro momento ¿de acuerdo?

Minho tragó saliva y volviendo a cobrar consciencia del peligro en el que se encontraba, asintió. Aún no estaban a salvo.

Ambos chicos retrocedieron en sus pasos para poder ocultar mejor a Alby entre las enredaderas, asegurarse de esa manera de que los Laceradores no le vieran. No podían llevárselo con ellos, Alby era un peso muerto con el que era imposible de cargar a esas alturas, estaban exhaustos como para hacerlo, y en caso de tener que volver a correr no podrían cargar con él y terminarían teniendo que abandonarlo a merced de esos monstruos, y Thomas no estaba dispuesto a ello, por tanto la mejor opción era dejar al líder de los clarianos donde estaba y todo cuanto podían esperar que no se despertara y comenzara a armar escándalo que pudiese atraerlos. Dios, esperaban de verdad que no se despertara porque no tenían más opción que esa.

Habiendo apañado ya la situación de Alby, los chicos siguieron el camino que guiaba el menor. De vez en cuando, Thomas tenía que sacudirlo o darle unas suaves cachetadas en la mejilla para que no se durmiera, era complicado, Chara estaba muy enfermo, herido, hambriento, exhausto y deshidratado, pero Thomas estaba decidido a no permitir que el niño muriera ahí, si había podido mantenerse con vida dos noches en el Laberinto tenía que ser capaz de aguantar aquello. No podía dejar que se rindiera.

-Vamos, pequeñajo, sé que puedes hacerlo.-le animó Thomas a su oído sin dejar de correr mientras Minho lo seguía a su vera.

Finalmente llegaron a un camino sin salida, y cuando Chara les indicó que debían escalar hasta lo alto de aquel muro, los chicos ya se hacían una idea del cómo habría sobrevivido el niño. Thomas se acomodó a Chara a la espalda, asegurándolo con unas enredaderas atadas en su cuerpo para evitar que se cayera, y ambos chicos comenzaron a escalar hasta arriba de aquella pared, los sonidos de los Laceradores les ponían nerviosos pero aún los escuchaban demasiado lejos y aquello les daba algo de margen para llegar a la cima de forma segura.

Cuando llegaron arriba, lo primero que contemplaron fueron unos escombros, unos que formaban montículos de rocas que parecían estar huecos.

-Así que...así pudiste sobrevivir, chico listo.-halagó Thomas al ver el lugar, el niño había elegido ese lugar, a las alturas, con buena visión de la zona para vigilar si los Laceradores estaban cerca, tenía un lugar en donde ocultarse y que no lo vieran.

Pero Minho no estaba convencido del lugar, menos aun cuando un penetrante olor invadió sus fosas nasales que le hizo poner una mueca de desagrado, algo que Thomas tampoco tardó en detectar cuando se acercó al lugar. El corredor se metió al interior del montículo, en donde pudo percibir que el olor era más fuerte pero apenas se asomó y descubrió lo que había ahí dentro dio un grito de espanto y cayó sobre su trasero alejándose todo lo posible.

-¡Ey, Minho! ¿Qué ocurre?

-E...Es Ben.-señaló Minho estupefacto con la mandíbula temblándole ante lo que había visto señalando el lugar con el dedo.

Thomas, con una expresión de desconcierto, se apresuró en ir a comprobarlo y al ver el cuerpo del corredor exiliado, junto al pestilente olor que éste emanaba, se vio obligado volver a salir del montículo sintiendo que se le revolvían las tripas. Aquel olor era nauseabundo, no podía meterse en ese lugar con el niño.

-Sostén a Chara un momento.-dijo Thomas pasando al niño a los brazos de Minho antes de volver a introducirse en el interior del montículo, esta vez aguantando la respiración.

Y ahí lo encontró; Ben. Estaba atado de pies a cabeza con un montón de enredaderas de las que apenas dejaban ver el resto de su cuerpo, los pies y las manos atadas dejándolos en posición de cruz, su piel estaba en una tonalidad morada causada por la cantidad de venas negras que habían consumido su cuerpo, la boca manchada con un residuo negro adherido a la piel de sus labios y su barbilla ¿Chara había pasado la noche anterior junto al cadáver de Ben? El pensar que el niño había pasado por eso le revolvió aún más las tripas.

Thomas le hizo un rápido examen, al encontrar signos de que la cara y el estomago comenzaban a hincharse debido a los gases y que todo se estaba concentrado en un lugar poco aireado, calculaba que Ben debía de llevar muerto al menos un día entero y la descomposición ya estaba comenzando a demacrar el cuerpo. Thomas apretó los ojos impotente ante el final del aquel muchacho sin embargo, algo llamó su atención;

Vio un líquido oscuro en el suelo, junto a la cabeza de Ben, temeroso se acercó a revisar de qué se trataba y acabó encontrándose con la imagen de un orificio en la sien y un montón de sangre esparcida por el suelo. A Ben le habían apuñalado en la cabeza, con algo afilado y alargado por lo que podía apreciar por el tamaño de aquella herida, hecha a muy poca distancia. Era imposible que aquello lo hubiera provocado un Lacerador, ya no solo porque esos bichos si atinaban a la cabeza la reventaban con toda seguridad, sino porque de haberlo hecho, el cuerpo de Ben no estaría en aquel lugar tan protegido y resguardado. Entonces...

-"_No puede ser"-_pensó horrorizado mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad. Abrumado por lo que acababa de descubrir, lentamente salió de aquel montículo para encontrar a Minho a unos pocos metros de la entrada, el cual estaba aun sentado en el suelo.

Miró al niño, viendo su pecho subir y bajar continuamente, y sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras éste le devolvía la mirada con aquellos entrecerrados y brillantes ojos castaños. No hizo más confirmación que la propia mirada del menor para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido con Ben.

-"_Mierda..."-_pensó Thomas cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Aquello era demasiado, Chara había tenido que...

-Está muerto-sentenció Thomas acercándose de nuevo al corredor para volver a tomar al niño en brazos, no se sentía cómodo con que Minho lo tuviera consigo, no luego de lo que había descubierto.

-¿No me digas?-cuestionó Minho con su tono sarcástico mas se evidenciaba la impresión que tenía en su voz, sin oponer resistencia a que Thomas tomara al menor.-Pero...¿qué hace ahí?...Y...¿Por cuánto...?

-Las preguntas para más adelante, Minho-cortó Thomas-Chara no puede dormir ahí dentro.

-¡Ni nosotros tampoco!-exclamó Minho con sus ojos desviándose hacia el lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo de su amigo. Mierda, no esperaba para nada volver a verlo luego del exilio, menos aun de esta manera.

Thomas lo miró pensando qué debería decir al respecto pero en cuanto volvió a mirar al menor por el rabillo del ojo decidió que lo mejor era no indagar en el tema, no ahora al menos. Tal vez cuando volvieran al Claro intentarían interrogar a Chara por lo que había ocurrido con Ben dentro del Laberinto y entonces Thomas debería intervenir. De momento, era mejor que Minho no examinara el cuerpo de Ben y lo mejor era intentar evadir el tema centrándose en lo importante en ese momento.

-Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, no hay ningún otro sitio al que ir. Creo que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí hasta que amanezca.

-¡¿Pretendes que nos quedemos aquí junto al cuerpo de Ben?! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

-No vamos a dormir con Ben. Le dejaremos ahí dentro, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí fuera hasta que salga el sol.-y al ver que el corredor iba a decir algo Thomas se apresuró en interrumpirle.-Tal y como está, Chara no sobrevivirá si duerme en el mismo espacio en el que se está descomponiendo un cadáver, Minho. Nosotros también podríamos contagiarnos de algo si nos exponemos a estas condiciones y ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos estar débiles, no con los Laceradores acechándonos en cada esquina. Y nos guste o no, ahora mismo esto es lo más seguro que vamos a conseguir en este maldito lugar.

Minho rechinó los dientes pero sabía que el verducho tenía razón, y haciendo honor a la verdad, no le apasionaba la idea de recorrer el Laberinto cargando a cuestas con un niño enfermo. Aunque fuera pequeño, era un peso muerto y en caso de necesitar echar a correr suponía un lastre que les ralentizaría, pero la forma en la que su compañero lo acunaba le hacía sospechar que abandonarlo no iba a ser una opción. Echo una mirada a su alrededor. Había una buena vista y era fácil vigilar por donde aparecerían los Laceradores, pero el quedarse a la intemperie no le gustaba para nada, aunque tuvieran buena posición para vigilar ellos también estaban demasiado a la vista.

-N...no vendrán...-ambos corredores se tensaron al escuchar aquella vocecilla y al observar al menor lo encontraron con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando algún punto de manera perdida.-Los Laceradores no vendrán...

-¿No vendrán...?-musitó Thomas.

-No lo harán...no pueden...

-Ey ¿a qué te refieres con eso, enano?-interrogó Minho acercándose un poco hacia Thomas observando al crío, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Los he visto...los he estado observando...de lejos...todo el tiempo...-intentó hacer una risa pero estaba tan cansada que el intentó lo dejó ahí.

-Chara...¿por qué dices que no van a llegar hasta aquí?

-Ellos...los he estado mirando...de lejos...-susurró con esfuerzo.-Salen de noche...buen oído pero muy mala vista.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir, Thomas lo acurrucó mejor en su pecho, Chara no debía esforzarse ahora en decirles nada, necesitaba ahorrar energía para poder pasar la noche. Pero tenía que reconocer que aquella información era valiosa, los Laceradores no tenían buena vista, eso era una ventaja para ellos, al menos así debían estar más pendientes de los ruidos que hacían que el ser visto en sí.

-Thomas...-susurró el pequeño, tomando de la ropa al muchacho con su puño-Ben...Ben...tengo que llevarle de vuelta...

-¿Cómo?

-Se lo prometí...-insistió aferrándose a él con desesperación.-Le prometí que le llevaría a casa...

El pecho de Thomas se encogió ante lo que el pequeño le decía, que le hubiera hecho esa promesa al corredor y le hubiera protegido hasta ahora...

-Thomas...

-Tranquilo, te ayudaré con eso...-le aseguró-Por el momento descansa, necesitas ahorrar energía para ponerte bien. Deja que a partir de ahora me ocupe yo de los problemas.

Chara lo miró con una expresión de alivio y restregó su cabeza en el pecho de su salvador, confiándole su promesa. Thomas sonrió conmovido pero pensó que debía hacer algo más para ayudar a que el crío se pusiera mejor lo antes posible. Miró a Minho, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, vigilando por si aparecía algún otro Lacerador, fijándose en bolsillos que tenía en aquel cruce de peto y arnés de cuero que tenía en el torso.

-¿Tienes algo de comer en esos bolsillos que tienes?-preguntó Thomas llamando la atención del corredor, que lo miró con sobresalto al no esperarse que volviera a hablarle.

-¿En serio en una situación como esta puedes pensar en comida?

-No es para mí. Es para Chara.-indicó frunciendo el ceño ante el tono de sarcasmo empleado por el contrario.-Lleva demasiado tiempo sin comer y creo que cuando llegó al Claro apenas probó bocado-recordó la manzana que le dio cuando Newt lo metió en el Hoyo, no recordaba que hubiera comido algo antes o después de eso.-Necesita recuperar fuerzas, y si tienes algo de agua también le vendría bien.-al ver como Minho arqueaba una ceja, Thomas dejó escapar un suspiro.-Vamos, Minho, échale una mano.

-Thomas...

Minho quería decirle al verducho que darle comida y agua al niño era un total desperdicio de recursos, saltaba a la vista que el niño estaba muy mal y tenía pocas probabilidades de salir adelante. Pero la mirada seria de su contrario le impedía decirle nada, parecía tan convencido de que el estado del menor era pasajero que el corredor no se atrevía a decirle a la cara que era mejor rendirse con él. Miró hacia el cielo. Iba amanecer en unas pocas horas, y gracias a la luz del día la amenaza de los Laceradores se reduciría y podrían regresar sanos y salvos al Claro.

-"_Supongo que es igual_"-suspiró el corredor para sí mismo, recordando que él mismo había dado por perdido a Alby nada más ver al Lacerador, no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a quedarse en evidencia ante Thomas que no dudó en quedarse a salvarlo cuando él, que era amigo de Alby, no lo hizo_-"Al fin y al cabo, el enano ha sobrevivido dos noches en el Laberinto él solo. Se merece que al menos intentemos darle cuartelillo"_

Habiéndose palpado los bolsillos de su chaleco para tomar su comida de emergencias, Minho le pasó a su compañero las barritas energéticas junto a una botella de agua que Thomas agradeció con una sonrisa. Éste acomodó al niño mejor en su regazo para dejarle en una buena posición que le permitiera recibir los alimentos.

-Vamos, Chara, tienes que comer algo.-susurró Thomas acercando la barrita de cereales a la boca del niño, el cual instintivamente apretó los labios en un acto reflejo rechazando lo que se le ofrecía.-Sé que estás cansado, pero es importante que comas. Vamos, hazlo por mí.

Exhausta, Chara volvió a entrecerrar los ojos para mirar el alimento que Thomas le ofrecía. A esas alturas y en su condición, el hambre era lo único que había dejado de notar pero también era consciente que eso se debía a su malestar y que, quisiera o no, si quería recuperarse debía ingerir lo que se pudiera. Lentamente abrió la boca para darle un pequeño mordisco a la barrita y comenzar a masticar.

Thomas sonrió al verlo cooperativo pero sus ojos se desviaron donde Minho, el cual había sentido un estremecimiento al haber visto la ausencia de algunos dientes en la boca del niño cuando fue a morder la barrita. Thomas sonrió.

-No te preocupes.-intentó animar captando la atención del guardián de los corredores.-Sus dientes son de leche, aunque haya perdido algunos en poco tiempo le crecerán otros más grandes y fuertes.

-Eso sí le llegan a crecer...-siseó Minho pero al ver la cara de incredulidad del verducho se apresuró en rectificar su metedura de pata.-Me refiero, ha tenido que darse un golpe muy bestia para que se le haya salido los dientes, cuesta pensar que puedan crecerle otros luego de perder los de leche por un golpe.

Thomas negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando el corredor y no quería meterse en una discusión absurda, menos ahora que parecía estar ganándose su respeto luego de todo lo que había pasado. Miró a Chara, que se encontraba todavía masticando el trozo que había mordido, y comprendía que Minho estuviera escéptico respecto a su supervivencia, sin embargo, para Thomas estaba más que claro que el niño era capaz de superar eso. Había sobrevivido al Laberinto, dos noches, él solo y con un cuchillo, a solas con los Laceradores y a saber cuánto tiempo con un enloquecido Ben antes de tener que tomar una terrible decisión, y aun ahora estaba luchando; se esforzaba por comer, todavía seguía respirando pese a todo. Para Thomas todo eso no era sino señales de una persona luchadora, alguien que quería vivir pasara lo que pasara

-_"Entonces...¿Por qué se lanzó al Laberinto_?"-pensó para sí mismo sin quitarle la vista de encima al niño. Sabía que el motivo era para ir junto a Ben pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pensaba que podía hacer por él? Ben había perdido la cabeza y el control sobre sí mismo, y su condición empeoraría cada vez más. En ese lugar no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer algo por Ben...entonces...¿por qué ese desespero por ir a su lado para terminar matándolo?

Entonces fue cuando un destello de comprensión cruzó por la mente de Thomas. Rememoró el momento en que Ben lo persiguió, con aquellas venas extendiéndose por su cuello, la forma en la que Newt lo derribó y fue sometido por sus compañeros. Después la forma en que fue aislado y luego echado al Laberinto. Chara se había decidido ir con él, llevándose por delante a quién hiciese falta, ya fuera por un acto inconsciente o premeditado, pero Chara fue junto a Ben...para al final terminar con la vida del corredor, dejándole atado, indefenso y usando el cuchillo de Alby para atravesarle el cráneo.

Solo una cosa pasaba por la mente de Thomas que fuera lógica para aquella conducta por parte del menor y para el desenlace que le dio a Ben.

Chara acabó con la vida de Ben.

Chara le dio...

-_Piedad._

**(Capitulo subido el 1 de Mayo de 2019 a las 21:50 hora de España)**


	9. Capitulo 7-Juicio

La luz del día fue haciéndose presente en el Claro, pese a los altos muros que ralentizaban el paso de los rayos del sol, la noche ya se había marchado dando paso a un nuevo día y con ello, los miembros de aquel lugar fueron levantándose de sus hamacas dispuestos afrontar las tareas que se les presentaban.

El primero en levantarse no fue otro que Chuck que, incluso antes de que se despertaran los demás, ya estaba caminando por el Claro tomando algunas cosas que pensaba que necesitaban las personas que esperaba ver en la mayor brevedad posible; tomó prestado un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un poco de agua, no tenía ni idea de cómo tenía que aplicar los utensilios del botiquín pero esperaba que en caso de necesitarlo la lógica supiera guiarlo medianamente bien, al menos hasta que Jeff o Clint pudieran atenderlos como era debido.

Echo andar en dirección hacia la gran puerta de piedra, aun era temprano y no iba abrirse en un buen rato, pero Chuck estaba demasiado impaciente por volver a ver a Thomas y a Minho que le era imposible mantenerse quieto. Necesitaba moverse, hacer cosas, todo con tal de que el tiempo pasase más deprisa y de esa manera las puertas comenzaran abrirse y poder ver aparecer a esos dos. Pero no podía distraerse demasiado, tal vez estaban heridos, tal vez necesitaban ser atendidos enseguida y Chuck no quería ocuparse en nada mas por mucho que se le estuviera comiendo los nervios, necesitaba mantenerse atento a cuando las puertas se abrieran.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al divisar las grandes puertas de piedras se encontró con la figura del segundo al mando dándole la espalda, observando la puerta con aire pensativo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Has venido.-dijo Chuck acercándose al lado de Newt.

-Alguien debe demostrarte de no puede vivirse solo de fe.-susurró Newt sin quitarle la vista a la puerta, aunque Chuck tenía la impresión de que esas palabras no estaba dedicándoselas a él.

-"_Está asustado_"-pensó el más joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mirando a Newt por el rabillo del ojo.-"_No quiere ilusionarse con algo así, no luego de todas las veces que lo hizo y quedó hundido"_

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Newt, erguido a la espera de que las puertas se abrieran. Tal vez porque era algo que un líder debería hacer, tal vez solo por concederle el capricho a él o tal vez porque, aunque lo reniegue, también tenía la esperanza de que se obrara un milagro y que Thomas y Minho regresaran con ellos.

-"_Van a conseguirlo_"-pensó Chuck fijando sus ojos en la puerta.-"_No importa lo que diga Newt, no importa lo que piensen los demás. Si alguien puede hacerlo es Thomas...él...estoy seguro de que él es la persona que puede sacarnos de aquí."_

El silencio se hizo presente y no mantuvieron ninguna conversación mas, pero conforme los rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar los muros se percataron de que, uno a uno, todos los clarianos iban apareciendo a su alrededor, todos con la vista puesta en las puertas, tensos, ansioso y expectantes por ver lo que pasaría una vez se abrieran. Chuck no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, tal vez los otros chicos lo habían hecho por la esperanza de ver a su legitimo líder, o al guardián de los corredores pero ese hecho no hacía otra cosa más que reforzar la idea de que Thomas había influido en todos los clarianos, algunos más que en otros, pero que ahí estaba. Nunca nadie del Claro había hecho tal acto de quedarse esperando a las puertas a que volvieran personas que supuestamente ya deberían haber muerto a esas alturas luego de una noche en el Laberinto.

Pero ahí estaban todos, a la espera.

-"_Thomas, todos te estamos esperando..."-_pensó Chuck apretando los puños sin dejar de mirar las grandes puertas.

Entonces se hizo eco el sonido de un mecanismo, los engranajes comenzaron a moverse y con ellas las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a la visión del interior de muros de piedras y caminos desconocidos para muchos de ellos.

Todos estuvieron conteniendo el aliento en lo que las puertas terminaban de abrirse pero al ver el mismo paisaje sombrío, frío y compuesto por caminos aleatorios sin nada más que contemplar la decepción fue embargándoles uno a uno. No había nadie. Tantos agobios, tanto malestar, tanto que habían perdido y habían cometido la típica estupidez de volver aferrarse a esa maldita esperanza...y todo para nada. Esperaron, anhelaron pero nadie vino.

Newt contrajo el rostro en una mueca de decepción, tendría que habérselo esperado ¿no es así? No era la primera vez que alguien se moría dentro del Laberinto, no era la primera vez que chicos se convertían en victimas de su propia estupidez y acababan derechitos a sus tumbas. Entonces ¿por qué narices lo hizo? ¿Por qué estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo esperando a unos muertos cuando debería estar reorganizando a sus chicos?

Todo aquello era una estupidez, tal como había visto desde el principio.

-Te lo dije, Chuck, no volverán.-sentenció Newt observando los ojos tensos del menor, cuya expresión era de horrorizada decepción negándose a creer la realidad que se le había presentando en la cara.

Uno a uno los clarianos fueron dándose la vuelta para dar la espalda a la entrada al Laberinto e ir a comenzar sus tareas matutinas. Newt les siguió el último, sabiendo que el menor necesitaba unos minutos para encajar el duro golpe que suponía el que se le rompieran todas y cada una de sus ilusiones.

Chuck por su parte miró de manera derrotada como sus compañeros se alejaban de la puerta "_no lo hagáis_" quiso gritarles pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta por el nudo que se había formado en ella. No quería creer que de verdad aquello fuera acabar de esa manera...no quería pensar que...

Con los ojos llenos de agua, Chuck apartó la mirada de sus compañeros para dirigirla de nuevo al interior del Laberinto al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo se le rompía por dentro.

Entonces al enfocar su visión, sintió que el aire se le cortaba de golpe.

Parpadeó varias veces, asegurándose de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación pero al ver a acercándose a esas figuras de forma lenta, torpe y exhausta, Chuck ya no pudo contener mas la emoción.

-¡SI!-gritó como un loco alzando los brazos entusiasmado mientras atraía la mirada de todos sus compañeros que se quedaron con la boca abierta ante aquel insólito milagro que se iba acercando al Claro.

Sin perder tiempo, todos los chicos corrieron justo al borde de la entrada del Laberinto alzando sus brazos hacia los recién llegados.

Newt había sido el primero en llegar a su posición, estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo como aquellos a los que creía que no iba a volver a ver estaban regresando con ellos. Veía a Thomas y a Minho, cargando a cuestas con Alby, que estaba como un peso muerto con cada brazo rodeando los hombros de ambos chicos, pero no solo eso, Thomas iba cargando con un bulto en su brazo derecho.

Finalmente cuando se acercaron lo suficiente todos los clarianos se apresuraron en quitarles a Alby de encima para comenzar a tratarlo lo antes posible, Jeff fue el primero en llegar donde el líder para inspeccionarlo sobre todas sus heridas. Los demás hicieron el intento de quitarle a Thomas el bulto que éste llevaba en los brazos para liberarle la carga, mas éste se negó en rotundo, resistiéndose a entregarlo y apretándolo contra sí mismo como si estuviera protegiéndolo.

Entonces, en un momento, la mirada del segundo al mando y del verducho coincidieron. Newt aun con la sorpresa plasmada en su cara y Thomas con una afilada mirada. Ignorando su propio agotamiento, Thomas hizo el esfuerzo de caminar hacia donde se encontraba Newt, que lo esperaba irguiéndose sin perder ningún momento el contacto visual.

Cuando estuvieron a la altura, Thomas no dudo, y sin darle tiempo a decirle nada, colocó el bulto al que tanto parecía proteger entre los brazos de Newt.

Sorprendido por aquella acción, Newt recibió lo que Thomas le entregaba por inercia, se quedó parpadeante y confuso mientras Thomas seguía clavándole la mirada, como si estuviera desafiándole a algo.

Newt miró el bulto, envuelto en lo que parecía ser una camiseta sucia y andrajosa ¿de dónde la habrían sacado? Con cuidado fue retirándola para ver el contenido y casi tuvo que ahogar una exclamación en cuanto vio un rostro enrojecido asomando de entre la tela.

-Chara.-susurró sin poder creérselo.

-¡¿Que dices?!-exclamó Chuck corriendo a ver al menor que ahora reposaba en los brazos del segundo al mando.-No puede ser...está...ésta...

-Está vivo.-la voz de Thomas sobresaltó a Newt, como si el no haber escuchado su voz desde el día anterior le hubiese hecho olvidar cómo sonaba, y al volver a mirarlo, contempló como esos ojos le devolvía la mirada con una expresión que no admitía replica.-Está respirando y quiere seguir adelante, por lo tanto Newt, mas te vale asegurar que este niño tenga toda la ayuda necesaria para conseguirlo o te juro que voy a cabrearme de verdad.

Newt le sostuvo la mirada, aun preso del desconcierto de tenerlo delante, pero él tenía razón no había tiempo que perder. Había gente herida que necesitaba atención en ese mismo momento. Las preguntas tendrían que hacerse en otro momento.

-¡CLINT!-llamó Newt sin apartar la vista del verducho. El mediquero se acercó raudo al lado del chico, esperando instrucciones.-Revísalo, y asegúrate de darle todo cuanto sea necesario. Quiero al niño vivo.-ordenó Newt colocando al menor en los brazos del mediquero, que lo recibió y se apresuró en acostarlo en el suelo, acomodando la camisa andrajosa con la que estaba abrigado bajo la cabeza, y a continuación lo desnudó para examinarlo.-¿Cómo lo has hecho...?

Thomas arqueó una ceja, entendiendo la confusión que veía en los ojos del segundo al mando, estaba claro que Newt no había tenido ninguna fe en que regresara pero ahora mismo no tenía ningunas ganas de ponerse a dar las explicaciones ahí mismo, cuando aun tenían la boca del Laberinto justo a sus espaldas y con Alby y Chara en el estado en el que se encontraban.

-Mierda, le han picado-anunció Jeff atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeros, dejando ver el pecho de Alby y como en un costado se mostraba un orificio rodeado por un montón de venas que se iban extendiendo por todo el abdomen.

Por instinto algunos retrocedieron un paso al ver de nuevo aquella picadura, otros se atrevieron acercarse para ver aquello como si no terminasen de creérselo. Newt rápidamente echó un rápido vistazo a Clint que ya había desnudado al menor de cintura para arriba y se encontraba palpando y comprobando su cuerpo.

-No tiene picadura.-aseguró Clint haciendo que Newt diera un suspiro de alivio.-Pero tiene el brazo roto y los músculos que están alrededor del hombro y la clavícula están desgarrados.

-Le ha mordido un Lacerador.-indicó Thomas escuchando como algunos chicos jadeaban ante esa información ¿Chara había sido mordido por un Lacerador y ni siquiera había perdido el brazo?.

-¿Habéis visto un Lacerador?-se atrevió a preguntar Chuck acercándose a su amigo.

-No solo lo ha visto.-habló al fin Minho esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa mientras miraba al verducho.-Lo ha matado.

El grupo de clarianos estallaron en exclamaciones y murmullos entre ellos, comentarios rulaban de un lado a otros.

-¿Por qué les habéis traído con vosotros?-cuestionó una voz que se alzó en medio del cuchicheo generalizado que se había formado, todos voltearon sus cabezas en esa dirección, un par se apartaron a un lado dejando paso a Gally que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de clara hostilidad dirigida hacia Thomas.

-Gally...

-¿Por qué les habéis traído con vosotros?-repitió Gally acercándose un par de pasos hacia la escena.

Thomas arrugó el entrecejo, aquella pregunta cargada con ese tono de reproche se la esperaba viniendo de él pero aún así no le sentó bien la insinuación que había implicada en ese comportamiento.

-No podía dejarles ahí dentro a su suerte, Gally, lo sabes.

-¿Que no podías?-rascándose la nuca y dando un breve paseo por alrededor de los clarianos mientras reía de manera irónica, haciendo que los demás chicos guardaran silencio y lo siguieran con la mirada.-¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho, pingajo? ¿Del peligro al que acabas de exponernos a todos?

-Gally, ey, no te pongas así. Tenemos a Alby de vuelta y...-intentó intervenir Frypan.

-¿Y creéis que eso es algo bueno? ¡Le han picado!-les recordó-¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de que se vuelva loco, antes de que se vuelva violento?-encaró a Minho que aun estaba arrodillado en el suelo, observándole con seriedad.-Debiste haberle dejado atrás en cuanto supiste que le habían picado, Minho ¿Que esperabas conseguir? ¿Ahora vamos a tener que volver a pasar por otro exilio?

Minho no se sintió capaz de rebatir lo dicho por su compañero, porque aunque le repateara, tenía razón. Había luchado inútilmente por rescatar a Alby cuando fue picado y en consecuencia habían acabado atrapados en el Laberinto. Era un milagro que se hubiesen salvado pero el destino de Alby no había cambiado; le habían picado y más pronto que tarde iba a ser un peligro para el resto de sus compañeros. Y al final, tendrían que acabar por volver a meterlo dentro del dichoso Laberinto. Pero ni siquiera lo pensó, todo cuando podía pensar en ese momento en que debía rescatar a Alby y llevarlo de vuelta al Claro...quizá...quizá si hubiera hecho lo correcto y le hubiera abandonado ni él ni Thomas hubieran pasado la peor noche de sus vidas.

-"_Y a pesar de eso_"-pensó para sí mismo el guardián mirando al verducho por el rabillo del ojo.-"_Ese idiota se habría metido por su cuenta a buscarlo"_

La imagen de algo así le hizo sonreír de lado sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo que era un golpe a su orgullo.

-¿Y qué me decís del verducho enano?-señaló Gally mientras Clint, sin perderle de vista, sostuvo el cuerpo del menor cerca de sí mismo, a modo de protección. No se fiaba del temperamento explosivo de Gally-No sabemos qué efecto puede tener el mordisco de un Lacerador, puede que actúe igual que la picadura.

-No tiene las marcas del Cambio alrededor de la herida, Gally. No hay pruebas de que tenga el veneno del Lacerador en su sistema.-contradijo Clint con el ceño fruncido, solo él y Jeff tenían el conocimiento como para poder decidir si el niño tenía los mismos síntomas que los otros chicos que sufrieron la picadura. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Gally intentara castigar al crío haciendo cundir el miedo a los demás basándose en algo de lo que no tenía ni idea y que a duras penas era capaz de identificar.

-¿Y pretendes esperar a comprobarlo? Quizá el veneno del Lacerador sea más rápido y mortífero en su aguijón pero que el mordisco tarde más tiempo en hacer efecto ¿de verdad queréis arriesgaros? No quiero en mi hogar a dos personas que van a pasar por el Cambio. Tenemos que sacarles de aquí antes de que...

-¡SILENCIO!-ordenó la potente voz de Newt provocando que todos lo miraran con sobresalto,

-Newt...-se atrevió a murmurar Minho al verlo dirigirse hacia el constructor. Newt nunca alzaba la voz de esa manera, él era una autoridad tranquila y firme, que Gally lo haya orillado a eso era insólito.

-¿Qué narices pretendes conseguir con todo esto, Gally?-cuestionó Newt plantándose justo frente a su compañero, el cual estaba clavado en el sitio sintiendo la mirada del segundo al mando presionando sobre él.-¿Te crees que esto es lo que hace un compañero? ¿De verdad te piensas que lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo es de ayuda para alguien? ¿Asustarlos? ¿Hacer cundir el pánico? No, Gally, no pretendas ser tú quién tome las decisiones aquí porque te recuerdo que aquí y ahora, quien manda soy yo.

Gally se sintió enrojecer, no se esperaba que el segundo al mando fuera a encararlo de esa forma, y menos aún que fuera a hablarle de esas maneras delante de todos que ahora no dejaban de mirarlos. Dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio ante la humillación ¿es que ese idiota no se enteraba de nada? Esa maldita predilección suya por el novato iba acabar con todos ellos si seguía permitiendo que hiciera lo que quisiese. Se supone que un líder debe velar por el bien común no por el bien de unos pocos.

-Solo estoy pensando en lo mejor para todos.-se defendió Gally intentando mantener el tipo frente a Newt, pero se notaba su mandíbula tensa y su mirada temblorosa ¿quién lo iba a decir? Newt aquel muchacho de temple sereno y firme, era capaz de intimidar al guardián de los constructores.

-¿Y qué sugieres Gally? ¿Quieres que los mandemos de vuelta al Laberinto y que se mueran ahí dentro?-espetó Newt.

Aquella acusación tan directa y en público acobardaron al constructor, más aún cuando los ojos del otro seguían firmes en los suyos como si estuvieran leyéndole con toda claridad y desafiándole a que se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Gally pensaba que el que Thomas desapareciera del Claro sería la solución a todos sus problemas, desde que Thomas llegó nada había sido igual y el verducho que siguió después de él también dio problemas y Gally lo único que quería era tener de vuelta la paz en su hogar, y estaba convencido que con ese verducho en el Claro eso no iba a ser posible.

Pero no se atrevía a reconocer eso en voz alta, desear la muerte de uno de los suyos haría que los demás perdieran la confianza en él, a pesar de que con su silencio ante la pregunta del segundo al mando ya se dejaba en evidencia ante los demás.

-Yo no he dicho eso-intentó justificarse.-Solo digo que todo el Claro se ha vuelto un caos desde que este pingajo llegó y no ha habido otra cosa más que problemas. No me parece bien que no se haga nada luego de lo que ha pasado.

-Para discutir esas cosas tenemos la Sala del Consejo ¿entendido? Ahí hablaremos, debatiremos, votaremos y tomaremos una decisión. Pero ahora mismo no es momento ni lugar para discutir ni tomar decisiones, ahora mismo es momento de atender a los heridos.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio en lo que los clarianos contemplaron nerviosos la confrontación, temiendo que de un momento a otro esos dos se enzarzaran en una pelea pero finalmente Gally asumió que no iba a poder con Newt y bajó la cabeza, sin embargo, no perdió el tiempo en lanzar una mirada venenosa en dirección a Thomas que, por su parte, le aguantó la mirada. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por él, por muy enfadado que estuviera.

-Thomas, tú y yo aún no hemos acabado.-indicó Minho dándole un toque en el hombro obligándole a romper el contacto visual con el guardián de los constructores.

-Sí, si es cierto, aun tenemos que hacer algo mas-asintió haciendo que Newt volviera la vista a ellos, confuso por sus palabras.

-¿Hacer el qué?-quiso saber.

-Esperadnos aquí, volvemos enseguida.-indicó Thomas y antes de que nadie hiciera nada tanto él como Minho volvieron a meterse dentro del Laberinto.

-¡¿ESPERAD! ¡¿QUE COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!-exclamó Newt yendo detrás de ellos pero en cuanto traspasaron los límites que separaban el Claro del Laberinto se paró en seco, igual que el resto que estaba siguiéndolo. Se quedó mirando como ese par de idiotas volvían a marcharse ¿es que no habían tenido suficiente?-Ir tras ellos.-ordenó a los otros corredores.

-Pero Newt...

-Ha amanecido, los Laceradores ya no están ¡Ir por ellos!-volvió a ordenar, pero los otros corredores se quedaron en el sitio, dudosos, ahora que sabían que los Laceradores estaban empezando atacar también durante el día no se sentían confiados de entrar.

Newt gruñó ante su falta de reacción, se suponía que ellos eran los más rápidos y fuertes, por algo eran corredores, Minho los había preparado para ello y ahora ahí estaban, sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral para ir tras su guardián por miedo a que en cualquier momento apareciera un Lacerador. Newt volvió a mirar en dirección hacia donde se habían ido los otros dos, viendo que aun los tenía a la vista y que no hacían ningún caso a los gritos que les demandaban su vuelta inmediata. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, todos estaban gritando, rogando a los dos chicos para que volvieran, igual que el día anterior cuando Minho luchaba por regresar mientras cargaba con Alby, pero al igual que entonces, ninguno se movía, ninguno se atrevía a ir tras ellos y hacerles volver.

"_Si nada más verlos hubiéramos ido ayudar a Minho, nadie se habría quedado encerrado en el Laberinto. Pero todos nos quedamos quietos en el Claro, solo gritando, dejando que Minho se las apañara solo cargando con Alby_."

Las palabras de Chuck resonaron con fuerza en su mente en ese momento y sintió tal rabia dentro de sí que le hizo rechinar los dientes. Chuck había tenido razón todo el tiempo, estaba comprobado y ahora, estaba demostrado que no había cambiado. Nadie estaba dispuesto a impedirles seguir avanzando, ni siquiera aquellos que fueron entrenados para recorrer aquel lugar maldito.

-"_No_"-gruñó Newt apretando los puños.-"_No van a escaparse de mí de nuevo"_

En ese momento, bajo la mirada de estupefacción de todos, Newt se atrevió a dar un paso.

-Newt ¿qué haces...?-siseó Chuck con los pelos de punta al ver que su supuesto nuevo líder había cruzado los límites.

-Moved el culo.-ordenó Newt antes de lanzarse a la carrera tras el verducho y el guardián de los corredores escuchando a su espalda como ahora los gritos de sus compañeros también iban dirigidos a él. No tardó nada en sentir molestias en su pierna sin embargo lo ignoró por completo, estaba centrado en alcanzar a esos dos y hacerlos regresar al Claro de una patada, y de paso meterlos en el Hoyo por imbéciles.

Al verlos doblar la esquina, Newt se apresuró en acelerar todo lo que podía, Minho era un formidable corredor y Thomas era bien capaz de seguirle de cerca, si les perdía de vestía sabía que no sería capaz de alcanzarlos.

-"_Y una mierda_"-gruñó para sí mismo-"_Cojo o no, voy a alcanzaros y a daros la paliza de vuestra vida"_

Ese coraje fue lo que le dio a Newt el impulso de presionarse a sí mismo para correr más, la pierna le palpitaba de dolor, tanto que tuvo que apretar los dientes en un intento de soportarlo y no sabía cuánto tiempo podía seguir el ritmo pero en cuanto dobló la esquina, lo que vio le hizo dar tal frenazo que casi se iba de bruces contra el suelo.

Minho y Thomas se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo, afianzando un montón de enredaderas alrededor de un cuerpo maloliente y de horrendo color que Newt conocía bien pese a su deteriorado aspecto.

-Ben...-susurró sintiendo al mismo tiempo un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Vamos a llevarle al Claro, Newt.-indicó Thomas terminando hacer un nudo justo en el torso del corredor fallecido.

Newt clavó su mirada en él al escucharlo, a la vez que se ponía pálido ¿llevarlo al Claro? ¿Estaba loco?

-¿Por qué le habéis traído de vuelta?-cuestionó con las manos temblorosas y el estomago revuelto sin poder dejar de mirar al que fue su compañero.

-Está muerto, no puede hacer daño a nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa.-se excusó levantándose de donde estaba mientras se quitaba la suciedad de las manos.

-Le habían picado...

-Sí.

-¿Por qué le habéis traído de vuelta?-cuestionó de nuevo y Thomas lo miró a los ojos, analizándose entre sí para comprobar si había algún indicio de comportamiento hostil. Newt tenía una expresión de espanto mientras que Thomas asomaba el cansancio pero la firmeza con la que pensaba seguir llevando a cabo sus actos.

-Porque Ben era un clariano, uno de los nuestros, y tiene derecho a ser enterrado en el lugar que consideraba su casa y no haciéndose puré en las tripas de un Lacerador.

El tono acusador con el que Thomas empleó en esa frase fue algo evidente, aunque no del todo intencionado, más sin embargo, Newt lo recibió como si le hubieran dado una patada en la boca del estomago incrementando sus nauseas pero no contraatacó. Entendía el resentimiento de Thomas por aquel caso y por ello Newt no pudo decir nada, miró a Minho que lo contemplaba con la misma firmeza que Thomas pero también podía ver un brillo en sus ojos que le rogaba comprensión.

-Era mi compañero, Newt.-indicó Minho, esperando de corazón que su amigo lo entendiera-Estaba conmigo cuando le picaron y no me di cuenta de ello. Un entierro digno es lo mínimo que le debo, como amigo y como guardián.

Newt asintió comprendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo, Ben también había sido amigo suyo y el exilio fue algo muy duro y traumático para todos. Su regreso no iba hacer feliz a nadie pero al menos, darle un entierro de verdad, uno en el que de verdad se supiera donde estaba y que se pudiera visitar podría reconfortar las conciencias de todos, incluyendo la de Gally.

-¿No resultará contagioso para los demás?-cuestionó.

-Hemos estado expuestos a él varias horas y nos sentimos bien. Chara ha estado con él desde el principio y ya has oído a Clint que no tiene las marcas del Cambio. Así que no, no es contagioso. No ahora al menos-informó Thomas.

-Bien.-asintió acercándose a ellos y poniéndose de cuclillas junto al cadáver, arrugando el gesto ante el nauseabundo olor que este despedía y el horrendo aspecto que presentaba. Sabía que había sido su amigo y que merecía un respeto, pero las cosas como eran, verlo y olerlo daban ganas de vomitar.-Os ayudaré a llevarlo al Claro y le haremos un entierro rápido, sin ceremonias ni discursos ¿entendido? solo por si acaso, no me termino de creer que no tenga algo contagioso-convino y los otros dos asintieron.-Pero después tendremos una reunión en la Sala del Consejo con todos y vais a explicar todo lo que ha sucedido aquí dentro, incluido lo de Ben ¿de acuerdo?

-Newt...

-¡¿De acuerdo?!-insistió Newt como quien no acepta replica alguna, ya empezaba a cansarse con que Thomas no hiciera caso a lo que le decía.

-Está bien...-claudicó.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

La reacción de los demás clarianos al ver aparecer de nuevo a esos tres cargando con el cuerpo de Ben fue variado, la mayoría se apartaron espantados ante aquella horrible visión, no faltaron los comentarios y que el miedo cundiera por algunos minutos, incluso tuvieron que sujetar a Gally cuando, al ver a su amigo muerto e hinchado como un globo delante de sus narices, se puso peor que un toro rabioso y fue hacia Thomas con toda intención de darle un puñetazo, echándole la culpa de lo ocurrido.

La histeria colectiva duró hasta que Newt pudo volver a tomar el control de la situación y obligar a sus compañeros a guardar la calma. Empezó a dar órdenes y a organizar a los chicos para hacer los preparativos de un funeral, no podían perder demasiado tiempo, Newt no estaba convencido que lo de Ben no fuera contagioso pero no iba arriesgar a sus chicos, por lo que no iba a dejar aquel cuerpo cerca de ellos ni de donde dormían demasiado tiempo.

Tras un par de intercambio de palabras entre todos se decidió que Ben sería enterrado al otro lado del Bosque, más allá de donde habían hecho en su día la lápida de madera de George, estaba aislado pero era un sitio acogedor, y pensaban que a Ben le gustaría reposar en ese lugar. Gally y Minho fueron los que se hicieron cargo de cavar el agujero y, por petición del guardián de los constructores, el cuerpo de Ben fue envuelto como se pudo en un montón de telas y trapos, atados entre sí con las enredaderas que aun tenía por el cuerpo, a Gally no le parecía bien enterrar sin más a su buen amigo sin tener al menos ese acto de respeto por su cuerpo y a falta de un ataúd, envolverlo en tela le parecía lo más apropiado que podían hacer por él con lo apresurado que estaba siendo todo. Entre cinco chicos, colocaron el cuerpo en el interior del agujero y lo acomodaron en su interior como se pudo y, después, sumidos todos en el más absoluto silencio. Uno a uno fueron pasándose la pala y añadiéndose tierra para cubrir el cuerpo, el único modo que tenían todos para decirle adiós a su compañero, los únicos que no pudieron estar presentes en el funeral fueron Jeff y Clint, que se encerraron en la enfermería y se enfrascaron en atender a Alby y a Chara, por lo que Newt y Minho añadieron dos palas mas de tierra cada uno, en sustitución de los que no podían estar ahí. Todo cuanto le siguió fue unos minutos de silencio, en los que todos bajaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto por su compañero perdido, escuchándose algún que otro sollozo entre la multitud.

Newt miró por el rabillo del ojo a Thomas, que estaba junto a Chuck a unos metros a su derecha, aun se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho para sobrevivir al Laberinto, cómo es que había encontrado a Chara, cómo es que éste logró sobrevivir dos noches y cómo es que trajeron consigo a Ben y por qué éste no había sido pasto de los Laceradores. Newt estaba lleno de preguntas de las cuales ansiaba la respuesta, quería conocer todo lo que había sucedido porque por primera vez algo, en esos tres años que él llevaba en el Claro, algo había cambiado. No se fiaba de que dicho cambio fuera bueno porque, como le había dicho a Chuck el día anterior, dichos cambios no parecían ir a su favor; no con los Laceradores cambiando sus costumbres.

Pero Chuck llevaba razón en algo y tenía que darle crédito al respecto; Thomas había producido los cambios, algo que nunca había sucedido. Cinco chicos habían quedado atrapados en el Laberinto y todo indicaba que ya no volverían a verlos pero contra todo pronóstico, lo hicieron. Regresaron. Todos. Tal vez no de la forma en la que él le hubiera gustado, tal vez no como todos hubieran deseado. Pero habían regresado, todos y cada uno.

Y para Newt aquello era la prueba firme de un milagro, uno que solo Thomas había podido producir. Y él lo sabía, tal como había dicho Chuck, sabía que había algo especial en ese verducho que tantos problemas y quebraderos de cabeza le había dado y los que pensaba seguir dándole. Pero ahora, Newt había tomado una decisión; De ahora en adelante, y pasara lo que pasara, seguiría a ese lunático hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero ahora había cosas que aclarar, por lo que luego del funeral todos fueron directamente hacia la Sala del Consejo, en donde nada más poner el pie todos volvieron a hablar entre ellos mientras se iban sentando en sus lugares correspondientes, mientras que los guardianes ocupaban su lugar en el centro de la habitación y Thomas se posicionaba al fondo de este, en donde todos podían mirarlo. Era como ser el acusado de un crimen y tener al público y al jurado de frente, juzgando sus actos.

-Es innegable-habló Gally con voz alta y clara haciendo que guardaran silencio.-Las cosas están cambiando. Primero a Ben le pican en pleno día, y luego a Alby. Segundo; el verducho enano rompió dos de nuestras reglas al entrar al Laberinto y haber herido a varios de los nuestros, incluyendo a nuestro segundo al mando.-señaló a Newt que estaba apoyado en uno de los troncos que servían de columna para el techo, el aludido mantuvo su expresión serena sin intención de esconder lo evidente cuando todos fueron a mirar su brazo vendado.-Y por último a nuestro verducho se le ocurre seguirle los pasos y entrar también en el Laberinto, trayendo consigo a dos posibles amenazas para todos nosotros. Todo un conjunto de actos que rompen nuestras reglas.

-Sí, pero le ha salvado la vida a Alby.-intervino Frypan, no gustándole nada lo que parecía estar insinuando el constructor.

-¿Seguro?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja a forma de mostrar su escepticismo.-Durante tres años hemos coexistido con esos bichos y ahora tú-enfatizó señalando al chico que estaba sentado detrás de él, observando en silencio.-has matado a uno.

-Eso...es verdad.-murmuraron entre la multitud.

-¿Sabéis lo que representa eso para nosotros?-cuestionó Gally al ver la preocupación del resto de los clarianos.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?-preguntó Newt sin variar su postura, escuchando atentamente al constructor.

-Tiene que ser castigado-sentenció Gally en lo que al acto la mitad de la sala protestaron al unísono en total desacuerdo con esa, siendo Chuck al que más alto se escuchaba.

-Minho.-llamó Newt-Tú estabas allí con él ¿qué opinas?

-Opino...-empezó a decir en cuanto sintió la mirada de todos los demás sobre él.-que en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí nunca nadie había matado a un Lacerador. Cuando yo salí por patas este pingajo idiota se quedó para ayudar a Alby-le señaló mirándole a los ojos por unos breves momentos antes de volver a dirigirse a los demás-Yo no sé si es valiente o estúpido pero necesitamos a mas como él; Propongo convertirle en corredor.

Thomas alzó la mirada ante lo dicho por el guardián sin poder evitar que un sentimiento de profunda gratitud surgiera de su pecho. Minho le había elegido, y tal y como estaban sonando sus palabras y aquella mirada llena de convicción no era algo de lo que fuera a retractarse. Quiso sonreír pero tuvo que contenerse, debía mantener la seriedad mientras estuvieran en ese lugar, luego le daría las gracias a Minho. Era agradable sentirse apoyado por primera vez desde que llegó al Claro.

De nuevo un escándalo se hizo eco entre las paredes del consejo ante la propuesta del guardián de los corredores. Newt no podía evitar que una sonrisa se le cruzara por la cara, al final el novato había conseguido por sus medios lo que se había propuesto, que forma más insistente de llevarle la contraria.

-¿Esto va en serio?-exclamó Gally con su potente voz haciendo de nuevo todos se callaran y vieran como el constructor se encaraba con el corredor.-¿El pingajo rompe nuestras reglas y tú le premias? ¿Así es como van a ir las cosas de ahora en adelante, Minho?

-Tú no eres corredor, Gally, nunca has entrado al Laberinto ni lo que supone hacerlo y por tanto no tienes derecho a decirme cómo debo elegir a mis chicos.-le reto sin perder aquella fría calma, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de permitir que Gally se le pusiera chulo.- Si lo propongo es porque él lo vale, porque es fuerte y rápido como tiene que ser un corredor. Y déjame recordarte que el ser corredor y tener que volver a entrar en ese lugar no es algo que pueda considerarse un premio ¿no te parece?

Gally apretó la mandíbula sin saber cómo rebatir la lógica del guardián, era cierto, él no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban los corredores ni lo que hacían ni por lo que pasaban cada vez que entraban al Laberinto y que, por cierto, se quedaban ahí hasta antes de que se fuera el sol. Ellos siempre mantuvieron sus andanzas en secreto, para poder trabajar con la mayor concentración sin que los demás estuvieran todo el tiempo atosigándoles con unas respuestas que aún no tenían. No, Gally no tenía por donde atacar enfrentando a Minho, era más duro que el mismo muro que rodeaba el Claro.

-¿Y qué haremos con el verducho enano?-cuestionó entonces Gally soltando un bufido de hastío apartándose de Minho para volver a dirigirse a Newt.-¿También vais a premiarlo?

-Nadie va a ser premiado por esto, Gally, así que relájate.-ordenó Newt con un gesto con la mano.

-¡Te atacó! ¡Nos atacó a todos con el arma que le robó a Alby y se metió dentro del Laberinto!-exclamó el constructor.-¿Él tampoco va a pagar por lo que ha hecho?

-¿Te parece poco castigo que haya llegado en las condiciones en las que está?-exclamó Chuck desde su posición, indignado por la actitud de Gally, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de este.

-Cállate, Chuck. Los guardianes estamos hablando-ordenó con todo el mal genio que soltaba por cada uno de sus poros.

-No, cállate tú.-siseó el menor.-Chara ha estado solo en el Laberinto, con los Laceradores y con Ben dos días enteros ¿y me estás diciendo que debe pagar aun mas cuando tú lo que has hecho todo este rato ha sido comportarte como un imbécil con los demás? ¡Vete a la mierda, Gally! No tienes ningún derecho a…

-Chuck, guarda silencio.-ordenó Newt esta vez, el menor, enrabietado por todo, se dejó caer en su asiento rechinando los dientes y mirando furioso a Gally ¿pero que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese idiota?

-Escuchad-alzó la voz Thomas al fin haciendo que todos lo miraran-Chara no está aquí para escuchar ni para defenderse, así que, si me lo permitís querría hablar yo en su nombre.

-¿En su nombre?-bufó Gally como si le hubiera contado una mala broma pero un gesto de Newt le hizo callar, luego dio su consentimiento para que Thomas hablara con libertad.

-Antes de nada, porque creo que es algo que todos merecéis saber, tengo que deciros que Chara fue quien mató a Ben dentro del Laberinto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Gally antes del estallido de otra serie de exclamaciones por parte de los clarianos, impactados ante esa información ¿el niño había sido el que había acabado con Ben? ¿Ese corredor alto y fuerte asesinado por un crío paticorto y delgaducho? Newt parpadeó ante lo dicho y al cruzar una mirada con Minho y comprobar que éste tenía la misma expresión de consternación que los demás supo que no tenía ni idea de esa información.

-Thomas ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestionó Winston antes de que Gally volviera a volcar su furia contra él.-¿Cómo pudo un crío como él haber asesinado a Ben? ¡No levanta dos palmos del suelo!

-Cuando encontramos a Ben ya estaba muerto, no tengo todos los detalles al respecto-prosiguió-pero llevaba muerto por lo menos un día y Chara lo había inmovilizado con las enredaderas y, en algún momento, le atravesó el cráneo con el cuchillo.

-¡¿Se atrevió hacerle eso?! ¡Le inmovilizó y lo mató cuando lo dejó indefenso!-exclamó Gally sintiendo que la mandíbula se le desencajaba cuando mas su mente recreaba el fatal desenlace de su amigo.

-Ben ya no era el mismo, Gally, Chara no tuvo otra opción.-le enfrentó.

-¡¿Y para qué demonios entonces se metió en el Laberinto?! ¿Por qué hizo esa estupidez para tener que acabar matándolo él mismo? ¿Por qué atacarnos para hacer eso si al final Ben iba a morir de todas formas?

-¡Porque Chara no quiso dejar a Ben de esa manera!-le encaró avanzando dos pasos hacia Gally-¡¿Quieres que te diga a la cara lo que vio ese niño?! Vio a un grupo de chicos que le dijeron al llegar que lo más importante era que nos teníamos los unos a los otros, que éramos todos como una familia. Y entonces ¿qué es lo que ve? Que uno cae enfermo y su gente decide empujarle a ese maldito Laberinto para que se muera ahí dentro. Chara no lo soportó, y fue con Ben porque no toleraba pensar que iba acabar muriendo ahí solo.

¿Qué pensáis que le habría pasado a Ben si Chara no lo hubiera hecho? Esos bichos asquerosos se lo habrían comido vivo ¿sabes lo que es eso, Gally? ¿Puedes imaginarte por un momento lo que debe sentirse ser comido por un monstruo mientras aún estás vivo?-Gally rechinó los dientes, la furia aun ardía en sus ojos pero una profunda tristeza y dolor se podía ver en el centro de los mismos al imaginarse tal grotesca situación.-Nosotros empujamos a Ben a ese final y Chara decidió no dejar las cosas así. Lo mató pero también acabó con su agonía, y después de eso lo protegió ¡Cuidó de su cuerpo! Porque a pesar de cómo estaba, a pesar de que no le conocía, aun tenía en mente que debía cuidar de él, traerlo de vuelta aquí, a lo que Ben consideraba su hogar y ser enterrado como se merecía.

¿Y qué hicimos nosotros? Solo nos quedamos pensando en que debíamos olvidarle y seguir adelante cuando no tuvimos, ya no el valor, sino la humanidad de terminar con la agonía de un compañero y dejarle descansar en paz. Yo lo siento, pero ese crío merece algo de consideración porque de todos nosotros fue el único que mostró tener piedad con Ben cuando nadie más lo hizo.

El silencio reinó en la Sala del Consejo una vez más, los clarianos se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qué responder ante aquel discurso, tanto defensores como detractores no se atrevían a decir nada contra eso; todos abandonaron a Ben a su suerte echándolo al Laberinto. Si, era lo correcto, lo que debía hacerse, pero no era menos cierto que era un proceso muy duro y horrible, echar a un compañero a ese lugar era, como poco, inhumano, siempre se consolaban pensando que lo habían hecho por el bien común, porque sino otros compañeros habrían acabado heridos o asesinados por alguien que había perdido la cabeza por culpa de la picadura, ya había pasado antes con el primer infectado y juraron no permitir que algo así volviera a suceder.

Pero el discurso de Thomas les había dado en toda la cara y se sorprendieron a sí mismos al sentirse avergonzados de saber que aquel crío recién llegado, el más joven de todos, había hecho lo que ellos nunca se atrevieron hacer; matar por su propia mano a un infectado. Y no solo eso, sino que consiguió hacerlo regresar, devolverlo con ellos. Que un crío hubiera hecho eso cuando nunca nadie había querido hacerlo y prefirió dejar ese trabajo sucio a los Laceradores era tan…

-¡¿En serio os está conmoviendo con ese discurso?!-exclamó Gally haciendo sobresaltar a todos-¡Ben era mi mejor amigo! Eso todos lo sabíais y no hay nadie que sienta su muerte tanto como yo ¡y claro que estoy contento de saber dónde está ahora! Pero maldita sea hubiera preferido que se quedara dentro, que ese niñato no hubiera roto nuestras reglas.

-Gally.-siseó Thomas.

-¡¿No lo entendéis?! ¡Esto va acabar con tod…!

Un sonido de engranajes y una alarma cortó con todo el debate de los clarianos que, al escuchar esos sonidos, levantaron la cabeza no creyendo lo que significaba.

-Tiene que ser una broma…-susurró Gally.

-¡La Caja!-exclamó Chuck y, como si de una señal se hubiese tratado, todos los clarianos salieron a toda prisa de la Sala del Consejo y fueron en manada en dirección a donde se encontraba la Caja.

Newt y Gally fueron los primeros en llegar, justo cuando las placas de hierro se apartaron para poder abrir la verja. Ambos guardianes cruzaron una mirada antes de abrirla y el segundo al mando entró en su interior mientras los demás iban llegando.

-Newt ¿Qué ves?-preguntó Frypan tan pronto llegó.

-¿Qué hay dentro, Newt?-cuestionó otro justo cuando la Caja ya había sido rodeada por todos los clarianos.

El guardián de los huertos se asomó para mirar a los demás con expresión desconcertada.

-Es una chica.

Los clarianos se asomaron, sorprendidos por lo que había dicho su compañero, y era cierto, dentro no había más que el cuerpo de una chica, no habían provisiones, ni mantas, ni medicinas ni animales, nada de lo que los Creadores solían dejar cuando llevaban a alguien nuevo al Claro. Thomas, por su parte, se fue haciendo hueco para poder observar de más cerca, y al contemplar el cuerpo de la muchacha, que estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados le hizo sentir que algo dentro de su cabeza se tambaleara.

-Creo que está muerta.-dijo Newt viendo que no se percibía ni el movimiento del pecho que debería estar haciendo al respirar.

-¿Qué lleva en la mano?-preguntó Gally al fijarse que la chica parecía sostener algo en su puño.

Newt miró de nuevo a la chica y al comprobar que en efecto había algo en su puño, se inclino hacia ella y con la punta de los dedos índice y corazón tomó lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel doblado.

Con cuidado de no romperlo, Newt desdobló el papel encontrándose con que tenía algo escrito.

-"Ella es la última. No llegarán más"-leyó en voz alta mirando a sus compañeros con una expresión preocupada.-¿Qué coño significa?

Entonces un jadeo por parte de la chica les hizo pegar un brinco del susto, viendo que ella había abierto los ojos de par en par cuando se supone que Newt había dicho que estaba muerta.

-¡Thomas!-jadeó la chica justo antes de volver caer en la inconsciencia tan pronto lo dijo.

Inmediatamente los clarianos levantaron la cabeza y clavaron sus miradas en Thomas, como si estuvieran esperando una explicación ante ese extraño fenómeno mientras que el aludido miraba incómodo a su alrededor sin saber que decir.

-¿Aún creéis que exagero?-dijo Gally luego de unos momentos de aquel tenso silencio.

Thomas miró a la chica, de nuevo inconsciente, y mil preguntar retumbaron en su cabeza a la vez ¿Quién era esa chica y de qué lo conocía?

**(Capitulo subido el 3 de Mayo de 2019 a las 11:35 hora de España)**


	10. Capitulo 8-Conexión

Newt entró en la enfermería seguido de Minho y Thomas, hacía unas cuantas horas que la chica había llegado al Claro y necesitaban saber algún avance sobre su estado. Desde su llegada, la Caja no había vuelto a bajar y eso empezaba a ponerles muy nerviosos a todos, sin las provisiones que les llegaban cada mes los clarianos no estaban seguros de por cuánto tiempo iban a durar. Si, los huertos y el ganado eran parte de su sustento pero con todos los que eran no generaban las suficientes verduras ni las suficientes cantidades de carne para abastecerse todos durante demasiado tiempo, y en el Claro no había lugares en donde poder pescar ni animales silvestres a los que poder cazar por no contar que ya no tendrían acceso a medicinas.

Nada más entrar al lugar, Thomas vio, con un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, como Alby estaba acostado y maniatado en una de las camillas, quejándose de dolor mientras parecía estar sumido en el umbral de la inconsciencia y la consciencia. Parecía estar sufriendo unos dolores insoportables, unos que ni siquiera le permitían descansar tranquilo y hacían que tirara de las cuerdas que lo mantenían maniatado con tal de desquitarse de alguna manera. Thomas pudo reconocer aquel sufrimiento como el mismo por el que había pasado Ben cuando sus compañeros lo desterraron al Laberinto, era horroroso de ver como esas marcas del Cambio comenzaban a extenderse por el cuerpo de Alby y que acabarían por consumirlo.

Al otro lado, justo enfrente de Alby, podía ver otra camilla en donde Chara estaba descansando pero en contra posición al líder de los clarianos, éste se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, con apenas el pecho subiendo y bajando, cubierto por una manta. Su estado era deplorable, tanto que de no ser porque estaba viéndolo respirar, pensaría que en la camilla reposaba un cadáver vendado y ojeroso. Thomas se anotó mentalmente que debía preguntar a Clint cómo estaba evolucionando, pero al menos Newt había cumplido con lo que le había dicho; Chara aun estaba vivo.

-Jeff ¿qué está pasando? Di ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no se despierta?-preguntó con cierta urgencia Newt mientras el mediquero alzaba la mirada hacia ellos.

-Oye, tío, conseguí mi trabajo de la misma manera que tú.-dijo Jeff con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz, aunque eso le hizo tener al segundo al mando algo más de consideración, al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera un mediquero, Jeff solo sabía curar enfermedades leves y con ayuda de los medicamentos que le llegaban de los Creadores, lo de la chica era algo que nunca había tenido que lidiar antes.

Newt torció la boca y al ir a mirar a Thomas lo sorprendió mirando de manera fija a la chica, como si estuviera viendo a alguien conocido, un hecho que disparó las alarmas del segundo al mando.

-¿La conoces?-inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

-No.

-¿En serio? Porque ella si parecía conocerte.-presionó al sospechar que Thomas estaba ocultando algo.

Thomas miró por unos instantes los ojos del segundo al mando y se sintió intimidado por lo que vio en ellos. Identificaba la sospecha que se desprendía por la mirada oscura de su compañero y se regañó a sí mismo por haber quedado expuesto ante él. Newt intuía que él conocía a la chica de la misma manera que se había percatado de que no había compartido ese detalle ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decírselo? Pero, la verdad ¿qué podía decirle? La chica le sonaba mucho, le era muy familiar y una parte recóndita de su mente le confirmaba que ella no le era una desconocida pero no podía explicar. Solo tenía el rostro de esa chica en su mente pero no podía ubicar en dónde la conocía, si era un familiar suyo, una amiga o qué, no tenía nada valioso que proporcionarle a su compañero y sinceramente pensaba que confesar que si le era familiar pero que no recordaba de dónde era algo igual de inútil que si no le hubiera sonado.

-¿Y qué me dices de la nota?

Newt apretó los labios al entender que Thomas no pensaba responder a su pregunta, no iba a montar una escena y a intimidar al verducho ahí mismo, delante de todos, por su cara ni el mismo tenía del todo claro qué narices estaba pasando y creyó conveniente conversar de ello en otro momento.

-Nos ocuparemos de la nota más tarde-dijo mirando a la chica.

-Creo que deberíais ocuparos de ella ahora.-insistió al sentir que Newt parecía querer dejar ese tema de lado cuando podría ser una pista importante con respecto a los Creadores.

-Ya tenemos bastante de lo que ocuparnos.-sentenció Newt clavando su mirada de nuevo en Thomas, advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a contradecirle.

-Tiene razón, Newt-intervino Jeff al ver que empezaba a palparse una nueva tensión entre el segundo al mando y el verducho. Había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.-Si la Caja no vuelve a subir ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duraremos?

Aquella pregunta era algo que habían hecho todos los clarianos, y Newt empezaba a sentirse agobiado de no poder darles una respuesta que los dejara tranquilos.

-Nadie ha dicho eso.-intentó tranquilizar al mediquero mostrando una sonrisa de lado, sin embargo, no consiguió convencerlo. Esa sonrisa estaba demasiado cargada de dudas y Newt era consciente de ello, por lo que se apresuró en añadir;-No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Esperemos a que se despierte y a ver qué sabe. Alguien tiene que tener alguna respuesta.

Thomas levantó la cabeza ante las últimas palabras del chico sintiendo que una idea le había venido a la mente.

-Vale…-susurró antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida de la Enfermería.

-¿A dónde vas tú?-preguntó Newt extrañado.

-Vuelvo al Laberinto.-alzó la voz para que lo escucharan y así no tener que parar a contestarles.

Newt y Minho cruzaron miradas y, tras la orden implícita en aquella mirada, el corredor dio un suspiro y se fue tras Thomas. No debía dejar que cometiera otra estupidez.

-Hay que encontrar las respuestas cuanto antes, Newt.-insistió Jeff una vez los otros dos estuvieron fuera de la enfermería.-Si no Gally no lo dejará pasar, y sabes lo que va a terminar ocurriendo.

Newt se frotó la nuca al pensar en esa posibilidad, si no actuaban rápido y tal y como estaba Gally, éste iba acabar derrocándolo de su cargo. No podía permitirse el dejar a alguien como Gally al cargo de los chicos, menos aún en el estado en el que se encontraba y que todo estuviera hecho un desastre.

En un momento dado miró hacia un lado topándose con la imagen del verducho enano tendido en una de las camillas, descansando con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño turbulento. Sintiendo curiosidad por su estado, se acercó hacia él y al llegar a su vera lo contempló sin variar su postura.

El niño estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba pero eso apenas era perceptible ante la cantidad de vendas que Clint le había colocado para cubrir la herida del hombro, también le había puesto el brazo en cabestrillo y tenía varios apósitos y gasas repartidas por todo el cuerpo, sin contar los arañazos y moratones que tenía a la vista. Newt no pudo evitar fijarse en unas marcas amoratadas que el menor presentaba alrededor de su cuello, apretó los labios al recordar que Minho le había comentado que Ben había intentado en algún momento estrangular al niño mientras estaban vagando juntos por el Laberinto. Las pronunciadas ojeras y la escalofriante quietud del menor hacia que fuera fácil pensar que no se trataba de alguien vivo, de no ser porque lo delataba el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su respiración, y el ligero temblor de sus ojos.

-"_¿Cómo narices consiguió sobrevivir?_"-fue su pensamiento mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro del menor.-"_Ben intentó matarlo y le acabó mordiendo un Lacerador. No entiendo cómo ha conseguido salir tan bien librado, o este crío tiene muchísima suerte o tiene una horda de ángeles de la guarda cubriéndole las espaldas porque si no, no lo entiendo. Nunca nadie ha conseguido sobrevivir al Laberinto_."

-¿Cómo está él?-preguntó sin dejar de observarlo, como si vigilara que siguiera con ellos.

-Está grave.-dijo sin rodeos Clint mientras se acercaba al niño con un paño húmedo en la mano y se lo colocaba en la frente. Newt clavó su mirada en el mediquero.-La fiebre no deja de bajarle y subirle todo el rato, cada vez que creo que he conseguido hacer que baje éste vuelve a subirle de golpe a los diez minutos. Tiene delirios y habla estando dormido.

-¿Dice algo importante?-cuestionó interesado en saber ese dato.

-Nada que tenga sentido.-se encogió de hombros.-Murmura cosas que apenas se pueden entender, algunos "noes" y lloriqueos de normal. Imagino que tiene pesadillas con los Laceradores…

-Si, tal vez ¿Qué hay de su brazo?-asintió volviendo a clavar su mirada en el niño.

-Hice lo que pude respecto a eso. Tiene desgarros por toda la zona de la clavícula y la peor parte se la ha llevado el deltoides y el redondo mayor. Un buen mordisco, desde luego. He limpiado y he suturado las heridas, también le he dado analgésicos y antibióticos para que pudiera tolerar el dolor, pero lo más difícil ha sido tratar su brazo.-suspiró frotándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le recorría un estremecimiento que llamó la atención de Newt.-Sus huesos son mucho más finos que el de los demás, me ha costado demasiado localizar la fractura y haber tenido que recolocar el hombro al descubrir que lo tenía dislocado. Nunca creí que un niño pudiera gritar tanto…

Newt entrecerró los ojos imaginando cómo debía de ser eso, lo entendía, no era nada agradable tener que tratar heridas de ese calibre a un niño pequeño.

-No sé cómo va a quedar su brazo cuando se recupere, porque ni siquiera estoy seguro si he procedido bien al curarle o si vamos a tener que acabar por amputarlo, pero de momento está respondiendo bien y los analgésicos están ayudando a que duerma.

-Eso es bueno-asintió Newt siendo consciente de que el crío no presentaba un buen diagnostico pero sabía que si no ponían patas arriba la Enfermería para salvarlo, Thomas los agarraría del pescuezo a todos y les mandaría al Laberinto de una patada.

-Dentro de poco debo darle de comer.-dijo Clint señalando en dirección a la mesa donde reposaba un cuenco lleno de leche con trozos de plátano flotando en él.-He probado varias cosas pero todo parecía sentarle mal ¡no dejaba de vomitar cada vez que comía! cuando le di esto lo toleró bastante bien y hasta que esté más fuerte para comer otras cosas creo que lo mejor es ir tirando de esto.

Newt fue a responderle pero entonces se sintió observando, parpadeó extrañado y al volver a mirar al paciente pudo ver unos brillantes ojos que lo observaban entrecerrados y exhaustos.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, enano.-saludó Newt inclinándose sobre él para que pudiera verle bien y reconocerle.-¿Tienes idea de la que has liado con tu estupidez?

El niño parpadeó confuso y desorientado, sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, tanto que ni se molestó en mover la cabeza para ver dónde estaba, solo paseó sus ojos hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, y se tomó un par de segundos en reconocer a los dos chicos que estaban a su lado. En cuestión de unos instantes recordó lo que había pasado antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Thomas y Minho la habían encontrado y llevado de vuelta al Claro, debía de estar en la Enfermería, los gemidos de Alby llegaban a sus oídos con una familiaridad que casi le hizo querer dar un brinco en el sitio del sobresalto de no ser por lo débil que se encontraba. No estaba para muchas tonterías…

-…Ben…-susurró con un tono de voz arrastrado y cansado moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando al corredor.-¿D..Dónde…?

-Nos hemos ocupado de él, por eso no te preocupes.-Newt le tomó de la mano y se sorprendió al sentir aquella pequeña extremidad arder bajo su palma. Dios, el niño estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.-Está en un sitio tranquilo y descansa en paz.

Una débil sonrisa se asomó en el rostro infantil, que cerró los ojos dando un suspiro como si acabaran de quitarle un enorme peso de encima. Thomas había logrado hacer posible que cumpliera su promesa; Ben estaba de vuelta en su hogar.

-Bien…está en casa…Ben volvió a casa…-susurró bajito sin embargo Newt fue capaz de oírlo, sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad cayendo sobre él. Aquel niño había matado al corredor, y sin embargo, como había dicho Thomas, había hecho el mayor acto de piedad que pudo ser posible con él, incluyendo con ellos al regresarles al menos un cuerpo que poder enterrar, algo que no había sucedido antes.

Era difícil para su orgullo admitirse a sí mismo que se había comportado como un cobarde, aunque hubiera hecho algo que todo el mundo hacía, pero que un niño pequeño hubiera hecho lo que deberían haber hecho ellos era como poco una vergüenza y un duro golpe.

Newt se tomó la libertad de acariciar con el pulgar la mano del menor, estaba como una cabra, loco de remate, pero su valor debía ser reconocido y, como Thomas, no podía permitir que el niño muriera. Se sentía en deuda con él por lo de Ben.

Al sentir las caricias, Chara miró en esa dirección y al ver el acto del chico intentó sonreír, mas no llegó hacerlo poniendo en su lugar una mueca de confusión al ver un vendaje alrededor del brazo ajeno. Parpadeó al recordar un evento ocurrido justo antes de que entrara al Laberinto.

-¿Fue…a ti a quien le hice daño?-cuestionó con un hilo de voz sin dejar de mirar aquel brazo vendado.

Newt miró su propio brazo, aun le dolía pero con todos los problemas que tenía encima se había olvidado de él.

-No va matarme, enano,-se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuera tan importante como lo parecía indicar la venda.

-Lo siento mucho.-se disculpó con aquella vocecilla como si no hubiera escuchado la voz del segundo al mando.-No quería hacer daño a nadie, de verdad…pero debía ir con Ben.

Newt quiso preguntar qué fue lo que le pasó en ese momento pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Volviendo la vista atrás y recordar el momento en que había retenido al niño pudo jurar que su mente estaba en otro sitio, no reconoció a nadie, ni diferenciar quién era amigo o enemigo; solo sacó el cuchillo y se zafó de él como si nada, abriéndose paso entre el resto de sus compañeros. Estaba claro que Chara quiso ir al lado de Ben por todos los medios pero que llegara a ese punto de descontrol en que no reconocía a nadie fue…extraño y perturbador. Incluso ahora que ya estaba en sus cabales no parecía estar seguro de recordar a quienes había atacado.

-Newt-llamó Clint que se acercaba a la camilla con el cuenco de leche entre las manos.

El guardián de los huertos asintió y ayudó al mediquero a incorporar al menor para que se quedara sentado. El pobre no pudo evitar quejarse de dolor y sostenerse la cabeza como si estuviera mareado.

-¿Tienes nauseas?-preguntó Clint apartando la tela humedad que le había puesto en la frente. Chara negó pero no apartó su mano buena de la cabeza.-Sé que te va a costar pero tienes que comer ahora, luego te tomarás las medicinas que voy a darte y te volverás a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

Chara hizo un gesto afirmativo y Clint procedió a darle el alimento muy lentamente para que pudiera masticar bien y que su estomago lo asimilase. Newt los observaba sin decir nada, pero no pudo evitar percatarse que la mirada del niño, brillante por la fiebre, estaba dirigida hacia Alby.

Newt apretó los labios, impotente ante el destino que le deparaba al líder de los clarianos. No sabía por cuánto tiempo iban a poder tenerlo retenido pero una cosa estaba clara; Alby no iba a poder permanecer con ellos y tarde o temprano iban a tener que exiliarlo. Miró a Chara, cuya expresión fija en Alby ya le advertían que si era necesario volvería actuar para hacer lo que nadie quería hacer.

-"_Esta vez no_"-pensó por si mismo apretando los puños.-"_Prefiero ser yo quien se encargue de esto cuando llegue el caso…"_

-¿Pasa algo, Newt?-cuestionó la voz de Jeff haciendo que Newt cortara el contacto visual con el cuerpo de su líder.

-Oh…nada, solo, me preguntaban que eran esas cosas.-señaló hacia un lateral de la mesa en donde reposaba dos pequeñas estatuillas de madera que parecían simular ser perros, chico y chica al parecer porque se habían tomado la molestia de tallar un bigotillo en uno y pestañas en el otro.

-Chuck.-dijo Jeff sonriendo al ver las tallas-Cuando trajisteis a la chica, Chara estaba teniendo una de sus pesadillas. Creo que a Chuck le dio pena dejarle solo y se quedó con él mientras hacia esas cosas, no dejaba de hablarle y hablarle como si le oyera. Pero parecía funcionar, Chara dejó de murmurar tanto y las veces que despertaba solo miraba a Chuck como si no le sorprendiera tenerlo al lado.

-Parece que Chuck es bueno haciendo amigos-bromeó Newt, tomando una de las tallas y observando la buena mano que tenía aquel muchachito para ese tipo de cosas.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Thomas estaba esperando en el Bosque preguntándose en qué estaría pensando Minho para citarlo en ese lugar. Cuando salió de la Enfermería, Minho le cortó el paso intentando disuadirle de su idea de volver a meterse en el Laberinto pero Thomas no cedió, sabía que acababan de regresar, con Alby y Chara estando como estaban, y que era muy pronto para atreverse a entrar de nuevo a ese maldito lugar, pero no podía dejarlo estás. La inestabilidad del Claro requería de soluciones por parte de Newt pero por parte suya necesitaba que hubieran respuestas y que los clarianos se dieran cuenta que ya iba siendo hora de enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo aquello. Tenían en su poder a un Lacerador muerto que si lo examinaban podrían encontrar alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando.

Minho al final claudicó, no le entusiasmaba nada la idea de regresar ahí dentro, de hecho Thomas estaba convencido que si tuviera elección no volvería hacerlo, menos aun luego de saber que el resto de corredores dimitieron de su cargo la misma mañana en que se supo que Alby había sido picado pero Minho había desarrollado una conexión con Thomas estando los dos ahí dentro, algo que le hacía sentir admiración y respeto como muy escasas personas han conseguido, y el haberle enseñado, sin tener que decirle nada, a no dar las cosas por perdidas. Por ello, Minho no podía consentir que Thomas se metiera dentro del Laberinto él solo, porque le acompañaría aunque no quisiera volver a ese lugar. Porque le protegería de cualquier cosa que fuera amenazarlo.

Thomas se había hecho a la idea de que con la dimisión del resto de corredores de su cargo, solo irían Minho y él por lo que no entendía porque el guardián le había citado en el Bosque en media hora; que sorpresa se llevó cuando vio aparecer a Minho junto a Winston, Frypan y Zart, los tres con una actitud firme sabiendo a donde iban a ir y que, a pesar de todo, lo acompañarían sin inmutarse.

-¿Somos suficientes?-cuestionó Minho al ver la cara de desconcierto de Thomas ante los otros chicos, aun sin ser consciente del sentimiento de apoyo que le embargó.

El haberse sacrificado por salvar a Alby y a Minho había calado muy hondo en varios clarianos, que depositaban su confianza en él y eso Thomas lo agradeció.

-Vale, vamos allá-asintió al grupo de corredores provisionales.

Y se pusieron en marcha con ella aprovechando que el resto de los clarianos habían vuelto a enfrascarse en sus ocupaciones habituales, nadie se percató de la ausencia de los chicos por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema a la hora de entrar en el Laberinto. Los tres acompañantes no podían seguir del todo bien el ritmo de los otros dos, no podían evitar distraerse mirando lo alto de los muros y la complejidad de los caminos, y ya ni hablar de estar en alerta todo el tiempo por si aparecía un Lacerador.

Pero con el paso de los minutos, y gracias a que Minho recordaba bien el camino, lograron llegar sin mayor percance al lugar en donde habían dejado al Lacerador. El escenario no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vieron, la pata metálica seguía asomando, junto a otras ya biológicas, como si intentase todavía salir de su aprisionamiento, la pared no estaba cerrada del todo y podía verse la cabeza del monstruo desde el interior, con la boca abierta de su ultimo chillido, y cómo no, las tripas del bicho esparcidas por el suelo. Aquello daba un olor nauseabundo al ambiente haciendo que los chicos contrajeran el rostro del asco que les daba.

-Es asqueroso.-dijo Zart aferrándose a la lanza que traía consigo, en caso de tener que defenderse de algún ataque.

-Ey, hay algo ahí dentro.-dijo Thomas al fijarse que algo dentro del monstruo no debería de estar, aunque bueno, siendo sinceros el monstruo en si no debería existir.

-¿Aparte de una tortita de Lacerador?-comentó Frypan sin poder evitar la ironía en su tono pero no podía quitar la vista del insecto mecánico. Era la primera vez que veía a un Lacerador y eran mucho más grotescos de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

Minho miró el lugar que Thomas indicaba y justo debajo de la cabeza podía verse una luz roja que parpadeaba, algo que no debería de estar en un ser vivo.

-Alto, alto, alto ¿qué estás haciendo?-cuestionó Zart sin poder evitar sentirse alarmado al ver a Minho acercarse al Lacerador.

Minho miró a sus compañeros indicándoles de esa manera que mantuvieran la calma y asumiendo el riesgo que iba a suponer metió el brazo intentando alcanzar lo que fuera aquella cosa que parpadeaba.

Entonces la pata del monstruo se movió y no faltó tiempo para que todos se apartaran de golpe pegando un grito de espanto, y sosteniéndose los unos a los otros. Se quedaron tiesos en el sitio, jadeando del susto, esperando que de un momento a otro el bicho fuese a moverse, pero al parecer no iba hacerlo.

-Todos somos valientes hasta que la cucaracha vuela ¿eh, chicos?-comentó Minho intentando controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón ¡joder, que susto se había llevado! Aunque mejor un susto que el brazo o la cara.

-¡¿No dijisteis que estaba muerto?!-exclamó Frypan en el mismo estado.

-¿Ha sido un reflejo?-analizó Zart al no encontrar otra explicación a ese extraño movimiento.

-Eso espero.-dijo Winston.

-Vale…¡Venga! Intentemos sacarlo-indicó Thomas tomando la pata del Lacerador, seguido inmediatamente por el resto-¿Listos? A la de tres…una…dos…¡TRES!

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a tirar con todas sus fuerzas, se podía escuchar un sonido de quiebre y ruidos gelatinosos desagradables, el olor asqueroso pareció hacerse más presente y se podía escuchar el ruido de más tripas cayendo al suelo conforme tiraban. Al final, la pata metálica se desprendió del cuerpo y los chicos, ante la falta de resistencia, cayeron hacia atrás con la pata en las manos, que ahora salía con un montón de cables y un líquido viscoso.

Los chicos se levantaron enseguida del suelo y viendo que lo que parpadeaba con una luz roja ya estaba apartado del cadáver del bicho, Minho volvió a acercarse esta vez tomando lo que parecía ser una de las tripas del Lacerador.

Asqueroso. Total y absolutamente asqueroso.

Apartó lo que era el material orgánico y viscoso del Lacerador, haciendo un sonido de lo más desagradable, y en sus manos quedó una especie de aparato.

-¿Qué coño es eso?-cuestionó Thomas mirando con fijeza el extraño aparato, el cual tenía unas siglas en el lateral junto a una pequeña pantalla con el número 7 marcado.

-Interesante…-susurró Minho al reconocer aquellas siglas.

-Vale, sea lo que sea ¿podemos discutirlo en el Claro? Porque no quiero conocer a los amigos de este tío.-dijo Frypan ya agobiado por lo que estaba pasando.

-Tiene razón, ya es tarde.-dijo Minho mirando fugazmente hacia el cielo, no iba hacerse de noche pronto pero comprendía el temor de sus compañeros, sobretodo sabiendo que los Laceradores estaban empezando actuar también de día, lo mejor era acabar con esa disección ahí mismo, ya tenían algo por lo que empezar a investigar.-Vámonos.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Hemos encontrado esto, estaba dentro del Lacerador.-dijo Thomas mientras Newt inspeccionaba el aparato.

-Son las mismas letras que hay en nuestros víveres.-confirmó Newt mirando extrañado a sus compañeros.

-Obviamente, los trajeron los mismos que fabricaron los Laceradores.-indicó Thomas.-Y está es la primera pista real que habéis encontrado en más de tres años ¿cierto, Minho?

-Cierto-concordó el guardián de los corredores.

-Newt, tenemos que volver a entrar ahí ¿quién sabe a dónde nos llevará esto?

El aludido levantó la mirada con seriedad al escuchar las palabras de Thomas ¿otra vez al Laberinto? ¿Es que no se cansaba de entrar y salir todo el tiempo? Le gustaría poder decir que le prohibía ir pero ya iba conociendo a Thomas como para saber que las órdenes y las reglas no eran algo que fueran a ir con él, su curiosidad y su necesidad de encontrar la salida era más fuerte el miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, ni siquiera se preocupaba de sí mismo.

_-"Alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de él o no lo contará_"-pensó para sí mismo cruzando una mirada con Minho, encontrando en él la convicción de que acompañaría al verducho sin importar cual fuera su decisión.

-Ves lo que está haciendo ¿no?-intervino entonces Gally que hasta entonces había estado escuchando sin decir ni una sola palabra. Newt le miró.-Primero se salta las reglas y luego intenta que las abandonemos totalmente. Las reglas son lo único que nos ha mantenido unidos ¿por qué las estamos cuestionando ahora? Si Alby estuviera aquí sabes que me daría la razón ¡Este pingajo…necesita un buen castigo!

Newt no tenía dudas de que la ferviente defensa que Gally tenía sobre las reglas y su imperiosa necesidad de que las recordaran no era otra cosa que su constante temor por los últimos acontecimientos, eso podía llegar a comprenderlo pero también era demasiado evidente que le tenía demasiada inquina a Thomas y buscaba cualquier excusa para que fuera castigado por las cosas que hizo, aun cuando esas cosas les había devuelto la fe en que era posible irse de ese lugar. Gally estaba demasiado ansioso porque Thomas desapareciera de sus vidas de una vez por todas y cada vez se molestaba menos en ocultar su deseo de que pereciera.

Si Alby estuviera presente meditaría sobre lo que debería hacer a continuación pero como buen líder que era no podría apartar la vista de la evidencia de que Thomas había hecho posible un avance real en todo el tiempo que llevaban atrapados, y el líder de los clarianos siempre tuvo presente que el Claro no era el hogar de nadie, solo un sitio donde establecerse hasta que pudieran salir de ese lugar. El principal objetivo siempre fue salir de ese lugar, algo que Gally había olvidado hace mucho y que no quería enfrentar esa realidad.

Pero Alby no estaba y ahora le tocaba a él tomar las decisiones; y por mucho que Newt quisiera apoyar abiertamente a Thomas no podía negar que Gally también era uno de los suyos, y con él, otros tantos clarianos que compartían su modo de pensar, necesitaba cumplir con la demanda de Gally de castigar al verducho para que no cometiera una estupidez pero debía hacerlo lejos de su intención de hacerlo desaparecer.

-Tiene razón.-asintió Newt mientras le devolvía el aparato a Minho.-Thomas se saltó las reglas; Una noche en el Hoyo y sin comida.

-¡Oh, por favor, Newt!-exclamó Gally ofendido por aquel ridículo castigo.-¿Una noche en el Hoyo? ¿Crees que eso evitará que entre en el Laberinto?

-No, y no podemos permitir que los que no son corredores entren en el Laberinto-indicó mirando a Thomas que se mordía los labios.-Así que vamos hacerlo oficial; A partir de mañana serás corredor.

Thomas se quedó mirando a Newt no creyéndose que de verdad había dicho eso, mientras Minho asentía estando de acuerdo con esa decisión y el resto empezaban a esbozar una sonrisa. Viendo que allí nadie iba apoyarle, Gally, sintiéndose ofuscado, salió del lugar, apartando de un manotazo a Frypan que hizo el intento de que recapacitara.

Pero Thomas no fue capaz de quitarle la vista de encima a Newt, aun asimilando el cargo que le había dado pese a que todo el tiempo había querido negárselo. El sentimiento de gratitud que le estaba naciendo juntado con la expresión de su compañero que le pedía que no les decepcionara hizo que su visión del segundo al mando cambiara.

-Gracias, Newt.

Al parecer esos dos al fin habían limado asperezas y habían comenzado a entenderse. Era un buen comienzo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Newt regresó a la Enfermería para comprobar de nuevo el estado de los enfermos, especialmente si había algún avance con la chica. Minho había llevado a Thomas a La Sala de Mapas, lugar de uso exclusivo para los corredores que se encontraba apartado de todo lo demás, situado en el Bosque, como un modo de mantenerles aislados y concentrados a la hora de trabajar y discutir los siguientes movimientos. Newt había tenido el privilegio de haber estado en esa sala trabajando con Minho y el resto de sus compañeros en sus tiempos de corredor por lo que ya se hacía una idea qué era lo que pensaba enseñarle a Thomas pero no dijo nada, cuando su pierna se quedó en tal estado y fue relegado de su cargo, prometió a Minho nunca revelar nada de lo que se había discutido al resto de los clarianos, ellos merecían tener fe en que aún podían salir.

Ahora todo cuanto podía hacer para colaborar en la descabellada idea de Thomas, era mantener vigilada a la chica para ver si se despertaba, no podía hacer otra cosa por lo que Clint y Jeff ya ignoraban su presencia cada vez que se aparecía por la Enfermería para hacerles la misma pregunta. Era como un círculo vicioso, venía, preguntaba por la chica, recibía una negativa por parte de alguno de los mediqueros, se marchaba a hacerse cargo de los huertos o de dirigir a los otros chicos un rato pero a la media hora o cuarenta minutos le tenían de vuelta dispuesto a repetir el circulo.

Nada más entrar, pudo escuchar los quejidos de Alby, que ahora se escuchaban más fuertes que antes y aquello le hizo torcer el gesto, estaba empeorando conforme pasaban las horas y el dolor se había agudizado ¿de verdad se atrevería a ponerle fin a la vida de Alby él mismo? Quería pensar que si, que su amigo merecía irse con la mayor dignidad posible por mano de alguien que lo quería y no dejando que un monstruo lo despedazara, tenía que mentalizarse de ello y dejar de torturarse con el deterioro de su compañero.

Cruzó miradas con Jeff, que se estaba ocupando de limpiar el sudor del pecho de Alby, y al ver que negaba con la cabeza y miraba en dirección en donde la chica descansaba supo que todavía no había ningún avance. Chistó fastidiado…

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir no pudo evitar mirar en la zona en donde Chara descansaba, se sorprendió de encontrar que éste estaba despierto y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras que, sentado a su lado, estaba Chuck con aquellas dos tallas perrunas en sus manos, moviéndolas y haciendo gestos mientras hablaba en voz baja. Parecía que los dos se estaban divirtiendo, incluso pudo ver que Chara daba una pequeña carcajada por algo que estaba diciendo Chuck mientras juntaba ambas tallas como si estuvieran dándose cabezazos.

Entonces se acordó de algo; Chara había estado en el Laberinto por dos días, y según lo que le había comentado Minho había estado observando a los Laceradores de lejos el tiempo suficiente como para saber que esos bichos tenían mala visión y que se guiaban más por el sonido. Tal vez supiera más cosas…

-Ey, Chuck.-intervino Newt acercándose al lugar de dos zancadas, haciendo que el muchachito dejara de jugar y lo miraba con los hombros encogidos como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo y fueran a reñirlo.-Necesito hablar a solas con Chara.

Obediente, Chuck se levantó de su asiento y dejó las tallas en el pequeño mostrador que había junto a la camilla del enano, a su alcance.

-Te las dejo aquí para que te hagan compañía, vendré a verte más tarde.-dijo Chuck dándole un par de palmadas al otro en el estomago.

-Lo estoy deseando, gracias, Chuck-asintió con una sonrisa antes de que éste se alejara y saliera de la Enfermería, entonces clavó sus brillantes ojos en el segundo al mando, que le hacia otra señal a Clint y a Jeff para que les dieran intimidad.-Saludos, chico del acento curioso.

Newt arqueó una ceja ante esa forma de llamarlo.

-¿No tenías un apodo más largo?-preguntó Newt con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo sitio en donde había estado Chuck.

-Bueno, el siguiente era rubio de bote pero me parecía muy poco original cuando aquí hay varios chicos rubios. Y tú acento es distinto al de los demás.-se encogió de hombros dejando escapar una risita.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-se interesó al ver que al menos su expresión era risueña pese a que seguía teniendo un aspecto de lo más miertero.

-Como si un Lacerador me hubiese comido y vomitado varias veces, ya sabes, lo típico.-empezó a reírse pero un agudo dolor en sus costados le hizo parar de cuajo. Newt llevó la mano a la cara ajena y pudo constatar que su fiebre había bajado aunque según Clint eso no era nada confiable.

-A eso venía hablarte; de los Laceradores.-dijo tomando la toallita húmeda que tenía en la frente para darle la vuelta y volver a ponérsela.-Minho me dijo que te pasaste las noches que estuviste atrapado observándolos y que así supiste que no veían bien.

-Sí, es verdad…

-¿Hay algo más que sepas de ellos, aparte de eso?

Chara arrugó el entrecejo mirando algún punto como si estuviera tratando de recordar. Si tenía información en la cabeza de todo cuanto había estado observando durante esas dos noches, pero también sabía que había información de más en su cabeza a la que, por alguna razón no tenía acceso. Había pensando en ello desde el momento en que vio al Lacerador pero luego no tuvo tiempo de verdad a ponerse a pensar en ello hasta…bueno, hasta ahora. Tal vez si forzaba un poco su mente podría sonsacarse a sí misma esa información, a pesar de la fiebre.

-Tienen…patrones, como cualquier animal.-empezó a decir.-Cazan de noche y duermen de día…son muy rápidos y también sigilosos…trepan los muros…prefieren emboscar, atrapar, picar y luego…

-¿Qué más?-presionó Newt mirando fijamente al niño, que seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

-Luego…-entonces una punzada en la cabeza le hizo apretar los dientes pero con ella una nueva información fue revelada.-Viven todos juntos….

-¿Todos juntos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Son una manada, no, espera, no, esa no es la palabra ¿familia? No, tampoco ¿enjambre? Urg…

-¿Una colmena?-contribuyó arqueando una ceja.

-¡Si, eso, una colmena! ¡Son una colmena!-asintió Chara mas sin mirar a Newt, concentrada en poner en orden sus pensamientos.-Duermen todos juntos pero cazan por separado y luego llevan la presa a la colmena para comer todos a la vez. Pero en una colmena siempre hay una reina…

-Una reina…-susurró Newt recordando los pocos libros de biología que poseían en la Enfermería, en donde había alguno sobre los tipos de insectos y las enfermedades que transmitían.

Newt sabía gracias a que había estado leyendo esos libros, para saber cuáles eran perjudiciales y cuales beneficiosos para sus huertos, que en toda colmena de insectos existía una reina que se hacía cargo de procrear a más y más obreras a las que controlaba para conseguir comida o defender el hogar ¿Qué reina tendrían los Laceradores para obedecer?

La respuesta vino por si misma

-CRUEL.-siseó Newt al recordar el aparato que Thomas y Minho le habían enseñado.

No solo fabricaban a esos monstruos, sino que los tenían bajo su control. Era algo que ya se esperaba con la deducción de Thomas pero eso terminaba de confirmarlo y para Newt no tenía sentido ¿Por qué estaban manteniéndoles vivos mandándoles recursos y al mismo tiempo amenazaban sus vidas con semejantes bestias? No podía entenderlo ¿Qué era lo que esperaban haciendo algo así?

-Chara, los Laceradores han cambiado sus costumbres y han empezado atacar a plena luz del día ¿pudiste ver algo que nos diga por qué están haciendo eso?

-Comida.-soltó sin dudar, como si hubiera tenido esa respuesta antes de que le hicieran la pregunta.

-¿Cómo…?

-Cuando un animal abandona sus hábitos nocturnos siempre es por comida. Algo ha pasado en la colmena, los Laceradores ya no tienen tanta comida como antes y han empezado a cazar por el día porque están pasando hambre.

-Eso no tiene sentido, no hay nada en ese Laberinto aparte de nosotros y esos bichos…

Entonces conforme fue diciendo eso las ideas comenzaron a forjarse dentro de su cabeza hasta armar una teoría con tanto sentido que casi le hizo palidecer.

-"_Los Creadores alimentaban a los Laceradores_"-pensó Newt pasando una mano por su pelo.-"_En el Laberinto no hay nada más que esos monstruos, no hay nada ahí dentro que se pueda cazar, y nosotros estamos en el Claro. Si esas cosas tienen su casa en algún lugar del Laberinto es porque tienen una fuente de alimento sostenible, si los Creadores han decidido dejar de darles de comer entonces somos nosotros los que pasamos a ser su fuente de alimento_"

Newt quiso golpearse a sí mismo por no haber pensado en ello antes cuando era tan evidente; era de lógica. En ese lugar solo estaban ellos y los Laceradores. Ellos conseguían su comida de los huertos, el ganado y los víveres que les había estado llegado hasta ese momento pero ¿de dónde conseguían los Laceradores su comida? Si Newt se ponía a pensar en ello le hacía sentir como un estúpido. Era imposible que todos esos monstruos hubieran sobrevivido en esos tres años que llevaban ahí alimentándose solo con los pocos exilios que habían hecho hasta ese momento. No, su alimento principal estaba en otro lado y ellos solo eran la presa que podían cazar por las noches si se les presentaba la oportunidad.

Pero ahora, al igual que habían hecho con ellos, los Creadores habían cortado el suministro de comida a los monstruos ¿Qué pasaría con ellos a continuación? Si ahora los Laceradores atacaban a plena luz del día eso significaba que están buscando el Claro pero su mala visión les está retrasando ¿Qué harían si esos monstruos conseguían encontrar la entrada al Claro?

-Son insuficientes…

Newt alzó la mirada hacia Chara y casi se fue para atrás del espanto al comprobar que los ojos del menor se habían quedado vacios y clavados en un punto fijo, era como cuando perdió el control sobre sí mismo cuando quiso ir con Ben, no estaba siendo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué…?

-Los humanos, son insuficientes.-repitió con aquella voz monótona y baja.-Los humanos tienen muy poco aporte de proteínas, ninguno de los Laceradores se sentirá lleno a no ser que coma una tonelada de carne humana y de todas formas volverían a tener hambre en poco tiempo. Se quedarían todo el tiempo cazando y cazando y cazando…

Newt se sintió palidecer ante esa conjetura. Los Laceradores estaban hambrientos y ahora cazaban también durante el día ¡y encima estaban cabreados!, los Creadores habían dejado de mandarles comida a unos y a otros. ¿Qué era lo que esperaban que hicieran? ¿Enfrentarlos? ¿Matarse entre ellos…? ¡¿Qué coño querían?!

-Gracias, Chara.-agradeció Newt intentando guardar la calma mientras ayudaba al menor a recostarse de nuevo y a colocar bien la toalla sobre su frente.-Me has dicho lo que necesitaba saber. Ahora duerme.

El menor parpadeó varias veces, confuso por lo que acababa de pasar pero al sentirse arropado por el chico enseguida volvió acurrucarse en la camilla dispuesto a volver a dormir e ignorando lo que sus palabras habían ocasionado.

Newt por su parte se pasó la mano por su pelo de nuevo, ofuscado por lo que acababa de descubrir. Los Laceradores tarde o temprano iban acabar encontrando el Claro, tal vez solo lo consiguiera uno o tal vez muchos pero esa posibilidad era imposible de ignorar. Eran demasiado peligrosos, y el que ahora estuvieran hambrientos y cabreados no eran buenas noticias para su porvenir, las puertas nunca se cerraban antes del anochecer y con esos bichos merodeando ahora en horas diurnas solo era cuestión de tiempo a que acabaran apareciendo por el Claro. O peor, que aun con las puertas cerradas su hambre fuera tanta como para motivarlos a escalar los muros y llegar a ellos en plena noche.

Necesitaba armar un plan, el Claro había dejado de ser una zona segura, y tenía que idear una estrategia con la que poder repelerlos o enfrentarlos si se daba el caso o los matarían a todos pero ¿cómo? Thomas y Minho habían conseguido matar a un Lacerador por pura potra como aquel que dice y Chara todo cuanto pudo fue lograr un lugar donde esconderse pero ¿cómo enfrentarlos? ¿Siquiera tenían alguna oportunidad de plantarles cara o estaban condenados?

-"_No, tal vez eso es lo que están buscando los Creadores_"-pensó para sí mismo empezando a darle vueltas la cabeza al respecto.

Nunca habían tenido claro cuál había sido la razón por la cual fueron mandados a ese lugar y con los recuerdos borrados. La idea que siempre había estado presente cuando hablaban del tema es que fueron unos criminales y estaban en ese lugar para pasar por algún tipo de penitencia y el que tuvieran los recuerdos borrados era para que su parte inocente sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos. Esa fue siempre más o menos la idea que todos tenían, hasta que un día la Caja trajo consigo a Chuck y ya la teoría se tambaleó ¿Qué crimen tan terrible pudo haber cometido un criajo para ser condenado a un castigo de ese calibre? Y luego, pensándolo de manera fría ¿Qué tipo de crimen tan imperdonable cometieron ellos? Newt aun recordaba el día que despertó en la Caja y una vez que fue al arroyo a recoger agua fue consciente de su aspecto juvenil, viendo en la superficie cómo se reflejaba el rostro de un crío de trece o catorce años. Él solo fue un poco mayor que Chuck cuando llegó al Claro, igual que Alby, Minho y Gally, en su momento no lo pensó porque todos tenían más o menos la misma edad pero con la llegada de Chuck, siendo para ellos demasiado evidente su juventud, la comprensión les hizo caer en la cuenta que de tratarse todo eso de un castigo para criminales era excesivamente severo. Inhumano y horrible.

Y ahora, con todo lo que habían descubierto en los últimos días nuevas preguntas y dudas asaltaban su cabeza ¿ninguno de ellos tenía padres que quisieran recuperarlos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Tenían a alguien ahí fuera que estaría echándoles de menos? ¿Alguien hizo algo por sacarles de ese lugar? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de todo esto? ¿Qué sentido tenía meter a un puñado de chavales en ese lugar junto a esos monstruos? Dentro de lo que cabía, los Creadores habían estado cuidando de todos ellos, cada mes, asegurándose de que les llegaran animales para el ganado, medicinas, algunos libros, semillas para los huertos, agua potable y alimentos frescos, pero también habían estado proporcionando alimento a los Laceradores, creando así una especie de coexistencia en el que uno debía respetar el territorio del otro. Pero ahora habían cortado con eso, la coexistencia se había alterado y ahora lo más seguro es que las dos especies se intentasen matar entre ellas. A los Creadores ya no les interesaba que hubiera ninguna coexistencia…

Luego está la nota que traía la chica consigo.

-"Ella es la última. No llegarán mas".-repitió torciendo el gesto, una última persona con ellos. No más Caja, no más recursos, no más verduchos, solo ellos y los monstruos. Justo en ese momento…

Entonces…la cabeza de Newt surgió una idea.

-¿Es posible que…?

-Newt-escuchó una vocecilla infantil justo a su lado que le hizo sobresaltarse, al voltear, pudo ver que Chara estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mirando de nuevo a un punto aleatorio de la habitación.-No puedo dormir.

-Clint te dio las medicinas hace poco, no tardarán en hacerte efecto. Solo cierra los ojos y descansa.-indicó pasando la mano por la cabellera castaña del menor, el cual no parecía percatarse de ello.

-No puedo. Me está mirando.-Newt arqueó una ceja, confuso.

-¿Quién te está mirando?

-Ella. Me está mirando.-señaló en dirección al otro lado, y al seguirla con la mirada Newt casi se sobresaltó al toparse con un par de ojazos azules abiertos de par en par.

La chica se había despertado, su posición sobre la camilla no había cambiado pero sus ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror y su respiración fuerte indicaban que se acababa de despertar de manera abrupta.

La muchacha tenía el corazón desbocado, su cabeza daba vuelta y no se acordaba de nada de nada ¿dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado sumergida bajo el agua, sus pulmones llenándose y que no podía respirar ¿fue un sueño? No, sentía el pecho arder y las extremidades entumecidas. Le costaba respirar y una voz de mujer le taladraba la cabeza.

"CRUEL es buena" le repetía una y otra vez.

Pero al enfocar su visión y hacer contacto visual con un chico que estaba a unos metros de ella le erizó la piel, luego pudo apreciar que estaba junto a un niño de aspecto lamentable y al otro lado de esa habitación veía a otro chico, maniatado y lanzando gritos de sufrimiento. Aquella imagen la horrorizó ¿Dónde la habían metido? ¿Quién era ese chico y qué estaba haciéndole a ese pobre niño y al otro muchacho? ¿Qué iba hacerle a ella?

Newt se había quedado tan desconcertado de ver a la chica despierta tan de pronto que no supo cómo proceder. Sabía lo que era una chica pero nunca habían tenido una en el Claro y no tenía ni idea cómo debía tratarla, abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, y al ser consciente del espanto que había en su mirada y que la situación en la que estaba se podía malinterpretar intentó mostrarse amigable.

-Hola.

Entonces la chica pegó un grito tan potente que Newt casi se iba para atrás del susto. Lo siguiente que sucedió es que la muchacha se levantó de un brinco de la camilla y comenzó a lanzarle todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loca?!-exclamó Newt intentando esquivar los utensilios que se precipitaban a su cabeza ¡Joder, que le había lanzado una botella de alcohol de un litro!

-¡Aléjate de mi!-chilló la chica esta vez lanzándole la camilla entera a lo que Newt tuvo que pararlo con los brazos, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando sintió el impacto en la herida de su brazo.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?! ¡No voy hacerte daño!-pero entonces puso sentir un empujón sobre su pecho y al chocar contra la pared pudo sentir como el arma que tenía en la cintura le era arrebatado.-Wow, wow, wow, ¡cuidado con eso!

-Fuera de mi camino.-siseó la chica apuntándole con la punta del machete a la cara.

-Vale, vale, me aparto.-dijo levantando las manos y haciéndose a un lado poco a poco sin apartar la vista mientras que ella también se iba acercando a la salida-Escúchame, por favor, no es lo que te piensas. Nadie te va hacer daño…

-¡No te acerques!

-¡Vale!-retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que ella acercaba aún más el machete.-Escucha, te encontramos inconsciente, y has estado durmiendo hasta ahora. No sabemos de dónde vienes, todo cuanto sabemos es que llegaste con una nota y repetías el nombre de uno de mis compañeros; Thomas ¿te suena de algo?

La chica parpadeó desconcertada al escuchar ese nombre ¿Thomas? No, no le sonaba…espera, si, algo le sonaba. Ese nombre rondaba por su cabeza, escuchaba a esa mujer pronunciarlo y podía ver el rostro de un muchacho respondiendo a ese nombre. No le recordaba con claridad, pero estaba ahí ¿quién era? ¿Su hermano? ¿Un compañero…? Pero entonces ¿Qué era todo eso y por qué…?

Newt se percató de que la chica había bajado un poco el arma, perdida en sus pensamientos en busca de algún recuerdo que le diera una respuesta que sabía que no encontraría. Creyó que era buen momento para volver a intentar hablar con ella y que se calmara.

-Oye, sé que tienes miedo pero ahora deber…-

Un paso, es todo lo que Newt dio antes de que la chica volviera a alterarse y con un nuevo grito intentó darle con el machete a lo que Newt pudo retroceder de un salto, aunque no pudo evitar que algunos cabellos fueran cortados con el roce de la hoja, y tampoco llegó a calcular bien las distancias cuando el pie le falló para apoyar y cayó sobre su trasero en el suelo, al lado de la camilla de Chara, que observaba todo aferrándose a la manta.

La chica jadeó pero al ver que el chico se había caído aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo de ese lugar perdiéndose de la vista de los que estaban presentes.

Newt parpadeó aun desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, se tocó la frente pensando que quizás el machete le habría hecho algún corte pero al descubrir que no sentía escozor ni que había sangre suspiró aliviado ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía estar tan empeñado en querer apuñalarlo?

-Tú eso de hablar con chicas, mal ¿verdad?-cuestionó Chara con la ceja arqueada y una expresión guasona en su rostro haciendo que Newt lo mirara molesto.

-Cállate.-ordenó antes de levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo de la Enfermería en persecución de aquella loca, si la dejaba ir así con un arma iban a tener otro disgusto.

Chara solo se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido Newt pensando si debería de hacer algo pero al final se encogió de hombros decidiendo que el asunto no tenía nada que ver con ella y volvió a recostarse para dormir. Se sentía fatal y no tenía ganas de lidiar con esas cosas menos aun cuando debía tolerar los gritos agónicos de Alby que estaba a dos metros de ella…

Aunque antes de dormirse no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida cuando empezó a escuchar el grito de otros clarianos intentando parar a la muchacha.

**(Capitulo subido el 5 de Mayo de 2019 a las 17:40 hora de España)**


	11. Capitulo 9-Preludio

-¡Rápido, chicos!-exclamó Thomas corriendo a toda velocidad mientras era seguido de Minho, Jeff y Clint.

Los mediqueros se habían presentado en la Sala de Mapas para informales que había un avance en la chica, más concretamente que había despertado pero al parecer la cosa se había complicado al ocurrir un pequeño altercado en la Enfermería y ahora tenían a una loca suelta por el Claro y a todos los clarianos tras ella.

Cuando salieron de la zona del Bosque, lo primero que pudo ver Thomas fue a Chuck que no paraba de reírse mientras estaba mirando hacia una dirección en concreto.

-Chuck ¿Qué pasa?

-Las chicas son brutales.-señaló el muchacho entre risas y los demás, al seguir su dedo, pudieron ver a una multitud rodeando la Torre de Vigilancia mientras desde lo alto les caía un montón de piedras y se escuchaba los gritos de advertencia de una mujer.

-Si…se ha despertado.-comentó Thomas mientras escuchaba a Chuck reír.

-Espera a que se lo cuente a Chara, se va hacer pis encima-comentó Chuck divertido sin dejar de mirar tal espectáculo en el que varios de sus compañeros estaban recibiendo de pleno las piedras en sus cabezas.

¡Auchs! Y Gally acababa de recibir una en toda la cabeza.

-Oye, Gally ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Thomas uniéndose al grupo de chicos que intentaban mantener sus cabezas a salvo.

-¡Esta loca!-gimió el constructor aturdido por semejante golpe.

-Creo que no le caemos muy bien-comentó Newt divertido con la situación mientras se cubría bajo una placa de madera junto a Winston. Debía admitir que a pesar de los problemas que estaba dando, ver a Gally recibir un piedrazo en la cabeza era algo digno de ver.

-¡Escucha, solo queremos hablar!-gritó Thomas para que la muchacha pudiera oírlo.

-¡OS LO ADVIERTO!-respondió ella lanzando otra roca que chocó contra las protecciones provisionales de los apaleados.

-¡EH, EH, EH, OYE! ¡ALTO, ALTO! ¡SOY THOMAS! ¡SOY THOMAS!

Entonces las rocas dejaron de caer y un silencio se instaló. Todos los chicos miraron hacia arriba, desconfiados aun por si caía otro proyectil, pero en cambio una cabecita morena se asomó tímidamente. Thomas, perplejo, alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Oye, voy a subir ¿vale?!-avisó pero la chica no le contestó, solo volvió a esconder la cabeza, por lo que decidió tomarlo como un permiso de que podía hacerlo.-Vale…subiré solo.

Gally lo miró desconcertado, como si estuviera preguntándole por qué narices debía hacerlo pero tampoco dijo nada. Así que sin esperar a que hubiera discusiones al respecto, Thomas se dirigió a la base de la Torre de Vigilancia y comenzó a subir.

-¡Estoy subiendo!-volvió avisar en lo que ascendía hacia su objetivo.

-¿Vosotros qué creéis, que lo apedreará o que lo tirara desde lo alto?-preguntó Minho a los demás con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

-Yo prefiero que lo tire, así siempre podremos decir que Thomas nos llegó como caído del cielo.-se burló Newt.

-O si le abre la cabeza con una piedra podrá arreglar esa masa de ideas atolondradas que tiene por cerebro-siguió Winston.

-Si consigue hacer eso, yo le hago un monumento.-bromeó Frypan.

-¿Os parece que éste es momento para hacer bromas?-cuestionó Gally con la frente arrugada por el enfado, una expresión que ya parecía ser recurrente en él en los últimos tiempos.

-Tampoco es que tengamos nada mejor que hacer en este momento-se encogió de hombros Frypan.-Es la primera vez que tenemos a una chica en el Claro, y encima que tiene un carácter de mil demonios. Entiende nuestra curiosidad.

-Con un poco de suerte, Thomas le bajara los humos a esa loca y nos dirá algo que pueda ser útil.-dijo Zart poniendo las palmas de sus manos arriba de los ojos para protegerlos del sol e intentar ver algo en la cima de la Torre.

-Tal vez se ha asustado de ver lo feos que sois-se burló Chuck ganándose un collejón por parte de Gally.

-Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con los verduchos, y ahora nos traen a una loca que por su culpa nos quedamos sin Caja.-siseó.

-Eso no lo sabemos, Gally.-habló Winston empezando ya a perder el sentido del humor que apenas se había generado en el grupo ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar fastidiando el buen rollo?

-¿Qué no lo sabemos? "Ella es la última. No llegarán mas" ¡Eso ponía en la maldita nota!-señaló Gally pinchando a Winston en el pecho con el dedo haciendo que el guardián de los cortadores retrocediera un paso.-Y la Caja no ha vuelto a bajar ¿qué va ser ahora de nosotros?

-¿Y qué te esperabas? ¿Qué estuvieran llegando chicos mes a mes hasta el fin de los tiempos?-cuestionó Chuck malhumorado haciendo que Gally le dirigiera una mirada furiosa.-Pues se ve que los Creadores no están de acuerdo con tus planes, Gally.

Furioso, Gally se acercó al menor de dos zancadas alzando el puño con intención de darle un puñetazo, de no ser que entre los otros chicos lo frenaron y sujetaron antes de que hiciera una tontería.

-¡No te atrevas, Gally!-ordenó Newt poniéndose en medio entre el constructor y el niño, manteniendo sus ojos sobre el otro advirtiéndole de lo que pasaría si cometía una estupidez. Miró al menor, que se había puesto pálido al sentir al constructor se le iba a ir encima.

-Ey, tíos, vamos a tranquilizarnos todos.-dijo Frypan intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Díselo al niñato miertero ese-siseó Gally sacudiéndose como si nada del resto de los compañeros mirando a Chuck con desprecio.-que desde que se junta con ese jodido verducho está pidiendo a gritos que le parta la boca.

Chuck se repuso del miedo inicial al arranque del otro, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de veneno hacia su persona y su amigo sus ojos se encendieron de furia pero no se permitió explotar ahí mismo. No. Él no era como Gally, era mucho mejor y no pensaba dejar que lo provocara. Él solito se buscaría los problemas.

-¡Basta, Gally!-exclamó Newt esta vez siendo él quién paraba en seco el furor del constructor al darle un toque en el pecho con dos dedos.-¿No eres tú el que está tan empecinado en que recordemos las reglas? Bien, pues ahora yo te recuerdo a ti que una de ellas es "nunca atacar a otro clariano" y tú has estado a punto de hacerlo. Con Chuck, de todos nosotros, ibas a pegar a Chuck.

-¡¿Pero tú has oído cómo me ha hablado?! ¡Tú te piensas que voy a permitir que él…!

-¡Sí!-exclamó Newt cortando con el discurso de Gally.-¡Que Chuck haya dicho algo que no te ha gustado oír no te da permiso para encabronarte e intentar pegarle ¿lo entiendes! ¡Te recuerdo que él es más pequeño que tú y ya tiene bastantes monstruos a los que temer ahí fuera cómo para temer también que haya uno aquí dentro!

Aquel rapapolvo hizo al constructor quedarse clavado en el sitio y mirar al segundo al mando con los ojos desorbitados ¿él? ¿Un monstruo? Echo un vistazo a su costado, viendo como su puño seguía apretando tan fuerte que los nudillos se le habían quedado blancos. Fue entonces cuando pareció comprender la estupidez que había estado a punto de hacer. Era cierto, iba a pegar a Chuck, iba a ponerle las manos encima a un niño obedeciendo aquel impulso furioso de querer hacerle callar, que no dijera lo que no quería oír, de obligarlo a guardar silencio y que nadie lo escuchara. Estaba ya tan furioso por todo. Enfadado porque nadie parecía hacer caso a lo que decía, a que estuvieran todo el tiempo pintándole como si fuera el malo cuando todo había sido culpa de Thomas. Él solo quería la tranquilidad del Claro de vuelta, volver a estar con sus compañeros viviendo el día a día sin tener que estar todo el tiempo acojonados porque alguien se hubiera quedado dentro del Laberinto o tener que tachar otro nombre del muro.

Gally estaba harto, Ben estaba muerto y Alby había sido picado, la Caja ya no iba a volver a bajar y los Laceradores estaban descontrolados; y todo esto había empezado justo cuando ese imbécil de Thomas llegó al Claro ¿por qué Newt y los otros se negaban a verlo? ¿Por qué no querían darse cuenta de todos los problemas que había causado? No podía entender cómo todos, en especial Newt y Minho, parecían estar intentando proteger a ese idiota y fingir que no lo hacían.

¿Por qué nadie hacía el esfuerzo de ponerse en su lugar y entender que estaba aterrado? Gally no quería perder a nadie más, quería a todos sus compañeros y estaba seguro que si no hubiera dado tantos problemas, también querría a Thomas…pero ahora su hogar estaba bajo constante amenaza y Thomas era el causante de todo aquello. No podía perdonarle, no podía confiar en él…

-¡¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?!-exclamó Gally poniendo fin a esa disputa como si la cosa ya no fuera con él. Y es que no tenía caso seguir enfrentándose a Newt, no iba hacerle ningún caso e iba a seguir protegiendo a ese idiota. Más le valía espabilarse o él mismo se encargaría de restablecer su hogar costara lo que costara.

Thomas, escuchando la pregunta de Gally, se asomó y todos centraron sus miradas en él.

-¡¿Va a bajar?!-preguntó Newt.

-Ah…-musitó Thomas sin saber que decir, sabía que los demás ya estaban impacientes por interrogar a la chica, Teresa, pero mirándola a los ojos y viendo que aun estaba asustada no lo creyó conveniente. Sabía que sus compañeros podían ser bruscos con los verduchos y Thomas no quería ver a esa chica encerrada en el Hoyo solo por haber querido defenderse.-Tenéis que darnos un segundo ¿de acuerdo?

Newt frunció el entrecejo ante esa petición haciendo crecer sus sospechas. Puede que fuera cierto y que Thomas no se acordara pero conocía a la chica, de algún modo, lo hacía y el hecho que de solicitara tiempo para estar con ella solo confirmaba aquellas sospechas. Pero no había caso, ya había tomado la decisión de confiar en ese idiota descerebrado por lo que haciendo un gesto ordenó a sus chicos que los dejaran a solas.

De todas formas, él también tenía asuntos que atender.

-Minho.-llamó entonces al guardián de los corredores tomándole del hombro.-Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

El chico miró fijamente al segundo al mando antes de asentir, entonces le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos en dirección al Bosque.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-cuestionó Minho dando vueltas de un lado a otro por la Sala de Mapas.

-Es solo una conjetura, pero dada la situación creo que es lo más acertado que hemos llegado hasta ahora.-convino Newt que se encontraba apoyado en la mesa central, dándole la espalda a la maqueta del Laberinto mientras no perdía de vista a su compañero.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo loco que suena todo eso?

-¿Si? Pues es lo único que tiene sentido. Piénsalo, Minho. Si los Creadores daban de comer a los Laceradores igual que nos mandaban a nosotros los recursos es porque les interesaba que tanto ellos como nosotros nos mantuviéramos vivos. Los Laceradores no ven bien y son nocturnos, y a nosotros nos protegen las puertas que se cierran al anochecer, y cuando amanece las puertas se abren y los Laceradores duermen. Todos los días, desde que llegó Alby aquí. Nosotros estamos aquí aislados, y los Laceradores están en el Laberinto también aislados. Los Creadores o CRUEL, han querido mantenernos separados a unos y a otros, pero desde que Thomas llegó ya no quisieron mantener esa separación ¿Por qué? Pienso que es porque quieren que hagamos algo. Nos están presionando para ello…

-O porque quieren cambiar la dieta de sus mascotas por una con mas fibra.

-Minho, hablo en serio.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? Es decir, si es verdad lo que dices entonces los Laceradores van a venir pronto a por nosotros ¿Qué vamos hacer entonces?

-Encontrar esa maldita salida cuanto antes.-indicó variando su postura para quedar erguido.-Mañana acompañarás a Thomas a investigar la Sección 7 y allí averiguaréis si ese trasto que encontrasteis puede dar una pista sobre la salida.

-Newt, tampoco las tenemos todas con nosotros. No sabemos si ese cacharro puede ayudarnos a encontrar la salida o si era algo que usaban para controlar al Lacerador.

-¡No tenemos más opciones, Minho!-exclamó Newt haciendo que el guardián guardara silencio.-No tenemos más opciones y jugamos contra reloj, cuanto más tiempo dejemos pasar más violentos serán los Laceradores. Y ya has visto a los chicos. Sin Alby para decirles qué hacer solo son un montón tíos asustados que no saben ni por dónde tirar ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en caer cuando al final los Laceradores lleguen aquí? No podemos permitirnos estar aquí cuando eso pase.

Minho apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando pensar en las posibilidades. No tenían garantías de que aquel aparato pudiera indicarles algo sobre la salida pero Newt tenía razón en que no tenían más opciones. Ya era un problema muy gordo el tener que vivir con Laceradores al otro lado del muro cada noche pero ahora también por el día, cuando las puertas estaban abiertas era un peligro constante. Si contaban desde la llegada de Thomas, los Laceradores deberían de estar sin comer desde hace unos cinco días, tal uno o dos días más si ponían sobre la mesa la suposición de que les dejaron de dar de comer antes de la llegada de Thomas, dando tiempo a que alteraran sus costumbres nocturnas.

-"_Dios, esos bichos deben de estar desquiciados_"-pensó Minho con el miedo haciendo presión sobre su estomago.

-Minho.-llamó Newt despertando al corredor de sus cavilaciones.-No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé.

-Esta pista es nuestra única oportunidad para encontrar la salida de este lugar, si esto falla podemos darnos por muertos porque ya no tendremos ningún punto más por el que tirar. Por ello es de vital importancia que reviséis la Sección 7 de arriba abajo, varias veces si es necesario.

-Entendido, Newt-asintió Minho, su compañero tenía razón, ese cacharro era su única oportunidad. Si no lograban nada, se acabó…

-Y Minho…-el corredor levantó la vista viendo a los ojos del guardián de los huertos.-Thomas es nuestra esperanza para salir de aquí, por tanto, cuando salgáis ahí fuera; protégelo. Ese idiota tiene un imán para los problemas y necesito que vuelva de una pieza.

-Eso no tiene ni que pedirse, Newt.-aseveró Minho cruzándose de brazos.-No voy a dejar que le pongan las manos encima al verducho, antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí.

-Bien…-asintió el segundo al mando.-pero aun así, hazme un favor y no te dejes matar ahí fuera ¿quieres?

-No vas a deshacerte de mí por mucho que vaya al Laberinto. Ya te he demostrado que no hay Lacerador que pueda conmigo.-hinchó el pecho cual pavo mientras Newt lo miraba con expresión guasona.

-¿No dijiste que fue Thomas quién lo mató?

-He dicho que el Lacerador no pudo conmigo, no que yo lo matara.

-Touché…

Fue entonces cuando ambos chicos escucharon pasos apresurados cerca de ellos y al alzar la vista pudieron ver que Chuck que estaba acercándose a la puerta. Minho rodó los ojos ¿es que ya nadie respetaba la privacidad de las zonas de los corredores?

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?-cuestionó Minho.

-Es Thomas…-jadeó Chuck intentando recuperar el aliento, se ve que se había echado una buena carrera desde a saber dónde.

-¿Ha conseguido hacer bajar a la chica?-preguntó Newt

-No, bueno, si, en realidad sí, pero no es eso…

-¿Entonces…?

-Tienes que ir a la Enfermería, Newt.-indicó señalando al guardián de los huertos.

-¿Para qué?-quiso saber.

-Thomas dice que tal vez podamos curar a Alby.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Cuando Newt pensaba que aquella situación no podía ir peor, ahí llegaba Thomas y ¡BAM! La superaba, y con nota.

Le había hecho un resumen de todo lo que él y Teresa habían hablado en la Torre de Vigilancia, y al parecer la muchacha llevaba consigo dos capsulas inyectables con un extraño líquido azulado en su interior, y el plan era inyectárselo a Alby porque al parecer, al contrario que todos ellos, la chica sí que tenía trazas de recuerdos de antes de llegar al Claro, y una ellas es una frase insistiendo en que los cabrones que les metieron ahí eran buenos.

Y con eso, el verducho había llegado a la conclusión de que esa cosa podría salvar a Alby de seguir sufriendo el Cambio.

-No sabemos qué es esto.-dijo Newt para convencido de aquel plan-ni quién lo ha enviado o por qué ha llegado aquí contigo.-señaló a Teresa en señal de clara desconfianza.-No sabemos si esta cosa podría matarle.

-¡Ya se está muriendo!-señaló Thomas incrédulo de que precisamente Newt dijera eso.-¡Mírale! ¿Cómo es posible que eso le haga empeorar? Merece la pena probarlo.

Newt miró a su líder con una expresión indescifrable para los demás. Alby había empeorado una barbaridad en las últimas horas y aquellas marcas del veneno del Lacerador se habían extendido por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello y no hacía otra cosa más que gemir en agonía por todo lo que estaba pasando. Un aspecto que jamás pensó en ver en él ni que quería seguir siendo espectador, y Newt sabía que no había demasiado tiempo para dudar. Los Laceradores les atacarían pronto y el tema de Alby debía solucionarse antes de que eso pasara porque tal y como estaba era impensable cargar con él a cuestas por el Laberinto si iban a tener que estar corriendo y esquivando a esos monstruos.

Las únicas opciones eran que Alby muriera o se recuperara, y lo que determinaría eso eran esas inyecciones de eficacia desconocida pero Thomas tenía razón, no había nada que hiciera empeorar más al líder de los clarianos, y para ser justos Newt quería pensar que tenía en sus manos la manera de salvarlo. No quería tener que acabar con su sufrimiento él mismo, si había alguna manera de evitarlo tendría que tomar el riesgo, no había más.

-Vale, hazlo.-ordenó pasándole una de las jeringas, si Thomas estaba tan seguro de que eso podría salvar a Alby debía ser consecuente y asumir la responsabilidad que acarrearía hacer algo así.

Thomas tomó la jeringa sin dudar y se situó al lado de Alby. Miró dudoso el cuerpo del líder de los clarianos, no teniendo muy claro donde sería el mejor sitio para inyectar el suero, nunca había tenido que hacer eso o más bien no recordaba si alguna vez lo había hecho ¡Mierda, Clint y Jeff son los que sabían de este tipo de cosas! Pero pensándolo mejor dudaba de que en el Claro se hubieran dado muchas inyecciones.

Echo una última mirada a los demás, encontrándose con que Newt le hacia un gesto con la cabeza, instándole hacerlo de una vez.

-Bueno…-susurró Thomas pero justo cuando fue hacerlo se encontró con unos ojos bañados en petróleo.

Alby había abierto los ojos y conforme hizo contacto visual con Thomas lanzó un gruñido gutural y rápidamente lo atrapó con sus manos pese a estar maniatado.

-¡TÚ! ¡NO DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR AQUÍ!-bramó Alby enloquecido, mirando a Thomas con un deseo ardiente de asesinarlo, tal cual hizo Ben en su momento.

-¡Sujetarlo! ¡Rápido!-exclamó el guardián de los huertos.

Newt y los demás se apresuraron a ir a cada lado de la camilla intentando sostener a Alby, los gritos y los alaridos resonaron por la Enfermería, el forcejeo estaba dejando algunos con moratones de toda la fuerza descontrolada que estaba ejerciendo el líder. Thomas no era capaz de aplicar la inyección, Alby le había atrapado por los hombros y no lograba coordinar sus movimientos para poder hacerlo. Solo podía ver aquellos horribles ojos negros que lo miraban con odio y sed de venganza.

-"_Otra vez, esa mirada otra vez_"-pensaba Thomas al recordar que Ben le había mirado de esa misma manera antes de lanzarse sobre él para matarlo ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Alby para irradiar semejante odio hacia él?

Al final, Teresa fue la que tomó el control de la situación cuando tomó la jeringa y sin pensárselo dos veces la inyectó de una sola vez sobre el brazo del líder. Alby se arqueó ante aquel ataque pero a los dos segundos cayó desplomado sobre la camilla, sumido de nuevo en la inconsciencia como si no hubiera hecho lo que acababa de pasar, mientras los demás estaban jadeando, con los brazos temblando y mirando desconcertados la situación.

-Pues ha funcionado…-consiguió articular Jeff al ver la quietud de Alby.

-A partir de ahora, alguien se queda aquí a vigilarle día y noche-ordenó Newt con un tono de voz alterado pero con esa expresión que significaba que no admitía ni una sola replica a su mandato.

El silencio se instaló en el aire, siendo solo roto por las respiraciones rápidas de los presentes que aún se recuperaban del susto.

-Eh…-se escuchó una voz desde la entrada, encontrándose con Gally que traía un porte serio.-El atardecer, verducho. Hora de irse.

-"_El castigo al Hoyo_"-recordó Thomas que con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado por completo, pero no se resistió a ir. Debía cumplir con el castigo si quería ir al día siguiente con Minho a la Sección 7 sin que Gally estuviera todo el tiempo entorpeciendo.

Los demás se quedaron en la Enfermería, todavía en silencio por lo que había pasado y sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer a continuación. No sabían si de verdad la inyección había funcionado para eliminar el veneno del Lacerador, pero al menos habían conseguido que Alby al fin se durmiera y dejara de sufrir, eso era un avance al menos.

-Ey, hola ¿estabas despierto?-se escuchó de pronto hablar a Teresa y al girarse a mirarla, todos pudieron ver a Chara, que estaba despierto y los miraba atentamente con sus brillantes ojos entrecerrados.

-"_Shunk ¿Cuánto ha visto?"-_pensó Newt apresurándose a ir al lado del niño al mismo tiempo que Teresa, ambos se miraron, siendo Newt quien la acribilló con sus ojos haciéndola entender que se mantuviera apartada del crío. Ella obedeció bajando la cabeza y dando un paso atrás, estaba claro que el segundo al mando no confiaba en ella.

-Hola, enano ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?-saludó Newt terminando de acercarse al menor, que parecía estar confuso y desorientado.

-He oído gritos…me han despertado-susurró con su vocecilla mirando a todos lados hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Alby y una expresión de miedo asomó por su cara.-Alby ¿se ha muerto? No se mueve ni grita.

-No le mandes al hoyo tan pronto, enano, que sigue entre nosotros.-le cortó Newt-Es solo que hemos conseguido que se duerma, eso es todo.

La expresión de Chara se calmó de inmediato cuando escuchó a Newt decir eso, dando un suspiro de alivio, y fue entonces cuando pareció percatarse de la presencia de Teresa mirando con curiosidad como si estuviera intentando recordar dónde la había visto antes, pero al caer en la cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica que casi cortaba en rodajas a Newt le sonrió con simpatía.

-Saludos.-movió su mano en su dirección haciendo sonreír a la chica.- Soy Chara ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Teresa miró de manera disimulada al segundo mando, encontrándose la misma mirada de advertencia que hace un momento, una que le exigía que no se le ocurriera hacer ni decir nada fuera de lugar delante del niño ni que se atreviera a dar otro paso de donde estaba. No entendía esa actitud que tenía con ella, si no le había hecho nada.

-Soy Teresa-saludó ella con un cabeceo y una sonrisa, intentando no mostrarse afectada por la presión que la presencia de Newt estaba ejerciendo sobre ella.-Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente, Piedresa, perdona que no me levante a darte la mano.-se excusó con aquel rubor febril instalado en sus mejillas.

-¿Piedresa…?-cuestionó la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que Newt no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza escondiendo una traidora sonrisa que estaba a punto de convertirse en carcajadas.

-Chara es dado a poner apodos a todo aquel que se le cruce.-sonrió Jeff de manera torcida viendo como Newt aun luchaba por contener la carcajada, al igual que Clint que se mordía el interior de las mejillas mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Chuck me lo ha contado. Les tiraste piedras a los chicos desde lo alto.-rio suavemente el niño que pese a su evidente estado de debilidad, parecía estar bastante animado.-Y que le diste de lleno al gruñón de Gally en toda la cabeza ¡qué pena no haber podido verlo!

Teresa dejó escapar una sonrisa, el pequeño estaba en un estado lamentable pero aquella chispa en su mirada le alegraba un poquito.

-¿Chuck ha estado otra vez aquí?-preguntó Newt, ya recuperado del ataque de risa que le estaba dando, mientras volvía mirar al crío.

-Estar aquí es muy aburrido y Alby me daba miedo.-susurró como si se sintiese culpable de decir eso mientras miraba el cuerpo inmóvil del líder.-Pero Chuck viene y se queda un rato, me habla, me hace reír y juega conmigo…

Newt le sonrió. Al menos alguien podía estar pasándolo un poquito mejor en todo el caos que se estaba armando en el Claro.

-Newt-llamó Jeff haciéndole un gesto al segundo al mando para que se le acercara. Newt le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Teresa para que se quedara donde estaba y se dirigió hacía el mediquero que le empezó a susurrar.-Creo que habría que pensar en trasladar a Chara a otra parte. No sé tú pero tal y como está Alby no sé si es seguro que Chara esté tan cerca de él. No sabemos si esa inyección va hacerle efecto o si solo lo ha sedado pero si es lo segundo y llega a perder el control en otro momento no me hace gracia que Chara esté presente cuando eso pase.

Newt se cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano en un acto reflejo de reflexión. Jeff tenía razón, no era seguro que Chara permaneciera en la Enfermería luego de lo que había pasado, y no tenían garantías que esa inyección fuera a curarlo pero ¿dónde podrían llevarlo para que descansara? La Enfermería era el sitio en donde tenían todo lo necesario para tratar a Chara y tampoco estaba convencido si el niño tenía las fuerzas para moverse del sitio, aunque Newt consideraba buena idea llevarlo en brazos a la Hacienda, pero por otro lado Alby necesitaba ser vigilado todo el tiempo por lo que Jeff o Clint siempre tendrían que estar presentes en la Enfermería, y Chara podría ser atendido igual en la Hacienda si los mediqueros hacían turnos rotativos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…-concordó Newt volviendo a mirar al niño, que no perdía de vista a Alby.-No es seguro que él esté aquí.-entonces volvió a ir donde la camilla mirando al menor.-Enano, levanta, nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Eh…? ¿A dónde?

-A la Hacienda. Estarás más seguro durmiendo allí que aquí.-dijo mientras destapaba al menor y al hacerlo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al ver una vez más el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba. Escuchó a Teresa lanzar un jadeo ahogado, impresionada de ver el aspecto del menor.

-Pero…yo no me quiero ir…-negó Chara con la cabeza.

-No creo que tengas elección, amiguito.-se jactó Newt mirándolo que expresión burlona, y al ver que no hacía ningún amago de ponerse en marcha le advirtió;-Recuerda; cuando Alby no está, yo soy quien manda.

-¡Pero si que ésta! ¡Está ahí!-señaló-¡Alby ¿me dejas que me quede aquí?!-el silencio absoluto fue su única contestación, Newt lo miró con la ceja levantada.-¿ves? No me dice que no, puedo estar aquí.

-Buen intento-rio Newt llevando sus manos al cuerpo del niño alzándolo con cuidado para tomarlo en brazos aunque no pudo evitar que el niño diera un fuerte quejido de dolor ante la acción.

-Duele, duele…-siseó Chara abrazando a Newt por el cuello con su brazo sano y apretándose a él en un intento de aguantarse ¡por eso no quería irse! ¡Le dolía demasiado que lo movieran de un sitio a otro como un saco de patatas!

Newt se compadeció de él y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a modo de darle consuelo. Pudo sentir a través del contacto con la piel que el niño seguía ardiendo por la fiebre y temblaba como si estuviera muriéndose de frío, sin contar el olor a sudor que desprendía por estar acalorado. Alby no era el único que las estaba pasando putas…

Entonces tomando un par de cosas que le daba Clint con su brazo libre se dispuso a salir de la Enfermería pero su mirada se topó con la de Teresa que no se movió de donde estaba.

-Espérame fuera, luego te diré dónde puedes dormir.-ordenó Newt con una seria mirada a lo que la chica asintió sin rechistar pero al parecer no iba a quedarse callada.

-Esto…¿no sería mejor que me quedara cuidando de él?-preguntó con cierta timidez ante lo intimidante que le resultaba aquel muchacho, el cual le sintió clavar su afilada mirada en él.-N…No recuerdo gran cosa pero tengo idea de cómo tratar a un enfermo, quizá, si me dejas, podría atenderle durante la noche y así él…

-No.-dijo de manera tajante cortando de cuajo haciéndola sentir asustada cuando dio dos pasos en su dirección.-No quiero verte cerca de él.

Teresa tragó saliva sintiéndose pequeña e intimidada por el guardián de los huertos.

-Es demasiado extraño que de todos nosotros precisamente tú llegues aquí y seas la única que tiene algunos recuerdos. Y que los cabrones de los Creadores te hayan dejado esas cosas en tus bolsillos cuando ellos mismos son los que le provocaron esto a Alby…-se calló de pronto, cerrando sus ojos y respirando intentando calmarse, no era momento para ponerse a discutir-Mira, no quiero que te lo tomes como algo personal pero todo esto es muy raro. Y hasta que no haya nada en claro quiero que te mantengas alejada de Chara ¿entendido? Si te veo cerca de él, te meteré en el Hoyo por una semana ¿entendido?

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden!-sentenció tajante obligando a la chica a cerrar la boca y bajara la cabeza en señal de sumisión.-Bien, ahora espérame en la zona donde están las hamacas, cuando haya acostado a Chara te diré donde puedes dormir.

Y sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada más, Newt salió de la Enfermería con el niño en brazos, era lo más sensato que podía hacer. Los Creadores mandan como último verducho a una chica, algo que jamás había pasado antes, una que tenía en su posesión dos inyecciones con la que, según Thomas, se podría curar el veneno de Lacerador y por último era la única de todos ellos que parecía tener recuerdos de antes de llegar al Claro. Tal vez no eran claros ni concretos pero sí que los tenía y eso despertaba su desconfianza ¿Por qué ella era diferente? ¿Y si los Creadores la habían mandado por algo ahora que Thomas se había implicado en encontrar la salida? ¿Significaba eso que sus conjeturas estaban en la dirección correcta y la salida estaba cerca de ellos? ¿Y por qué la habían mandado con dos inyecciones? ¿Para qué era la segunda? Demasiadas cosas no le dejaban tranquilo al respecto de la chica, y quería ser prudente. Si era una amenaza no iba a dejar a Chara, el más vulnerable de todos ahora mismo, a su alcance, lo dejaría durmiendo en la Hacienda y a Teresa la mandaría a las hamacas, al aire libre. Así se aseguraría de que estuvieran separados y un problema menos. Luego tendría que comentarle a Minho sus sospechas, y tal vez debería hablarlo con Thomas.

-"_O tal vez no_"-pensó Newt con el ceño fruncido al recordar como estuvo mirándola desde que apareció en la Caja.-"_Ese larcho parece encoñado con ella, como para decirle algo_"

Newt no había cambiado su pensamiento desde entonces, Thomas conocía a esa chica, tal vez no tuviera recuerdos nítidos pero sí que recordaba conocerla y el muy miertero creía que podía tomarlo por tonto y engañarlo. Saltaba a la vista que Thomas no podía dejar de mirar a Teresa, y que Teresa no podía dejar de mirar a Thomas, como si estuvieran unidos por un vínculo que ni ellos mismos sabían descifrar.

Como le mosqueaba sentir que había algo que se le estaba escapando…

-Sin duda eres lo peor hablando con chicas.-escuchó la voz de Chara contra su cuello haciéndole sentir cosquillas por el choque de su aliento contra su piel.-Sigue así y nunca conseguirás una novia. Morirás solo y rodeado de gatos. Serás el loco de los gatos.

-Oh, cállate, mocoso impertinente.-se permitió reír Newt dándole unos golpes en la cabeza de manera amistosa, no quería preocupar al niño, bastante tenía con lo suyo.

-No es culpa mía que no te guste oír la verdad, chico del acento curioso.-susurró esta vez con voz más bajita como si estuviera hablando en automático mientras se acurrucaba, desde luego, Newt era cómodo.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Ya entrando en la Hacienda, Newt se paseó por el pasillo, viendo que algunos larchos ya estaban preparándose a ir a dormir. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio en donde Chara pudiera dormir bien, así que fue hasta el final del pasillo, en donde había una habitación donde ya había una hamaca preparada, algo que extrañó al guardián de los huertos.

-¿Alguien esperaba que vinieras?-lanzó la pregunta al aire.

-Fui yo.-dijo aquella voz infantil que Newt pudo identificar con la de Chuck, al mirar lo encontró a su lado, mirándolo con sus redondeados ojos castaños.

-¿Y cómo sabías que traería a Chara?-arqueó Newt una ceja confundido de ver al menor ahí cuando su hamaca estaba al aire libre junto al de Thomas.

-Sentido común.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-Alby era peligroso y pensaba que tarde o temprano decidirías sacar a Chara de la Enfermería y traerlo aquí. La verdad es que esperaba que fueras hacerlo antes…

-Sí, la verdad es que no lo pensé. Estuve demasiado ocupado con otras cosas.-susurró un tanto avergonzado al caer en la cuenta que había estado exponiendo al niño a un peligro constante al permitir que se quedara tan cerca de Alby todo ese tiempo, pero el tema de los Laceradores y encontrar la salida había estado demasiado presente en su mente, sin contar con que había tenido que hacerse cargo de las tareas diarias que Alby tenía como líder, su propio cargo como guardián de los huertos y ya no digamos lidiar con el tema de la chica nueva…

Dios, no había parado ni un minuto y el solo pensarlo le hacía recordar lo cansado que se sentía.

-No sé si una hamaca es el mejor sitio para Chara ahora mismo pero he hecho lo que he podido.-se excusó Chuck.

-Es lo que hay, y creo que el enano no está en condiciones de quejarse mucho.-dijo al mirar al susodicho y no evitar sonreír de lado cuando apreció que estaba con los ojos cerrados sobre su hombro.

-Oye, Newt…-llamó Chuck justo cuando el segundo al mando se dirigía hacia la hamaca para acostar al niño ahí.-¿Cómo está Alby?

-Estable o eso quiero pensar.-indicó depositando con cuidado al menor sobre la tela, intentando que no pusiera peso sobre su brazo herido.-Le hemos inyectado una de esas cosas que la chica trajo consigo y se ha quedado dormido…

-Pero tú no te fías de que eso vaya a curarlo.-adivinó Chuck al ver el ceño fruncido del segundo al mando.

-A estas alturas, Chuck, ya ni sé en qué pensar-le admitió dando un suspiro-Solo sé que todo esto es demasiado extraño, demasiado conveniente para ser verdad y que hay algún tipo de trampa.

Chuck bajó la mirada, él también había pensando lo mismo. En los ratos que estuvo en la Enfermería acompañando al más pequeño, pudo ser testigo del deterioro progresivo que estaba sufriendo Alby, uno muy rápido y que parecía no tener fin. Alby empeoraba conforme pasaba los minutos y a las horas el sufrimiento era tanto que gritaba y hablaba incoherencias, Chuck estuvo temiendo un par de veces que Jeff o Clint salieran corriendo en busca de Newt para decirle que ya no había nada que hacer por él y no hubiera otro remedio que exiliarlo.

Habló de sus temores con Chara e incluso, dado el tema, se atrevió a preguntarle cómo tuvo el valor de matar a Ben y cómo logró sobrevivir a él cuando se volvió loco. Pero Chara le sonrió y le dijo;

_Hice lo que toda persona debe hacer por un ser querido. No es bonito, no es agradable pero si es lo mejor. Todos tenemos derecho a la vida, pero también es muy importante el derecho a bien morir, a hacerle libre del sufrimiento. Y a tener en cuenta que en esa situación, aunque suene feo decirlo, tus sentimientos son lo que menos importa, quién importa es el que está sufriendo esa clase de agonía._

Hacerle libre. Chara lo decía como si fuera algo fácil de hacer, como si el sostener el cuchillo y apuñalarle en la cabeza no hubieran supuesto ningún esfuerzo y fuera algo a lo que estaba habituado pero cuando vio en sus ojos la paz y el sosiego que se reflejaban al hablarle de cómo habían enterrado al corredor se hizo una idea de que no es que la acción hubiera sido fácil, sino otra cosa…

-¿Te importa que me quede a dormir con él?-preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Newt volviera su vista a él mientras estaba arropando al menor.

-¿Cómo dices…?

-Me gustaría dormir con Chara…solo hoy al menos.-se frotó la nuca, temeroso de recibir una negativa.

-Ya, Jeff y Clint me han contado que últimamente os estabais haciendo muy amigos.-comentó Newt al aire mientras Chuck se ponía rojo del bochorno, no es que fuera un secreto pero tampoco quería que se burlaran de él por estar haciéndose amigo de un niño que era cuatro o seis años menor que él.

Ajeno al bochorno de Chuck, Newt pensó en la petición. Él mismo pensaba pasar la noche junto al menor por si necesitaba ser atendido hasta que Clint o Jeff fueran a revisarlo pero aún tenía demasiadas cosas que atender antes de acostarse y no podía quedarse cuidando al niño, ni siquiera estaba convencido de que pudiera mantenerse consciente mucho tiempo después de acabar con sus obligaciones, y aun debía seguir preparándolo todo lo de mañana si Minho y Thomas conseguían alguna pista más de dónde estaba la salida.

Tanto que hacer y con tan poco tiempo que ya Newt deseaba que el mundo explotara y le dejara en paz. Por eso no le gustaba ser líder, todas esas obligaciones no las llevaba nada bien.

-De acuerdo.-asintió

-¿De verdad?-se sorprendió el muchachito, que no se esperaba conseguir el permiso.

-Sí, pero no le molestes. Está muy mal y necesita dormir todas las horas posibles. Estás aquí para atenderlo, no para jugar con él ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-asintió Chuck varias veces con la cabeza, al parecer entusiasmado que le dieran un encargo que era importante.

-Y Chuck…-llamó justo cuando el muchachito estaba pasando por su lado para ir junto a la hamaca.

-¿Si?

-Cuando me vaya, cierra la puerta y no dejes entrar a nadie salvo a Clint o a Jeff ¿entendido?

-"_A Teresa_"-pensó para sí mismo el niño, adivinando la orden escondida que estaba en su voz. No era difícil darse cuenta que Newt no le gustaba la chica.-"_Al menos Newt tiene mejor control sobre sí mismo, no perderá los nervios fácilmente con ella_"

-Claro…entendido…-asintió Chuck.

Era lo mejor, de esa manera estaría un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que los más jóvenes del Claro estaban juntos y encerrados en una habitación. No quería que Teresa aprovechara que estaba ocupado para campar a sus anchar e ir donde los niños cuando le diera la gana…

Entonces Newt salió, aun tenía demasiadas cosas que atender y estaba convencido que no iba a poder dormir bien. Nada más salir, escuchó como Chuck cerraba la puerta y la atrancaba, seguramente con algún palo que estuviera en la habitación, aquello le dejó más tranquilo y se marchó a sus obligaciones.

Chuck, dentro de la habitación, terminó de atrancar la puerta y, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima se sentó sobre su trasero mirando hacia la puerta con expresión cansada.

Él también era un niño pero no era un idiota y estaba consciente de todo el revuelo que había en el Claro y entre sus compañeros. Desde que todo había comenzado a ponerse patas arribas los chicos se habían dividido en dos bandas; los que apoyaban a Thomas y los que lo culpaban, y era como ser el espectador de una guerrilla silenciosa entre sus compañeros. A él apenas le decían nada, era un crío y nadie le hacía caso por lo que solo podía quedarse mirando y que le echasen a patadas de los lugares si se le ocurría abrir la boca.

-"_Como casi hizo Gally_"-pensó con un tono resentido, el constructor siempre había sido de temperamento explosivo pero en los últimos días había estado perdiendo el control de sus acciones y se dedicaba alterar al resto, buscando enfrentamientos, reprochando, gritando, buscando gente que lo apoyase y dejar muy pero que muy en claro que Thomas no le gustaba y que debían deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

Pero nunca pensó que de verdad fuera ser capaz de ponerse violento, no con él al menos. Nunca fueron cercanos, solo las veces que Chuck le tocaba ir ayudarle en las labores de construcción, allí vio lo exigente y duro que era pero nunca fue violento y tenía esos arranques de ira que había demostrado hasta ahora. Y esta vez estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo por decirle la verdad a la cara.

Que si, que tal vez fue demasiado arrogante de su parte decirlo de aquellas maneras pero Gally ya se estaba pasando con su comportamiento. Trataba mal a todo el mundo que no pensaba como él, gritaba y hacia cundir el miedo a los demás…¿cómo iba a seguir soportándole? Gally se estaba equivocando de cabo a rabo y se negaba a verlo, él todo lo que buscaba era deshacerse de Thomas como si eso fuera a solucionar el tema de la Caja y de los Laceradores. Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que los Creadores tuvieran otros planes para ellos.

Luego estaban Newt y Minho. Se alegraba de ver que aquellos tipos duros estaban apoyando a Thomas y habían espabilando para encontrar la salida de ese lugar, Chuck no podía estar más contento al respecto pero tampoco era ciego al saber que estaban trabajando por su cuenta sin contar con nadie más. Solo ellos tres; Thomas, Minho y Newt…solo ellos estaban cargando con todo el peso de la responsabilidad de sacarles de ese lugar y aunque Chuck era consciente de que él no podría ser de mucha ayuda le gustaría que pudieran considerarlo para algo, sabía que no era muy fuerte ni muy rápido pero quería colaborar en algo y no quedarse esperando a que lo rescataran. Él también era un clariano y quería ayudar a todos a salir de ese sitio y plantar cara los Creadores.

Chuck miró entre sus manos, en donde reposaba su última talla de madera, una que había estado diseñando con mucho cariño. No es que tuviera una forma significativa ni estuviera basando en algo pero cuando pensaba en los padres que no podía recordar su mano trabajó por si sola y apareció aquella figurita. Esperaba de corazón tener padres fuera de ese lugar, unos que estuvieran buscándolo o que al menos le echasen de menos, o tal vez estuviesen muertos y todo fuera solo una fantasía pero Chuck necesitaba aferrarse a algo que le hiciera pensar que salir de ese sitio valía la pena. Tal vez saliera y se daría cuenta de que no tenía unos padres a los que buscar o al revés, que encontrara algo que le dijeran quiénes eran y dónde estaban…fuera lo que fuera, él se aferraba a ello, era su propulsor para seguir manteniendo la esperanza de salir de ese sitio.

Y Thomas fue quién ha logrado el avance de todo eso, y eso solo aviva sus ganas de poder colaborar, de hacer algo para sacarlos de ese lugar. Lo que fuera.

-Él es muy terco ¿no te parece?-escuchó una vocecilla a su lado y al girarse y ver el rostro enrojecido del más pequeño sonrió.

-¿Qué dices…?

-El chico del acento curioso-indicó con la cabeza hacia la puerta como si el guardián de los huertos siguiera en el otro lado.-Es un terco, tenía la oportunidad de compartirte algo y se lo ha callado…

-Bueno, tampoco esperaba que fuera hacerlo, la verdad pero eso es algo que solo sabemos tú y yo ¿no crees?-rio Chuck mostrándole la figura en un gesto que delataba diversión.-Al final no me han tenido que contar nada para que nos enterásemos de qué va todo esto.

-Es que piensan que somos tontos o que no nos enteramos de nada.-se encogió Chara de hombros haciendo un gesto dolorido-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora, Chuck?

-No lo tengo claro.-admitió jugueteando con la figura en sus manos con aire pensativo.-Tarde o temprano los Laceradores llegarán aquí y nos acabarán matando a todos, y no sé en qué puedo colaborar para defendernos. No cuentan conmigo para nada y me mata saber que solo puedo quedarme esperando a que ellos solucionen todo esto, es demasiado frustrante.

-Bueno…-dijo Chara moviéndose ligeramente para ver mejor al muchachito.-Thomas mañana tiene que correr con Minho por el Laberinto otra vez, pero Newt le ha castigado a estar en el Hoyo toda la noche sin cenar ¿no crees que será malo que se ponga a correr por un lugar tan peligroso con el estomago vacio? Créeme, lo he vivido y no es divertido.

Chuck volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Eso es algo que ya he pensado.-encogió de hombros señalando una pequeña bolsa que había en la esquina de la habitación.-Lo robé esta tarde de la Choza de la Comida y voy a llevárselo a Thomas en cuanto esté seguro que ni Gally ni Newt están cerca del Hoyo. Solo faltarían que me castigaran a mí también por algo así.

Chara le sonrió, le encantaba la iniciativa de ese chaval y estaba convencida que si los demás confiarán un poco más en él encontrarían a una de las personas más útiles de ese lugar. Con esos brazos, esa flexibilidad en ellos y su audacia Chuck podría ser un excelente…

-¡ARG!-exclamó de pronto sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza. Chuck dio un bote en el sitio y al verle se apresuró en ir a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Otra vez te duele la cabeza?-cuestionó tomando al más joven de los hombros intentando hacer que lo mirara.-Chara ¿me oyes? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Si…si…estoy bien…-siseó con los ojos y dientes apretados con fuerza sintiendo como aquella punzada de dolor iba remitiendo poco a poco hasta que pudo dejar salir un suspiro-Estoy bien…

-Te ha pasado otra vez…-comentó Chuck dándole espacio para que pudiera respirar.-Ya es la cuarta o quinta vez que te pasa ¿Qué es lo que te provocan esos dolores de cabeza?

-No lo sé…-contestó Chara con un tono consternado.

Chuck lo miró preocupado, no sabiendo si sería buena idea dejarlo solo aunque fuera para darle la comida a Thomas. Esos dolores de cabeza que le daban de vez en cuando se habían presentado cuando Chara había salido del Laberinto, eran tan dolorosos como breves, Clint había dado por hecho que se habría golpeado la cabeza en el Laberinto pero Chuck no lo tenía tan claro, cada vez que le pasaban siempre iba ligado a un acto o un pensamiento concreto aunque nunca lograba saber del todo, Chara no sabía cómo explicárselo.

-Vamos, tienes que ir a ver a Thomas…-indicó Chara haciendo que Chuck lo mirara parpadeante.-Debe de estar muerto de hambre, no ha comido nada desde…ni siquiera recuerdo que haya comido algo desde que lo conozco.

-¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya luego de verte tener de nuevo esos dolores de cabeza?

-Porque ahora mismo hay mucho que hacer, Chuck.-cortó Chara clavando sus ojos castaños en los de su amigo.-El Claro está dividido, los Laceradores vienen por nosotros y los Creadores no van hacer nada para impedirlo. Thomas y Minho son los que ahora van a conseguir encontrar la salida, pero si Thomas está débil acabaremos por despedirnos de él antes de conseguirlo.

Chuck apretó los labios ante las palabras de su amigo; tenía razón, y era su oportunidad de poder contribuir en algo en toda esa búsqueda incesante de la salida pero es que también estaba muy preocupado por él. Su condición no parecía mejorar y Newt le había dado el trabajo de atenderlo hasta que llegaran Clint o Jeff a examinarlo al día siguiente.

-Deja de preocuparte por mí que al fin y al cabo para llevarle la comida a Thomas ibas a tener que dejarme aquí de todos modos.-bromeó Chara guiñándole el ojo al preocupado muchacho que volvió a sobresaltarse.

-Que quiera hacerlo no significa que me guste la idea de dejarte solo, no tal y como estás.

-Oh ¡espabila, garlopo!-se carcajeó de manera suave.-He estado dos noches enteras en ese Laberinto yo solo y he sobrevivido al ataque de un Lacerador. En serio, tengo marcas que lo respaldan…-Chuck no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida ante la expresión de guasa en el rostro ajeno.-Creo que soy capaz de sobrevivir el rato que tú estés fuera, y si alguien entra y pregunta dónde estás, solo tengo que decir que has ido al baño y no pasará nada.

Chuck asintió ya más convencido con la idea de su pequeño amigo, y fue directo a por sus cosas. Con el tiempo que ha pasado, seguro que Newt ya estará en otra parte y Gally se habrá alejado del Hoyo, si se daba prisa podría darle la comida a Thomas y regresar junto a Chara antes de que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Y Chuck.-llamó Chara justo cuando éste ya estaba con la bolsa colgando a un costado de su cuerpo.-Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.

-¿El qué?

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

El amanecer acariciaba lo alto de los muros mientras que los clarianos aun continuaban dormitando en sus hamacas, las puertas estaban por abrirse y Minho y Thomas ya se encontraban frente a las grandes puertas del Laberinto, esperando a que éstas se abrieran para dar paso a su misión.

Thomas presentaba unas ligeras ojeras, se encontraba cansado y el Hoyo no era el mejor lugar para dormir pero necesitaba mantenerse positivo respecto a todo lo que estaban haciendo. Chuck había ido a verle anoche y le había dado comida, una insulsa pero que agradeció como si le hubieran ofrecido un enorme bistec, no se dio cuenta de cuan hambriento estaba hasta que dio el primer bocado.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo acompañándole, pudo notar que Chuck estaba más abstraído que de costumbre, parecía tener la mente en otro lado y aunque Thomas quiso preguntar si era por todo lo que había estado pasando en el Claro, Chuck le aseguró que estaba bien. Thomas pudo ser testigo de cómo los ojos de su pequeño amigo brillaban con el fuego de la antorcha que trajo con él, no tenía claro de qué se trataba pero fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensando Chuck se encontraba decidido hacerlo. Y no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o no, no después de que le enseñara aquella talla que hizo en memoria de sus padres.

El niño quería salir de ese lugar, necesitaba hacerlo y saber si había alguien esperándolo en el otro lado. Quizás si o quizás no, pero aquello era lo que le mantenía esperanzado para seguir pensando que podían salir y como él muchos otros clarianos. Thomas no podía permitirse fallar en esa misión, sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar, tenía que ser ya.

El sonido de los engranajes hizo eco en los oídos de Thomas y contempló cómo las puertas se abrían despacio, dejando ver poco a poco el interior del Laberinto.

Ambos corredores compartieron una mirada cómplice

-¡Vamos allá!-exclamó Minho con entusiasmo echando a correr en el momento en que las puertas estaban lo suficientemente abiertas, y Thomas no tardó en seguirlo.

Iba a ser una larga carrera.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-La fiebre ha bajado.-determinó Clint cuando terminó de hacer el chequeo matutino al niño, que estaba despierto pero inmóvil en la hamaca.-Eso no significa que te estés recuperando, pero al menos desde anoche se ha mantenido baja y la infección de la herida parece haber remitido un poco.

-Pareces muy cansado…-comentó Chara sonriéndole al mediquero de manera comprensiva.-Alby…¿os ha hecho pasar mala noche?

Clint miró a su paciente y suspiró, no le extrañaba que sintiera curiosidad, las veces que estaba despierto había sido testigo de cómo Alby había empeorado y cómo sus gritos y alaridos resonaban por la Enfermería. La verdad es que le sorprendió que Chara hubiera podido dormir en algún momento con semejante escándalo.

-"_Newt hizo bien en sacarlo de ahí_"-pensó para sí mismo al ver que Chara, pese a que seguía en malas condiciones, tenía un rostro menos exhausto que el que había estado teniendo el día anterior pero seguía demasiado delicado para que estuviera expuesto a tal peligro.

-Por él no te preocupes, estuvo toda la noche durmiendo de un tirón.-explicó Clint mientras que le daba al niño su desayuno junto a las medicinas machacadas en un cuenco aparte.-Pero Jeff y yo solo hemos dormido a ratos y estamos reventados…

-Deja entonces que me haga cargo yo de esto.-dijo Chuck, que había estado sentado en la esquina de la habitación jugueteando con su talla de madera.-Vete a descansar, tarde o temprano vas a tener que relevar a Jeff y creo que te vendrá bien comer y dormir un poco.-Clint lo miró con desconfianza.

-Hazle caso, Clint, Chuck ha estado cuidando de mi toda la noche y no se le da mal.-animó Chara, la verdad es que el pobre chico parecía muy cansado y no quería seguir haciendo que cargara con ella, ni tampoco a Jeff.

-Ya le has oído, espabila o acabaré siendo mejor mediquero que tú.-se burló Chuck ganándose un buen zape por parte de Clint, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa.

-De acuerdo, par de idiotas, aquí os dejo pero si por lo que sea le sube la fiebre háznoslo saber de inmediato a Jeff o a mi ¿entendido?-ordenó el chico señalando a Chuck al mismo tiempo que éste asentía.

Clint entonces se rindió al ver que no tenían nada más que decir y se fue sin más de la habitación, estaba tan cansado que seguro que cuando tocara la mesa del desayuno se quedaría frito sobre su puré de patatas, moriría ahogado y ni se enteraría.

-Vale, ya se ha ido…-dijo Chara, y Chuck fue rápidamente atrancar la puerta con el palo.-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, y no fue nada fácil, que lo sepas-se quejó él acercándose a su mochila que la había estado ocultando bajo las mantas de su propia hamaca en cuanto sintió a Clint ingresar en la habitación, una vez llegó a ella empezó a sacar todo aquello que estaba en su interior para que su compañero lo viera.

Una cuerda, unas tiras de cuero, un bote de polvos de talco, el cuchillo de Alby y un par de botes llenos de la bebida hecha por Gally.

La cuerda y las tiras de cuero había sido lo más fácil de conseguir, bastó con que se paseara por la zona de los constructores y de los cortadores para conseguirlos de algunos materiales que desecharon, lo demás ya era otra historia. Los polvos de talco estaban en la Enfermería y Chuck tuvo que disimular su visita con que iba a buscar las tallas de madera con forma de perro que había hecho para Chara y que a Newt se le había olvidado recoger, aprovechó que en ese momento Clint y Jeff estaban limpiando a Alby para poder robar los polvos con disimulo y marcharse de ahí antes de que le pillaran. El cuchillo de Alby fue de las cosas que más le costó conseguir; luego de que lo sacaran del Laberinto, Newt se había hecho cargo de quitarle a Chara el cuchillo que había usado para defenderse ahí dentro y lo había escondido dios sabe donde, después de mucho buscar al final Chuck logró encontrar la dichosa arma en la hamaca de Newt, rebuscando en sus pertenencias y encontrando el cuchillo entre los materiales para los huertos. Pero lo más difícil fue conseguir la maldita bebida de Gally…

Oh dios, nunca había temido tanto por su vida cuando tuvo que ir a por esas cosas.

Gally estaba tan orgulloso de su trabajo en esas cosas que el simple hecho de pillarlo robando un par de botes, sobretodo luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior, Chuck estaba convencido de que lo mataría y se desharía de su cuerpo sin que nadie lo supiese. Tuvo que estar rondando cerca de los constructores para ver si podía ver si alguna de esas bebidas estaba con ellos y ¡bingo! Si que estaban ahí, y fue una odisea el tomarlas sin que se dieran cuenta, sobretodo porque Gally ya le había pillado rondando cerca de ahí y un par de veces echándolo a patadas del lugar.

-No son suficientes…-sentenció Chara haciendo que Chuck abriera los ojos como platos mientras éste dejaba los botes de alcohol sobre el suelo con cuidado.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir esto?!-exclamó con frustración.-Un poco mas y Gally me usa de teja para uno de los techos de la Hacienda.

-Lo siento, pero no son suficientes.-indicó Chara señalando los botes.-Nos vamos a enfrentar a bicharracos del tamaño de las cabañas que tenemos aquí, Chuck, con dos botes no hacemos nada. Necesitamos más, mucho más, y si tienes que llenar dos o tres bolsas mejor que mejor.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-¡Yo que sé! Desvalija la Choza de la Comida, Frypan debe guardar esto en alguna alacena para eventos especiales, o vuelve a buscar por la Enfermería, estoy seguro que Clint y Jeff usarán esta cosa como desinfectante o como anestesia local-hablo de manera atropellada al sentir la urgencia de conseguir los materiales lo antes posible pero al ver como el muchacho lo miraba Chara dio un suspiro. Estaba alterándose demasiado y debía guardar la calma-Chuck lo siento, sé que te estás esforzando mucho pero esto no es suficiente para defendernos de los Laceradores. Me encantaría poder ayudarte pero yo todavía no puedo moverme y solo puedo confiar en ti para sacar adelante este plan de defensa.-Chuck bajó la cabeza con expresión preocupada.-Chuck, hay protegerlos a todos pero no puedo hacerlo solo; te necesito.

Chuck levantó la mirada clavando sus centellantes ojos en los ajenos, mostrando así su compromiso a la causa.

-Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano.-asintió decidido.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Estuvieron corriendo por un tiempo en el que Thomas no fue consciente, se dedicó a seguir a Minho viendo como el Laberinto cambiaba su estética conforme avanzaban. Los pasillos interminables comenzaban a quedarse atrás y empezaron atravesar zonas más abiertas, algunas de las cuales estaban señalizadas con números rojos gigantes, suponía que esas eran las secciones aunque todas ellas estaban de momento selladas.

-Qué raro-dijo Minho un momento en que habían aminorado la marcha al llegar a lo que parecía ser la Sección 7.

-¿El qué?

-La 7 no tendría que abrirse hasta dentro de una semana.

Pasaron por una zona plagada de placas de hierro tan altas como los muros que Minho había llamado "Aletas", caminaron por ellas observándolas en busca de alguna anomalía que les diera alguna pista. Para Minho todo era raro, la Sección 7 debería de haberse cerrado para cuando abrieran las puertas y dejado abierta la 6 ¿otra vez los Creadores estaban haciendo de las suyas? Si ahora se dedicaban a cambiar también los patrones del mismo Laberinto iban a joderlos pero bien…

Hasta que entonces ambos corredores pudieron escuchar un extraño sonido cerca de ellos.

Por un momento se quedaron estáticos, mirándose entre ellos, confusos de dónde podía provenir aquel sonido y temiendo que se tratase de un Lacerador al acecho pero el sonido se escuchaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que casi podría ser que…

-¿Qué haces?-cuestionó Minho justo cuando Thomas le dio la vuelta de manera brusca y comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa que éste tenía en su espalda.

De su interior sacó aquel aparato que habían extraído del cuerpo del Lacerador, el cual era el causante de estar haciendo aquel sonido.

Ambos corredores se miraron extrañados, y Thomas intuyendo lo que aquello significaba volvió sobre sus pasos dándole la espalda a Minho y el aparato dejó de pitar, volvió a darse la vuelta y al seguir hacia delante, en donde estaba el camino que se adentraba más aun en la Sección 7, éste pitó con mayor volumen.

-Creo que nos muestra el camino.-dijo Thomas mirando a Minho.

A partir de ese momento, los corredores dejaron de trotar y comenzaron a guiarse por el sonido a ver hasta donde les dirigiría. Era extraño y estaban yendo por lugares que ni siquiera Minho podía reconocer y eso que había pasado por la Sección 7 miles de veces.

El pitido se intensifico cuando al doblar una esquina, Minho y Thomas se toparon con lo que parecía ser una especie de pasillo, el cual tenía un camino en línea recta y un vacío a cada lado que, por si acaso, ninguno de los dos se atrevió asomarse por si acaso.

-Minho ¿habías visto este sitio antes?-preguntó Thomas al ver a su compañero que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

-No…

Siguieron aquel pasillo, no era muy largo pero si se debía dar un buen paseo para poder llegar al final de este. El techo era muy alto y con forma semicircular como si aquello fuera un túnel y se podían ver en lo alto la palabra CRUEL.

-"_Esa gente está por todos lados…"-_pensó Thomas sin dejar de caminar pero sin embargo tuvo que pararse al ver que el camino había finalizado, encontrándose solo con una enorme pared de piedra.

-¡Aaaarg! Solo es otro callejón sin salida-se quejó Minho frustrado ¿en serio encontraban una zona no explorada y se encontraban de bruces con eso? Mierda, no tenían tiempo para esas tonterías.

Pero el pitido siguió sonando, esta vez mas fuerte que al principio, tanto que Thomas temió que fuese a explotar. Entonces cuando miró la pantallita y la luz parpadeante el sonido bajó su volumen de golpe y el color rojo cambio a uno verde.

Entonces se escuchó un "clic", como el ruido de una llave en una cerradura.

Lo siguiente fueron sonidos de engranajes proveniente de la pared que sobresaltaron a los corredores hasta hacerlos retroceder varios pasos y quedarse mirando con la boca abierta como de pronto el muro de piedra se elevaba hacia arriba junto a otros muros que estaban detrás del mismo, y al final de este se abría un conducto circular quedando un nuevo y pequeño camino a sus ojos.

Se miraron entre ellos con expresión de no entender una mierda lo que estaba pasando pero asustados por lo que pudieran encontrar si seguían adelante. Parecían estar siendo invitados a pasar, pero no tenían claro que esa invitación fuera amistosa.

-¿Tú lo tienes claro?-cuestionó Minho clavado en el sitio.

-No…-contestó Thomas pero aun así avanzó hacia ese conducto con Minho siguiéndole de cerca.

Una vez dentro de ese pequeño pasillo vieron que era más estrecho de lo que parecía y al mirar hacia arriba descubrieron que podía verse el cielo, por lo que deducían que aun estaban dentro de los terrenos del Laberinto.

En cuanto llegaron a ese túnel se quedaron parados justo en la entrada, estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir si había algo ahí dentro y no conseguían oír nada pero no confiaban en que eso confirmara que no hubiera nada.

Algo brillante llamó la atención de Minho justo en el borde de aquel túnel, por curiosidad se acercó y al pasar la mano sintió el tacto de algo húmedo y viscoso pringarle, haciendo que pusiera una expresión de asco pero al recordar que ya había tocado una textura similar compartió una mirada de tensión con Thomas.

-Laceradores.-susurró.

Thomas tragó saliva y miró a su izquierda y derecha en donde se encontraban aquellos vacios que se encontraban a cada lado del pasillo que conducía el túnel, y también al mismo túnel. Las piezas del puzle empezaron a encajar en su cabeza y sintió que un temblor le recorría toda la espina dorsal.

-Creo que hemos encontrado la colmena.

Entonces se escuchó un nuevo pitido que los sobresaltó y al mirar en dirección al túnel pudieron ver que un punto rojo se encontraba en el centro brillando de manera inexplicable, y antes de que reaccionaran una especie de escáner les recorrió de arriba abajo.

Y ahí escucharon el ruido de una maquina.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?-cuestionó Minho ya asustado.

Y otra vez se oyó otro sonido más fuerte, como si fuera la alarma de la Caja pero mucho más escandalosa y empezaron a sentir que su alrededor empezaba a temblar.

-Tenemos que largarnos…-apresuró Thomas

-¡Mierda! ¡Dame la llave!-exclamó Minho, y Thomas le pasó el cacharro, que fue guardado de nuevo en la bolsa.

-¡Vamos!-echaron ambos a correr por donde habían venido mientras las puertas del túnel se iban cerrando conforme se alejaban.

Y a los pocos segundos, todo comenzó a ser una enorme y pesada locura.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/ **_

Teresa se levantó esa mañana sintiendo dolores de espalda, tal vez ella no tuviera recuerdos pero su cuerpo si, y éste le decir que dormir en una hamaca no era algo que hubiera hecho antes de llegar a ese sitio, pero tuvo que ignorar aquellas molestias cuando al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver a todos los chicos concentrados en sus propios quehaceres y el sol bien en lo alto.

Se sintió ruborizar de la vergüenza al saber que había dormido más de lo normal y que todo el mundo estaba ya sacando adelante el trabajo mientras ella había seguido durmiendo. Recordaba que la noche anterior estuvo esperando delante de la Enfermería hasta que el segundo al mando regresó de la Hacienda y la guió hacia el lugar en donde podría dormir esa noche, al principio le pareció curioso eso de dormir al aire libre y pudiendo ver las estrellas, pero por la cara que estaba poniendo todo el tiempo el chico supo que no la mandaba a dormir ahí para que disfrutara del firmamento que se presentaba sobre sus cabezas. No le dijo nada en ese momento pero ahora mismo pensaba que lo mejor era tener unas palabras con él, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que debería hacer en ese momento ¿dónde sería más útil? No lo sabía, nadie la había despertado ni reclamado su presencia, solo la habían dejado ahí como si se hubieran olvidado de que existía. Y Teresa dudaba que siendo la única mujer del Claro fuera alguien difícil de olvidar…

Por ello al levantarse de la hamaca y adecentarse un poco se puso en marcha para buscar al segundo al mando que, tras preguntar a un par de compañeros, pudo hallarlo en la zona donde trabajaban los cortadores, que en ese momento se dedicaban a alimentar al ganado con pienso y resto de comidas sobrantes de los huertos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo, Newt?-repuso Teresa nada más llegar a la zona, ignorando por completo la forma en la que le miraba Winston y sus chicos.

-¿Disculpa?-cuestionó Newt girándose a mirarla, haciendo que la chica se le tambaleara la expresión de enfado al ver las pronunciadas ojeras que tenía el chico bajo sus ojos, como si apenas hubiera dormido.

-Esto…quiero hablar contigo ¿tienes un momento?-dijo intentando serenarse mientras el guardián de los huertos la observaba con seriedad, como si estuviera pensando si dejarla ahí con la palabra en la boca o concederle unos minutos, pero al final tuvo que decantarse por lo segundo, le gustase o no, era su deber hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupado-preguntó una vez llegó junto a ella, tras despedirse de Winston y hacer que este volviera a su trabajo junto a los demás.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo, para que me digas dónde puedo ir ayudar.

Newt se rascó detrás de la cabeza, una acción que Teresa no supo interpretar como que estaba pensando dónde enviarla o si solo era un gesto de fastidio por tener que hablarle.

-Oye, puedo comprender tu desconfianza pero al menos intenta tratarme de otra manera.-dijo Teresa cortando de golpe los pensamientos de Newt.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Puede que te parezca sospechoso el que yo si pueda recordar algo o que esas personas me hubieran puesto esas inyecciones en el bolsillo. Lo entiendo, de verdad pero, por favor, deja de actuar como si todo esto fuera por mi culpa. Yo no sé por qué estoy aquí, no sé por qué me mandaron a este lugar y estoy segura de que si estuviera delante de un Lacerador me haría pedazos igual que te lo haría a ti o a cualquiera de los chicos. Estoy en las mismas condiciones que vosotros y la actitud que tienes conmigo me hace pensar que soy yo la que no podrá confiar en ti si algo llega a pasarme, y si alguna vez estuviste en mi lugar, llegar aquí y no saber por qué ni quién es esta gente ni qué será de ti sabrás entender cómo me estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

Newt parpadeó desconcertado ante el discurso de la chica y por un momento quiso chistar de fastidio pero tuvo pensárselo mejor al reconsiderar sus palabras. Porque ella tenía razón. Es cierto que sospechaba de ella, que era raro que los Creadores la hubieran mandado con ellos y esas dos jeringas y que tuviera esas cosas consigo, y ya como guinda del pastel fuera la única con algunos recuerdos, algo que no tenia nadie pero se había empecinado en mantenerse tan alerta con ella que había olvidado que tenía derecho a que le dieran el beneficio de la duda. La chica no estaba ahí por voluntad propia, y aunque tuviera algunos recuerdos no eran suficientes como para hacerse una idea de quién era o por qué estaba ahí.

Y lo peor es que su enfado con Teresa no estaba orillado solo por su extraña condición, sino por la actitud de Thomas.

Se mordió los labios en frustración, se había empeñado en mantenerse enfadado con Teresa por la impotencia de sentir que Thomas le estaba mintiendo a la cara con respecto a que la conocía, no le importaba si la recordaba de manera consciente o si solo era una sensación de conocerla, pero le cabreaba que no se lo contara. Si Thomas también poseía algunos recuerdos, sería útil intentar sonsacarlos de alguna manera pero nooooooo, el muy garlopo se quiso hacer el tonto y creernos tontos a los demás.

-En cuanto le pille por banda…

-¿Newt?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, bueno, tal vez no te he tratado de la mejor manera pero si eres diferente a los demás es porque así lo han querido los Creadores y eso no puede buena señal, Teresa. No sé si eres una de ellos que ha venido aquí fingiendo no tener memorias para impedir que salgamos o si de verdad eres otra víctima más de CRUEL y solo te quieren usar como distracción para que no nos enfoquemos en el Laberinto. No sé qué finalidad tiene todo esto pero ahora, después de mucho tiempo, tenemos una pista que puede guiarnos a la salida pero nos quedamos sin tiempo y no tengo mi cabeza la labor de tener que preocuparme si no te gusta el trato que te doy. Eres la más sospechosa de todos y cómo líder en funciones debo proteger a mis chicos.

Teresa apretó los puños y las manos sintiendo impotencia por las palabras del chicos, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, o en caso de tenerla ni siquiera la recordaba. No podía disculparse por algo de lo que no recordaba ser culpable como tampoco tenía nada que pudiera convencerlo de que no era ninguna amenaza ni que pretendía hacerle mal a nadie. Ella quería lo mismo que ellos; salir de ese lugar y encontrar respuestas.

-Sin embargo.-siguió hablando Newt haciendo que Teresa levantase la cabeza para mirarle.-Tanto si me gusta como si no, tú también eres una clariana, una de los nuestros y también estás bajo mi mando. Eres parte de mis responsabilidades y debo velar por ti pero no puedo ignorar la posibilidad de todo esto pueda ser una trampa de CRUEL, por ello si quieres que confíe en ti tendrás que poner de tu parte para que salgamos de aquí. En el momento en que salgamos al Laberinto para irnos de este lugar te estaré vigilando, cada paso que des, y solo entonces podré determinar si eres de verdad como nosotros o si eres una de ellos. Hasta entonces no pidas más de mí y no te acerques a Chuck ni a Chara a no ser que Minho o yo estemos presentes.

Teresa no se sentía cómoda con esas condiciones pero no iba a quejarse, porque al fin y al cabo podía comprenderle. Newt llevaba mucha carga encima, y ella era ahora mismo una posible amenaza, pero al menos estaba dándole la oportunidad de poder demostrarle que estaba en la misma situación que ellos y que no pensaba hacerles daños a ninguno de ellos. Intuía que no iban a ser amigos pero esperaba que al menos pudieran llegar a ser compañeros y apoyarse el tiempo suficiente hasta que supieran qué hacer si conseguían salir de ese lugar.

Entonces un sonido de cristales llegó a los oídos de ambos y voltearon a mirar hacia un lado encontrándose con que no muy lejos de ellos estaba Chuck cargando con una enorme bolsa, congelado en el sitio mirándolos mientras se ponía pálido, como si no se hubiera esperado verlos ahí.

"_Mierda! Aborten el plan! Aborten el plaaaan!"_

-¿Chuck? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestionó Newt arqueando una ceja.

-Ah…¿ir por algo de comer…?

-Esta es la zona de los cortadores.-indicó Teresa luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-…¿Ir por algo de comer y conseguir…una pata de conejo?-se excuso empezando a sudar de los nervios mientras los otros dos chicos lo miraban sin creerse nada.

-Chuck…¿qué es lo que estás tramando?-cuestionó Newt con voz más seria acercándose un par de pasos al niño que, por reflejo retrocedió dos pasos y trató de ocultar la bolsa tras su cuerpo, volviendo a escucharse un sonido tintineante.-¿Qué narices estás escondiendo…?

-Nada.

Newt miró en dirección por donde había venido el niño pudo ver que al parecer había estado hurgando en la Choza de la Comida, le parecía ver que Frypan estaba buscando algo en su interior. Se movía de un lado para otro rascándose la cabeza y hablando con los otros cocineros. Eso le pareció extraño ¿Chuck robando la comida? ¿Pero a santo de qué…?

-Chuck…-clavó sus ojos oscuros viendo como el niño lo miraba con ojos de susto y se ponía más tieso que una tabla.

Pero entonces un estruendo ensordecedor y un brutal temblor bajo sus pies les hizo desequilibrarse.

-¡¿Pero qu…?!

Entonces al girarse y ver en dirección a los muros pudieron seguir escuchando estruendos ensordecedores y la tierra estaba todo el tiempo temblando. El Laberinto estaba cambiando pero ¿a plena luz del día? ¿Y esta vez haciendo tanto escándalo? Newt abrió los ojos de la impresión ver que el ruido no cesaba y podían oírse cosas muy pesadas caer y hacer sismos, parecía que el Laberinto iba a caerse a pedazos.

Thomas y Minho seguían dentro.

-No.-susurró antes de echar a correr en dirección, apartando a Chuck de su camino y siendo seguido por Teresa.

Chuck se quedó en el sitio, aferrándose a la tira de la bolsa que llevaba consigo mientras veía como todos los clarianos echaban a correr hacia la entrada del Laberinto, atraídos por aquel estruendo descontrolado con sus últimos corredores aun dentro. Estaba preocupado, Thomas y Minho seguían dentro y no tenía ni idea si los movimientos de los muros suponían un peligro para ellos o no, o si estaban en otro lado donde ese escándalo no les podía alcanzar.

-Estarán bien, estarán bien…-quiso convencerse a si mismo apretando los ojos pero entonces el suave sonido tintineante que provenía de su bolsa le hizo volver abrirlos. Tenía que volver. Debía confiar en que esos dos de verdad estaban bien y seguir adelante con el plan.

Chuck entonces se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a las puertas del Laberinto, en donde se estaban reuniendo todos para esperar a los corredores, y se marcho al trote en dirección a la Hacienda. No había tiempo que perder.

**(Capitulo subido el 7 de Mayo de 2019 a las 12:40 hora de España)**


	12. Capitulo 10-Pesadilla

Todos los clarianos se reunieron justo a la entrada al Laberinto, desde donde estaban no veían que nada hubiese cambiado dentro pero todo ese estruendo venía sin duda de su interior y nadie sabía qué hacer. Algunos miraron en dirección hacia los antiguos corredores, instándoles de esa manera a que entraran y buscaran a los otros dos, pero ninguno se movió del sitio, ellos habían dimitido de su puesto porque tenían claro que no querían volver a entrar ahí de ninguna de las maneras, aun cuando su antiguo guardián estuviera ahí dentro jugándose el tipo por ellos.

Newt apareció al poco tiempo con la ansiedad desencajándole la cara, apartando a un par de compañeros de su camino mientras que el resto se retiraban a tiempo para dejarle paso, quedando ante él el primer pasillo del Laberinto. Sus ojos se pasearon incesantes por aquel limitado espacio, esperando que de un momento a otro esos dos aparecieran como lo habían hecho antes, no sabía qué eran esos ruidos y esos temblores de tierra pero era algo mucho más grande, más pesado y sin duda, más peligroso que los Laceradores ¿Qué narices habían hecho ahora los Creadores?

-No vuelven, Newt.-musitó Frypan angustiado.

El guardián de los huertos sintió su sangre arder mientras seguía mirando aquel lugar tan peligroso ¿Por qué allá donde fuera Thomas siempre tenía que acabar pasando algo, a cada cual peor que la anterior?

-"_Le dije que Minho que los quería a los dos de vuelta de una sola pieza_"-pensó para sí mismo con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral al escuchar de nuevo el ruido de algo muy pesado impactando contra el suelo.-"_Como se les haya ocurrido morirse ahora juro que los mato_"

-¡Shunk!-exclamó Newt empezando caminar en dirección hacia el interior del Laberinto escuchando a sus compañeros lanzar un jadeo ahogado por su insensatez igual que la otra vez que hizo eso mismo, pero esta vez hubo alguien que no quiso quedarse parado viéndolo allí dentro.

Newt sintió un empujón en su pecho que le impidió seguir andando y un corpulento cuerpo que le cortaba el paso.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-cuestionó Gally

-Voy a ir a buscarlos, quítate de en medio.-ordenó Newt sin que hubiera ni un atisbo de duda en su voz. No pensaba dejar tirados a Minho ni a Thomas.

-¿Es que has perdido la cabeza del todo? ¡No vas a salir ahí fuera! ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría estar pasando ahí?

-Exacto. No lo sé y porque no lo sé es porque tengo que ir a buscarlos.-sentenció volviendo a ponerse en marcha pero un nuevo empujón de Gally le hizo quedarse en el sitio.

-No vas a ir, Newt-se negó Gally con aquel tono firme-No puedes hacerlo, tú no eres un corredor.

-Lo fui, Gally, por si se te había olvidado.-le confrontó-Conozco mas ese Laberinto de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar, tal vez no tanto como Minho pero si más que cualquiera de los que están aquí. Y dado que los que sí son corredores se niegan hacer su trabajo-clavó la mirada en los aludidos, que bajaron la cabeza abochornados, como si de esa manera no estuvieran siendo señalados.-me toca a mi hacerlo.

-¡Pero ahora ya no eres un corredor, Newt! ¡Ya no! ¡No con esa pierna que tienes!-Gally se mordió los labios y Newt pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos ajenos conforme terminó la oración.

-¡Gally!-exclamó Zart horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Tío, ya te vale!

-Te has pasado, Gally.

-Ey, vamos tíos, no sigáis con esto.-dijo Frypan siendo vilmente ignorando por los otros dos guardianes.

Gally era conocedor de todo el sufrimiento que le supuso cuando hizo aquella estupidez que dejó su pierna en tal estado, y el haber tenido que abandonar su cargo de corredor también fue una de las cosas más duras a las que había tenido que enfrentarse. Hablar de ese tema era casi tabú, tan prohibido que muchos de los clarianos ni siquiera sabían el motivo de su cojera, y Gally no estaba nada orgulloso de tener que usarlo contra el otro. Pero estaba desesperado, Newt no parecía querer ser consciente del peligro que suponía que se adentrara en el Laberinto, ya era peligroso de por sí como para que se adentrara, y ahora con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando lo hacía aún más peligroso. Y Newt parecía decidido a entrar sin pensar en lo que podría significar para los otros chicos perder a la figura de seguridad y autoridad que tenían en ese momento en el Claro luego de que Alby fuera picado. Si Newt salía y le pasaba algo, los chicos quedarían destruidos, no podían permitirse perder a otro líder.

-Es cierto, ya no soy corredor pero ahora mismo soy el líder en funciones del Claro y un líder puede tomar el cargo que crea necesario; y ahora mismo, voy a tomar el del corredor para ir a buscar a mis compañeros. Y eso no va en contra de las reglas, Gally.

-¡Haz el maldito favor de dejar de ser tan egoísta!-exclamó desesperado el constructor.-¡Joder, Newt! ¡Alby no está! ¡¿Entiendes eso?! ¡NO ESTÁ! ¡Todo el Claro depende de ti, todos dependen de ti! ¡¿Por qué no te paras a pensar en eso en vez de lanzarte a lo loco a por esos dos?! Desde que Thomas llegó, todo cuanto ves es en lo que él dice y en que Minho lo apoya pero ¿Cuándo te vas a parar a pensar en los demás? ¡Deja de estar viendo las fantasías de unos pocos y mira a los chicos que tienes detrás y que estás dispuesto a abandonar, porque si entras ahí lo más seguro es que no vuelvas!

Newt miró hacia atrás con el rabillo del ojo durante un segundo antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en el constructor.

-Es por ellos que hago todo esto, Gally, pero tú te niegas a verlo, y si no eres capaz de comprenderlo no voy a ser yo quién se quede perdiendo el tiempo intentando hacer que lo entiendas.

Entonces Gally le tomó del brazo con fuerza justo cuando se disponía a pasarle de lado, ambos estaban hombro con hombro, sin mirar más allá que en la dirección contraría que miraba el otro.

-Newt, por favor, no lo hagas…-suplicó Gally como último recurso dejando escapar su quebradiza voz-No quiero perder a nadie más.

Newt se sintió mal al escuchar el tono de voz y miró a su compañero de reojo, Gally no era un mal chico, cuando lo conocías podía ser una persona estupenda y confiable pero también era demasiado terco y su temperamento no era el mejor. Sin embargo, Newt nunca podría poner en duda de que Gally quería a sus compañeros por encima de todo y que todo cuanto deseaba era que estuvieran seguros y proteger lo que él consideraba su hogar y el lugar que los mantenía a salvo. Ese objetivo y su testarudez le impedían ver que el Claro ya no era un lugar seguro. Gally no iba a reconocer que estaba equivocado y se seguiría empecinando en defender lo que ya era indefendible por muchas evidencias que tuviera; para él, era más cómodo culpar de todo a Thomas y pensar que su marcha haría que todo regresase a la normalidad.

Newt no podía ser partícipe del plan de Gally por mucho que también lo quisiera, no era lo correcto y debían sacar a todo el mundo de ese sitio.

Le puso una mano en el hombro del constructo en señal de disculpa silenciosa pero cuando iba a seguir su camino el grito de Winston le detuvo.

-¡Allí!-exclamó el guardián de los cortadores señalando al interior del Laberinto.

Newt alzó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron centelleantes al ver las figuras de ambos corredores yendo en su dirección. Los dos estaban corriendo, mugrosos y polvorientos, pero estaban ahí, de una pieza, y no vio en ese momento señales de que estuvieran heridos.

Se zafó del agarre de Gally, y se acercó un paso para recibirlos, quería saber qué diantres había sucedido ahí dentro y qué habían averiguado, al menos parecían estar ilesos pese a todo.

-¿Qué cojones pasa ahí dentro?-exigió saber cuando ambos chicos llegaron a su altura, refiriéndose a todo el alboroto que se había estado escuchando.

-¿Ahora qué coño has hecho, Thomas?-cuestionó Gally directamente, como si Minho no hubiera ido a esa expedición. A cada cosa que pasaba siempre ese idiota tenía algo que ver.

-Hemos encontrado algo, un pasadizo que podría ser una salida.-anunció Thomas de carrerilla sin dejar de caminar para que todos pudieran volver adentrarse en el Claro.

Newt lo miró incrédulo ¿un pasadizo?

-¡¿En serio?!

-Así es-secundó Minho esbozando una sonrisa.- Hemos abierto una puerta, algo que yo nunca había visto. Ahí es donde pensamos que está la colmena de los Laceradores.

-¿Encontrasteis el nido de los Laceradores y queréis que vayamos ahí?-cuestionó Winston.

-Su puerta podría ser la salida

Pero Gally no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando semejante plan suicida.

-Ya o podría haber una docena de Laceradores al otro lado.-dijo en voz alta, que Thomas pudiera ver su enfado.-La verdad es que Thomas no sabe lo que ha hecho ¡Como de costumbre!

Ya harto de las bravuconadas de aquel tipo, Thomas se giró de golpe, con la rabia enmarcando su cara ¡¿es que ese tío no sabía hacer otra cosa útil aparte de soltar mas veneno que los propios Laceradores?!

-¡Al menos yo he hecho algo, Gally!-le confrontó quedándose justo frente a él, demostrando que la altura y la corpulencia del constructor no le intimidaban en absoluto.-¿Pero qué has hecho tú, eh? Aparte de esconderte detrás de estos muros.

Gally lo miró con rabia y ofensa ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así precisamente ese busca-problemas? De todos ellos, ¿él se creía con el derecho a reclamarle algo?

-Te explicaré algo, verducho-siseó Gally.-Llevas aquí cinco días ¿vale? ¡Yo llevo aquí tres años!

-¡Si, tres años y aún sigues aquí, Gally!-le cortó-¿Qué dices? A lo mejor deberías empezar a hacer las cosas de otra manera.

-¡EH!-se escuchó la voz de Teresa alzándose por encima de la discusión que estaba por explotar-Es Alby, se ha despertado.

Aquella información hizo que la discusión y el enfado entre ambos chicos se fuese de un plumazo y todos los clarianos se miraron entre sí ¿Alby estaba despierto? Pero…¿despierto en qué términos…?

Newt por su parte miró a Teresa con incredulidad ¿en qué momento se había ido a la Enfermería? Cuando escucharon el estruendo en el Laberinto pudo jurar que ella estaba siguiéndolo justo detrás pero luego ya no pensó más ello ¿tal vez Clint o Jeff la pillaron a medio camino para que los ayudara? No lo sabía pero…¡Alby estaba despierto!

Todos fueron corriendo hacia la Enfermería pero por respeto solo entraron unos pocos, los cuales eran los guardianes, salvo Winston que se ofreció en relevar a Newt para mantener en orden a los chicos, Thomas y Teresa.

-¿Ha dicho algo?-preguntó Minho a la chica

-No.

Nada más llegar a donde debería estar el líder pudieron verlo sentado en su camilla, mirando a un punto en la pared con la vista perdida como si estuviera reflexionando o su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí, estaba abrazándose a sí mismo y entre sus brazos sostenía su camiseta. Newt miró a los demás sin saber muy bien cómo proceder y se atrevió a ser el primero en acercarse, las marcas del Cambio habían desaparecido y Alby había recuperado el color normal de sus ojos, aquella espantosa capa de petróleo había desaparecido, y sin embargo, a Newt le costó mucho reconocer a su líder. No en su aspecto sino…en su lenguaje corporal.

-Alby.-intentó llamarlo pero el chico ni siquiera lo miró, cómo si no le hubiera escuchado.

Parecía tan perdido, tan abatido como si toda la entereza y esperanza que le caracterizaba se hubieran desvanecido con la aplicación de esa inyección.

-Alby ¿estás bien?-volvió a intentar Newt pero como toda respuesta los ojos de Alby se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios cerrados temblaron, algo que le hacía temer que la inyección no funcionara bien, pero los ojos ajenos le mostraban que estaba limpio, estaba en sus cabales pero algo dentro de sí estaba destruido. Como si el líder que conocía no estuviera dentro de ese cuerpo.

Thomas miró tanto al líder como a Newt, y al ver la falta de respuesta del primero ante la voz de uno de sus más allegados creyó que debería hacer algo, por lo que con todo el cuidado que pudo, se acercó quedándose de cuclillas frente a Newt, para tener cerca a Alby y que se animara a mirarlo.

-Hola, Alby-lo saludó con voz suave, recibiendo, al igual que Newt, el silencio como única respuesta. Se mordió los labios, intentando buscar las palabras que pudieran hacer reaccionar al líder, tal vez hablándole de lo que habían encontrado en el tiempo que estuvo indispuesto pudiera servir de algo-Alby, creemos que hay una manera de salir del Laberinto

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba el ceño de Alby tembló y sus labios se apretaron, como si aquello estuviera lejos de serle reconfortante.

-¿Me oyes? Es posible que salgamos de aquí.-insistió.

Los ojos ajenos se llenaron más aún de agua y la cabeza se movió lentamente de un lado a otro, negando en respuesta.

-No podremos…-susurró con un hilo entrecortado de voz.-No podremos salir…no nos dejarán.

Thomas lo miró con atención, estaba respondiendo y eso debería ser algo positivo pero el líder estaba en tal estado que no tenía claro hasta qué punto eso era verdad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-se aventuró en preguntar.

-Lo recuerdo…-susurró sin tener en cuenta lo que sus palabras causaban en sus compañeros, que se miraron entre ellos perplejos a lo que aquello representaba.

-Dime ¿qué recuerdas?-le animó hablar, sabiendo que aquello era algo importante.

Entonces Alby volteó y clavó su lagrimosa mirada, observándolo con un dolor tan atroz que Thomas sintió un estremecimiento.

-A ti.

Thomas se congeló ¿cómo? ¿A él? ¿Cuándo…?

-Siempre fuiste su favorito, Thomas. Siempre-continuó Alby, pero entonces un escándalo de voces en el exterior comenzó a llamarles la atención, algo estaba pasando.-¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Thomas no supo que decir en cuanto vio que las lágrimas de Alby caían por sus mejillas y sus ojos seguían clavados en él. Lo que Alby estaba dando a entender no tenía sentido, no era cierto ¿verdad? Porque si fuera verdad, él, y Teresa, sus recuerdos…

Entonces en esos segundos de margen recordó a Ben, en cómo le había mirado cuando se topó con él en el Bosque; aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre mirándolo con profundo odio, aquella predisposición que tuvo de matarlo sin importar que todo el mundo le viera hacerlo, y todo ese despliegue de acusaciones e insultos hacia su persona, culpándolo de todo lo que estaba pasando. Que todo aquello era culpa suya.

Luego de eso, quiso creer a Alby de que todo eso no era más que una sarta de incoherencias producidas por el Cambio, y que aquellos arranques violentos y peligrosos ya habían ocurrido antes con otros que habían sido picados, que en realidad, él no tuvo nada que ver con el enfado y descontrol de Ben. Pero ahora ya no podía creerlo, no con Alby mirándolo con aquella expresión fatal, ya sin signos del Cambio haciéndolo agonizar, y con la cabeza despejada para decirle, con todo lo que aquello conllevaba, que si era el culpable de todo.

No pudiendo soportar más aquella mirada en Alby, ese chico tan firme y confiable, y que los gritos de los compañeros se hacían más fuertes, Thomas se apresuró en salir por la puerta siendo seguido por todos los demás.

Una vez solo Alby lanzó un largo gemido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, escondiéndose del mundo mientras dejaba salir su dolor. Sus memorias estaban de vuelta pero eran tan dolorosas y tan atroces que hubiera preferido que siguieran estando olvidadas, recordaba a su padre siendo abatido por el disparo de unos hombres vestidos de militares, y siendo arrancado de los brazos de su madre mientras ella gritaba que lo dejaran en paz, su casa había sido destrozada, muebles tirados por el suelo y cristales rotos, sus juguetes quemados y su cama rajada.

Fue llevado a unas instalaciones junto a muchos otros niños, ya no volvió saber de su madre luego de entrar, allí había muchas personas vestidas con batas blancas que se movían de un lado para otro. Le hicieron cosas, podía recordar cómo le ponían vías en los brazos, cómo sentía dolores cuando lo hacían. Las veces en que fue encerrado en una habitación por tanto tiempo que no era capaz de identificar cuando era de día ni cuando era de noche, ni siquiera era capaz de saber si estaba encerrado por unos días, una semana o a saber cuánto. También había otros chicos de su edad, caras que podía reconocer, estaba Newt, Gally, Frypan, incluso Chuck, ¡Oh, Dios! Chuck era tan pequeño, apenas un bebé y Alby podía recordarlo retorcerse en una camilla mientras aquellos tipos le ataban y le metían cosas a través de viales. También recordaba otros rostros de niños pero que luego desaparecían o veía sus cuerpos tapados por mantas en algunas camillas que llevaban a otro lado para nunca más regresar.

También le recordaba a él, a Thomas. Las veces en que fue sometido a una prueba en la que comprobaban cuanto tiempo podía aguantar bajo el agua sin morir ahogado. Podía ver a Thomas a través de la cristalera de esa capsula mirando con atención un ordenador, y Alby no entendía qué hacía ahí, era un chico de su edad, también apartado de su familia ¿por qué ayudaba a esos tipos? ¿Por qué les permitía que les hicieran sufrir? Alby acabó odiando a ese muchacho, aquel chico que estaba a salvo tras un monitor controlando todo los que les hacían y sin impedirlo, formando parte de esos verdugos que iban acabar por matarlos a todos. A veces Thomas lo miraba, y su expresión le hizo pensar que tal vez estuviera reconsiderando si aquello era siquiera humano pero…aparecía aquella mujer, esa que siempre parecía estar en todos lados, esa que le hablaba a Thomas al oído y éste, sin ni una sola palabra y ni una sola mirada más, continuaba con sus atroces acciones.

Él era uno de ellos. Thomas fue quien hizo todo aquello.

Alby dejó escapar una especie de grito entre dientes, pero los sollozos que salieron de su garganta ganaron la batalla y se puso a llorar como un niño. No había esperanza para nadie, CRUEL no iba a permitirles salir del Laberinto, no hasta que obtuvieran aquello que querían y si no lo lograban se desharían de ellos y llevarían a otros a ese sitio para pasar lo mismo. Y así una y otra vez…

Todo, todo estaba acabado, todo…

Entonces una mano se posó en su rodilla, al principio no se percató de ella, pensaba que era algo que su imaginación había hecho para reconfortarlo de la idea de que estuviera solo con sus fantasmas pero al empezar a sentir que ese tacto le trasmitía calor fue moviendo su rostro lloroso para mirar al visitante, encontrándose con unos ojos castaños que lo miraban con premura.

-Chuck…-susurró Alby al reconocerle.

-Hola, Alby-saludó Chuck sonriéndole, dios, estaba tan contento de verle.-Tienes que venir conmigo, no puedes quedarte aquí.

-¿Qué…?

-No me hagas preguntas y sígueme.-apresuró Chuck tomando a Alby del brazo e instándolo a que se levantara, pero a duras penas consiguió sacudirle, Alby era demasiado pesado para que pudiera moverlo si no quería colaborar.

-No…no puedo…

-Sí, sí que puedes.-insistió él.

-No lo entiendes, Chuck…nada sirve…todo esto es en vano…-susurró con un hilo mientras el niño seguía empujándolo, pero al escuchar decir aquello Chuck no pudo controlarse cuando le dio un golpe en el hombro haciendo que el chico lo mirara.

-Mira, Alby, sabes que te respeto pero ahora mismo si algo sobra en el Claro son llorones.-recriminó con dureza el niño.-No sé qué narices te ha pasado ni qué es lo que te ha hecho ver el Cambio, pero no tenemos tiempo y los chicos necesitan a Alby, su líder, y ahora mismo no estás siendo tú.

-Chuck.

-¡Es lo que tú querías, Alby! Hay una salida ¡existe, es algo real! Y no está fuera de nuestro alcance, pero necesitamos permanecer unidos y ahora mismo tú no puedes ni sostenerte a ti mismo, así que en lo que recuperas la entereza pues yo tengo que cubrirte las espaldas ¡Ahora muévete!

Alby se quedó mirando al menor mientras este hacia esfuerzos para hacer que se levantara de la camilla. Chuck no estaba entendiendo lo que quería decir, tal vez ni si quiera hubiera oído lo que acababa de decirle a Thomas. Sintió pena por él, Chuck adoraba a Thomas y en cuanto se enterase de lo que les había hecho quedaría destrozado. Pero el niño parecía tan esperanzado mientras que él se sentía tan derrotado que quizás no importaba si estaba en un lado o en otro. La verdad es que en ese momento todo le deba igual, nada valía la pena, y aunque Chuck dijera que sus compañeros requerían de su liderazgo Alby ya no se sentía el mismo que había estado siendo desde entonces.

Sin las memorias había aprendido a ser fuerte. Aquel mes de ostracismo total en el Claro le había endurecido el carácter y puso a prueba su paciencia, aprendió a comer lo poco que conseguía por su cuenta y a racionar mucho los víveres que habían llegado con él en la Caja, aprendió rápido el peligro que suponía el Laberinto y por tanto evitó entrar en él, controló el miedo irracional cuando se veía solo en su hamaca, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche mientras escuchaba a los Laceradores dar alaridos desde el Laberinto. Todo eso lo hizo estando solo, y ser fuerte no era una opción era una obligación que había tenido que tomar si quería seguir vivo y cuerdo. Luego cuando llegó el primer chico al Claro un mes después tuvo que tomar el papel de veterano y ayudarlo adaptarse y a sobreponerse al miedo, y lo mismo hizo con el siguiente que llegó, y al siguiente después de ese, y al siguiente, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía un grupo de chicos a su cargo que le obedecían sin rechistar y se repartían el trabajo, comían juntos, dormían juntos y se apoyaban los unos a los otros. Durante todo ese proceso Alby se fortaleció y se convirtió en el líder del Claro.

Pero con sus recuerdos de vuelta fue como haber sufrido una regresión, como si hubiera olvidado todo cuanto aprendió en el Claro. El miedo le había paralizado, estaba aterrado y no tenía control sobre sus emociones. No podía hacerlo, era como volver a ser aquel niño al que había separado de sus padres y que fue torturado con todos aquellos experimentos a los que fue sometido. Recordaba cada prueba, cada aislamiento, los gritos de los demás niños, las maquinas, el miedo, el dolor, el desear que todo aquello terminase, el desear morir para liberarse.

Y el saber la verdad de que los Creadores no iban a permitirle la libertad, ni a él ni a ningún compañero.

-¡ALBY!-exclamó Chuck despertando de golpe al líder de los clarianos de un solo golpe de su puño contra la mejilla ajena. Alby parpadeó desconcertado ante el golpe, el ardor de su mejilla le hizo recobrar el sentido de la realidad y ver que Chuck lo miraba como si hubiera estado horas llamándole.-Levántate ya.

-Chuck…no vale…

-¡Me da igual que no te valga la pena!-exclamó.-¿De verdad lo que te hizo ver el Cambio fue más terrorífico que lo que es esto? Alby, llegaste el primero al Claro ¡solo y sin recuerdos! ¿De verdad esto es más terrorífico que eso?

Alby parpadeó confundido ante aquellas palabras y su mente volvió a llevarle a ese primer día cuando salió de la Caja, encontrándose con un Claro vacio, sin campamento, sin ganado, sin huertos, él completamente solo. Nadie que pudiera guiarlo, que pudiera darle unas respuestas a tal cantidad de preguntas que tenía, la angustia de ni siquiera saber quién era.

Pero lo superó, aquello fue la prueba más dura a su cordura y la superó. Y ese niño le estaba exigiendo de nuevo que volviera a sobreponerse, igual que en ese entonces que no había esperanza para él, al final si la hubo cuando empezaron a llegar los otros chicos. Quizás…solo quizás…podrían hacer algo.

Porque ser fuerte no era una opción, era una obligación.

Y entonces, de un tirón en sus brazos, Chuck logró hacer que Alby se pusiera en pie.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¡Ey, Winston! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!-cuestionó Thomas al guardián de los cortadores cuando al salir de la Enfermería pudo ver un gran revuelo entre los clarianos que iban de un sitio a otro con antorchas en mano.

-¡Son las puertas, no se cierran!-contestó apuntando en dirección hacia las puertas con la antorcha que tenía en la mano.

La palidez volvió a conquistar el rostro de los presentes cuando al alzar la mirada hacia las puertas vieron que estas continuaban abiertas pese a que la noche ya se había hecho camino y el Claro estaba siendo sumido en las tinieblas ¿Por qué no se cerraban? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¡Shunk! Esos cabrones…-siseó Newt al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-No me jodas…-secundó Minho apretando los dientes.

-Minho, hay que empezar actuar ya-indicó de nuevo el guardián de los huertos tomando al otro del hombro.-Tenemos que poner a salvo a los chicos.

-¡¿Pero dónde?!

-¡No lo sé, pero hay que hacerlo rápido!

-¿Qué estáis diciendo?-dijo Thomas al ver la expresión de horror de ambos chicos.

-¡Es CRUEL!-exclamaron ambos chicos haciendo que Thomas se quedara tieso.

-Se han cansado de tenernos aquí.-dijo Minho.

-Van a permitir el paso a los Laceradores.

-No pueden…-empezó a decir Thomas antes de ser interrumpido.

Entonces un ensordecedor ruido les sorprendió y al mirar a su espalda vieron que en el otro extremo otras puertas que siempre habían estado cerradas comenzaban abrirse. Los clarianos temblaron ante esto y otro ruido más les sorprendió, en la derecha otro par de puertas se estaban abriendo y al segundo, en la parte izquierda también otras se abrían.

-Que hijos de…-empezó Minho.

-Van hacer que nos ataquen por todos lados ¡Thomas!-dijo Newt haciendo reaccionar al chico que se había quedado tieso en el sitio ante lo que aquello significaba para ellos.-Tenemos que refugiar a todos.

-Vale…vale…-se recompuso el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza.-Que alguien vaya a la Sala del Consejo y empiece a tapiar las puertas.

-Yo iré-se ofreció Frypan empezando hacer marcha.

-Voy con él-secundó Winston yendo tras el otro chico dándole de paso una palmada a Thomas en el hombro.

-Ve por los demás ¡Ir al Bosque a esconderos! ¡YA!-le indicó Gally a uno de sus chicos.

-Minho, coger todas las armas que encuentres y nos vemos en la Sala del Consejo.-indicó Thomas dirigiéndose al guardián de los corredores, que tras el momento de shock, le prestó toda su atención.

-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos!

Entonces la mirada de Thomas recayó en Teresa, que lo miraba tan asustada como los demás.

-Teresa, tú y yo iremos en busca de Alby ¿de acuerdo?-la tomó de los hombros en un intento de que mantuviera la calma ella y él mismo, la situación era muy peligrosa y sabía la que se les avecinaba.

-Thomas.-intervino Newt con los ojos abiertos de par en par en espanto.-Chuck y Chara siguen dentro de la Hacienda.

Al mencionar a los más jóvenes del Claro, Thomas sintió que el corazón se le estrujo ¡Shunk! ¡¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ellos?!

-Newt, ve a…

-Voy a ir a por ellos.-se adelantó el segundo al mando comenzando a trotar en dirección hacia la Hacienda antes de que el otro dijera nada más.

-¡LACERADORES!-se escuchó un grito y de nuevo todos voltearon a ver como varios clarianos corrían huyendo de algo.

Entonces escucharon un alarido a sus espaldas y al mirar en esa dirección se encontraron con dos Laceradores apareciendo en cada esquina del primer pasillo del Laberinto.

Thomas sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al ver a esos monstruos. Ya no había tiempo de planes.

-¡VALE, ESCONDEOS TODOS!-gritó con fuerza, y entonces todo el grupo se desperdigó en varios fragmentos, huyendo de aquellos monstruos que acababan de invadir su único lugar seguro.

El grupo de Thomas, corrieron por campo abierto hasta que, por instinto, se intentaron esconder en el maizal, los gritos comenzaron a oírse, chicos siendo atrapados por los Laceradores, el sonido de la carne siendo cortada y la sangre salpicando. Alaridos y alaridos, más gritos humanos, llantos y horror desatado.

-¡AGACHAOS TODOS!-ordenó Thomas al grupo y éstos, a pesar de estar presa del miedo, obedecieron, quedándose parados en el sitio y guardando silencio, manteniéndose en alerta.

Se siguió escuchando los gritos de dolor de otros compañeros, y los que estaban ahí trataban de controlar sus respiraciones y de evitar ponerse a llorar al saber que había compañeros que estaban muriendo.

Entonces, Zart, que estaba mirando de un lado a otro, intentando estar atento a cualquier ruido, no pudo ver a tiempo la cola mecánica que estaba alzándose de entre el maizal justo a su espalda. No pudo llegar a percatarse de ella sino hasta que la oyó abrirse y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba atrapado por ese gancho y retenido en el suelo, haciéndole dar un grito.

-¡ZART!-gritó Thomas yendo ayudarlo pero el Lacerador fue más veloz y lo sacó de ahí haciendo que se perdiera entre el maizal, escuchando a continuación sus gritos de auxilio. Mierda, no podía hacer nada!-VAMOS.-guió a los demás sin más remedio dándose la vuelta para llevarlos por otro camino.

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDARME!-gritaba Zart atrapado en el gancho del Lacerador, que lo sacudía de un lado para otro. Miró aquella espantosa criatura llorando del espanto que suponía tan solo verla y saber que estaba muerto, pero su cara se demacró en horror cuando escuchó algo detrás de él y al mirar vio una enorme aguja apuntando en su dirección.-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Entonces, se pudo escuchar un sonido punzante y viscoso y a continuación el Lacerador dio un horrible alarido que hizo que Zart sintiese que le iban a explotar los tímpanos, volviendo a sacudirlo de un lado a otro violentamente, retorciéndose y gritando, cuando de pronto, Zart sintió que el gancho lo soltaba y salió disparado justo a la espalda del Lacerador, cayendo de plancha contra el suelo.

Sorprendido y sin comprender que acababa de pasar, Zart se incorporó de inmediato, tocándose el cuerpo para comprobar que estuviese entero. No había sido picado, no había sido mordido ¡no estaba muerto!

-Estoy vivo.-jadeó el chico sin poder creérselo pero un nuevo alarido del Lacerador le hizo ponerse en pie tambaleante y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas le dejó helado.

El Lacerador tenía una de las lanzas ensartada por la parte superior de lo que parecía ser su lomo, y justo entre sus patas, debajo del cuerpo, podía ver a una persona diminuta atravesando el abdomen del Lacerador con la lanza y retorciéndola, causando que el insecto gritara de dolor. Zart jadeó al ver aquel chiflado que le acababa de salvar la vida, pero al percatarse que éste tenía vendajes en las piernas y que tenía un brazo en cabestrillo la comprensión de quién era le dejó en blanco.

-¿Chara…?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el Lacerador, que estaba rabiando de dolor, dejó de retorcerse y corrió hacia delante, haciendo que su atacante tropezara y cayera al suelo obligándolo a que tuviera que soltar la lanza pero ésta permanecía atravesándole el cuerpo, el propio movimiento del monstruo al correr, retorcía o movía la lanza causándole un mayor daño que iba enfureciéndolo cada vez más y en consecuencia que hiciera movimientos más bruscos intentando quitarse de encima aquella cosa.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, Chara se levantó todo lo deprisa que pudo y sus ojos se clavaron en el chico, que lo miraba pasmado, siendo incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡ZART!-le llamó con fuerza, sobresaltando al muchacho-¡VE AL HOYO Y PONTE A SALVO!

-¿Qu…?

-¡DATE PRISA!-apuró Chara.

-¡¿Pero qué vas hacer tú?!-quiso saber al ver que aquel criajo no tenía planes de ir a un lugar seguro.

-¡¿A TI QUÉ TE PARECE?!-ironizó señalando al Lacerador que estaba quitándose la lanza de su cuerpo por el gancho de su cola.-¡Tengo muchos culos que salvar ahora mismo, así que vete al Hoyo antes de que te pille otro Lacerador! ¡CORRE, MALDITA SEA, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ!

Zart, sin poder hacer otra cosa debido a la consternación, obedeció la orden y se fue corriendo en dirección hacia el Hoyo.

Chara, al convencerse que el chico iba a estar a salvo, se encaró de nuevo con el Lacerador que ya había conseguido liberarse y volvía a moverse, con ferocidad en su dirección. Ambos estuvieron cara a cara, listos para abalanzarse sobre el otro.

Chara parpadeó al ver aquel Lacerador y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona al ver que aquel bicho tenía la mandíbula superior partida por la mitad.

-Saludos, bicho asqueroso.-dijo desenvainando el cuchillo, haciendo que la hoja brillase ante la luz lunar.-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¡Corre, Newt!-gritó Minho al segundo al mando que le seguía el ritmo detrás de él, junto a otros tantos clarianos.

El Claro se había sumido en un caos, los gritos de otros compañeros se estaban escuchando por todas partes y los alaridos de los Laceradores retumbaban como si estuvieran en todas partes.

Mierda ¿Por qué no tomaron precauciones para algo así cuando ya se lo esperaban? No fueron capaces de prever que los Creadores iban a condenarlos esa misma noche, y sobretodo nunca se esperaron que se abrieran otras puertas además de las que estaban habituados.

Newt apretó la mandíbula e intentó correr más rápido pese a que su pierna estaba comenzando a palpitarle, intentando cerrar sus oídos a los gritos de sus compañeros que iban cayendo en las fauces de los Laceradores, y Minho, al verle cambiar de dirección a la que estaban yendo se apresuró en seguirle.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!

-¡A la Hacienda! ¡Chuck y Chara siguen dentro!

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes ir ahí con las manos desnudas!-bramó Minho ante semejante disparate.

-¡Están ahí mismo, Minho! ¡No puedo dejarles tirados!-señaló Newt justo al frente en donde podía verse la Hacienda

-¡Tenemos que coger las armas! ¡No vas a llegar a tiempo si…!

Entonces los chicos se vieron obligados a frenar en seco cuando contemplaron con horror como la Hacienda se venía abajo en cuando dos Laceradores usaron su cola y sus patas haciendo pedazos la estructura y atrapar a los que estaban dentro. Más gritos horribles, de dolor, suplicando ayuda y el estruendo de la madera cayendo al suelo como si fuera de papel.

Newt se sintió morir ahí mismo al ver el edificio caerse; Chuck y Chara estaban ahí dentro, los niños estaban ahí…

-…No…-susurró Newt.

-¡NEWT, REACCIONA!-sacudió Minho del hombro ajeno, al ver que tenía los ojos desorbitados, mientras esos dos Laceradores se daban un festín con los chicos que se habían quedado atrapados entre los escombros.-¡No podemos hacer nada por ellos! ¡Tenemos que ir a por las armas para defendernos! ¡VAMOS!

Entonces un alarido sonó demasiado cerca de ellos y al mirar a su derecha vieron a un Lacerador corriendo como un loco en su dirección.

-¡OH, MIERDA, MIERDA!-exclamó Minho tomando a Newt del brazo y forzándolo a que comenzara también a correr.

El monstruo chilló conforme su paso iba acercándose a ellos, Newt consiguió mantenerlo a raya un par de veces al rozarle la boca con la punta de su machete pero cada vez se cabreaba más y su cola no paraba de moverse intentando enganchar alguno de los dos.

-¡MINHO, CUIDADO!-exclamó Newt al ver que la cola estaba dirigiéndose hacia su amigo, que pudo agacharse justo a tiempo para que el gancho solo pudiese atrapar el aire pero cada vez lo tenían más encima, si no hacían algo aquel monstruo iba a…

Y justo cuando pensaban que ya no lo contarían, el Lacerador prolifero un horrible chillido y un desagradable olor invadió las fosas nasales junto a una sensación de súbito ardor en sus espaldas. Ambos chicos, sin dejar de correr, miraron a sus espaldas para ver qué estaba pasando y contemplaron sorprendidos como el Lacerador se retorcía de un sitio a otro mientras era pasto de unas llamas que habían aparecido en su lomo y que estaba consumiendo su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los chicos se quedó para ver arder al monstruo y continuaron corriendo, pero les llamó la atención ver que de pronto estaban viendo otros Laceradores que se revolcaban por el suelo porque también tenían fuego en sus cuerpos.

Al final consiguieron llegar a la Sala del Consejo en donde, al entrar y cerrar la puerta, pudieron ver que ahí ya había varios chicos escondidos, pero consternados se quedaron mirando entre ellos, sin entender qué había ocurrido con su depredador.

-Esto me huele a bicho quemado.-dijo Minho dando un suspiro de cansancio pero no se paró a descansar y corrió hacia la parte en donde tenían las lanzas, pero al llegar a ellas le llamó la atención que faltara una.

-"_No es momento de pensar en eso_"-se sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba dos lanzas, y otros clarianos, que les habían estado esperando, tomaban las suyas para salir acompañarlos.

-Newt, vamos a buscar a Thomas…¿Newt?

El aludido se había quedado mirando hacía la pared, que tenía unas pequeñas aberturas que le permitían ver algo del exterior y justo su mirada se clavaba en la Hacienda derrumbada, aun había Laceradores rebuscando entre los escombros y movían sus colas enganchando cuerpos, algunos se movían otros ya no, pero continuaban comiendo de ellos.

Newt sintió que se le revolvían las tripas. Chuck y Chara estaban ahí, él mismo les había ordenado que se quedaran juntos y encerrados en la habitación. Se les había caído un montón de madera encima y habían caído desde muchos metros de altura ¡había condenado a los chicos a morir! Y ahora esos malditos insectos estarían comiendo sus…

-Newt…-llamó Minho haciendo que Newt volteara verlo, dejando ver su expresión llena de furia y dolor.-Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Thomas.

Newt apretó los dientes, era cierto, aun tenían gente a la que ayudar, si Chuck y Chara habían caído, no podía permitirse quedarse lloriqueando cuando había vidas que salvar. De un solo gesto, le arrebató la lanza a Minho y se la echo al hombro.

-Vamos allá.

Y volvió abrir la puerta para enfrentar aquel infierno y buscar a Thomas.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Si lograba superar aquella noche, Zart estaría convencido que era porque alguien de arriba debía de quererlo mucho o de haber sido un chico lo suficientemente bondadoso para que lo quisieran vivo, porque no era capaz de explicarse cómo había sido capaz de librarse de una muerte tan segura luego de haber sido atrapado por un Lacerador.

Bueno, no, no es que se hubiera librado, había sido rescatado.

Había sido rescatado.

La carrera de Zart fue aminorando conforme estaba llegando a la zona en donde estaban el Hoyo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

Había sido rescatado por un niño pequeño.

Un niño pequeño, enfermo y con el brazo roto

Y él había salido por patas en cuanto le gritó dónde ir para ponerse a salvo, no dudó en huir a refugiarse sin mirar atrás, dejando al niño solo ante aquel monstruo que le haría picadillo.

-No…¿qué he hecho?-susurró horrorizado ante su cobardía, Chara le había salvado la vida y él se había largado sin más dejándose llevar por el miedo.

Zart frenó en seco ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Debía regresar y ayudarlo? ¡Pero él no tenía ningún arma consigo! ¡¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlo si no tenía nada con qué hacerlo?!

El grito de Lacerador se escuchó de cerca y Zart miró sobresaltado a su derecha encontrándose con que había uno de esos monstruos retorciéndose por el suelo mientras era pasto de las llamas, el grito era horrendo y un pestilente olor a quemado le llegó pese a que estaba a una distancia considerable. Alzó la vista al frente y algo le llamó la atención; unos puntos de luz roja aparecían de vez en cuando alejándose de la Torre de vigilancia y al caer al suelo estaban provocando un incendio, alguna de esas luces estaban cayendo sobre los Laceradores.

Desconcertado y apurado, Zart se desvió del rumbo que le había sido indicado y, movido por una corazonada, se acercó a la Torre para ver más de cerca qué estaba provocando esas luces, esquivando el fuego y los Laceradores chamuscados que yacían sin vida en el suelo.

No pudo creerse lo que sus ojos vieron cuando descubrió quién era el responsable de ello.

-¿Chuck?

Estaba en lo alto de la Torre de Vigilancia, y ahora mismo Chuck no podía recordar la vez en la que estuvo tan asustado y al mismo tiempo tan concentrado como en ese momento. Sostuvo con fuerza en su mano derecha la honda que había fabricado con las cuerdas y las tiras de cuero que robó de los constructores mientras observaba a lo lejos como alguno de esos asquerosos monstruos estaban envueltos en llamas por su causa, algunos pudo jurar que estaban muertos. Chuck se sintió orgulloso de ello, pero estaba centrado en que no debía despistarse.

Rápidamente tomó uno de los muchos botes de licor de Gally y le prendió fuego a la mecha usando la antorcha que tenía al lado. Colocó el bote en la bolea de la honda y comenzó a mover el brazo haciendo una espiral de luz roja con el movimiento.

Afiló la mirada y se centró en encontrar un objetivo al alcance, pero no tardó nada en dar con uno cuando un Lacerador pasó por el prado en línea recta de regreso al Laberinto con una presa, aun viva por los gritos que aun daba, entre los dientes.

Sin querer darle tiempo a ese insecto a cumplir su cometido, Chuck movió con fuerza el brazo y cuando lo tuvo a tiro lanzó el bote de licor contra el Lacerador y, tal como ya se esperaba, nada mas atinar se envolvió en llamas y el insecto, muerto de dolor, soltó a su presa y comenzó a retorcerse intentando apagar el fuego, dándole tiempo a su víctima a que huyera y buscara un lugar donde ponerse a salvo.

Chuck se alegró de que ese chico, al que ahora mismo no podía reconocer, estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para poder correr.

-Genial-sonrió mientras volvía a tomar otro de los botes de cristal.

-¡CHUCK!-escuchó un grito justo debajo de él, sobresaltado fue asomarse encontrándose con que Zart era el que le estaba llamando.

-¡Zart! ¡No te quedes ahí parado, imbécil!-exclamó Chuck al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el siguiente bote de licor y Zart se sobresaltó cuando al seguirlo con la mirada se estampó contra otro Lacerador que estaba comiendo de uno de los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

-¿Q…Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!

-¡¿A TI QUE TE PARECE?!-gritó el menor volviendo a cargar su arma mientras Zart no pudo evitar encogerse al escuchar esa misma frase dos veces ya.-¡Vete al Hoyo! ¡Ahí estarás seguro!

Zart se quedó quieto en el sitio mientras observaba como Chuck, desde las alturas, seguía lanzando esas granadas caseras y prendiendo fuego a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Se sintió abochornado, estaba asustado pero la vergüenza hizo mella en él justo en ese momento al ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Chara le había rescatado y se había quedado confrontando al Lacerador para que él pudiera escapar, y Chuck se estaba encargando de frenar en seco la matanza de esos bichos siendo él quien estaba acabando con ellos.

Zart apretó los dientes con furia.

-"_No puedo huir como un cobarde mientras mis compañeros están muriendo_"-pensó para sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza y yendo raudo a trepar por la Torre para ir junto a Chuck-"_Y no voy a dejar que unos niños sean los que tengan que estar salvando a todo el mundo"_

-¡CHUCK!-exclamó al llegar a lo alto en donde sorprendió al muchachito.

-¡¿Qué plopus haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que fueras al Hoyo!-exclamó Chuck lanzando otra granada, pero esta vez erró el tiro, no pudo atinarle a un Lacerador pero al menos le había servido para cortarle el paso mientras estaba persiguiendo a un grupo de clarianos que huían.

-¿Dónde has conseguido eso? ¿Desde cuándo sabes usarla?-cuestionó Zart al ver la inusual arma que el chico estaba usando.

-Las manualidades hacen mucho, y digamos que acabo de descubrir que tengo buena puntería.-indicó con un toque de humor en su voz mientras volvía a cargar su arma-¡Ahora, haz el favor de ir al Hoyo! ¡No puedo estar distraído!

-¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Chuck! ¡Dime en qué puedo ayudar!

-¡Puedes ayudar procurando que no te maten! ¡Así que ve al miertero Hoyo y ponte a salvo!

-¡No os voy a dejar que hagáis esto solos ¿me oyes?! ¡Chara me ha salvado la vida y le he dejado solo frente a un Lacerador! ¡No puedo permitirme estar escondido mientras vosotros dos estáis haciéndole frente a estos monstruos! ¡Así que o me dices qué tengo que hacer para ayudar a los demás o no me moveré de aquí!

Chuck miró desconcertado a la mano derecha de Newt en los huertos ¿Chara se había encarado a un Lacerador él solo en el estado en el que se encontraba? ¡Ése no era parte del plan! Se suponía que Chara solo iba a encargarse de guiar a los chicos al Hoyo para que se refugiaran mientras él mantenía a raya a los Laceradores. Habían conseguido que Alby y otros tantos chicos ya estuvieran a buen recaudo y Chara se había alejado para poder socorrer a los clarianos que habían huido al maizal al ver que varios Laceradores acechaban en esos alrededores. Hacía un buen rato que le había perdido de vista y estaba demasiado preocupado por él, pero ya le había advertido que el plan no era perfecto y que podían ocurrir cosas que podrían cambiarlo todo, Chuck se había mentalizado de ello y sabía que si la cosa se ponía demasiado fea debería dejar su hondar e ir a esconderse. Tal vez Chara haya tenido que salir por patas y esconderse luego de rescatar a Zart.

-¡Chuck! Por favor, dime algo.-insistió Zart con los ojos ansioso.

Chuck dio un resoplido de hastío, estaban en una situación de emergencia y no tenía tiempo para discutir con Zart, ni tampoco podía abandonar su puesto para ir a buscar a Chara. No formaba parte del plan que otros estuvieran involucrados en su estrategia de defensa pero Chuck sabía que no había remedio y en el fondo ayuda era algo que no sobraba. Miró las bolsas que tenía a su lado y contempló la cantidad. Tenía muchos, suficientes para carbonizar a todos los Laceradores que había en el Claro, pero estaba gastando demasiada munición, fallaba muchos tiros y los Laceradores no dejaban de moverse de un lado para otro como locos, los árboles, las estructuras caídas, los compañeros que huían y su falta de costumbre de usar su nueva arma jugaban en su contra para que pudiera ser tan fluido como la situación ameritaba. No podía seguir gastando munición a lo tonto, o al final acabaría provocando un incendio en todo el Claro que los acabaría matando a todos.

No le gustaba la idea, pero necesitaba ayuda si quería que el plan siguiera funcionando.

-Bien, puedes ayudar, pero te advierto que no te va a gustar.

Zart tragó saliva preocupado por el tono que había empleado el menor ¿desde cuándo era tan serio? ¿Y cómo es que podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo sin estar muriéndose de miedo? Zart volvió a avergonzarse, mordiéndose los labios de la rabia que sentía sobre sí mismo al ver los ojos decididos de aquel crío mientras él se sentía temblar como un gato asustadizo.

-Haré lo que sea necesario.-afirmó firmo.

-Bien, escúchame con atención. Tengo suficiente munición para reducir a cenizas a esos malditos bichos, pero se mueven demasiado y yo no tengo mucha practica en usar esta cosa-dijo mostrando la honda.-Necesito que me ayudes a tener a tiro a los Laceradores, con poder verlos bien y que corran en una única dirección me vale.

-O sea…-tembló el chico.-¿Me estás pidiendo que haga de cebo?

-Si aun quieres ayudar, si.

Zart sintió temblar sus extremidades, pero cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro impidiendo que el pánico le invadiera ante el descabellado plan del menor.

-¿Y qué hago si los tengo encima?

-Corres al Hoyo. Los Laceradores no ven bien, solo se guían por su oído y su olfato, si corres delante de ellos y te metes en el Hoyo les desorientarás por un momento, eso te dará tiempo suficiente para embadurnarte con polvos de talco.

-¡¿Polvos de talco?!

-Sí, eso he dicho, polvos de talco, esa cosa ocultará tu olor y repelerá a esos bichos-repitió.-Si haces eso y te quedas quieto y en silencio los Laceradores no podrán ni oírte ni olerte.

-¿C…Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

-Porque Alby está en el Hoyo cubierto de polvos de talco hasta las orejas y ninguno de esos bichos se ha atrevido a ponerle las fauces encima.

-¡¿Alby está ahí?! ¡¿Cómo coj…?!

-¡Las preguntas para luego, Zart! ¿Vas ayudarme o vas a seguir aquí haciéndome perder el tiempo contestándote?! ¡Porque te recuerdo que aun tenemos compañeros a los que salvar!

Zart sacudió la cabeza. Chuck tenía razón, no había tiempo que perder, así que confiando en las palabras del niño, bajó de la Torre dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le había mandado, apretando el machete que tenía en su cintura. Si se veía muy apurado cuando los Laceradores le persiguieran, al menos eso le daría una oportunidad.

No pensaba morir como un cobarde, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Iba a ayudar a sus compañeros y a destruir a esos malditos bichos, en toda la cara de esos cabrones de CRUEL.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¡GALLY! ¡ÁBREME! ¡ÁBREME!-gritó Dave desesperado golpeando la puerta de la Caja en donde Gally se había escondido junto a Billy y a Jackson.

Al verlo, Gally no dudó en ir abrir la puerta de la Caja para salvar a su compañero pero cuando lo hizo uno de los enormes Laceradores se le fue encima y, tras un grito, Dave desapareció de su vista. Gally quedó sentado en el suelo del susto, mirando a sus dos amigos con los ojos desorbitados.

Dave había sido atrapado por la cola del Lacerador después de haber recibido aquel tremendo placaje que pudo jurar que le había roto algo. El chico estaba con la cara encharcada mientras era zarandeado de un lado a otro por la cola del horrible monstruo. Joder ¡¿por qué tuvo que pasar eso?! ¡Él no quería morir! ¡NO QUERIA MORIR!

-¡Oye, tú!-le pareció escuchar pero no supo ubicar la procedencia de aquella voz, el Lacerador no dejaba de moverlo de un lado a otro y Dave apenas podía distinguir donde estaba, pero en un momento en que hubo cierta quietud debido a que el insecto se había estampado contra el muro y quedó desorientado pudo ver a alguien.

Sus ojos parpadearon confusos al ver aquella persona que se agarraba con fuerza al mango de un cuchillo que tenía clavado en el lomo del Lacerador, y que lo miraba con la cara empapada en sudor y con una expresión de reproche.

-¡Búscate a otro Lacerador! ¡Éste es mío!

Dave se le descompuso la cara de asombro en cuanto reconoció a la persona que estaba ahí.

-¡¿Chara?!

-¿Por qué todos parecen sorprendidos de verme? ¡Maldita sea, dejadme rescataros y no os quedéis mirando como pasmarotes!-gritó con un tono de voz que reflejaba cabreo, entonces retorció el cuchillo con furia y el Lacerador dio otro horrible chillido volviendo a intentar sacudirse a su atacante mientras que Dave era zarandeado de nuevo.

Genial, no había nada mejor que hacer antes de morir que echar la papilla…

El Lacerador continuó retorciéndose y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared mientras que Chara se mantenía firme en retorcer su arma contra él y a moverlo de un lado a otro, buscando ese punto que sabía que le daría la victoria en ese duelo. Siguió moviendo y lo que era la sangre del monstruo se escurría de la cabeza y manchaba sus manos, era de color verdoso y viscoso, olía igual que un cubo de basura lleno de pescado al que no habían sacado en tres días de verano.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, y tras un movimiento de muñeca y un fuerte empellón contra el cuchillo éste hizo crujir algo en el interior de la cabeza del Lacerador, que dio un horrendo grito y cayó desplomado en el suelo con su boca deslizándose por la pared del muro, quedándose totalmente inmóvil.

En consecuencia la cola cayó pesadamente y Dave salió rodando unos metros de distancia. Se intentó incorporar, dolorido por aquel viajecito, pero al abrir los ojos y ver la parte de atrás del Lacerador lanzó un grito y se apresuró en retroceder sin siquiera levantarse del suelo.

-¡No grites!-le ordenó Chara dejándose caer del lomo del monstruo al suelo-Está muerto, no puede hacerte daño.

-¿M…Muerto?-jadeó Dave con los ojos abiertos asustado, había estado en la cola de ese monstruo, estaba seguro de que estaba muerto, pero no…el muerto había sido el bicho pero ¿cómo? Cómo es posible que…

-Lo siento, amigo, pero este duelo lo he ganado yo.-escuchó hablar a Chara pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta que eso no estaba diciéndoselo a él, sino al cuerpo del Lacerador-Dave, no es seguro que estés aquí. Vete al Hoyo, allí encontrarás a los demás y te dirán qué hacer, estarás a salvo.

Y al parecer, eso era todo lo que pensaba decirle, porque conforme terminó Chara se había puesto a caminar alejándose de la escena con Dave aun intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Le temblaban los brazos y las piernas, no estaba seguro de que pudiera moverse ¡Dios, había estado tan seguro de que iba a morir! Cuando los Laceradores invadieron el Claro cundió el pánico y todos se desperdigaron, él no sabía hacía dónde ir, en pocos segundos había perdido de vista a sus amigos y todo comenzó a derrumbarse ante sus ojos; la Hacienda, la Choza de la Comida, Los Huertos, la Enfermería…todo. Entonces escuchó algo cerca y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba huyendo de un Lacerador.

Por casualidad, durante su carrera, había visto a Gally, Billy y Jackson metiéndose dentro de la Caja y vio su oportunidad de salvarse, pero justo cuando el guardián de los constructores iba abrir la puerta, el Lacerador que lo perseguía se le echo encima.

Sintió un agudo dolor en su costado y al llevar la mano supo que en efecto debía de tener algo roto, el golpe que había recibido había sido brutal.

Miró al niño que seguía caminando y se preguntó cómo lo había hecho. Nadie hasta la fecha había logrado ver un Lacerador y vivir para contarlo…no al menos hasta Thomas y Chara. Por Minho sabía que Thomas había logrado dar muerte a un Lacerador en el Laberinto pero si Chara había sobrevivido dos noches y con solo aquella fractura en su brazo es porque también había tenido que vérselas con uno, aunque no sabía si lo había matado o no. En otras circunstancias le habría parecido imposible pensar que aquel escuálido enano pudiera matar a una mosca pero viendo lo que acababa de pasar le daba la idea de que aquel crío no era normal si podía hacerles frente de esa manera.

Volvió a mirar al Lacerador muerto que yacía frente a él y tragó saliva asustado, no sabía si de verdad estaba muerto o solo inconsciente pero no quiso quedarse a comprobarlo por lo que, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo debido a su dolor, se puso en pie y siguió a Chara.

-¿A dónde vas?-cuestionó.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás ¡esto es un maldito caos! ¡Todos están corriendo sin ton ni son! ¡Les falta un maldito cartel de neón en la espalda que diga "lacere por aquí"!-siseó enfadado como si no estuviera en realidad dirigiéndose a él, o eso pensaba hasta que se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos castaños en él haciéndole frenar en seco.-¡Joder, lleváis tres años teniendo a estos bichos al lado ¿y nunca se os ocurrió que algo así podría llegar a pasar?!-reprocho señalándolo con el pringoso cuchillo, haciendo que Dave, sorprendido por su arranque, levantara las manos a la altura del pecho pidiéndole calma-. ¡¿Nunca pensasteis en ningún momento que sería buena idea tener un plan por si a esos bichos les daba por atacar?! ¡TRES AÑOS, JODER! ¡Teníais tiempo de sobra para pensarlo! ¡¿Estáis tontos o qué?!

Dave parpadeó desconcertado ¿en serio Chara estaba echándole la bronca? No supo qué contestarle, todo estaba tan sacudido en su cabeza, y en su estomago, que no se sentía capaz de decirle nada al crío, menos aun cuando aun escuchaba a los lejos los gritos de los Laceradores y el de otros compañeros.

Entonces Dave volvió a perder el color de su cara cuando vio mejor al niño, estaba muy oscuro y con el shock no se había dado cuenta, pero Chara tenía la cara enrojecida a niveles preocupantes, sus ojos estaban brillantes y enfermos y el cabestrillo se le había empapado tanto de líquido rojo como la viscosidad de Lacerador que le goteaba de la hoja del cuchillo que mantenía en su mano sana.

-Dios mío, Chara…-susurró espantado al ver el aspecto del menor. No entendía como el niño siquiera seguía vivo-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? Estás…estás…

-¿Hecho plopus? Sí, pero agradece que alguien te haya salvado porque los demás no se habrían jugado el cuello luego de que te capturase el Lacerador. Así que si me disculpas, debo continuar. Tú vete al Hoyo-indicó señalando el camino con el cuchillo.

-¿Estás loco? No voy a dejarte solo.-dijo Dave yendo tras él hasta ponerse justo enfrente.-Chara no estás bien.

-No importa.-gruñó-Me importan los demás, así que, Dave, haz lo que te he dicho y déjame que…

-¡NO!-exclamó él haciendo que Chara lo mirase con una ceja arqueada.-Chara mírate, no vas aguantar mucho mas ¡necesitas ayuda!-pero al ver que el menor no parecía importarle eso Dave se apresuró en pensar en algo mas, y al ver el estado de su hogar una idea se le vino a la mente.-Mira dónde estamos ¡en el muro! Y fíjate donde está el Hoyo ¡está demasiado lejos! Si voy yo solo y sin nada con lo que defenderme me acabarán atrapado y no habrá nada que me salve esta vez.

Pensándolo mejor, aquello era verdad como un templo y Dave estuvo seguro que se habría hecho plopus encima de no ser por la urgencia de la situación.

Chara levantó la cabeza, eso sí que parecía preocuparle más. Miró a Dave y luego en dirección hacia donde estaba el Hoyo y tuvo que apretar los dientes al ver que el chico tenía razón. Estaba demasiado lejos y los Laceradores aun vagaban por sus anchas, dando caza a sus presas, si Dave iba solo tal cual iba acabar en el estomago de uno de ellos.

Y Chara no podía permitir eso.

-¡Ay, joder!-exclamó fastidiado dándose la vuelta y regresando hacia el Lacerador abatido, Dave lo miró sin entender y con pasos temerosos le siguió ¿qué estaba pensando hacer?

Entonces Dave dio un grito ahogado cuando Chara alzó el cuchillo y apuñaló la cabeza del Lacerador y a continuación, cortó lo que parecía ser la piel, dejando que un montón de líquido viscoso y nauseabundo saliera a borbotones. Sintió tanto asco que una arcada lo sacudió y se puso la mano en la boca para no vomitar.

Pero mayor fue su asco cuando vio que Chara comenzó a restregarse aquel líquido viscoso por el cuerpo y la cara como si de una crema se tratara y ahí ya no pudo aguantar y dejó escapar el contenido de su estomago.

Chara, al verlo, rodó los ojos, pero en parte le veía bien que Dave se apoyara en sus rodillas, por lo que tomando un buen puñado de aquel viscoso y verde líquido se lo estampó al chico por el pecho.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamó asqueado intentando quitarse aquella cosa de su ropa pero solo logró que sus manos también acabasen pringadas.

-La sangre de Lacerador te hará pasar desapercibido.-le indicó tomando otro puñado y esta estampándolo en el vientre de Dave.

-¿Es…necesario?

-Si quieres vivir sí. Esto no hará que no puedan vernos pero si olemos como ellos nos pasarán por alto.

-¿Y eso lo sabes por…?

-Conjeturas.

-¡¿CONJETURAS?!

-Escúchame, no hay tiempo, déjate de…¡URG!-gruñó sosteniéndose la cabeza, un agudo dolor de cabeza le había atenazado de pronto y escuchaba un irritante pitido en su interior que le taladraba el cerebro.

-¿Chara…? ¡Ey ¿estás bien?!

-¡ESTOY BIEN!-gritó con fuerza haciendo que Dave diera un paso atrás.-Estoy bien…

El menor jadeó, sintiendo que aquella punzada de dolor estaba remiendo tan rápido como había aparecido. Otra vez ese dolor de cabeza…

-Vale…¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó con precaución, sorprendiéndose de estar haciéndole aquella pregunta.

-Daremos un rodeo para llegar al Hoyo.-indicó Chara.-Allí te esconderás junto a los demás, y no saldrás hasta que amanezca ¿entendido?

Dave apretó los labios, no estando de acuerdo con esas condiciones.

-Eres fuerte pero no eres valiente.-sentenció Chara como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamiento-Si no te sientes capaz de enfrentar a esos bichos y solo vas a huir y gritar, mejor no intentes nada y escóndete. Deja esto para los que si tenemos algo que proteger.

Aquel golpe a su orgullo fue doloroso y a la vez bochornoso. Miró al niño, su desastroso aspecto no le auguraba un buen final si continuaba con sus planes en el estado que estaba, no, ni aun así, él no debería ser quién estuviera asumiendo tal responsabilidad. Era el verducho enano, había llegado hace apenas unos días…no podía dejar que estuviera dejándose la piel de esa manera y no hacer nada.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Dave pero justo entonces Chara dio un grito de sorpresa cuando el chico la alzó y se la colocó a la espalda-Por ello permíteme que te lleve.

-¿Estás tonto? ¡No puedes cargar conmigo! ¡Te va costar correr si nos persiguen!

-No te preocupes por ello, eres menos pesado que el chaleco que llevaba conmigo al Laberinto.-entonces al ver como Chara lo miraba de manera interrogante solo pudo sonreír.-Confía en mí para esto, sé lo que me hago; soy corredor.

-¿….En serio?-Dave asintió

-Voy ayudarte con esto, Chara, tú estás para el arrastre. No vas a llegar mucho más lejos en el estado en el que estás, y si quieres ayudar a los demás necesitas ser rápido, y yo tengo piernas fuertes y rápidas. Déjame que ahora yo sea tus piernas ¿de acuerdo?

Chara lo miró con expresión pensativa, analizando sus palabras. Tenía razón, le jorobaba reconocerlo pero era la verdad. Ella tenía las piernas cortas y no corría tan rápido como los demás, su estado físico iba hacerla presa fácil para los Laceradores y el tiempo apremiaba. Tenía que salvar a la mayor cantidad de chicos posibles mientras Chuck se dedicaba a freír a esos asquerosos bichos, pero no podía hacerlo sola, no tal y como estaba.

-"_No es parte del plan involucrar a nadie más_"-pensó para sí misma- "_Pero no hay más remedio, hay muchos chicos que necesitan ayuda y ahora mismo que haya más brazos para colaborar no es ningún inconveniente._"

-Bien…entonces…vámonos. Hay que guiar a los chicos a los puntos clave como el Hoyo o el Bosque ¿eres capaz de ser mis piernas? ¿Aunque haya que correr cerca de esos bichos?

Dave volvió a sonreír, y luego de acomodarse mejor al menor sobre su espalda, la cual por cierto podía sentir la viscosidad del líquido del Lacerador, empezó a correr siguiendo la dirección del muro.

Chara, se quedó mirando a un lado mientras Dave se mantenía al frente, viendo como varios Laceradores estaban envueltos en llamas. Sonrió. Desde aquella distancia parecían antorchas que un malabarista usaba para hacer su espectáculo.

-"_Muy bien, Chuck_"-felicitó mentalmente, dejando su mejilla reposar sobre el hombro de Dave, se sentía muy mareada y exhausta.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¡POR AQUÍ! ¡CORRED!-gritó Winston haciendo señales con la mano mientras veía correr al grupo de Thomas mientras eran perseguidos por Laceradores.

-Vamos, vamos, todos dentro-indicó Teresa haciéndose a un lado de la puerta de la Sala del Consejo para que nadie se quedara rezagado.

Thomas, se había quedado atrás ayudando a un par de chicos que no podían seguir el ritmo, y un Lacerador que los perseguía se le encaró, haciendo danzar su cola de un lado a otro buscando el hueco para poder engancharle.

-¡VAMOS!-gritó Thomas sosteniendo su machete preparado para donde pudiera venirle.

Pero justo cuando el Lacerador ya estaba decidido por donde atacar un par de lanzas se le clavaron en el cuerpo, una de ellas en un lado de la cabeza haciéndole sentir confuso y desorientado.

-¡THOMAS!-gritó la voz de Newt y el chico, al ir a mirarlo, se encontró con que venía con Minho, Frypan y otros chicos a los que no podía reconocer.

-¿Newt…?-susurró al verlo aparecer.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado, corre!-exclamó Newt cuando llegó a su lado y tiró de él para llevarlo al interior de la sala.

-¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!-indicó Winston haciendo entrar a los chicos para por último entrar él.

Entonces Newt, Thomas y Minho tapiaron la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Alby?-preguntó Newt mirando a Thomas, el cual negó con la cabeza.

-Ni idea. Cuando llegamos a la Enfermería solo encontramos a Clint y a Jeff, Alby no estaba.

-¡¿Qué no estaba?!-exclamó.

-¿Dónde están Chuck y Chara?-preguntó esta vez Thomas pero Newt no pudo contestarle, apretó los labios y bajo la cabeza para no enfrentarlo y el otro tensó los ojos al sentir la respuesta en esos gestos.-No…

Entonces un impacto contra la puerta les hizo cortar aquella situación y del susto, ambos chicos retrocedieron de un salto.

Todos se apartaron de la puerta y se quedaron sumidos en un silencio sepulcral mientras alzaban los machetes y las lanzas por si aquel monstruo echaba abajo la puerta, siendo de madera dudaban de que pudiera resistir la fuerza de un Lacerador.

Escucharon la fuerte respiración del Lacerador por debajo de la puerta, como si estuviera olfateando para comprobar si había alguien dentro. Los chicos tragaron saliva, tensos como tablas esperando el próximo movimiento.

Se oyó el crujir de la madera y los gruñidos del Lacerador trepando al techo de la Sala del Consejo, por lo que los chicos se movieron alejándose de su ubicación, quedando ahora dando la espalda a la puerta.

Entonces un grito se escuchó y la cola del Lacerador atravesó el techo y se enganchó al tronco que servía como sostén de la Sala del Consejo. Newt palideció, si lo arrancaba todo el techo se vendría abajo.

-¡Todo el mundo pegaos a las paredes!-exclamó Newt con un gesto con el brazo.

Los chicos gritaron al oír cómo el tronco empezaba a ceder a la fuerza del bicharraco y cómo parte del techo ya se estaba viniendo abajo.

Pero algo pasó. De pronto el bicho dejó de ejercer presión sobre el tronco y su cola desapareció por donde había venido. A continuación un horrible alarido por parte de esa cosa junto a un sonido flamígero y un asqueroso olor invadieron la sala.

Chillidos y chillidos, se escucharon golpes y el ruido de las metálicas patas corriendo alrededor hasta que, por alguna razón se alejaron.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, con el terror marcado en cada facción de sus rostros. No sabían qué había pasado pero el temor les estaba impidiendo reaccionar, podía ser una trampa, quizá el Lacerador creería que así iban salir y los tendría al alcance.

-¡Ey, salid, tíos! ¡Ya se ha ido!-se escuchó una voz por la parte de fuera de la Sala del Consejo haciendo sobresaltar a los que estaban dentro.

Newt, Thomas y Minho se miraron entre ellos y rápidamente fueron a desbloquear la puerta. Al abrirla un olor a quemado les invadió pero aquello no les llamó tanto la atención cuando se toparon con el rostro de Zart, que estaba jadeante, sucio y con una sonrisa mientras en la mano sostenía un tarro de cristal con licor en su interior.

-¡ZART!-exclamó Winston

-Estás vivo.-susurró sorprendido Thomas dando un paso hacia delante, mientras el aludido le respondía con un asentimiento sin borrar su exhausta pero radiante sonrisa.

-Tíos, no os hacéis una idea de lo contento que estoy de veros.

-Pero…Zart, el Lacerador te atrapó.-dijo Teresa tan sorprendida como Thomas.

-Sí, me atrapó pero conseguí librarme-dijo mostrando entonces sus brazos.-y sin picaduras

Invadidos por la alegría de verle, varios correspondieron a su sonrisa, pero otros, mas extrovertidos, se fueron a él para abrazarlo, aliviados de verdad que estuviera bien, incluso Thomas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Pero la alegría no duro demasiado cuando el olor a humo se hizo más penetrante y se vio obligado a mirar a su alrededor, viendo el lamentable estado que había quedado el Claro.

Ya no estaban los Laceradores, todos se habían ido pero todo aquello por lo que los clarianos habían luchado por construir y mantener se había venido abajo. Todo estaba destruido y rodeado por el fuego.

-Thomas…-llamó Teresa al ver a su compañero con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo has hecho para echar al Lacerador?-se escuchó preguntar Winston a Zart.

-Con el licor de Gally.-respondió mostrando la bebida.-Esta cosa arde que da gusto y los Laceradores no parecen que le gusten mucho el fuego.

-¿Tú has hecho esto?-cuestionó Minho mirando alrededor señalando con la cabeza varios Laceradores que yacían en el suelo muertos y consumiéndose por las llamas.

-No-admitió Zart.-Todo esto lo hizo Chuck.

Al escuchar ese nombre, tanto Newt como Thomas levantaron la cabeza de golpe y clavaron sus ojos en el muchacho.

-¿Chuck…?-murmuró Thomas.

-¡¿Has visto a Chuck?!-exclamó Newt adelantándose a Thomas y acercándose ansioso a su compañero.-¿Dónde? ¿Está bien?

-Él está bien, ha ido al Hoyo a comprobar cómo están los demás. Enseguida llegarán.

-¿Los demás…?

-Ese crío es alucinante. Ha subido a lo alto de la Torre de Vigilancia y se ha liado a tirar estas cosas a los Laceradores ¡Mirar lo que ha hecho! ¡A cuantos ha matado!

-¿Chuck ha hecho eso? ¿Nuestro Chuck?-cuestionó Minho sorprendido, si no fuera por que Zart era la prueba viviente de ello pensaría que se había trastornado o algo.

Newt quiso soltar un suspiro de alivio ¡Chuck estaba vivo! No estaba dentro de la Hacienda cuando ésta se derrumbó.

Pero…¿dónde estaba Chara? Newt volvió alzar la mirada. Zart no había mencionado nada de Chara, y la última vez que lo vio estaba descansando en la Hacienda con Chuck haciéndole compañía, pero si que era cierto que a Chuck lo había visto merodeando por el exterior ¿y si él…?

Pero justo cuando iba a preguntárselo, unas siluetas se vieron de entre el humo. La figura de Gally, junto a Billy a Jackson, viniendo a paso rápido no tardó en hacerse reconocible. Pero el cabreo que estaba marcado en la cara del guardián de los constructores no auguraba un reencuentro bonito.

-Gally…-susurró Thomas al verlo llegar antes de que este mismo le tumbase de un puñetazo.

Rápidamente, los chicos fueron a sostener a Gally, que ahora intentaban lanzarse contra Thomas de nuevo para darle una paliza. Estaba furioso, sus ojos encharcados y encendidos por la rabia y la impotencia de todo lo que tuvo que vivir durante esa noche y, cómo no, teniendo en su hogar al responsable de ello.

-¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, THOMAS!-rugió Gally forcejeando con sus compañeros con ferocidad.-¡MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR!

-¡No es culpa de Thomas!-defendió Minho.

-¡Habéis oído a Alby! ¡ES UNO DE ELLOS!

-¡¿Uno de quienes?!-cuestionó Newt usando sus manos para mantener a Gally alejado de Thomas, que se tambaleaba intentando volver a quedar de pie pese a lo aturdido que le había dejado ese derechazo.

-¡UNO DE ELLOS!-insistió Gally, señalándolo con el dedo bruscamente.-¡LE ENVIARON AQUÍ PARA DESTRUIRLO TODO Y YA LO HA CONSEGUIDO! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Thomas! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

Los gritos de Gally siguieron retumbando mientras sus compañeros intentaban arduamente que se calmara, Thomas parpadeaba achantado por las duras palabras del constructor mientras recapitulaba todo lo que había estado sucediendo desde que se despertó de la Caja. Tanto Ben como Alby le habían dicho lo mismo que estaba gritándole Gally.

"_Todo esto es por tu culpa_"

¿Era verdad? Pero…¿Qué tenía que ver él con CRUEL? Miró a su lado, encontrándose con Teresa que lo ayudaba a levantarse y se ponía delante de él como barrera para que Gally no lo alcanzara en caso de zafarse de los chicos ¿Qué tenían que ver Teresa y él con CRUEL? Recordó sus sueños, aquellos en los que se veía a Teresa mirando una pantalla, recordaba como él mismo estaba tecleando un ordenador mientras las fotos de los clarianos aparecían en el monitor, y aquella mujer, esa que aparecía tanto en sus escasas memorias como en las de Teresa; La que siempre les repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

CRUEL es buena.

Quería saber qué relación tenía con esa gente, y porqué fue mandado al Laberinto, no podía entenderlo. Solo tenía trazas de memorias a las que no podía dar sentido pero…

-¡Basta! ¡Gally! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-se escuchó una voz ajena a los que estaban presentes.

Gally se había parado de golpe en su arranque de furor y al alzar la mirada pudo encontrarse que de entre el humo estaban apareciendo varios de sus compañeros, entre ellos la persona que se había dirigido a él. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si no pudiera creerse que estuviera ahí.

-¿Dave…?-musitó desconcertado cuando el corredor se había acercado lo suficiente. No podía creerlo, pero si él vio como un Lacerador le había enganchado-Estás vivo…

-Sí, y no gracias a ti.-siseó con cierto resquemor el chico aunque el débil golpe en su nuca causado por su pequeña carga viviente le hizo morderse la lengua, no podía reprochar a Gally aunque le doliese que no hubiera ido si quiera a comprobar si de verdad estaba muerto, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.-Me alegro de ver que estáis bien…-susurró con sinceridad mirando a Gally y también a Billy y a Jackson, los cuales sonrieron en su dirección.

-¿Qué llevas encima, tío?-se atrevió a preguntar Billy al ver un pringue brillante y viscoso escurrirse por el cuerpo y la ropa de su amigo.

-Si te lo cuento me matarás por fantasma…-se guaseó.

El grupo que se había incorporado era numeroso, algunos seguían sorprendiéndose de estar viendo a compañeros que habían creído muertos, no faltaron abrazos y algún que otro llanto de alivio de encontrar aquel amigo al que creían haber perdido entre todo ese sanguinario caos. Entonces, un par de cabezas se asomaron captando de manera simultánea la atención de Thomas y Newt.

-¡Chuck!-gritó Thomas al ver al muchachito que se había puesto junto a Dave y lo miraba con una sonrisa brillante, clara señal de lo extasiado que estaba de verlo.

-¡Chara!-gritó a su vez Newt en cuanto reconoció quién era la personita que Dave cargaba a su espalda.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron en ir junto a los más jóvenes, Newt con un claro sentimiento de alivio de ver que ambos niños estaban vivos y de una sola pieza. Thomas revisó a Chuck, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien de verdad, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que éste no tenía ni una herida salvo algunas quemaduras en la punta de sus dedos.

-Me han dicho que has estado muy ocupado…-comentó Thomas.

-No te haces una idea.-sonrió Chuck mostrando su dentadura, irradiando orgullo y satisfacción por cada uno de sus poros.

-Chara…-susurró por su parte Newt tocando con mucho cuidado al menor, notando que su mano ardía con tan solo el mero contacto con la piel ajena bajo toda aquella viscosidad que tenía encima. Dio un respingo.

-Está muy mal, Newt.-le confirmó Dave mirando preocupado a su segundo al mando-Está muy mal y se la jugó para salvarme la vida.

Zart, que también se había acercado para ver mejor a Chara, apretó los dientes entonces se dio la vuelta intentado no mirarlo. Si tan solo él se hubiera quedado con el niño…

-¡Jeff, Clint!-exclamó Newt y los mediqueros llegaron a su lado inmediatamente, siendo Clint el más rápido para revisar al menor.

-Chicos.-llamó Chuck antes de que nadie hiciera nada, entonces justo a su hombro, se apoyó una mano.

Y ver los ojos oscuros de su dueño todo se estremeció para Thomas. Ante él estaba erguido Alby, sosteniéndose en otro compañero y cubierto de pies a cabeza por un polvo blanco que ahora mismo no era capaz de identificar, igual que todos los que le estaban acompañando. Su mirada era sería, triste y desolada pero también había un brillo peculiar. Uno que Thomas temía identificar.

-Alby.

El aludido miró hacia los lados viendo en lo que se había convertido el Claro, todo estaba en llamas y derrumbado, el ganado había desaparecido y los Huertos destruidos, la Choza de la Comida se había venido abajo y la comida en ella machacada y pulverizada por los pisotones de los Laceradores, ni siquiera era capaz de identificar dónde podía estar ahora la Enfermería porque el embiste de uno de esos monstruos la había arrancado de cuajo y arrastrado a vete tú a saber dónde.

-Alby-repitió Thomas haciendo que el líder de los clarianos lo mirara y endureciera su expresión.

-¿Quién falta?-preguntó Alby, su voz sonaba exhausta y arrastrada, sin embargo su tono firme hizo suspirar de alivio a más de uno. Parecía ser el Alby que todos conocían.

-Faltan muchos…-susurró Dave mirando alrededor notando la ausencia de varios amigos.

-No está Henry…-murmuró Winston buscando a uno de sus chicos.

-Peter tampoco.

-Ni Dimitri.

-Tampoco Rob…

-No veo a Lee.

La lista de nombres siguió y siguió, haciendo el recuento de cuantos eran los que no estaban presentes. Cuando un nombre nuevo aparecía el rostro de los demás iba cayendo en picado, el número siguió creciendo y la angustia empezó a embargarles.

-Q…Quizás aun estén escondidos.-dijo Frypan mirando a todos lados como si estuviera esperando ver alguien aparecer entre el humo como habían hecho los otros, pero nadie más aparecía y todos estaban quedándose quietos en el sitio sin saber qué hacer.

-Chuck…-susurró la débil vocecilla de Chara que le rozó el hombro del muchacho con el pie para llamar su atención, Chuck lo miró y al ver lo que aquellos ojos querían decirle él también cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí.-dijo Chuck haciendo que todos lo miraran-Quizás algunos hayan sobrevivido pero estarán heridos, necesitarán ayuda.

Alby miró con dureza en dirección a Thomas, que bajó la cabeza en su dirección pero no cortó contacto visual en ningún momento.

-Bien, registrar el Claro.-ordenó Alby haciendo que todos lo miraran con atención ¡al fin alguien parecía estar haciendo algo!-Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar supervivientes, buscar también por donde ha ido a parar la Enfermería y recuperar lo que sea posible para atender a los heridos. Ahora tenemos que colaborar todos, Clint y Jeff no van a poder con todo ¿entendido?

-¡Si, Alby!-exclamaron todos los clarianos.

-Alby ¿Qué hacemos con él?-cuestionó Gally lanzando una mirada venenosa en dirección a Thomas.

Alby apretó los labios clavando sus oscuros ojos en uno y otro.

-Ahora lo importante es comprobar si hay más supervivientes y atender a los que están heridos. Eso es lo más importante ahora mismo.-sentenció Alby haciendo que Gally asintiera con la cabeza y retrocediera un paso.-Pero…-continuó esta vez haciendo que Thomas alzara la cabeza.-cuando todo esté controlado haremos una asamblea, todos, y hablaremos de lo que ha pasado esta noche y de lo que te corresponde a ti, Thomas, y entonces habrá que tomar decisiones.

Thomas no abrió la boca pero se notaba que su mandíbula estaba tensa. Alby lo miraba con un rencor nada disimulado en sus ojos pero su buen juicio no le estaba permitiendo el dejarse guiar por las emociones, y se obligaba a organizar las prioridades. Y ahora mismo para Alby, la prioridad era salvar y atender los que podrían estar atrapados y heridos.

Thomas intuyó que en esa asamblea podría desencadenar el desenlace de los clarianos y que él era el responsable directo. Apretó los puños con nerviosismo

Entonces puso sentir como, de manera disimulada, las manos de Minho y de Newt le sostuvieron con firmeza en cada muñeca, mostrando de esa manera su apoyo. Thomas solo pudo agradecerles el gesto desde el interior de su cabeza mientras Alby le daba la espalda para empezar a repasar los desperfectos.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**(Capitulo subido el 9 de Mayo de 2019 a las 15:40 hora de España)**


	13. Capitulo 11-Sentencia

Como cada mañana el sol tardó más de lo natural el bañar lo que quedaba de aquel Claro. El ataque producido durante la noche había arrasado con todo lo que los clarianos habían construido durante tres años, y entre los escombros habían encontrado los cuerpos inertes de muchos compañeros pero otros no habían aparecido por mucho que hubieran registrado cada parte del Claro, llegando a la aterradora conclusión de que habían sido arrastrados a la colmena de los Laceradores.

Por respeto a los caídos, Alby ordenó organizar funerales rápidos con los cuerpos que habían logrado ser rescatados, tal y como Newt había hecho con Ben. No hubo demasiado tiempo para ceremonias, todo cuanto se pudo hacer fue cavar un hoyo y enterrar los cadáveres lo antes posible. Aquello era demasiado doloroso, tener que enterrar a un amigo, un compañero, aquel que trabajaba contigo hombro con hombro, con el que siempre te sentabas para comer, con el que compartías unos buenos tragos o los que te cuidaron cuando estabas enfermo pero sin poder darles un velatorio como se merecían. Chicos inocentes que solo quería que los dejaran en paz y que habían acabado de esta manera, siendo enterrados a toda prisa y corriendo porque había cosas más urgentes que atender.

La estructura que pertenecía a la Enfermería había llegado hasta casi el interior del Bosque, tanto Clint como Jeff estuvieron a punto de echarse a llorar al ver su lugar de trabajo en esas condiciones pero no tuvieron otra opción más que tragarse la impotencia y registrar entre el estropicio buscando lo que pudiera serles útil para ayudar a los demás. Poco pudieron conseguir salvo unas vendas quemadas y alguna que otra botella de alcohol, todo lo demás se había echado a perder.

Del ganado apenas habían sobrevivido un par de cabras y un cerdo, que comían tranquilamente por los alrededores del Claro como si nada hubiera pasado. Se pensó en recuperarlos pero francamente nadie tenía ganas de ir detrás de los animales supervivientes, había demasiado de lo que preocuparse.

De los Huertos no quedó nada, toda la cosecha se había desperdigado en distintas direcciones, aplastada, machacada y perdida, la tierra removida y las plantas arrancadas. Algo que tanto a Newt como a Zart les dolió demasiado, con todo el trabajo que había supuesto cuidar y mantener aquella parte de su sustento.

Minho fue a revisar la Hacienda junto a los que fueron sus compañeros corredores y varios cortadores, como se esperaba no encontraron gran cosa pero pudieron recuperar algunas telas de las hamacas que pensaron que a Clint y a Jeff podrían servirles de cabestrillos, torniquetes o vendas en caso de necesitarlas.

Frypan y Winston fueron juntos a la Choza de la Comida, y como era de esperar estaba destrozada e irreconocible, y todo cuanto pudieron encontrar fueron algunas piezas de fruta que estaban intactas, y algunos cuchillos artesanales que ellos mismos fabricaron. Frypan sintió su corazón romperse al ver su lugar de trabajo en esas lamentables condiciones.

Una vez hecho el registro, los clarianos fueron reuniéndose en la zona donde acostumbraban hacer la fiesta de bienvenida a los verduchos. La Sala del Consejo era la única estructura que había permanecido en pie gracias a la intervención de Zart pero no estaba exenta de haber recibido daño y luego de lo ocurrido anoche se concluyó que lo mejor era hacer la asamblea en el exterior para evitar tener que lamentar más cosas.

Todos los clarianos fueron tomando asiento en el suelo, intentando emular el orden que tenían en la Sala del Consejo mientras que en el centro de la misma se encontraban los guardianes, Alby como el líder, y Thomas y Teresa detrás de ellos, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Chuck y Chara se encontraban sentados juntos en primera fila, el más mayor rodeando con un brazo los hombros del menor dejando que éste se recostara sobre él, intentando que descansara el mayor tiempo posible. Ambos miraban con atención al lugar y los rostros de todos encontrando diferentes sentimientos en ellos, pero que todos coincidían en la devastación de ver destruido todo aquello por lo que tanto habían trabajado y por tantos amigos muertos la noche anterior.

-¿Estamos todos?-cuestionó Alby con tono serio, recibiendo un asentimiento colectivo por parte de todos los muchachos.-Lo que pasó a noche fue una de las cosas más terribles a las que hemos tenido que enfrentarnos; perdimos todas nuestras cosas, nuestros refugios, nuestros animales y, sobretodo, perdimos a muchos amigos.

Tenemos que repasar los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en los últimos días. Nos han llegado tres verduchos durante tres días seguidos, la última una mujer y lleva consigo una nota que dice que no vendrán más chicos, y un par de jeringas cuyo uso desconocíamos.

Lo siguiente que pasa es que los Laceradores cambian sus costumbres. Dejan el nido y comienzan atacar a nuestros corredores en pleno día.

En el Laberinto empiezan a aparecer rutas que nuestros corredores nunca habían visto y que se abren al exponer algo que solo los Laceradores llevan en su cuerpo. Dicha cosa proviene del mismo sitio de donde venían nuestros víveres

Lo siguiente que pasa es que las jeringas que traía consigo la chica pueden curar el veneno del Lacerador. Revierten los efectos del Cambio, que hasta ahora siempre hemos pensado que no tenían ninguna solución

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ver el Cambio, Alby?-cuestionó Gally con seriedad, recibiendo algunas tensas miradas por parte de los otros guardianes.

-Mis recuerdos.-declaró. En ese momento los chicos cuchichearon entre ellos, sorprendidos por aquella información.-He podido acordarme gracias al Cambio de quién fui antes de llegar al Claro, quiénes son las personas que nos metieron aquí y por qué.-Alby entonces extendió los brazos hacia los lados, señalando de esa manera todo a su alrededor.-Todo esto es un experimento.

Thomas y Teresa alzaron la cabeza en dirección al líder, Minho y Newt intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y, el resto de los clarianos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-"_Justo lo que pensábamos_"-pensó Newt pasándose la mano por su boca en un gesto de preocupación.

Desde hacía unos días llevaba pensando en la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera un experimento, era la única explicación que encontraba para que los Creadores estuvieran implicados de esa manera, cuidando de ellos y al mismo tiempo de los Laceradores, y ahora, luego de la llegada de Teresa, exponerlos abiertamente al peligro.

-Todo lo que tenemos alrededor es un experimento. El Claro, el Laberinto, los Laceradores…¡todo!-dijo Alby.

-¿Un experimento? Pero ¿de qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?-cuestionó Dave en nombre de todos.

-Algo muy malo ha pasado ahí fuera-señaló Alby refiriéndose al exterior.-No recuerdo muy bien qué era pero sé que CRUEL, aquellos a los que siempre hemos llamado los Creadores, son los que están a cargo de solucionar ese problema. Y nosotros somos las herramientas para llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

Pasó hace mucho tiempo, todos nosotros éramos niños, algunos tan pequeños que no conocían otra vida más que la de los laboratorios. Nos sometieron a un montón de pruebas, miles de analíticas, varias cirugías, pruebas para comprobar nuestra resistencia.

No sé qué es lo que nos hace tan diferentes para que nos hayan elegido pero si sé que es algo que tenemos aquí dentro-se tocó su cabeza haciendo referencia al cerebro-Y no van a parar hasta que consigan lo que quieren. Este Claro, ese Laberinto es solo la última prueba que quieren que pasemos antes de decidir…quienes son los que valen la pena para conseguir lo que quieren

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso, Alby?-intervino Gally acercándose dos pasos hacia su líder, consternado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Que el Claro no es el lugar seguro que pensábamos, Gally, es el punto de salida.-indicó señalando entonces con la cabeza hacia la entrada del Laberinto.-Ya han llegado aquí todos los sujetos de prueba que CRUEL quiso dejar aquí desde el principio. Ya no les interesa que sigamos permaneciendo en este lugar y están forzando a que nos movamos. Por eso han abierto todas esas puertas durante la noche y no van a volver a cerrarlas, quieren que nos sintamos tan asustados que nos veamos en la obligación de desplazarnos y tener que tomar el camino hacia el Laberinto.

-Porque para ellos solo sirven los sujetos que superen el Laberinto.-dijo Newt con los brazos cruzados llamando la atención de sus compañeros.-Todos ya sabemos que los Laceradores cambiaron sus costumbres y comenzaron atacar a plena luz del día. Gracias a que Thomas logró matar a un Lacerador pudimos encontrar una llave que podría ser la salida de este sitio pero también encontramos que las personas que nos hacían llegar los víveres eran las mismas que creaban a los Laceradores.

-Y también los alimentaban-intervino Minho con los brazos cruzados.-Alimentaban a esos bichos igual que nos alimentaban a nosotros, pero en algún punto dejaron de hacerlo y comenzaron a desesperarse por encontrar comida. Se volvieron más feroces y desquiciados que de costumbre y cuando CRUEL decidió que ya era suficiente dejó las puertas abiertas para que los Laceradores nos dieran caza.

-Pero…si somos parte de los experimentos ¿Por qué quisieron matarnos?-preguntó Zart notándose el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Porque para ellos solo importa que crucemos el Laberinto-contestó esta vez Thomas levantándose de su asiento.-No les sirven de nada que nos quedemos aquí si no cumplimos con el propósito que quieren para nosotros. Los que se queden en este lugar son prescindibles para ellos.

-Cállate, Thomas-siseó Gally mirándolo con veneno en su mirada.

-Pero, Gally, es la verdad.-insistió Teresa colocándose al lado de Thomas.

-¡Todo esto sucedió por tu culpa, Thomas!-exclamó Gally.-Esto sucedió porque tú llegaste y Alby ya lo dijo…tú ¡Tú eres uno de ellos! ¡Tú eres CRUEL!

Los murmullos sonaron más alto esta vez, todos compartieron miradas y Thomas se sintió abrumado cuando se cernieron sobre él. Varias con asombro, otros con reproche e incluso pudo detectar odio. Miró en dirección hacia Alby, que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo con expresión seria, casi acusatoria y eso hizo temer a Thomas sobre el juicio de su compañero.

-Sí, es cierto. Thomas es uno de ellos, y no solo él. Teresa también lo es-sentenció Alby, volviendo la mirada al frente.

Chuck soltó un jadeo y miró sorprendido al chico al que quería como a un hermano, intentando de ese modo que le dijera que Alby estaba equivocado pero su mirada tembló cuando los ojos de Thomas miraron hacia abajo. Entonces sintió un apretón en su mano y al mirar hacia esta vio a Chara, sosteniendo la suya con su escasa fuerza rogándole de esa manera que se mantuviera firme. Chuck tragó saliva y, callándose sus sentimientos, volvió la vista al frente.

-Yo les vi.-continuó Alby.-Estaban junto a todo el equipo de CRUEL, siempre vigilándonos, sometiéndonos a esos brutales experimentos. Viéndonos sufrir y no hacer…¡nada!

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos?-cuestionó entonces Newt y cuando Alby fue a mirarlo se lo encontró a su lado con los brazos cruzados y enfrentando su mirada.

-¿Es que no es obvio? ¡Thomas es uno de ellos! ¡Hay que deshacerse de él! ¡Y de la chica también!-exclamó Gally señalándolos a ambos con ferocidad.-Alby ¡Podemos echarles al Laberinto! ¡O podemos ofrecerlos a los Laceradores! Son a ellos a quienes buscan, si les facilitamos la caza ¡nos dejarán en paz! ¡El Claro volverá a ser el que era!

-Alby.-susurró Newt sin perder contacto visual con el líder cuya mirada se tambaleaba por la sombra de la duda, y Newt no pensaba permitir que su amigo se dejara llevar por la ira para tomar decisiones que los involucraba a todos.-Sabes que ésa no es la solución ¿verdad?

-Newt, no tienes ni idea de lo que nos hizo a todos. A todos, a ti, a Minho…e incluso a Chuck.-siseó entre dientes.

-Si es uno de los suyos ¿para qué iban a mandarlo aquí con nosotros?-cuestionó acercándose más a Alby, mostrando de esa manera que no se achantaba ante él-CRUEL sigue adelante con sus planes, Thomas y Teresa están aquí sin recuerdos como todos nosotros ¿Para qué? ¿Qué esperan conseguir con eso sí podrían haberlos despedazado un Lacerador igual que a cualquiera de nosotros?

-Newt.

-¡Piénsalo y deja los rencores de lado por un rato! Tienes que pensar en el bien de todos. De todos. Y sabes que el plan de Gally no tiene ninguna validez. Ahora mismo, Thomas es el único que puede sacarnos de esta ratonera, y el único que puede conseguir que dejemos de ser unos conejillos de indias.

Alby calló mirando a su segundo al mando, si él pudiera recordarlo todo como él, quizás no se mostraría tan confiado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero una cosa era cierta; él era un líder, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por las emociones por mucho que su mente le gritara hacerlo. Esos chicos eran su responsabilidad y él no había colaborado nada la noche anterior para salvar a sus compañeros, todo lo hicieron dos niños…

Tenía que pensar siempre en el bien común.

-Alby-llamó Gally con la ansiedad notándose en su tono de voz.-Tienes que hacer lo correcto y hacer que Thomas desaparezca de este lugar. Su presencia aquí nos matara a todos.

Alby apretó los ojos teniendo un momento de reflexión para decidir qué hacer en ese momento.

-Thomas se irá del Claro.-declaró Alby dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el aludido.-Si tienes algo que quieras llevarte, tómalo y vete de este lugar. Y hagas lo que hagas, no regreses.

Thomas parpadeó desconcertado ante las palabras que le dirigía Alby, como si hubiera algo más detrás de ellas. No estaba seguro de qué se trataba pero de todos modos asintió aceptando de esa manera el castigo que le había sido impuesto.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un exilio a plena luz del día?-cuestionó Gally anonadado por aquella decisión.-¡En serio ése es el castigo que va a recibir! ¿Irse cuando los Laceradores no van a estar? ¡Luego de todo lo que ha hecho!

-¡Los demás!-exclamó Alby dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a los clarianos, ignorando las palabras de Gally.-Una cosa es cierta y es que existe una salida y el verducho es el que ha dado con ella. Cuando creamos al grupo de corredores lo hicimos pensando en encontrar la salida porque ése siempre fue nuestro principal objetivo; Irnos de aquí. Por ello, si alguien está dispuesto a seguir a Thomas, con todo lo que eso acarrea, es libre de hacerlo.

Una nueva serie de murmullos y exclamaciones se hicieron eco, sorprendidos por la declaración de su líder.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-exclamó Gally escandalizado.-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¿De verdad pretendes que sigamos a Thomas luego de todo lo que ha pasado?

-CRUEL no va a detenerse, Gally.-le encaró.-Estamos en su terreno y van hacer con nosotros lo que quieran. El Claro no es un lugar seguro, nunca lo ha sido porque siempre ha pertenecido a CRUEL, y nada que pertenezca a CRUEL va a ser seguro para nosotros. Por ello esta vez voy a dejar que decidáis vosotros; podéis decidir quedaros aquí y asumir todo lo que CRUEL pueda llegar hacernos, aunque sea solo exponernos a los Laceradores para siempre y nunca cerrar esas puertas otra vez. O podéis seguir a Thomas con la expectativa de encontrar una salida, pero asumiendo que podéis morir por el camino. Todo esto es de CRUEL; ellos están esperando tanto para los que se quedan aquí como para los que van a salir. Sea uno u otro, hay riesgos que pueden costaros la vida. Y en esto solo podéis decidir vosotros.

-Alby…-musitó Thomas, sorprendido por las palabras del líder ¿estaba dándoles la oportunidad a todos de decidir?

-Thomas, prepárate para lo que vas a llevarte. En una hora quiero que estés en el Laberinto.-sentenció Alby.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¿Estás bien con esto?-cuestionó Teresa a Thomas mientras ambos contemplaban el interior del Laberinto.

-No estoy seguro.-se sinceró.

-No habrías podido evitar lo de anoche.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Porque no tienes recuerdos, Thomas ¿cómo ibas a prever que algo así fuera a pasar?-insistió Teresa haciendo que Thomas callara.-Oye, sé que esto está comenzando a superarte, pero aquí aun hay gente que cree en ti. Hicieras lo que hicieras antes, no importa.

-¿Por qué crees eso…?-susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque creo que cualquier persona puede redimirse de sus actos. Y tú lo estás haciendo. Vayas solo o acompañado, les has dado opciones, algo que antes no tenían.

-Aunque eso no cambia que si nos topamos con un Lacerador te voy a meter en su boca de una patada.-se escuchó una sarcástica voz a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontraron con Minho y Newt.

-Vosotros…-susurró mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro.-¿Vais a venir conmigo?

-Con lo idiota que eres, si no vamos acabarán matándote ahí dentro.-señaló Newt.

-Pero lo que dijo Alby, yo, nosotros-miró a Teresa, que le asintió.-Nosotros somos parte de CRUEL.

-Y estás aquí, dispuesto a sacarnos de este agujero-recalcó Minho.

-Nosotros no estamos en posición de pensar como Alby, Thomas-dijo Newt.-Nosotros no tenemos recuerdos, no recordamos quienes fuimos antes de llegar aquí. CRUEL se hizo cargo de que esas personas dejaran de existir. Pero lo que siempre hemos tenido claro, es que salir de aquí era nuestra prioridad. No sé qué vamos a encontrarnos una vez salgamos, pero respuestas es una de ellas…quedarse aquí no es una opción.

Thomas fue a decir algo, conmovido por las palabras de sus compañeros , pero tuvo que callarse cuando vio que los clarianos comenzaron aparecer, reuniéndose de nuevo en la entrada del Laberinto con Alby a la cabeza, que se quedó mirando a los dos guardianes posicionándose junto a Thomas.

-Veo que vosotros ya habéis decidido.-murmuró Alby con calma mientras los otros dos asentían convencidos de ello.

-Esto es de locos…-siseó Gally pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-No voy a obligar a nadie a que se quede o a que nos acompañe pero la decisión es solo vuestra.-dijo Thomas dirigiéndose a todos.-Alby os lo dijo; CRUEL no va a detenerse. Esta noche los Laceradores regresarán, o cuando nosotros entremos nos toparemos con ellos, pero prefiero jugarme la vida ahí dentro que pasarme aquí el resto de ella; Podemos salir de aquí.

El silencio se instaló, dejando solo el sonido del viento y la tensión palpándose en el aire. Thomas permaneció en alerta con la mirada firme en los clarianos, dejándoles el tiempo suficiente para consideran sus opciones y que tomaran la decisión.

Entonces alguien dio un paso, y llamando la atención entre todo ese silencio, de entre el gentío se apareció Chuck, cargado hasta las cejas de bolsas y algunas lanzas en su espalda dirigiéndose hacia Thomas.

-Chuck…-murmuró Thomas sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-Creo que puedo ser de ayuda ahí dentro.-indicó el menor pasando por su lado mientras mostraba su honda-Alguien tiene que vigilar que no hagas demasiadas tonterías.

Thomas sonrió agradecido, entonces sintió un toque en la pierna y al bajar la mirada se encontró con Chara, que también estaba pasando por su lado. Cruzó miradas con el niño pero éste no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió y le dio un par de golpes amistosos en la pierna antes de colocarse junto a Minho, mostrando su decisión de acompañarlos.

Y como si hubiera sido un interruptor, más gente empezó a moverse y a colocarse a su lado.

Jeff, Clint, Winston, Frypan…

-¿Dave? ¿Qué haces?-cuestionó Gally cuando vio al corredor moverse de su lado para ir hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Lo siento, tío.-susurró mirando con lastima a su amigo antes de dirigirla hacia los otros.-Pero tengo algo que debo proteger.-y sin esperar a que le dijera nada mas, se colocó junto a Minho, que lo saludó con un cabeceo.

La lista siguió; Dan, Adam, Doug, Aidan, Jason, Jim, Alei, Eric, Tim, Jack…

-Zart, bienvenido.-saludó Newt sin mirarlo en cuanto noto que este iba a su lado.-No te creía tan osado.

Zart miró a su colega y sonrió.

-Digamos que tengo una deuda.-susurró echando un rápido vistazo en dirección hacia donde estaba Chara.

Gally miró a su alrededor y contuvo el impulso de gritar en cuanto vio lo reducidos que se habían quedado los miembros del Claro ¡¿Por qué hacían eso?! Thomas fue responsable de lo que había ocurrido y aun así aun pensaban que él podría salvarlos ¿habían perdido todos la cabeza o qué?

-Alby, podemos irnos todos.-dijo Thomas, intentando convencer a Alby de que fuera con ellos, no quería dejarle en ese lugar, no con toda la amenaza que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

Vio que Alby apretaba los labios y a continuación se acercó rápidamente hacia él, Thomas temió por un momento que fuera a darle un puñetazo pero todo cuanto hizo el líder fue tomarlo por uno de los hombros y acercarlo a él para poder susurrarle al oído.

-No puedo dejarles aquí ¿me entiendes?-dijo Alby.-Ellos no confían en ti y no van a irse contigo, Thomas, por eso alguien debe quedarse para protegerlos.

-Alby…

-Saca a mis chicos de este infierno, Thomas, te estoy confiando algo que es muy valioso para mí; te estoy confiando a mi familia.-gruñó apretando el agarre del hombro mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.-Sácalos de aquí, nosotros os alcanzaremos más adelante ¿de acuerdo?

Alby se apartó de un anonadado Thomas, que lo vio alejarse sin ser capaz de decirle nada más. El líder había hablado y Thomas tembló al abanico de consecuencias que podría tener esa decisión, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza, a modo de gratitud hacia Alby por la oportunidad que le estaba brindando.

Alby, le odiara o no, seguía pensando en los suyos por encima de sí mismo.

Thomas decidió ponerse en marcha y echar a correr al interior del Laberinto y en cuestión de segundos todos comenzaron a seguirle al mismo ritmo, mientras se iban alejando de los que dejaban atrás, con Alby y Gally observando su marcha.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Chara sintió que se le nublaba la vista, hacia apenas unos pocos metros que habían comenzado la marcha para salir de ese espantoso lugar pero ya sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer. El calor insoportable que la dominaba y aquella pesadumbre que tenía la cabeza no le permitía concentrarse en otra cosa, la corta carrera ya le estaba haciendo jadear, sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y las piernas le estaban temblando a cada paso que daba. Parpadeaba de forma incesante, cada vez veía peor, todo estaba volviéndose borroso mientras sus compañeros corrían delante de ella, como si no fuera capaz de alcanzarlos, y ya no solo por lo paticorta que era.

Entonces sufrió una falta de coordinación, tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, dejando escapar un quejido en el proceso.

Newt, que había escuchado su voz, miró hacia atrás y al ver al niño en el suelo se detuvo, espero unos segundo mientras uno a uno sus compañeros iban pasando por su lado y al ver que Chara no se levantaba la preocupación lo embargo y, junto a un gruñido de exasperación, volvió sobre sus pasos y se puso junto al crío.

-Ey, vamos, enano, no puedes quedarte aquí.-dijo Newt tomándole del brazo para hacer que se levantara, sintiendo un estremecimiento al percibir todo aquel calor que emanaba. Pero el menor no se movió, solo jadeaba y sus ojos estaban temblorosos, como si no pudiera enfocarlos bien y Newt tuvo que tomar conciencia de lo mal que estaba.

Los otros clarianos se detuvieron de su carrera y Thomas, que había sentido la ausencia de Newt a su lado, se volteó y al ver la escena corrió también para ver qué sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Chara no se levanta.

Thomas examinó rápidamente al niño y lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, estaba en peor estado de lo que había imaginado. Todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora había supuesto demasiada presión sobre el menor y su condición había ido de mal en peor, pero no tenían medios ni tiempo para poder atenderlo. Debían seguir su camino antes de que fuera tarde.

-No podemos dejarle aquí-sentenció Thomas mirando a Newt.

Newt se relamió los labios en un acto de nerviosismo y asintió, él tampoco pensaba dejar al menor ahí tirado sin hacer nada, por lo que llevó sus manos hacia las axilas de Chara con intención de levantarlo del sitio.

-Vamos, Chara, tenemos que seguir.-susurró Newt

-No…-susurró el pequeño con un hilo de voz.

-No vamos a dejarte aquí ¿entiendes?

-No, tú no.-volvió a decir Chara mirando a Newt mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho del guardián de los huertos, como modo de marcar la distancia y que no la tomara en brazos.

-¿Chara? Déjate de tonterías, tenemos que seguir-insistió Newt volviendo a intentar tomarlo en brazos pero un empujón le hizo desequilibrarse y caer sobre su trasero.

-¡He dicho que tú no!-gritó Chara lanzando una mirada febril y molesta en dirección a Newt, que estaba sorprendido por aquel arranque hacia su persona

Pero poco duro cuando Chara jadeó y se sostuvo para cabeza ante el incesante mareo que no paraba de atenazarle, no podía seguir por su cuenta pero no podía permitir que fuera Newt quien cargara con ella, cualquiera menos él. Miró hacia delante, clavando sus ojos en una persona del grupo, una que sabía que no iba a negarle la ayuda.

-Teresa.

La aludida parpadeó sorprendida al escuchar su nombre de los labios del menor y que éste estuviera mirándola a ella sobre los demás. Newt por su parte se quedó rígido en el sitio ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-Teresa…por favor…ayúdame…-suplicó Chara alzando una mano en su dirección.

La chica se quedó dudosa mirando alternativamente a Thomas y al pobre niño, recordando que Newt le había prohibido acercarse a él pero al ver esos ojos febriles rogando por su ayuda, dejó apartada la duda y corrió junto al menor que la rodeó enseguida por el cuello y ella lo tomó en brazos bajo la desconcertada mirada de Newt. Teresa cruzó una mirada con éste, sabiendo el disgusto que se estaba llevando con eso y, sin esperar más, se llevó al niño con ella.

-Ey ¿estás bien?-preguntó Thomas posando su mano sobre el hombro de Newt, que seguía mirando en dirección a Teresa, que con la ayuda de Dave, estaba acomodando a Chara sobre su espalda.

Newt tragó saliva intentando controlar el cabreo que estaba desatándose en su interior.

-Muy bien.-dejó salir de sus labios sin mirar a Thomas.

-Tenemos que seguir, Newt.-le palmeó el hombro, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Éste asintió y ambos se incorporaron para seguir la marcha.

Estuvieron corriendo por dios a saber cuánto tiempo, sin apenas a parar a tomarse algún descanso. Minho, junto a otros, tenía bien memorizado cada parte del Laberinto y llegar al anillo interior fue bastante sencillo pero para los que no eran corredores y no estaban acostumbrados aquellas carreras fue mucho más cansado y largo que para los otros, pero ninguno de ellos se quejó y se concentraron en seguir el paso de Thomas, se estaban jugando demasiado como para perder el tiempo descansando.

Finalmente pasaron por la zona de las Aletas de la Sección 7 y llegaron hasta aquel pasillo que salvaguardaba la salida hacia la libertad. Por precaución, Thomas les hizo la señal a todos de que se quedaran pegados a al muro en lo que él se asomaba para ver si había algún peligro.

Y si que lo había.

Un único Lacerador estaba justo delante del muro que escondía aquella puerta secreta, se paseaba de un lado a otro como un perro guardián, algo que le hizo pensar a Thomas si CRUEL no había estado esperando aquello y dejó que uno de sus bichos custodiase la salida.

-¿Es un Lacerador?-preguntó Chuck al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

-Si…-susurró Thomas.

-Shuck…

-Coge esto, Chuck.-dijo Minho pasándole la llave que abría la puerta.-Quédate detrás de nosotros.

Chuck tomó el aparato y dio un suspiro nervioso, sintiendo que de nuevo volvía a tener una gran responsabilidad a su cargo.

-Tranquilo-habló Teresa dándole a Chuck una sonrisa de confianza.-Pégate a mí.

Chuck miró a Chara, que se encontraba con el rostro recostado sobre el hombro de Teresa, estaba con los ojos cerrados pero pudo ver como entreabría uno de sus ojos y pudo leer lo que éste trataba de decirle con tan solo ese gesto.

"_Creo en ti_"

Chuck apretó el aparato en su mano.

-Cuando crucemos, se activará y la puerta se abrirá.-dijo Thomas dirigiéndose a todos.-Manteniéndonos unidos, sin separarnos, lo superaremos. O salimos con vida o morimos en el intento.

-Espera, Thomas.-intervino Dave abriéndose paso de entre los demás para llegar a Thomas.-Esto es una colmena de Laceradores. No podemos lanzarnos a lo loco porque veamos que uno está solo, los otros pueden estar dormidos pero no estarán lejos, en cuanto comencemos armar escándalo se despertarán y nos atacarán en masa. No somos suficientes para enfrentar en un espacio tan estrecho toda una colmena de esos bichos.

-Dave tiene razón, Thomas.-apoyó Frypan.-Necesitamos un plan.

Thomas apretó la lanza que tenía, sus compañeros tenían razón. Si se lanzaban a lo loco y dando gritos llamarían la atención del resto de los Laceradores y perderían demasiadas vidas intentando contenerlos a todos mientras abrían la puerta. Debía evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles.

-Chicos, creo que en eso puedo ayudar.-habló Chuck mientras se quitaba de encima una de sus bolsas, y al abrirla se pudo ver que su contenido estaba lleno de frascos llenos del licor de Gally.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso..?-preguntó Teresa en nombre de todos.

-Son los que me sobraron de anoche, los dejé escondidos en la Torre de Vigilancia. No son muchos pero creo que son suficientes para mantener a raya a los Laceradores.

Thomas miró el contenido de la bolsa y su cabeza comenzó a maquinar un plan, y en cuanto vio la honda de Chuck asomándose por el bolsillo de su pantalón su cabeza llegó a una estrategia viable.

-Vale…chicos atender bien…

Comenzó a explicarles el plan en algunos minutos mientras el Lacerador seguía su paseo rotativo por ese espacio reducido, a veces lanzaba un gruñido y otras rascaba el suelo con su cola.

-¿Lo habéis entendido todos?-cuestionó Thomas una vez terminó de explicar el plan, a lo que los demás asintieron mientras apretaban cada uno en su mano un frasco de licor.-Muy bien, preparaos entonces.

En ese momento, Newt tomó del brazo a Teresa y la acercó a él para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Si algo les pasa a Chuck o a Chara te mato ¿entendido?

Teresa lo miró estupefacta por aquella amenaza tan directa y al ver sus ojos supo que no iba en broma con ella. Teresa tragó saliva, no formaba parte de sus planes que le pasaran algo a los niños pero la posibilidad de que el segundo al mando perdiera los nervios con ella y la echara a la muerte fue algo que la asustó, debía cuidarse la espalda, no podía confiar su seguridad en ese chico.

-Chuck, adelante.-indicó Thomas.

Chuck asintió y colocando una roca en su honda hizo un movimiento giratorio con su brazo apuntando a una de las Aletas que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de ellos. Cuando se sintió seguro lanzó la roca con todas sus fuerzas.

El sonido de la piedra al chocar contra la enorme plancha de hierro de la Aleta provocó un desagradable ruido vibratorio que les hizo pitar los oídos, pero fue suficiente para que el Lacerador saliera de su estado de reposo y corriera con un alarido en dirección hacia el escándalo, pensando que se trataba de una presa.

Cuando el Lacerador pasó corriendo a su lado, perdiéndose entre las Aletas, Thomas dio la señal.

-¡VAMOS TODOS!

El grupo se dividió en dos y cada cual empezó a correr a cada lado del camino, uno a uno fueron lanzando las granadas caseras de Chuck al vacio y el ruido incendiario junto con el alarido de dolor de los Laceradores que se escondían abajo en la oscuridad no tardaron en aparecer. Los monstruos se retorcían entre las llamas aullando de dolor, siendo incapaces de trepar mientras el fuego consumía sus partes biológicas, el dolor era tan atroz que cuando intentaban trepar para dar caza a sus atacantes solo caían como pesos muertos de nuevo al fondo sin poder llegar a la cima.

-¡Funciona! ¡Está funcionando!-celebró Teresa cuando el muro comenzó abrirse al entrar la llave en contacto con el entorno.

Un nuevo alarido les llamó la atención y al mirar atrás, vieron que al Lacerador que despistaron estaba regresando, furioso y con ganas de saciar su apetito.

-¡Shunk! ¡Que vuelve!-exclamó Minho alzando la lanza.

-¡Vosotros, quedaos ahí dentro!-ordenó Thomas a Teresa y Chuck, que asintiendo corrieron al interior de la puerta secreta empezando a buscar la manera de entrar.

Los clarianos se agruparon alzando sus lanzas y machetes, Zart y Dave quedaron rezagados por detrás, intentando ser línea de defensa de Teresa y los niños mientras sus compañeros intentaban mantener a raya al maldito Lacerador, que se movía incesante intentando capturar alguno de ellos.

-¡No se abre!-exclamó Teresa desesperada al no encontrar ninguna señal de por dónde podría estar la forma de entrar pero de repente una pantalla roja apareció en sus caras y Teresa creyó reconocer el tipo de código que ahí se estaba mostrando.-¿Es una broma…? Hay un código ¡De ocho números!

Dave se quedó mirando a Teresa desconcertado al escuchar eso y sintió una sacudida en su mente al ver aquel panel rojo que solicitaba una secuencia de números ¿Qué números eran los que ellos debían tener?

-Las ocho secciones…-murmuró para sí cayendo en la cuenta, retrocediendo hacia el panel-¡Zart, cúbrenos!

-¡Tío ¿a dónde vas?!

-¿Qué vas hacer?-cuestionó Chuck al ver al corredor situarse frente al panel y tocarlo con los dedos.

-No tengo ni idea pero o es esto o nos damos por muertos.-dijo Dave comenzando a poner la secuencia de números.

-¡MINHO!-se escuchó gritar a Thomas y al mirar en su dirección vieron que Minho estaba postrado en el suelo con otro Lacerador encima, que había caído desde lo alto del muro, al parecer escondido en aquel hueco por donde se podía ver el cielo.

Los clarianos siguieron golpeando con las lanzas intentando mantener a raya a esos dos enormes bichos mientras Minho luchaba por evitar ser comido.

Chuck apretó los dientes y tomando su honda de nuevo, colocó una roca sobre ella y con un movimiento de brazo la lanzó y la roca atinó en el interior de la boca del Lacerador, cuando Minho luchaba por alejarlo de sí.

El insecto sintió el ahogo cuando la roca entró por su boca, moviéndose hacia los lados entorpeciendo a su compañero que no podía atinar a ninguna de sus presas, momento en que Jeff aprovecho y jugándosela a un todo o nada se acercó y clavó su lanza sobre lo que sería la garganta del Lacerador que se asfixiaba, bloqueando el esófago y de esa manera impedir que el monstruo pudiera tragar o escupir la roca.

Minho aprovechó ese momento para arrastrarse lejos del peligro junto a Jeff, mientras los Laceradores se retorcían y chocaban entre ellos, sin que pudieran alcanzarlos.

"_FINALIZADO_"

Y con aquel mensaje la pantalla se volvió verde.

-¡Lo conseguí!-exclamó Dave.

-¡Chicos, todos adentro, YA!-exclamó Zart

Entonces todo empezó a temblar y se dieron cuenta de que los muros que habían estado protegiendo la puerta ahora estaban volviendo a bajar, de manera brusca, y los chicos echaron a correr hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Los Laceradores intentaron correr en su caza pero los muros no esperaron mejor reacción de su parte cuando cayeron pesadamente sobre ellos y sangre y vísceras de Lacerador comenzaron a manchar el suelo.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, a salvo en la zona del panel, jadeantes a lo que acababan de ver mientras el suelo se teñía de aquella sustancia viscosa y verde.

-No, mas de esa cosa asquerosa no.-gimió Dave al ver la sangre.

Entonces, la puerta redonda que separaba el panel de los muros se cerró para sobresalto de los demás.

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos junto a una completa oscuridad, los chicos sentían la presencia de los demás pero no estaban seguros que hacer ahora. Solo se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, esperando alguna señal de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación o si iban a tener que vérselas con mas Laceradores.

Un sonido mecánico rompió con aquel silencio y la puerta blindada se abrió, dejando entrar una luz blanca que los cegó. Teresa, asustada, tomó la delantera y se atrevió a empujar la puerta con su mano para hacer que se abriera completamente, en un sonido chirriante.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron siguiéndola y acabaron en una especie de pasillo, un pasillo con tuberías que no parecía tener fin, ni por la izquierda ni por la derecha.

-¿Estamos todos? ¿Quién falta?-preguntó Thomas mirando a los chicos.

Uno a uno fueron diciendo sus nombres con suavidad, y Thomas se quedó sorprendido al ver que estaban el mismo número de chicos que se habían ido con él del Claro. No había bajas. Se habían enfrentado a los Laceradores en su propio nido y todos habían llegado de una pieza. Habían sobrevivido.

-Chuck.-llamó Minho tocando el hombro del menor.-Gracias, me has salvado la vida.

El niño sonrió, encantado por la gratitud del guardián de los corredores.

-Os dije que podía ser de ayuda.

-No te apuntes todo el mérito, listillo.-bromeó Jeff dándole una colleja al chiquillo mostrando la ausencia de su lanza. Minho rio y le asintió al mediquero mostrando de esa manera su gratitud.

Newt se acercó a Teresa y revisó a Chara, que seguía recostado sobre el hombro de la chica y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Newt posó su mano en la espalda y sintió que se le helaba la sangre al no sentir el movimiento de su respiración.

-Newt ¿qué ocurre?-cuestionó Teresa al ver la palidez en la cara del segundo al mando.

-¿Chara…?

-Estoy…bien…-habló el menor apenas moviendo los labios pero suficiente fue para que Newt pudiera recordar cómo respirar.

-Maldita sea, no me des esos sustos.-gruñó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Hay que conseguir algo para bajarle la fiebre.-dijo Clint, que llegó junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Agua fría, hielo…cualquier cosa que sirva para enfriarlo.-señaló.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante-dijo Thomas.-quizá con algo de suerte, este sitio tenga algo con lo que ayudar a Chara.

Newt asintió e hizo el intento de tomar a Chara en brazos pero al verlo, Teresa se apresuró en retomar la marcha junto a Thomas evitando de esa manera que el segundo al mando lo hiciera. No era por enfrentarlo o por desafiarlo, pero si el niño no había querido ir con él antes por algo sería y además, si tenían que echar a correr en otro momento, ella tenía más posibilidades de salir bien parada con la carga que suponía Chara que Newt. Eso sí, no se libró de la penetrante y venenosa mirada que el chico le lanzaba desde atrás.

El pasillo se iluminó de pronto con un montón de luces que había en el techo y los chicos decidieron empezar a caminar por el lado derecho. No supieron por cuánto tiempo estuvieron deambulando o si ese sitio les llevaba alguna parte o solo estaban dando vueltas en círculos, todo parecía igual miraran donde miraran, pero llegó un momento en que se toparon con una sencilla puerta con un luminoso cartel encima que decía "_**SALIDA**_"

-¿En serio, tío?-susurró Frypan como si aquello fuera alguna clase de broma de mal gusto, no era para menos, luego de todo lo vivido aquello parecía una burla en su cara.

Thomas fue el que se aventuró en acercarse a la puerta y a tomar manecilla. Con un gesto la puerta se abrió y todos se preguntaron cómo podía ser así de fácil, mínimo se habrían esperado que estuviera cerrada con llave. Con un ligero empujón con los dedos, Thomas apartó la puerta para que se abriera por completo y la escena que se presentaba ante ellos fue desgarradora.

Primero llegó a sus oídos un sonido de alarma y una luz intermitente amarilla proveniente de una bombilla recubierta por un cristal del mismo color, que iba al compás del sonido. Pero lo que se vio fue escalofriante. Un pasillo que conectaba a algo que parecía una sala y había humo concentrándose en el techo, cuyo aroma evidenciaba que algo se había estado quemando pero lo peor fue contemplan a varias personas de bata blanca tiradas en el suelo, totalmente inmóviles, y mucho de ellos evidenciando el ataque hacia ellos con manchas rojas recalcándose en sus batas.

Poco a poco, en silencio y sin salir del desconcierto, los clarianos se adentraron en aquellas instalaciones sin entender qué narices había pasado en ese lugar y a esa gente ¿esos eran CRUEL? Cuando Thomas miró hacia su derecha se encontró con otra habitación que lo separaba un cristal y pudo ver dos cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas blancas a las que apenas se podían ver los pies asomar y ambos presentaban un tiro a la altura del pecho y manchas de sangre por aquella zona ¿eran más sujetos de experimentos como ellos? Pero ¿quién había ocasionado aquella matanza? Minho se quedó mirando aquellos cuerpos con aprensión, temiendo imaginarse si bajo esas sabanas podrían encontrarse compañeros o amigos a los que no recordaba, Newt tomó a Minho de los hombros desde atrás instándolo a continuar andando y que no se atormentara en pensar lo mismo que a él se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Winston la cuestión que a todos les rondaba por la mente.

Minho topó con el pie el cuerpo de un hombre, éste no llevaba una bata blanca pero si una pistola en la mano y un uniforme que parecía ser pesado y nada cómodo para andar ¿un militar? Tal vez, pero no era capaz de recordar a qué ejército podría pertenecer.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala que estaba al final del pasillo y no se sorprendieron al encontrar más cuerpos repartidos por todo el lugar, un montón de cristales rotos y desperdigados por el suelo, maquinas de las que saltaban chispas que amenazaban con provocar un incendio de un momento a otros, marcas de balas en las paredes incluso en vidrios que no se hicieron añicos. El olor a humo se intensificó, algunas maquinas habían reventado y su interior de cables se había quemado, dejándolas completamente inútiles.

Los clarianos se pasearon con lentitud por aquel lugar, todavía guardando silencio y examinando para ver si había algo que les dijera qué era ése lugar, quiénes eran esas personas y qué les había pasado. Newt pasó por al lado de unos monitores de ordenador y pudo ver unos planos dimensionales de un cerebro humano con nombres que él ni siquiera entendía pero lo que si pudo entender fue lo que vio cuando alzó la mirada y comprobó que los monitores superiores habían imágenes en directo del Claro. Estaban teniendo una mala trasmisión pero era lo bastante estable como para que el lugar fuera reconocible, incluso fue capaz de ver a los compañeros que se quedaron moviéndose por el lugar.

-O sea que si nos observaban…-dijo Newt.

-Todo el tiempo…-murmuró Thomas.

-Bueno, era de esperar ¿no?-dijo Winston tocando lo que parecía ser una mesa de operaciones.-Si somos parte de un experimento estarían todo el rato vigilándonos.

Thomas revisó la parte central de la habitación, donde había mesas, ordenadores táctiles y una placa de vidrio que lo separaba de otros compañeros, aquel lugar le era muy familiar. Eran solo flases de recuerdos pero Thomas pudo jurar que ese espacio era donde había tenido lugar los acontecimientos de sus sueños, en donde podía ver a Teresa sentada frente a él mientras trabajaban y veían en el ordenador las fichas de sus compañeros. Al alzar la vista sus ojos se encontraron con los de Teresa, que miraba la zona con el mismo interés que él, ahí es cuando supo que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo; eran los únicos clarianos que tenían recuerdos, y aquel lugar les era familiar.

Si, ése sitio era, sin duda, CRUEL.

Estaba temeroso por lo que pudieran seguir encontrando al ver el desenlace de los miembros que ahí trabajaban pero aun estaba determinado a encontrar respuestas, así que Thomas se atrevió a tocar con uno de sus dedos un botón táctil de la pantalla del ordenador que parpadeaba como si estuviera gritándole que lo accionara.

"_Hola_"

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que sobresaltó a todos los chicos. Uno de los monitores se había encendido y en ella se había presentado una mujer rubia que Thomas y Teresa supieron reconocer, esa persona…

"_Mi nombre es doctora Ava Paige. Soy la directora de operaciones de Catástrofes Radical Unidad; Experimentos Letales"_

_CRUEL_, pensaron todos al mismo tiempo acercándose a la pantalla, entendiendo que aquello parecía ser una simple grabación y no una emisión en directo.

"_Si estáis viendo esto significa que habéis completado con éxito las pruebas del Laberinto. Ojala pudiera estar ahí en persona para felicitaros pero al parecer las circunstancias lo han impedido. A estas alturas debéis de estar muy confundidos, enfadados, asustados…solo puedo aseguraros que todo lo que os ha pasado, todo lo que os hemos hecho ha sido por un motivo. No lo recordaréis pero el Sol a abrasado nuestro mundo_"

En ese momento la pantalla comenzó a emitir imágenes de lo que parecía ser el mundo exterior. Había fuego por todas partes, las ciudades estaban en ruinas, las personas huían despavoridas, explosiones, derrumbes, cuerpos calcinados y apilados, todo estaba caótico igual que lo que habían hecho los Laceradores con su Claro.

"_Miles de millones de vidas perdidas por el fuego, la hambruna, el sufrimiento es a escala global. Los efectos colaterales fueron inimaginables. Lo que llegó después fue peor; lo llamamos el Destello_"

La pantalla cambió de imágenes de una especie de masa negra expandiéndose por una superficie gelatinosa y azul, algo que los chicos no pudieron identificar pero que por lo que estaba contándoles aquella mujer no era nada bonito, y lo pudieron confirmar cuando las siguientes imágenes que pasaron fueron las de un cerebro real empapado de líquido negro, y después de eso vieron a una persona atada a una camilla y siendo inmovilizada por dos personas de bata blanca, con un aspecto horroroso, sus venas sobresaliendo y extendiéndose por su cuerpo, con la piel azulada y escupiendo aquel líquido negro.

"_Un virus mortífero que ataca al cerebro; es violento, impredecible…incurable"_

-Es como el Cambio…-susurró Chuck.

"…_o eso creíamos. Con el tiempo una nueva generación que podía sobrevivir al virus emergió. ¡De repente había motivos para creer en una cura! Pero encontrarla no iba a ser fácil. Los jóvenes tenían que ser analizados, incluso sacrificados dentro de entornos severos donde se podía estudiar su actividad cerebral, todo con el fin de entender lo que les hacía diferentes. Lo que os hace diferentes. Puede que no os deis cuenta, pero sois muy importantes."_

Entonces algo comenzó a ir mal, las personas que trabajaban detrás de la doctora comenzaron a moverse de un lado para otro asustadas, algunas maquinas comenzaron a explotar y un grupo de personas uniformadas de militares entraron con violencia disparando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino.

"_Desgraciadamente vuestras pruebas acaban de empezar_" continuó el video como si aquella mujer no sintiera alteración por aquel ataque a su propio laboratorio. "_Muy pronto descubriréis que no todo el mundo comparte nuestros métodos. El progreso es lento, la gente está asustada puede que sea tarde para nosotros…para mí. Pero no para vosotros, el mundo exterior os espera._"

Con una serenidad implacable mientras aquellos soldados disparaban el cristal tras Ava, está se sacó del bolsillo un revolver y se apuntó la cabeza con ella.

"_Y recordar siempre; CRUEL es buena_"

Justo cuando disparó el arma los chicos apartaron la mirada de la pantalla y ahí el video se terminó, quedando solo una pantalla pixelada. Thomas había girado la cabeza justo en la dirección en donde podía reconocer la habitación en donde Ava estaba grabando el video, sintió que el aire de le cortaba cuando vio que en el suelo estaba tendido el cuerpo de una mujer, con el mismo revolver que aparecía en el video al lado.

-Ava está ahí…-murmuró conmocionado al ver aquel cuerpo y no supo porque se sintió devastado por ello.

Ava había sido la principal responsable de todo lo que les había pasado, ella permitió aquellos experimentos, pero también era la única persona aparte de Teresa que Thomas podía recordar, y sentía que con su muerte acababa de perder toda oportunidad de saber algo de su pasado y descubrir si tenía algo que poder recuperar.

Sonó de golpe una alarma que los sobresaltó y al mirar hacia un lado vieron que unas puertas metálicas se abrían dejando paso un largo pasillo oscuro donde en su final pudieron vislumbrar la luz del sol.

-¿Se acabó todo…?-preguntó Chuck mirando a sus compañeros que permanecían estáticos en el sitio.

-A dicho que somos importantes.-dijo Newt en un susurró, como si algo en esas palabras fuera demasiado sospechoso para ser creíble.-¿Y qué debemos hacer ahora?

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Thomas, que permanecía en tensión y les devolvía la mirada a todos, que estaban expectantes a escuchar sus instrucciones sobre lo siguiente que hacer.

-No lo sé-se sinceró.-Pero salgamos de aquí.

Contentos con aquella orden, los chicos alzaron la vista hacia el frente, en donde se podía ver la luz del sol, y dieron un paso en su dirección dispuestos a marcharse de aquel maldito lugar de una vez por todas.

-No.

Esa voz los hizo frenar en seco, una voz que todos fueron capaces de reconocer y al darse la vuelta se toparon con la figura de Gally, erguido y tenso, mientras sostenía en una mano una pistola y otra la llave que abría la puerta a las instalaciones ¿Gally había llegado aquí por su cuenta? ¿Cómo había pasado él solo a todos esos Laceradores?

-¿Gally…?-cuestionó Thomas intentando acercarse a él pero la mano de Teresa le frenó.

-Quieto.-le ordenó al contemplar los ojos y las mejillas del constructor encharcados en agua que no dejaba de fluir, y en su cuello sobresaliendo las marcas del Cambio- Le han picado.

-No podemos salir.-negó Gally con un movimiento débil de cabeza sin ser capaz de controlar el fluir de las lágrimas, sus recuerdos estaban de vueltas y estaba experimentando la fuerza atroz de esas memorias. Un dolor y un horror que vivió antes de ser mandado al Claro, una vida en el exterior que le dejó aterrorizado y rodeado de muerte. El solo hecho de pensar en tener que enfrentar todo eso le hacía enervarse y temblar la mano con la que sostenía la pistola.

Chara en ese momento abrió los ojos, viendo lo que estaba sucediendo y se acercó al oído de Teresa.

-Teresa, suéltame.-susurró.

-¿Qu…?

-Suéltame, ahora.

Parapetada detrás de Thomas, Teresa fue retrocediendo más para esconderse detrás de los chicos, dejó sus manos caer hacia los lados y Chara, suavemente se deslizó por su espalda hasta caer de pie al suelo.

-Chara ¿Qué vas hacer?

-No hables…

Chara usó el cuerpo de los chicos para mantenerse escondida en donde estaba, se sentía fatal y todo lo que quería era morirse ahí mismo para que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas y poder respirar con normalidad, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que parar aquella locura.

Caminó despacio, torpe pero intentando no hacer ruido, y aprovechándose de su pequeño tamaño fue dando un rodeo por la parte central de la sala para llegar a su destino mientras sacaba el cuchillo de la funda protectora.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, Gally, estamos fuera.-dijo Thomas intentando hacerle ver al constructor que la libertad no era descabellado, que estaban ahí, al alcance de sus manos.-Somos libres.

-¿Libres?-sollozó Gally con los labios temblorosos y una mirada de total devastación.-¿Crees que seremos libres ahí fuera?

Newt miró a un lado por el rabillo del ojo contemplando como Chara poco a poco se estaba acercando a Gally por la espalda con el cuchillo en mano. Miró en dirección a Teresa, viendo lo asustada que estaba mientras observaba el avance del niño, Gally no podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que le hizo un imperceptible gesto a Minho señalando en dirección a Chara.

El guardián de los corredores enseguida vio al menor, cada vez más cerca del constructor y sabía que la situación era límite y tenían que actuar rápido. Atento a los movimientos del constructor, Minho empuñó con disimulo la lanza que tenía justo atrás, que pertenecía a Zart.

-¡No! Este sitio no tiene escapatoria.-dijo Gally alzando la pistola apuntando directamente la cabeza de Thomas.

-Gally escúchame, no piensas con claridad ¡No piensas! Podemos ayudarte. –habló con un tono suave intentando de esa manera que Gally no se alterase más.-Así que baja el arma.

-Pertenezco al Laberinto.-lloró Gally casi sin poder ver de todas las lágrimas que no podía detener sin que su mano dejara de temblar.

-Baja el arma…-insistió Thomas entre dientes, aquello no tenía buena pinta.

-Todos nosotros…-sentenció dispuesto a disparar.

En ese momento Chara ya se había acercado lo suficiente para situarse justo a la espalda del constructor, y antes de que éste apretara el gatillo dejó salir un grito y apuñaló a Gally en uno de sus muslos.

El grito de Gally no se hizo esperar, y a causa del dolor, su pierna perdió fuerza y el brazo se le desequilibró, momento que Minho reaccionó y tiró la lanza con fuerza, impactando de lleno en el pecho del constructor.

Gally se quedó tambaleante unos segundos en el sitio, tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire y su rostro poniéndose rojo como un tomate, antes de caer pesadamente sobre el suelo lleno de cristales y quedarse viendo el vacio.

Los chicos respiraron de nuevo, mirando el cuerpo del constructor tendido en el suelo con la mirada aun clavándose en ellos como si estuviera a punto de volver a levantarse. Chara seguía de pie junto al cuerpo de Gally sosteniendo el cuchillo hacia abajo mientras que de la punta de su hoja caían gotas de sangre.

Sintió su cuerpo colapsar en ese momento y, sin poder soportarlo más, Chara cerró los ojos en una exhausta expresión y cayó de rodillas al suelo, clavándose los trozos de cristal en sus rodillas, un dolor punzante del que apenas pudo darse cuenta.

-¡CHARA!-exclamó Chuck al ver a su amigo caer.

Newt fue el primero en moverse y corrió a toda prisa justo a tiempo para sostener a Chara antes de que terminara de caer al suelo.

-Ey, ey, enano ¡hey! ¡Háblame!-le decía Newt acomodándolo en sus brazos y sacudiendo con cuidado para hacerle reaccionar.

-Newt…-gimió Chara entreabriendo los ojos y el guardián se sintió morir cuando contempló que los ojos del pequeño estaban perdiendo su luz.-No…puedo…más….

-No, no, no, no, no, no digas eso-se desesperó el chico-No se te ocurra ¿me oyes, enano? Quédate conmigo.

-¡Newt!-exclamó Thomas a su lado, el segundo al mando parecía haber perdido el control sobre sus emociones, gritaba y sacudía al niño muy alterado como si de esa forma pudiera lograr mantenerlo con ellos.-¡Hay que sacarle de aquí! ¡Ya!

-Si…si…lo sé…-jadeó Newt intentando recobrar la compostura.-Te sacaré de aquí, Chara, te sacaré de aquí…

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir, Newt tomó a Chara en brazos levantándolo del suelo sin darse cuenta que de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco del menor caía algo. Oyó el ruido de esa cosa al golpear el suelo pero ni se dio tiempo a mirarlo, porque apartó al menor de la escena y, junto a Thomas y los demás intentaron ir hacia la salida.

-Nos vamos de aquí ¡ya!-ordenó Thomas volviendo a ponerse en cabeza.

Sin embargo un nuevo ruido les llamó la atención, la luz del fondo del pasillo se hizo más intensa. Al parecer había una segunda puerta al final de la misma porque de pronto ésta se abrió y entonces un montón de figuras entraron corriendo a la sala.

Por instinto, los chicos se agruparon, manteniéndose juntos y con las armas en alto por si se trataba de un ataque pero conforme aquellas figuras se acercaban, Minho pudo reconocer el mismo uniforme que había visto antes, el del militar que había encontrado. Aquellos hombres entraron abruptamente, dando gritos ordenándoles que empezaran a moverse. Estaban armados y los chicos no supieron bien qué hacer, salvo la de obedecer mientras seguían gritándoles y empujándoles para que corrieran hacia afuera.

Conforme salieron de aquel lugar, lo primero que vieron fue un paraje desértico, arena por todos lados y una sensación de ardor en los pies cuando sus finos zapatos hicieron contacto con el árido terreno, un sol abrasador que parecía totalmente distinto al que estaba en el Claro. Sin que pararan los empujones, fueron guiados a un helicóptero que estaba parado a unos metros de la salida, cuyas hélices comenzaron a girar ruidosamente en señal de que estaba a punto de despegar.

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron introduciéndose dentro del aparato volador bajo la guía de aquellos hombres a los que no conocían de nada ¿Quiénes eran? Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de preguntarse eso, de repente todo estaba siendo demasiado rápido.

Una vez dentro, uno de los hombres que les había guiado hasta el helicóptero se deshizo de su pasamontañas y sus gafas protectoras, mostrando a un hombre adulto de cabello largo e incipiente barba de tres días, que los observaba con expresión tensa y cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó mirando a los chicos, que seguían desconcertados, intentando entender qué narices acababa de pasar.-No os preocupéis. Ahora estáis a salvo.

Aquel hombre le hizo una seña al piloto y en cuestión de segundos, los chicos notaron que el helicóptero se elevaba y comenzaba a sobrevolar por encima de todo aquello que habían conocido hasta ahora.

Desde las alturas vieron la inmensidad del Laberinto, imponente, interminable, mortal, y justo en el centro, rodeado por aquel paraje de muros de piedra e insectos monstruosos estaba el pequeño Claro, en donde todavía podía apreciarse el humo del incidente de la otra noche.

¿Qué iban a pasar con los compañeros que se habían quedado ahí? Gally había ido tras ellos por una razón ¿es que todo el mundo había muerto? ¿Por eso Gally abandonó el Claro, cuando siempre se había obcecado en que debían permanecer en ese lugar? ¿Fueron los Laceradores…?

Derrotados y exhaustos los chicos fueron dejándose caer en el sitio, acomodándose y respirando como si no pudieran creerse que de verdad estuvieran fuera. Y era cierto, no podían creerlo. Llevaban tanto tiempo ahí metidos y con una nula posibilidad de salir que ahora, estando fuera, era como si estuvieran en un sueño. Estaban tan desconcertados por la realidad y al mismo tiempo tan asustados de lo que fuera a venir a partir de ahora que no sabían en qué pensar o qué hacer.

-Relájate, chaval.-dijo aquel hombre dirigiéndose a Thomas, el cual tenía un brazo pasando por los hombros de Chuck, en una actitud protectora. –Ahora todo va a cambiar.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

En ese mismo momento, en una sala de reuniones en donde se concentraba un grupo de ejecutivos, la doctora Ava Paige hacia acto de presencia ante ellos. En un andar elegante y refinado, se dirigió a ocupar el asiento directivo que le correspondía para dirigirse a sus colegas, aquellos que se ocupaban de financiar los proyectos en busca de la cura que salvaría a la humanidad.

Con un pañuelo, la mujer se limpió la mancha carmesí de su sien mientras miraba a sus compañeros, procediendo entonces a dar el comunicado que estaban esperando.

-Bueno, puedo decir que las pruebas del Laberinto han sido un éxito total.-anunció mientras se retiraba su bata blanca, que era recogido por la asistente que la acompañaba-Siendo honesta, no esperaba tantos supervivientes, han resultado un número mucho más elevado del que habría esperado…sin embargo, cuantos más mejor.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Newt intentó buscar la mejor postura para sentarse en aquel lugar mientras mantenía a Chara acomodado sobre su pecho, lo tenía rodeado con los brazos y temía que se cayera al suelo si no lo tenía bien sujeto. El pequeño estaba sumido en un sueño profundo que Newt no quería despertarle, estaba tranquilo, algo que Newt no se hubiera esperado luego de lo que acababa de hacer. Apoyó su boca sobre la cabeza del menor, dando un largo suspiro intentando relajarse ante la tranquilidad que ahora invadía al menor. Tan tranquilo…

Newt frunció el ceño.

Demasiado tranquilo.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-Thomas sigue sorprendiendo e impresionando.-continuó Ava con una expresión serena y profesional.-Por ahora, parecen haber mordido el anzuelo, aun es demasiado pronto para saberlo pero ellos podrían ser la clave de todo. Así que sigamos adelante. Es hora de empezar la fase dos…

-¿Qué hay del sujeto UC?-preguntó uno de los ejecutivos observando con ojo crítico a la doctora, que le devolvió la mirada con su estática expresión calmada y serena.

-Todo tendrá su lugar en el momento adecuado.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

-¿Chara…?

Sin saber por cuánto tiempo, aquel pequeño corazón había dejado de latir.

**(Capitulo subido el 11 de Mayo de 2019 a las 16:00 hora de España)**

**(Fin de la Temporada 1; el Corredor del Laberinto…nos vemos en la Temporada 2; Las Pruebas)**


End file.
